All The Queen's Goddesses
by makemamaproud
Summary: Tricked and immortalized against his will, a duty of perverse nature for equally perverse gods ... but the goddesses won't stay quiet on this. With a little intervention and kindly help from our favorite moon goddess Percy is gone! So who's the raven haired, busty hottie suddenly in the Hunt with goddesses getting horny? Shameless smut with plot! Fem!PercyXmulti. No like, no read!
1. Immortal Deceived

**Author's Note: Greetings my fellow perverts! Are you tired of the same old smuts? Well look no further because here we got a shameless smut with actual plot to it! Sex, scandal, backstabbing, and manipulations abound! Fem!Percy X many with twists and turns at every angle! Let your desires run free my fellows!**

 **PS. Mind you not every chapter has sexy times but most in some way!**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own and the original idea was found from an abandoned story (though only the first chapter is similar ... just barely, then everything is completely changed.)**

* * *

How did everything turn out like this? That was Percy's question as he looked around the darkened room. He stood in the center, listening to the whispering as the Olympian goddesses and a few other looked at him with concern. Yes, even Artemis and Hera, possibly the most indifferent and cold goddesses when you are male and/or a demigod. Hell, even Athena looked concerned for him as she whispered to Hestia and he could catch some mutterings.

"… They won't let him go …"

"… God now so can't hide too long …"

"… Won't leave him to that fate …"

You might be wondering what the hell happened that suddenly all the goddesses were worried about him like this? Well, to answer we'll have to go back to just a day or two prior, when an offer to him was made that he didn't want, his heart was broken by a lie, a then given a new fate making him lose all faith in the _male_ Olympians …

* * *

 **Two Days Ago**

Percy walked through Olympus, heading for the throne room. He wondered absentmindedly why was it that he'd been summoned so suddenly. Was there a new threat? He hoped not considering the Giant War was won barely a month ago. Maybe they wanted to talk to him about his rejection of godhood … again. He hoped not as well. He already had his life and wanted to propose to Annabeth. He'd even faced Athena's challenges and already had her blessings but he was summoned before he could reach the camp.

He broke out of his musings though as he finally arrived to the throne room, looking at the grand entryway. He couldn't help but praise his wise-girl on her work, knowing that she gave it her all to make Olympus grander than it ever was before. Still, he had a meeting to attend so he walked on past and into the throne, sending a polite nod to Hestia as she sat in her new throne making her smile before he kneeled facing Zeus.

"My lord …" he said evenly, not particularly pleased for being here but he couldn't let it show.

"Rise Hero of Olympus!" Zeus boomed with his usual flare.

He did so and waited patiently while glancing around the throne, noting the concerned glances but didn't think of it too much until Zeus continued.

"Perseus, we have summoned you today because there is a grave issue," Zeus began getting his full attention.

"What? Is there a new enemy to prepare for? Is it old ones looking for vengeance?" he asked and continued to do so for nearly a minute before Zeus raised his hand to silence him.

"No young demigod but it is important nonetheless. You see … Hecate is fading," Zeus explained much to Percy's shock. "… And we want you to take her place."

Percy stood stock still as he heard that, his mind racing with the implications. A goddess fading … and now the Olympians are trying to force him into Godhood yet again. It angered him but he kept his face blank as he looked back at his uncle.

"What say you?" Zeus asked with narrowing eyes.

Percy didn't even hesitate in his reply, "I'm sorry my lord … but I decline. Though I am honored for your consideration, I made my choice to decline Godhood before for a reason. I wish to live a mortal life of peace and someday move on and that won't be possible if I were turned into a god. Not to mention it would break a certain someone's heart and I would never do that."

He didn't give them a chance to say more as he spun on his heel and walked away. Some may say it was suicide to turn his back like that after saying his piece but somewhere in his gut he knew they wouldn't attack him … but he also had a feeling things were going to get worse …

* * *

He had made it to the camp and it was already past the campfire time meaning most of the campers were already in bed. He didn't want to wake his wise-girl so instead he made his way to the beach to relax and clear his thoughts on the matter of Hecate. He felt a little guilty about saying no when a god was starting to fade but he was sure that they could find someone else.

He was brought out of his thoughts though when he noticed two figures by the beach obviously kissing. He would have walked away but that was before he noticed that one was a blonde girl and, in the light of the shining moon, he made out her princess curls. He felt a cold dread return but his feet moved on their own as if possessed until he stood close enough to see who they were and his heart shattered at that moment.

It was Annabeth, his wise-girl, making out with some tall blonde guy that he didn't recognize. He watched in shock for several seconds until she opened her eyes to look at the guy and what he saw surprised him even more. Her normally sharp grey eyes looked dulled and clouded with lust, unfocused and so un-Annabeth … but he was in too much pain to realize the implications at the time.

"… Annabeth …" he whispered just strong enough for the pair to catch and at his words her head snapped to him.

Like a fine glass the lust broke as her eyes cleared and she looked at him in confusion for a moment before she gasped as she noticed that she was in another man's arms. She hurriedly shoved him away before turning to him, completely ignoring the indignant 'hey!' from the guy.

"Percy, it isn't what it looks like!" she said as she took a step towards him but he just shook his as he stepped back while reaching into his pocket.

"I … I thought you loved me … I was ready to give my life to you," he whispered as he brought out the velvety box in a trembling hand making her gasp.

"Percy …" she said as tears welled up in her eyes but he felt too cold to care.

"Have a nice life," he muttered as he tossed the box at her feet and turned.

He started to run, not caring about how she called his name, not caring where he was going …

* * *

He wound up in some bar after running for what felt like hours. His heart hurt and he wanted the pain gone as he walked until the bar just seemed to appear. Being a demigod he was trained to note suspicious things like that but in his heartbroken state he didn't really care. All that he noted was that the drinks were strong and that was what he needed right now.

Glass after glass and they just kept coming until he felt the first signs of being drunk taking him. His vision was getting dizzy and throat burning but he kept going. The bartender looked at with intently, filling his glass without having to be told until Percy couldn't even properly hold them. Then, it all hit him as a wave, making him stumble of his stool and crash to the floor with a groan, his body feeling weaker by the second.

"Shit!" he heard the bartender curse before he was on his side and holding his head up. "How many fingers do you see?" he asked while holding his hand out in front of Percy's face but his vision was starting to get too blurry so he couldn't answer and his tongue felt like lead anyways.

"Fuck!" the bartender cursed again before he snapped his fingers and a thin vial full of a golden liquid appeared in his hands before he muttered, "Bottoms up," and forced Percy to drink it. It soothed away the numbness … only to replace it with burning pain before he passed out …

* * *

Percy woke up with a groan as he held his own head. The lights were too bright and he felt like someone had put a gong in his head. He glanced around and noticed the golden walls and infirmary style room. ' _Apollo's palace,'_ he thought before a blinding flash appeared. Percy, in his pained state, didn't have time to look away but was shocked to find out that he was fine. No burning or turning to ash.

"W-what!?" he stated in disbelief as Apollo looked at him in sympathy … and something else … but he couldn't tell what at the moment.

"Yo man, how you feeling?" Apollo asked as he helped him sit up.

"Like the minotaur used me for batting practice," he groaned as he slowly stood up.

"Well, too bad because there is a council meeting and you need to be there."

Before he could respond they were flashed there and Percy had to stumble for a moment before he caught himself since Apollo had moved to his throne. Percy looked around and found many concerned or curious looks from the goddesses and a thinly vailed smirk from Ares. He shook his head to loosen the cobwebs still after his night before he turned to Zeus and slowly kneeled.

"Perseus, how nice of you to finally _join_ us," Zeus said with a slight glint in his eyes.

"Join, my lord?" Percy asked in confusion since the way Zeus said it made him feel as though something were off.

"Why yes, haven't you noticed yet?" Zeus asked making Percy look even more confused. Zeus sighed before motioning to Apollo to explain.

"You see Perce, after Annabeth cheate—"

"What!?" Athena interrupted as she looked at Apollo incredulously before looking to Percy with her piercing grey eyes. "… Is it true?"

He could only nod his head sadly as one tear trailed down his cheek. Athena leaned back in shock, her eyes unfocused as Apollo resumed.

"Anyways, so after you ran off and wound up in the 'Prancing Sea Horse'." Several gods snickered at the name. "You got wasted off your ass since that wasn't a regular bar for mortals but for gods and such. You got some of their strongest stuff and drank it so fast that even being a son of Poseidon wouldn't keep you from getting drunk … thing is you drank so much you went into full alcohol intoxication … and were about to die."

Several gods and goddesses gasped at that as they looked at Percy while Apollo continued. "Luckily for you I happened to stop by." Percy narrowed his eyes slightly at the god. His mind was fuzzy but he couldn't recall Apollo being there … just the bartender with … blue eyes and sun-kissed skin. His mind cleared for a moment as his eyes widened before he gave a side glare to the god, wondering why he was lying and since when could he lie. Apollo continued, remaining oblivious to how Percy found him out. "So, yeah. The combination of nectar in the alcohol and the poisoning would have been too much even for me to clear so I went with a last resort and gave you an elixir meant for us gods as a pick-me-up but if given to a demigod, makes them …"

"Immortal," Percy finished as that cold dread returned. "You made me … immortal."

"Yes," Zeus cut in with a tiny smirk making Percy narrow his eyes further. "And now that you are an immortal, you cannot deny your _duty_ to accept being the replacement for Hecate."

As he finished a flash illuminated the room before Hecate appeared beside Percy. Her normally glossy hair looked dry and her flaming green eyes dull as her breathing came in shallowly. She glanced at Percy beside her, conveying an apology before she fell to one knee with a grunt. Before he could say anything else the Olympians stood and began chanting in ancient Greek as a glow encompassed Percy and Hecate. In a few seconds it died down just to reveal that Hecate was gone now while Percy still glowed.

Another set of flashes filled the throne room before the Fates themselves appeared and spoke as one, "Hail, Perseus Jackson, god of Magic and Witchcraft, Night, Moon, Necromancy, Crossroads, Warriors, and Family."

When they finished they disappeared and Percy felt a surge of power and knowledge flood him. He could feel his connection to each domain appear, the millennia of Hecate's knowledge of magic and what it could do, and so much more. As it happened he came to realize something. Hecate had been far more powerful than she let on … but in fear of being imprisoned or worse, hid it for her own safety. And now he would have to do the same. If Zeus learned that he had the power to tip the scales against Olympus, his death sentence or imprisonment was assured. With that he stood tall before the Olympians.

They gapped at him as they tried to digest the news of his two domains not inherited from Hecate. Hera and Hestia looked particularly pleased that another god of family existed though he noticed that Aphrodite looked worried and guilty, but he stowed that away for later. However, after a few minutes Zeus cleared his throat to get attention on him.

"Perseus," he began. "Now that you have your domains I need to discuss something with you, however, I need all goddesses save Aphrodite to leave for this part."

At the mention of that the goddesses gave him curious looks but after a few seconds they flashed out anyways, leaving Percy with the gods and Aphrodite. It remained silent for several minutes before Zeus looked at him with a triumphant smirk before speaking.

"Now Perseus, along with your Godhood there is a _duty_ that you must meet," he said with that glimmer returning to his eyes that unnerved him. Several of the gods in fact had odd looks directed at him while his father looked away as if in shame.

"And what duty would that be my lord?" he asked after a few seconds of silence.

"Well, you see every few centuries or so a demigod is … tasked … with a duty to the gods. You see, as gods we have developed tendencies and needs that regular mortals simply cannot meet and the goddesses … aren't able to satisfy at times," Zeus explained cryptically making Percy narrow his eyes.

"And what is this … duty?" he asked slowly.

Before Zeus could reply Ares cut in with a smirk, "You're getting fucked, literally."

With his words Percy realized why he felt that cold dread as he identified that glint in their eyes. It was lust, pure and barely restrained lust. And it was all directed at him.

"And don't think you can get out of this either," Apollo added while licking his lips. "We've been starved ever since Adonis passed."

And Percy knew he couldn't fight … not now anyways. He was too knew to his domains and wouldn't be able to fully control his power even if he knew how to use them. Plus, he had a nagging suspicion that if he acted out either his friends would be targeted to force him or it would be a very one sided battle against him. So, he kept his head bowed and nodded as Zeus continued.

"You will also have to swear to not tell the goddesses anything about this … after all, we wouldn't want any problems now, would we?," Zeus asked with a malicious smirk. "For now you shall travel with Artemis for a week to train in your powers. Then, you return here and begin your … duties …"

Percy couldn't suppress a shudder before Zeus looked to Aphrodite. The goddess had a troubled face but still met his gaze before nodding and getting off her throne to approach Percy. One she was close to him she tapped his forehead with her finger making him relax slightly before she stepped back.

"What did you do?" he asked softly.

"It is lord Zeus' command," she replied with a slightly bitter tone. "I took away your shame and inhibitions. You won't feel ashamed about performing sexual acts even if you don't want to and won't shy away about nudity whether it is yourself or someone else."

With that she ducked her head and muttered under her breath, "I'm sorry," before flashing out.

"Now then, onto other duties within your domains," Zeus continued like regular business as a set of glasses appeared on his face while a list popped into his hand. "As god of …"

Percy tuned out the rest, his body going numb as it dawned on him what his life was going to become …

* * *

Hestia was in shock as she watched from within her hearth what was happening in the throne room. She felt revulsion like never before as she looked at the male gods and what they planned to do with Percy to the point she was starting to cry silently. She wondered why Aphrodite begged her mentally to remain in the hearth and watch … now she knew.

Things had been too much of a coincidence otherwise, with Percy getting heartbroken, to practically poisoned and then fed a vial of liquid extracted from the Golden Apples. Each god had one vial as an emergency in their palace to recover their energy if they were dangerously low but it wasn't meant to be out of the palace since it could give immortality if stolen by a demigod. So why did Apollo have it with him unless he already was planning on using it? And Poseidon … he just stared at the ground the whole time, obviously trying to ignore the meeting but Hestia couldn't help but wonder … was he interested in this too?

With that thought she left the throne room the moment they moved on to Percy's domains and appeared within her palace. She didn't hesitate as she made a summoning unique to her, sending little animals made of fire through her hearth to every Olympian goddess so that they would meet with her immediately. She didn't have to wait long as in a minute all were gathered with a sobbing Aphrodite. They looked at her in concern before noting that Hestia had tear stains as well.

"Sister, what's wrong?" Hera asked as she stepped closer.

Hestia took a deep breath while glancing at Aphrodite and getting a clear message. She was bounded by an oath not to tell … but Hestia wasn't. So, with a literal fire burning in her eyes she spoke.

"Percy is in trouble …"

* * *

 **Back to Percy**

And so they were told. They were outraged, especially when they learned it had happened before, only this time, Percy was a god so he had no easy out in death. So, the very next day when Artemis came to get him (he couldn't sleep and remained in the throne room rather than go to the guest palace), she flashed them to a dark living room in a home he couldn't recognize. They told him they knew and since they did, he and Aphrodite could speak freely about it … and so now he waited while the goddesses spoke.

"So what are we going to do?" Artemis asked the group as they settled down and looked at him.

"I'm not sure but whatever it is, I will not stand for this!" Hera said firmly while stepping up to his side.

"Umm … Lady Hera," he started as he looked at her nervously. "Not to mean any disrespect … but why do you care so much?"

Surprisingly she gave him a comforting smile while caressing his cheek, "Because you've saved us too many times for us to not help you and you are a god of family now. That means you are within my protection now and I won't let them lay a hand on you."

"She's right Percy," Hestia added as she took his other side. "We protect family and you are in it."

"I also won't allow the ones that broke my daughter's heart to get what they want," Athena chimed in with an angry glare.

Aphrodite had told them all about that. She'd been requested to make a lust potion in the time Percy took to get from Olympus to the camp but as her creation, she could tell when it was used. She also felt Percy's heartbreak followed shortly by Annabeth's. It didn't take a genius to figure out on who and for what it was used but that meant that Dionysus had to have spiked it himself or allowed another god to enter unnoticed.

Percy had wanted to run straight to camp and get Annabeth back but they told him it was too dangerous to do so he had to bear with it until they figured something out.

"Now how to hide you?" Athena continued as her eyes focused on the floor while she thought.

"Well we have about a week while Percy is with the Hunt," Demeter said as she sat on one of the sofas around them.

"Yes but he can't exactly run away in that time," Artemis said back. "If my father or the others happen to check on us and don't find him we'll be expected to hunt him down and then they won't allow him out of their sight."

' _But I need to be with the Hunt for a while anyways and the gods don't usually visit besides Apollo and Hermes, both of which aren't that smart,'_ Percy thought as he tapped his chin. ' _But what if I don't necessarily runaway but …'_ His eyes widened as he looked at the goddesses.

"I have an idea," he said, getting all their attention. "It might sound weird but … what if I joined the Hunt?"

"Umm Percy," Athena started after a moment. "I know you're a seaweed brain but you are going to the Hunt."

"Yes but what if I _joined_ the Hunt?" he persisted making Artemis frown.

"I'm sorry Perseus. I may tolerate you and be grateful but males aren't allowed in the Hunt. It's bad enough father is forcing me to train you," she said.

"But you can fix that problem," he said with a slight smirk. "After all, there are myths about you fixing the _male_ issue before."

He waited a few seconds before the goddesses had their eyes widen in realization before looking at him in shock.

"Y-you … want me to turn you into a girl?" Artemis asked in disbelief.

He took a deep breath, wondering if his sanity had left him somewhere along the way here.

"Yes. If I did it the transformation would undo if I lost focus. If you do it you have to reverse it or I would have to focus must of my power to undo it. It's the safest bet and I would be hidden right under their noses," he answered.

"What about your aura? They would still be able to tell it is you," Hestia interjected but he just gave her a smirk.

"Ah, but Hecate just so happened to have some magic just for the purpose of remaining hidden …" he replied as he looked at Athena intently making her raise her eyebrow …

* * *

 **Rant: It good? Yes, no, maybe so? Okay, flamers will be ignored so don't bother. Updates are random as hell.**


	2. Percy Who?

**So you're back huh? Good to know you like. I told you this smutty story will be different and I keep my word! However, sexy times must come (hehe) and so they are here. Enjoy yourselves ;)**

 **PS. There will be taboo stuff to like incest (as if Greek mythology isn't full of it already), underage (not to much but there are moments), and group (harems). So, don't like don't read. I don't want to hear any complaints otherwise.**

 **Disclaimer: Only the plot is mine**

* * *

"And what would that be?" Athena asked after some silence.

"Umm … I'll get to it but first, can you change me Artemis?" he asked while blushing slightly getting the goddesses more curious by the second.

"Ah, okay," she said with a shrug before she placed her hand on his shoulder.

A glow encompassed him for several seconds as he felt the changes take place. His chest grew heavy as his jeans also grew tighter around the hips and something … disappeared. He had to remind himself he chose this or otherwise he was going to panic. Once the light died down the goddesses gasped making her look at them in concern.

"What is it?" she asked in worry, her voice coming out higher and smoother, almost like she was singing.

None of the goddesses replied as they openly gawked at her and she noticed that all were faintly blushing while Aphrodite was straight up drooling. She looked at them oddly before glancing down at herself and gasping while blushing as well.

She realized plenty of things that might be the reason for the reactions. Mainly, her shirt had been more than snug before the change and now that she had what she guessed were D-cup breasts and no bra, her chest was well displayed down to the nipples while her shirt rode up to expose her toned abs. Her jeans had also been tight around the waist but now that her waist and hips grew out, her jeans were hugging her like a second skin. Oddly enough she felt no need to cover up or turn away but she guessed that had to do with Aphrodite's work earlier.

"Oh my gods you're hot!" Aphrodite squealed while some of the goddesses subtly nodded before a mirror was conjured in front of her.

She got a look at herself and had to agree. With her tanned skin, new flaming green eyes thanks to Hecate's domains, her hair spilling over her shoulders now in pitch black waves, and her toned body thanks to training as a demigod rather than using her power to look fit made her gorgeous. After staring at herself for a few minutes, even going as far and turning to get a good look at her backside earning a very low moan of want from Aphrodite, she willed the mirror to disappear before looking at the goddesses.

"So …" she started, getting them out of their stupor. "… Ready for the next part?"

After some nods she looked at Athena again. "So it turns out Hecate had a way to disguise her presence as other divine beings. With it, I can make myself feel like your daughter … or legacy in this case since I won't be able to completely cover up Hecate's signature because I was made more powerful than her with my two new domains."

"Why Athena though?" Hera asked.

"Because she is the only one of you that has demigods and, no offense Lady Demeter, but I'm too strong even while suppressed to pass off as one of your children."

"None taken," Demeter said with a shrug before adding, "And stop with the formalities! You're one of us in more ways than one so I think first name basis while not in front of the other Olympians is fine."

The other goddesses gave their nods of agreement making her smile.

"Okay, so, how do we do this?" Athena asked eagerly making Percy blush slightly.

"Okay … just bear with me. I need you focus on me and think of blessing me while I … um …" she trailed off as she looked at Athena.

"Yes?" she asked as she stepped closer.

"I … have to have contact with you," she answered before adding softly. "Kissing you would work best."

At that Athena blushed golden while the other goddesses gasped, Artemis in particular looking scandalized.

"Is … Is there another way?" Hestia asked after a moment while looking between both blushing goddesses.

"If I didn't have my father's power in me as well to cover up I could do it with just holding her but I really need to bury the 'scent' of my power with hers and I can pass of as the oldest daughter Hecate left," Percy replied.

"A legacy of Athena and daughter of Hecate … that could work well since you could use most of your abilities aside from sea based without suspicion," Hera commented before looking at Athena. "Well, get on with it."

"B-but," Athena tried to argue but everyone just looked at her expectantly so she huffed for a moment before looking directly into Percy's eyes.

Percy was feeling nervous as well but also she felt a tinge of excitement that came from nowhere making her frown internally. They slowly approached each other until they stood only a few inches apart with their noses nearly touching. Percy looked around unsure for a moment before she tentatively reached for Athena's face and cupped it gently. She looked into those stunning grey eyes so much like her own wise-girl's for a moment before she closed the distance and brought their lips together. It was light and tender, Percy marveling at the softness of Athena's lips.

As the kiss continued Percy felt Athena actually respond for the first time, lightly pushing her lips against hers. Percy responded eagerly, moving her lips in tandem as it got a little more forceful. Suddenly she felt the urge to pass her tongue over Athena's lips so she did and was shocked to feel Athena open her lips in reply. Her tongue soon invaded Athena's mouth as she felt the goddess bring her arms up and wrap them around Percy's hips and pull her closer.

Their breasts were pressed up against each other as Percy's hands went to Athena's hair, playing with the silky blonde hair as their tongues dueled for superiority. But suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder and was abruptly pulled apart from Athena, her senses suddenly returning as she realized she'd just been making out with Annabeth's mother making her feel guilty … but she wanted more too. She then noticed that it had been a furiously blushing Artemis that pushed them apart. Athena was blushing as well while looking anywhere but Percy … and she found that adorable.

She then glanced around to see a similar sight with the other goddess while Aphrodite was still looking at them, drooling and rubbing her legs together. After some silence Hera cleared her throat before looking between Athena and Percy intently.

"Well, now that the little show is over," she said pointedly making Athena and Percy blush even more. "It seems the changes were successful," she continued while conjuring a mirror for Percy again making her gasp.

Her eyes had become mostly grey now like Athena but with emerald green streaks in it and the burning look from Hecate. Her raven hair had also gained blonde highlights while her tan got lighter.

"And she got hotter," Aphrodite purred making several goddesses look at her. "What? I'll be the first to admit I was already interested in Percy before. Him turning into a her doesn't change that for me."

"At least be a little more subtle," Hera grumbled while they all turned to Percy again. "And we're going to have to change your name to make this fool proof. So, any ideas?" she asked while looking around.

"How about Persephone?" Hestia suggested but frowned when Hera shook her head.

"Too similar to her name already and she could even have the same nickname. No, it needs to be completely different."

"Helen?" Aphrodite suggested eagerly but was shot down as well.

"Penelope Romera," Athena suddenly said getting everyone's attention. "She's our hero-err, heroine, and saved us all twice. She our little lucky Penny," she finished with a little chuckle.

"Penny," the newly named Penelope echoed before smiling. "I like that."

"Then there you are," Hestia said with a clap before tapping Penny's shoulder making her glow orange for a moment. "And now you have my blessings to cover up even better," she said before looking between her and Artemis. "I know a lot of the girls you find could use a little extra hope and warmth so it will help the Hunt as well."

"Thank you Aunt Hestia," Artemis said gratefully before turning to Penny. "Are you ready to meet the Hunt, Penelope?"

"Before you go," Athena said as she closed her eyes for a moment before a letter popped into existence and fell into Artemis' hand. "There. A little forgery note from Hecate asking you to take in her daughter. That should make a sound story for where she came from so make sure to read it properly. I even included a story as to how Percy got away so be sure to burn it later," she finished with a smirk.

"Alright," Artemis said with a nod as she placed her hand on Penny's shoulder and prepared to flash them away but then Aphrodite spoke up.

"Wait!" she said, making everyone pause as they looked at her. She then turned to Hera before continuing, "There is more to the changes I made to Percy but I can't tell him."

"Umm … right here?" Penny said but Aphrodite continued as if she hadn't heard her.

"I swore an oath on Styx to never tell Percy the same as I did for Adonis and a few others so you'll have to tell him for me, Hera," she said with a tiny smirk. "But if he were to eavesdrop, there is nothing I can do," said with a shrug before becoming a little more serious. "Part of the changes were to take away Percy's shame from sexual acts so no one would be able to tell if something was bothering him because he would act like normal, even if they forced him to do things. That also means that nudity won't bother him while he'll also have a slight increase in lust."

"What do you mean?" Hera asked, catching onto how Aphrodite wanted to explain.

"What I mean is that if Percy were to avoid his _duties_ ," she spat, "He would slowly grow needier of sexual release with every day of holding back until he would practically beg for it. Luckily it doesn't mean actual sex all the time but Percy needs to orgasm, whether with a partner or through masturbation, at least once a day. And at some point he will need to give in fully."

She then faced Artemis with a deadly serious face. "So if by some ridiculous chance you make Percy the first male hunter, and I mean with oath and all unlike what happened with Orion and how he only traveled with you for a year or so before the whole scandal and all, Percy cannot make an oath of chastity."

"So how can I …" Artemis started while glancing at Penny.

"Your oath has several clauses in it," Aphrodite answered while listing her fingers. "Serve the Hunt, eternal maidenhood, and renounce the company of men. I see only one that would be an issue but the other two can still be sworn too if you allow it."

Once she finished everyone remained silent as they digested that piece of information. Penny on her part was blushing while getting the implications of the altered oath and what it meant for her. At some point, she would need to lose her virginity … to another woman. At the thought she couldn't help but glance around, finding each of the goddesses remarkably attractive at the moment but she shook those thoughts away … though they did stray to Athena for a little longer than the rest.

"Okay …" Artemis said after some silence before turning to Penny. "Now repeat after me. I, your name, swear to serve Lady Artemis faithfully as a huntress, to protect the Hunt, and renounce the company of men."

"I, Penelope Romera, swear to serve Lady Artemis faithfully as a huntress, to protect the Hunt, and renounce the company of men," she repeated as a faint silver glow encompassed her for a few seconds.

"Great! The first huntress that won't have a pole up her ass!" Aphrodite cheered getting a glare from Artemis but she didn't flinch under it, in fact she stepped up to Penny and tapped her on the forehead making her glow pink for a moment.

"What did you just do?" Artemis asked suspiciously while Aphrodite just smirked.

"Added a domain she might find useful since she'll need to sleep with other women at some point and unless her hymen breaks, she's still a technical virgin," she answered before there was a flash.

The three Fates appeared, actually smirking as they looked at Penelope in amusement before saying, "Hail! Penelope Romera, goddess of Magic and Witchcraft, Night, Moon, Necromancy, Crossroads, Female Warriors, Family, and Lesbian Love." With that they smirked again before disappearing in another flash while the goddesses looked between Penny and Aphrodite.

"You've got to be kidding me," Hera murmured while basically face-palming.

"I approve of the Female Warriors domain though," Artemis added with a shrug before shooting an irritated glance at Aphrodite. "A little warning next time though."

"Oh shoo, Penny's got a Hunt to meet," Aphrodite said dismissively before batting her eyes at Penny. "And if you ever feel lonely … I'm just a prayer away."

With that she disappeared in a puff of pink smoke. The other goddesses followed suite after giving their goodbyes until only she, Artemis, and Athena remained. Penelope looked at Athena before speaking softly, "Athena …"

"Hmm?"

"Can … can you tell Annabeth for me that I forgive her?" she asked softly. "I hope she finds someone who can truly make her happy."

"Penny …" Athena responded kindly as she got closer and cupped Penny's cheek. "… You still love her don't you?"

"Of course I do," she replied immediately. "But how can we be together now? I'm not even a boy anymore and I can't tell her it's me or we'll both be in danger."

Athena looked at her intently for a few seconds before nodding sadly. "Very well."

Penny then turned to Artemis, waiting for her to flash them away. She placed her hand on Penny's shoulder again before they were gone. It felt odd this time around being a god now since she didn't feel as though she was being pulled apart this time around. After a few seconds they arrived in a forest near a large set of mountains.

"West Virginia," Artemis informed her as she stepped back from her before snapping her fingers.

Penny clothes quickly morphed into that of the hunters, the silver clothing adjusting snuggly over her womanly curves along with the appearance of feminine underwear which made her jump in surprise. Then she felt Riptide in her pocket heat up and glow for a moment before she heard in her head, ' _This will help,'_ from Athena. She took the pen out and uncapped it only to be shocked along with Artemis.

The blade had seemed to reshape to be thinner with the handle molding to Penny's new hands but the biggest surprise was that the entire thing was now made of gleaming silver.

"Athenian Silver," Artemis murmured as she slowly traced a finger over the blade. "It can affect monsters and mortals alike and is even more volatile to werewolves than the blessed silver I give to my hunters. Athena must really have high hopes for you."

"I guess," Penny replied before murmuring a thank you prayer to Athena. "So, where to?"

Artemis smiled at his enthusiasm before she gestured for her to follow as they walked through the trees. It was a comfortable silence as Penny found herself humming softly. It took a few minutes but they arrived at the Hunt's camp soon enough and walked past the tents to see all the hunters singing and laughing by the fire. Once they got into the firelight the hunters noticed their mistress and abruptly went silent as they also noticed her as well.

"Hunters," Artemis started after looking around. "As I told you yesterday, Perseus was made a god to replace Hecate and I was ordered to train him for the week." Some of the hunters grumbled while others just scowled. "I know you don't really agree and neither do I but it was an order. However, for the moment Perseus is training on his own and should be joining us in the morning so be ready for that. Otherwise help me in welcoming your newest sister." She then gestured to Penelope who shyly waved at the girls getting some warm smiles. "This is Penelope Romera, legacy of Athena and the eldest demigod daughter of Hecate left specifically to us by her mother before she faded."

"Hi, nice to meet you all," she greeted with a big smile getting a slight blush out of some of the older looking hunters. "I hope we can get along well."

At her words some of the girls rushed up to greet her personally making her jump a bit but she quickly warmed up to them. Some of the younger ones with their curiosity were adorable and everyone was being friendly. Then Thalia came up to her and even threw an arm over her shoulder.

"Sup!" she started cheerily. "So you're the fresh meat huh? I hope you know what you got yourself into because this isn't the life for dainty girls," she teased but Penny gave her a challenging smirk back.

"Just wait and see. I'm sure I'm full of surprises," she answered to some laughs. She smiled at all of them, feeling warm and at home … even if her heart still missed her wise-girl…

* * *

Penny sighed as she relaxed on her new bed. She glanced around the tent provided for her and wondered if she could add expansion runes to it to make it even bigger than one large room. Hecate powers for the win! Still, for now she was going to lay low so to speak since tomorrow Artemis planned to declare Percy missing and lead the Hunt after him with the plan of tracking all the way to LA. She had to say, Athena's plan to permanently 'get rid' of Percy was genius, if only a little overdone but it was sound. Now she just had to wait.

So she settled comfortably on her bed and thought of her time in the Hunt so far. Everyone had been welcoming and Thalia was already quickly becoming a friend again much to her delight. Then Artemis gave her, her tent which had been stocked by several goddesses. Hestia had given her a wood burning stove in the corner which kept it nice and toasty, Hera gave her a vanity with some jewelry and pillows stuffed with Peacock down, and a fully stocked dresser curtesy of Aphrodite … though her selection in underwear was a little risqué, but again, Penny didn't really have a problem with wearing them. Now though she was merely dressed in a tank top and panties since she is so used to sleeping in just boxers.

She still marveled at her own body and basically stared at herself for nearly thirty minutes and hesitantly explored herself. She couldn't deny that massaging her own breasts felt nice and while naked (she was too curious not to strip at least once), she found herself to be remarkably sexy. She was also surprised that she was completely hairless down below but she hadn't dared to touch herself.

"But I wonder," she whispered as she trailed her hands along her thighs while looking down at herself.

One of her hands ghosted over her silver panties as the other started to softly knead her left breast, making her slowly heat up.

"This is …" she mumbled as she got a little rougher with the squeezing and her other hand played with the waistband of her panties

She started to massage herself with more enthusiasm, occasionally moaning while debating if she should touch herself fully. It got to the point she wasn't satisfied with rubbing through the shirt so she took off her tank top and starting playing with her own nipple while her other hand slipped her fingers into her panties but before she could touch a voice interrupted her.

"Oh ... exploring already are we?" a feminine voice purred.

She squeaked in surprise as she looked up to see Aphrodite looking at her hungrily.

"Aphrodite, why are you here?" she asked as she looked at the door to her tent.

"Oh don't worry, I put a little silencing barrier and as for why I'm here. To teach you of course," she said as she walked closer with a sway to her hips. "You might have all the knowledge of the female body thanks to your new domain but until you actually get some practice in, it won't help."

"But …"

"Shh … don't worry, I'm not going to take you … at least, not unless you want me too," she said as she leaned down closer to her face. "But I would be honored if you let me give you your first experience in female pleasure."

Penny looked at her quietly for nearly a minute, debating on what to do. Sure she found Aphrodite attractive and all but what about Annabeth? ' _But … you aren't and can't be together,'_ she chided herself. And Aphrodite had said she needed to orgasm once a day so that meant she needed to do this otherwise the lust would build.

"O-okay …" she said shyly to which Aphrodite gave her a big smile.

"Then relax and do what comes naturally while I do the rest," she purred into her ear before she suddenly kissed her.

Penny squealed in surprise but quickly melted into it, letting the love goddess lead on. It didn't take long for the kiss to turn into a full make-out as Aphrodite pushed her down and laid on top of her. She could feel the goddess moving her hands lower until they gently cupped her breasts. She started to knead them, earning a very soft moan from Penny as she slightly arched her back. Aphrodite was being so tender and gentle with her that it made her insides melt as her kiss turned more eager. Also as they kissed Penny could feel her domain of lesbian love concentrate on Aphrodite and feel the love within the love goddess.

It was small, but there all the same and it was just for her. Penny could feel similar bits of love for other woman but they also felt sad too. It took Penny a moment to realize it was Aphrodite's desire to be with her lovers but knowing she couldn't thanks to Zeus' law about mortal relationships. Penny suddenly felt the need to nurture the fledgling love Aphrodite was feeling for her so she deepened the kiss as her hands wrapped around Aphrodite's neck to keep her close. She felt the love goddess smile into the kiss before she pulled back slowly and looked down at her.

"Let's try something," she purred softly as she made Penny sit up before snapping her fingers, her white dress disappearing to reveal a pair of lacy black panties and no bra. Penny couldn't help but marvel as Aphrodite's body. Her wide hips, mile long legs, and perky DD-cup breasts that looked like they were begging for attention. Penny wanted to have a taste but was too shy at the moment to try anything.

Aphrodite then sat beside her and pulled Penny onto her lap, her back to the goddess as she felt Aphrodite's large breasts press up against her. Then Aphrodite pulled one of Penny's arms over her head and neck so the Penny was slightly turned leaving Aphrodite's head at her chest level. Aphrodite gave her a sultry glance before she slowly moved her mouth closer and took in the nipple of Penny's right breast, making her gasp at the warm feeling. Aphrodite's tongue passed over her nipple repeatedly at times nipping at it as she moaned more.

She didn't know when it started but she was slowly grinding her rear onto Aphrodite's lap, beggging for some friction. She felt Aphrodite shift her knees to force Penny's legs open so that Penny could properly rub herself on Aphrodite's thigh. She did so even as she looked at the love goddess as she continued to suckle of her breast while her other hand attended the opposite breast. Aphrodite then released her breast with a wet pop before looking at Penny.

"Want more?" she asked to which Penny nodded.

Aphrodite smiled at her before one of her hands slide down her stomach and went into her panties, making Penny's breath hitch. She could feel every movement of Aphrodite's fingers as they teased at her wet lower lips making her shudder in need. Her fingers started to slowly rub at her folds even as she started to suck at her breasts again making Penny whimper and moan harder. Soon enough one finger teased her completely unexplored opening and she tensed at it. Aphrodite felt her unease as she released her breast before locking eyes with her.

"Shhh … it's okay. We'll take it nice and slow okay?" she whispered comfortingly.

Penny looked at her face for a few moments before she leaned down and kissed her tenderly much to Aphrodite's apparent surprise. It was a gentle thing, almost shy but wanting as it expressed what she felt at the moment. She wanted Aphrodite, not just physically but also just wanted to be with her … and she could feel it within herself that the same connection already existed for two others, both with grey eyes. After a few seconds of kissing Penny pulled back and looked at the love goddess.

"I trust you," she whispered softly making the love goddess' eyes widen before she gave her probably the warmest smile she'd ever seen on Aphrodite.

"Then let me make you happy," she replied as she slowly inserted on finger into Penny making her breathing hitch.

Aphrodite kept the finger still for a few seconds before Penny nodded and she slowly started to pump it in and out. Soon Penny was moaning softly as she started to grind and ride on Aphrodite's hand, a heat and pressure building just below her stomach. Then a second finger was introduced getting a surprise squeal turning into a low drawn moan out of Penny as she added more need to her hip movement.

"Aph …" she moaned into the love goddess' ear, begging her for more.

Aphrodite only smirked at her as her pumping got a little more forceful along with the groping of her breast. Penny felt the pressure building even faster as her breathing became harder. It got up until a point that the heat was unbearable and she was going to starting actually bouncing but Aphrodite beat her to it, using her thumb to rub Penny's clit and finally sending her over the edge.

She gave a small scream as she came on Aphrodite's pumping fingers as her mind went blank for several seconds. In that time she felt Aphrodite slowly take her fingers out and inspected them while Penny recovered. When she did she looked at Aphrodite's fingers glistening with her own juices and got curious. Before Aphrodite could say or do anything about it Penny leaned forward and took the fingers into her mouth, moaning at her own taste as she sucked the fingers clean in a few seconds.

Then she turned to look at a stunned Aphrodite before she was suddenly thrown on the bed with the love goddess pinning her down and kissing her hungrily. She felt Aphrodite's knee in between her legs making her moan from still being sensitive. After a minute or so Aphrodite pulled back much to Penny's disappointment.

"You have no idea how much I want to take you and make you mine," Aphrodite said as she looked down at her with loving eyes shifting between grey and blue. "But it's too soon for that so we'll have to cut it off for now."

"Are you leaving?" Penny asked suddenly feeling very vulnerable.

"Well tomorrow is a big day with the plan and Artemis might not be happy to find me here," Aphrodite replied guiltily.

"But … can you at least stay the night?" she asked with big, wet eyes.

Aphrodite bit her lip as she tried to look away but failed before sighing dramatically in defeat … even if there was a tiny smile forming on her lips.

"Okay, I'll stay the night … but I'll leave before Artemis finds me," Aphrodite said as she helped Penny get under the sheets before Aphrodite spooned her and wrapped her arms around her waist protectively.

She felt so warm and content in that position that she quickly started to nod off but not before catching Aphrodite whisper behind her, "You're too loving and pure … I won't them harm you … I swear it on the Styx."

There was a rumble of thunder as Penny slipped into the realm of Morpheus, a small smile forming on her lips as she hugged onto Aphrodite's arms …

* * *

 **Have I ever said I love fluff? That's what's up, smut and fluff everywhere (with some actions, she's a goddess of warriors so it has to happen). How was the first bits? Good? If anything, I love feedback on intimate scenes because I want to make them the best for you!**

 **Over and out, praise Jiraya!**


	3. Hunting a Ghost

**Author's Note: Them reviews! Looks like you all likey! More for you then with steamy occasions!**

* * *

Penny slowly opened her eyes as she felt a light nudge on her shoulder. She turned her head to see a pair of bright blue eyes looking back at her, Aphrodite smiling at her before chirping, "Morning!" and then giving her a morning kiss. Penny returned it eagerly but was disappointed when Aphrodite pulled back while giggling at her.

"Now, now honey. I'd love to stay but I need to get going. Artemis should be stopping by in a few minutes to wake you for your first day before the plan begins," she said making Penny pout slightly before she nodded. Aphrodite gave her an understanding look before leaning closer and giving her another tender kiss and all the while, Penny couldn't help but wonder why she felt like this?

She had been heartbroken less than a week ago to suddenly wanting to kiss Athena more and wanting Aphrodite to simply spend time with her. She also knew in her heart that her love for her wise-girl had only been reaffirmed when she learned that they'd been tricked even if she couldn't be with her now. So she loved Annabeth and was already falling for Aphrodite as well, but then couldn't help but recall Athena's touch too. Just what was going on with her?

She didn't get a chance to ask Aphrodite as the love goddess broke the kiss and gave her one last smile before disappearing in a puff of pink smoke. Penny felt lonely at that but shook her head of it and got up out of bed, stretching all with a small moan escaping her lips as her back popped. It was at that moment that her tent door was opened and Artemis stepped in. Both froze in shock, Artemis not expecting her to be up and Penny not expecting her to arrive for a few more minutes. They starred at each other, bushing golden, Penny blushing from slight embarrassment even as she made no move to cover up her exposed body while Artemis' eyes quickly scanned her from head to toe before she abruptly looked away.

"G-good morning Penelope," Artemis started as she gave side glances to Penny. "I'm surprised you're awake so early. Have a good night?"

Penny blushed at the memories of being in Aphrodite's arms as she nodded quickly before responding, "Morning to you too Artemis… so, when do we start?" she asked thinking about the plan.

"Please get some clothes first," Artemis said softly while still stealing peaks at her.

"Oh!" Penny squeaked, completely forgetting about her nudity after the initial surprise. "Sorry," she said sheepishly before using a quick spell to instantly clean herself and getting dressed in the customary hunter attire. "Ready!"

Artemis nodded at her but Penny couldn't help but notice the slight flash of disappointment in her mistress' eyes. She dismissed it though as the pair left the tent and Penny noticed that the Hunt was mostly up already and moving around, a few helping prepare breakfast consisting of freshly caught deer, toasted bread from the camp pantry, and wild berries. Some of the hunters greeted her and Artemis as they passed while they walked to the edge of the camp, just out of earshot of the hunters.

"So how are you going to do this?" Penny asked Artemis as she looked around admiring the morning rays passing through the tree leaves.

"Well. We are going to wait for 'Percy' to arrive. I'll make a little show of getting impatient and then dismissing it as typical males being late and give it a few hours. After long enough has passed I'll send out search teams while I check Olympus, find a note in the park I left Percy in stating that he's leaving. Then I'll call an emergency meeting with the council, say Percy has run away and probably get ordered to hunt him down. In that time you're going to do your part to make a 'trail' that leads west. From there we will tail you as you track 'Percy' to LA. You know the rest," Artemis replied easily before looking up in the direction of the sun. "And I can feel Apollo getting closer to try and watch us, probably looking for you as well. Let's join the others and eat for now. He shouldn't actually stop here so it won't mess with the plan."

"Okay," Penny agreed as they walked back to the camp and joined the hunters at a large table with the food already laid out for them.

Penny took an empty seat near the middle of the table while Artemis sat at the head. Once Artemis dug in the hunters followed suite and enjoyed a warm breakfast, chatting happily all the while until Artemis cleared her throat as they got close to finishing.

"Hunters, as you know, Perseus Jackson will be joining us soon to train for a week in his new godly abilities," she said to a chorus of groans.

Penny could stop a small frown from forming as she thought about the Hunt's reaction to her former self. She hadn't been that bad had she? So, she voiced her thoughts on it.

"He isn't that bad, is he?" she asked as she looked around earning some surprised looks from the hunters.

"You know about that _boy_?" Phoebe, a big-time man hater asked with an incredulous look.

"My mother used to tell me about him," she replied easily. "She told about how it was thanks to him that the demigods got better treatment along with the minor gods and he even got my half-siblings spared after the second Titan war. I mean, he sounds like a decent guy."

"But he's still a male," Atalanta, another of the oldest hunters interjected. "It would have been only a matter of time before he became like the rest."

"And besides, whatever happened to that girl he was dating?" Phoebe continued making Penny look at her in confusion. "Didn't he have to leave her to become a god? He's already left a girl heartbroken."

"That's not—" Penny was about to argue but Artemis beat her to it.

"He didn't break her heart, she cheated on him and broke his," Artemis said stiffly while giving a warning glance to Penny as she felt Artemis connect directly to her mind, ' _No one but us know about the potion. They'll have to believe this story for now.'_

Penny gave her a small nod before returning her attention to Phoebe. The girl in question was looking troubled at the thought of the girl being the heartbreaker rather than the man and several of the other hunters looked deep in thought while Thalia just sat in shock before suddenly shooting up in her seat.

"But Annie would never do that! She loves that seaweed brain!" she shouted.

"We thought so too," Artemis replied without looking surprised at the outburst. "But it is sadly true … and the circumstances of Perseus being made a god aren't that simple either …"

"What do you mean?" Thalia asked after a moment of digesting what she just heard about Annabeth.

As Artemis sighed Penny slowly stood up and walked away from the table. She knew the story and didn't want to have to hear it repeated as it played in her head along with every moment of pain and confusion she felt during those two days. So she headed for a clearing where the hunters had several dummies, her hand already reaching for Riptide in her pocket. She then thought about her clothes for a few seconds until they morphed into nothing more than a black sports bra and yoga pants with running shoes, her hair getting done up in a ponytail as she stood before her first target.

She uncapped Riptide and looked at the gleaming silver blade before sighing as she focused on the dummies. ' _Might as well get re-accustomed to my new body,'_ she thought before beginning with the most basic of slashes …

* * *

 **Artemis**

Artemis internally sighed as she faked an angry face while tapping her foot impatiently. She stood at the edge of her camp, waiting as more hunter teams returned after hours of searching for Percy. She felt bad about lying to them and wasting their time like this but it needed to be done if they wanted Percy to disappear or more like be out of reach. Being able to track the location of her hunters she could feel Penny already a considerable distance from the camp, surprising Artemis for a moment before she recalled that, even as a girl that used to be Perseus Jackson, hero of Olympus turned god. And that meant an impressively trained body and godly constitution with little need for food or water. Heck, with Hestia's blessing Penny could conjure nectar without raising any suspicions and keep herself going for who knows how long.

At the thought of Penny's body Artemis suddenly recalled their morning encounter and her cheeks heated up as she retraced ever curve on that godly body. Flawless skin and light tan, round nose and soft cheeks, big eyes and plump lips, it all made it near impossible to not find her beautiful and when you took in her body, with the large swell of her perky breasts and flare of her hips, toned legs and flat stomach displaying a set of abs earned through sweat, it all added raw sensuality to her.

Artemis even recalled when Athena and Penny had been kissing for the ritual and had felt a slight pang of want and jealousy for a moment. She hadn't even realized she'd separated them until after the fact and now kept stealing glances at the newly born goddess. Then just watching her interact with the Hunt with such friendliness while keeping that playful personality Perseus had been known for as she teased Thalia had all been so endearing. Then in the morning that had been a resurgence of that want and Artemis had to restrain herself from actually trying to touch her. ' _But I shouldn't be attracted like this. She just had her entire life ripped apart and put back together … and she looked happy with Athena anyways,'_ Artemis thought with a slight pang of sadness but she shook her head of it.

Now was not the time to go on thinking about her newest hunter and her relations to other goddesses. Right now she needed to be playing the part of an angered goddess planning to hunt down a boy and possibly castrate him. So she did just that as more teams came back until finally all had arrived. Giving an annoyed sigh she asked the obvious question, "Any luck?"

Several shaking heads and grumbles were her answer making her stamp her foot before she addressed her hunters. "Rest then. I'm heading to Olympus to report Percy missing. I shouldn't be too long."

And with that she gave a warning glow making her hunters look away before she flashed into the throne room. She quickly took her seat before materializing her bow and firing an arrow into the sky above the building before it exploded in a silver burst. In a matter of seconds all fourteen Olympians flashed in, some looking on curiously while others looked worried as to why she summoned them.

"What is it daughter?" Zeus asked quickly, seeing as it was unusual for her to call an emergency meeting.

Deciding to be quick about it considering she couldn't really stand the sight of any of these _boys_ at the moment for what they did to Percy, she said, "Percy has run away."

Immediately the gods went into a shouting match, Aphrodite and Athena throwing in a little bit of nonsense about love or making snide remarks about Poseidon's spawn respectively to add further confusion. It lasted for a few minutes before her father had enough and fired his bolt into the sky to gain silence. Once he had their attention he turned to Artemis and asked, "How did this happen? Why wasn't he under your supervision?"

"He said the first thing he wanted to practice was flashing," she replied in her prepared explanation. "Apparently he was having trouble with it though so we stayed in one of the parks for a few hours. He then said he'd meet me in the morning when he got it down but then he never turned up, and I even sent out some search teams in case the fool got lost but nothing. So I went to the park and found this note," she said while bringing up the forgery from her pocket. "It reads ' _I'm sorry. I never wanted any of this so I'm leaving. I can't tell you why but you could ask your precious father all about it, I'm sure he'd_ love _to tell you everything. If not, then it's a problem between you and him. All that matters is that I leave … this is goodbye.'_ So what is he talking about father?"

At her question the male gods tensed while Poseidon sent a downright venomous glare at Zeus, his grip on his trident tightening till his knuckles turned white. Her father even gave a nervous glance at Poseidon before muttering, "That is confidential. For now, I will need you to start tracking him immediately and bring him back to Olympus in chains if you have to."

"But father, why would he want to run? It doesn't sound like him at all?" Athena asked next while pulling the best curious face she could.

"It is not up for discussion," Zeus said through his teeth before returning his sight to Artemis. "Go!"

She nodded before flashing out and onto the border of her camp. Her hunters noticed her arrival and gathered round quickly but then Thalia quickly spoke up, "My lady, Penny still hasn't come back from her search."

Artemis could see the clear worry in some of the girl's faces, thinking that the newest hunter might have gotten lost or possibly hurt since they were currently in the Appalachian Mountains. Smiling internally at the display of care Artemis formed a mental link to her newest huntress.

' _Penny? Can you hear me?'_

 _'_ _Loud and clear!'_ was a quick reply. ' _Need me to do the next part?'_

 _'_ _Yes. How long would I have to wait?'_

 _'_ _Not long, I formed it near the camp and left it ready. Just give it a few seconds to respond,'_ Penny replied before cutting the connection on her end.

With the conversation over in a span of a few seconds Artemis focused back on the hunters around her. She then heard some soft rustling and wing flapping making her glance to a nearby tree were a completely white hummingbird flew to her and landed on her outstretched finger with a note in its beak.

"What's that my lady?" Thalia asked as other hunters leaned closer to get a better look.

"A specialty of Hecate's children. Mistforms created into tools or servants for any purpose. I can tell Penny made this one," she replied as she took the note, read it quickly, and dismissed it with a silver pop as the hummingbird dissolved into mist. "It seems that Penny managed to use a spell to focus on the strongest source of sea energy and pinpointed the direction Perseus is heading in. She is currently pursuing him and advises that we track her."

"Why not just flash to her?" Phoebe asked.

"Because Perseus will detect me if I flash too close and then he could possibly flash away himself turning it into a game of cat and mouse. But if I have to take you girls with me, even for only one jump, I'll run out of energy before him and he'll get away. It will be better if we simply run after them and from what I can tell, Penny is already a fair distance away."

"Girl must be something to move out like that so soon after joining the Hunt," an older hunter, Mia, commented.

"She is, after all, she traveled the world with her archeologist father until his untimely death due to sickness a year ago and in that time she's developed talents in wilderness survival and fighting to protect herself," Artemis agreed before putting on a more commanding air. "Now pack up camp quickly, we don't want to get left behind!"

"Yes mam!" her hunters replied before they scampered away to tear down the camp.

Artemis sighed as she watched her hunters getting to work, all the while wondering what was Penny doing now?

* * *

Penny sighed as she stepped out of the steaming shower, her body already dry thanks to the power inherited from her father. She only had a towel wrapped around herself and barely hiding her exquisite figure as she sat down on her hotel bed. It was well into the am hours and she'd finally decided it was enough running for one day. She'd surprised herself, having traveled all the way from West Virginia to Illinois just by foot and she'd hardly felt any strain while keeping a decent jog.

She'd even run next to a highway for a while and noticed that she was keeping pace and even passing traffic moving at 60 mph making her wonder what were the limits of her godly body? Sure, she knew she couldn't push it to her full limits without assuming her divine form and that would alert every single god whether minor or major to her location which wasn't a god idea in the slightest. Still, at the moment she knew she could run faster than the average car on a highway and, after getting really annoyed by one punk trying to hit on her in the city, that lifting a 200 lb. man with one hand was child's play.

Now she was resting in a small hotel in Chicago, having discreetly used the mist to get a reservation for the night and then Hestia's blessing to conjure up a plate of ambrosia and nectar which was currently resting on the nightstand beside the bed. She sighed as she glanced at a TV showing some news but wasn't really interested. She was getting ready to snap on some pajamas before turning in but she then there was a knock at her door making her start.

In an instant she opened her hand at Riptide in its pen form on the nightstand and the weapon flew into her hand, already in blade form as she pushed her senses out to tell who was there. She hadn't ordered room service and no one should know she was here but luckily she detected a familiar presence making her relax. She set down Riptide and walked over to the door before opening it to see a jaw-dropping sight. There stood Aphrodite in a criminally short, strapless red dress that hugged her like a second skin, high heels, cherry red lipstick, and glossy black hair spilling past her shoulders in curls with deep blue eyes.

She must have been staring because Aphrodite giggled at her while leaning closer as she cupped her cheek, "Hey there sweetie," she said before giving her a quick peck of a kiss. "Can I come in?"

Penny nodded as she stepped aside letting the goddess in before closing the door behind her, lock and all. Aphrodite took a seat at the bed as Penny walked closer while fidgeting with her fingers as she asked, "Umm … how did you find me?"

"Simple honey," Aphrodite replied. "You're a love goddess like me. All I have to do is focus on my domain and I can find you anywhere. Same goes for Hestia and Hera as fellow goddesses of family. Oh! And I've notified all my children who are love gods of you and don't worry, they only report to me even though I made them swear on the Styx to not tell anyone about you. So you might get a surprise visit here and there."

"Oh, okay," Penny said as she looked around while discreetly checking Aphrodite out … or not so because the goddess looked at her with a knowing smile.

"Like what you see?" she asked making Penny blush before nodded.

"Sorry, I just can't help it," Penny mumbled but all that got was a musical laugh from the goddess.

"It's alright honey, I'm used to it," Aphrodite said with a shrug. "People can't help but lust after me …" she added almost sadly making Penny frown.

"But I don't want to be like the rest," she suddenly said as she stepped closer to the love goddess making Aphrodite look at her in surprise. "Yes, you're beautiful and I want to admire you all day but you're more than that. You're kind and helped save me from that … _fate_ ," she said with a shudder. "You're also really loving, not just lust, and I felt it the other night. You really do care about your lovers and it makes you sad that you can't be with them. But now I can see it and … I really like that about you so … I don't know … I just want you to know that I'm not only looking at you because of your body … I'm looking because it's you."

By now the goddess was looking at her with watery eyes and one of the biggest smiles Penny had ever seen on Aphrodite. Suddenly the goddess shot up and embraced her with a burning kiss, stealing Penny's breath as she helplessly submitted to it. Her mouth was open within moments and caressing Aphrodite's tongue like a glorious conqueror as she felt the love goddess tug off her towel leaving her naked. Soon enough she was turned around and laying on the bed with Aphrodite on top of her, her hands exploring until they found Aphrodite's rear and gave a firm squeeze.

The love goddess moaned into the kiss as her hands kneaded Penny's breasts for several minutes but then Aphrodite pulled back and sat up while both panted. Penny loved the sight and then her eyes zeroed in on Aphrodite's covered breasts seemingly begging for release. So she sat up and kissed the love goddess again while her hands jerked down the red dress as Aphrodite's DD breasts popped out. She quickly started to trail kisses down Aphrodite's neck before reaching her breasts. She paused for a moment to admire the pink nipples as they stood erect before she glanced up to lock eyes with Aphrodite.

As they looked at each other she leaned forward and captured on nipple in her mouth earning a pleased gasp from Aphrodite. She sucked eagerly while flicking her tongue over the hardened bud to the music of Aphrodite's moans while her own hands clutched at the love goddess' ass.

"Penny …" Aphrodite mewled as Penny sucked on, still looking at Aphrodite's face to see her expressions.

Her golden flushed cheeks and slightly glassy eyes, the slight biting of her lips to uselessly try and suppress moans. Penny memorized it all as she switched to the other breast, even going as far as giving little tugs and bites much to Aphrodite's pleasure. After several minutes of that treatment she released her prisoners before kissing Aphrodite again, this time being the attacker as her tongue broke into the goddess' mouth and explored every inch. After a while Aphrodite pushed her back until she was laying down before she looked at her with a sexy smirk.

"Time to learn something new," she purred as she trailed her hands along Penny's body, all the while sliding down herself.

Penny watched her go down, feeling both excited and nervous as Aphrodite stopped just above her hairless folds.

"I'm going to make you scream my name," Aphrodite said before, without warning, she gave a wet kiss to her pussy making Penny gasp and try to clamp her thighs together.

Aphrodite expected it though as her hands grabbed each thigh and kept them apart with a surprising amount of strength. Not waiting for anything Aphrodite dived back in and started to lick up and down Penny's lower lips, making her start to moan and mewl in delight at the sensations. Aphrodite's tongue was on a completely different league than her fingers from the other night, making her wetter by the second. She felt the tongue pushing her lips apart and pass over her clit, every touch making her feel as if she'd been shocked as her hands found Aphrodite's head and kept her there.

Then she felt Aphrodite use some fingers to spread her pussy before her tongue invaded her, making her gasp as her back arched and her hips started to grind onto Aphrodite's face. The tongue darted in and out at times before tracing her walls as Penny kept moaning. The pressure in her lower stomach was starting to get unbearable and she felt her inner walls starting to pulse, release imminent, as her grinding got urgent. To add oil to the flame Aphrodite started to pinch her clit with her free hand all the while licking her even harder as Penny gasped and moaned so loud she was sure she would get complaints. Soon enough it was getting too hot before Aphrodite moved her mouth and sucked on her clit sending Penny past the edge.

"Aphrodite!" she screamed as she came on the love goddess' mouth and her vision went out of focus, all the while feeling said goddess lap up her juices with vigor.

After she felt like she was clean she pulled the love goddess up and into another tender kiss, again trying to convey feelings of love rather than lust which Aphrodite returned. After they broke apart Penny looked at the goddess lovingly and asked, "Stay with me?"

"Of course," Aphrodite replied as she leaned closer so their foreheads touched. "And I'll stay every night you want me to."

"I'd like that," Penny replied as she suddenly felt exhausted so she started to move the sheets around to crawl under them.

She saw the goddess snap her fingers to make her dress disappear leaving her in a red thong before she joined her but this time Penny faced her as they cuddled and kept their faces close. Penny gave her another kiss before murmuring goodnight which Aphrodite returned warmly as Penny snapped her fingers making the lights and TV switch off.

A hunt to continue tomorrow but tonight she was merely happy to sleep in the arms of someone who she was truly beginning to love …

* * *

 **Author's Rant: I swear I'm trying to give myself smut and fluffy overload! ANy thoughts? Let me know!**


	4. Goddess Convention

**Ask and you shall receive! More fluff this time around with the serious times (got to have it for a proper plot). BTW, to answer a question that I'm pretty sure others have, Penny's lovers are not limited to goddesses. Demigodesses and even mortals will be featured with all sorts of twists and turns I bet none of you will see coming! Oh the kinkiness I have planned ...**

 **Enjoy and let me know what you think!**

* * *

 **Aphrodite, Two Days Later**

* * *

Aphrodite sat in a private lounge in a popular club in New York, overlooking Grand Central Station wearing a snug black dress reaching mid-thigh with a generous amount of cleavage on display and black high heels, her black hair left free to spill over her shoulders. She was nursing a small glass of wine as she patiently waited for the other goddesses, milling her thoughts around the important conversation she was going to have. She didn't have to wait too long as several flashes illuminated the private lounge before fading to reveal the other Olympian goddesses in dresses that would make most men cream on the spot.

Hera was in a rather tight white dress tied at her neck while pushing her breasts together to make them look even bigger than their normal D-cup size and her wide hips on display with a tease due to the shortness of the clothes, along with her hair braided over one shoulder and golden heels. Hestia stood next to her in a strapless cream dress with a flared skirt ending close to her knees, her hair pulled into a ponytail, and slightly smaller heels. Demeter was next with a green cocktail dress that gave ample room to her cleavage rivaling Aphrodite in size and fullness, her hair falling straight over her shoulders. Beside her stood Athena in a tight fitting buttoned blouse with several buttons undone and a pencil skirt ending at a dangerously short length and heels. ' _I bet she's what any high school boy would willingly get sent to the principal's office for,'_ Aphrodite mused before she looked at the last arrival.

The blushing Artemis, being the only one without clothes fitting going to a club so Aphrodite flashed clothes to her camp for her. Artemis was now in an 18 year old form rather than the 20's the other goddesses preferred and so Aphrodite dressed her as such with an, for Artemis, embarrassingly short skirt and snug blouse in silver coloration, small heels, and a cute moon clip in her hair. All in all each goddess was looking both sexy and, in Artemis' case especially, cute.

"Glad you could all make it ladies," Aphrodite greeted while raising her glass to them.

"Why do we have to dress like this again?" Artemis asked while tugging her skirt down in fear of showing her panties.

"Because we're in a club and it sets the mood," she replied with a shrug before gesturing for the others to sit. "And I am going to need you all to pay close attention," she added seriously making the goddesses look at her intently, knowing it was rare for her to get serious at all.

"So what is this about?" Athena asked as a glass of nectar appeared in her hand.

"Penny," Aphrodite answered cementing the attention of the goddesses so Aphrodite started. "Now keep an open mind and try not to interrupt me okay?" she asked while glancing between them before continuing. "As you all know, Penny is a love goddess. It may be minor compared to her domains of magic, necromancy, and night which I can tell are her strongest domains at the moment but that may change over time and if she manages to gain a following. However, Penny's heart is the exact same as it was before and you all know who that was."

Several goddess nodded at her before Hestia spoke. "Yes. Loyal, caring, compassionate, and honest. Truly, if there had ever been a hero worthy of being remembered for all time, it had been Perseus."

"True," Artemis chimed as she sipped from a glass of orange juice making some of the goddesses snicker at her. "Honestly the only man who wasn't a pig in my opinion and one I would have gladly called friend."

"And I would have been honored to call my son-in-law," Athena added sadly getting understanding looks from the goddesses.

"Yes but now things are going to get complicated," Aphrodite said regaining the attention of the goddesses with concerned looks. Aphrodite sighed before preparing for a long explanation. "Look, as a god or goddess of love our capacity and need for love is unique. The same way the sea god would be miserable if you restrained him or worse still, forced him out of the water for too long, a love god would get sad and feel empty without love."

"So what does this mean for Penny?" Hera asked with narrowed eyes.

"I'm getting to it," Aphrodite replied. "Look, when I was married to my husband I told him within a week about how I feel the need to spread love and in some cases, directly give it."

At that Artemis scoffed but Aphrodite shut her up with a writhing glare that made some of the other goddesses pale.

"Listen well Artemis," Aphrodite said in a tone none of the other goddesses had ever heard from her. "I know that my image isn't great. Yes, I have fallen into lust several times and made mistakes I regret. Dating your half-brother is one of them and that is ending soon anyways. But I am nowhere near the slut you think I am. If I slept with every single person I found attractive, man or woman, and had a child with each regardless of whether I had feelings for them or not, the number of my children in both of the camps would triple. I can honestly say that of all my current children, only one of two came from a night of random lust. All the others were intentionally born from good men and women who I genuinely loved and wanted to give them something to remember me by or give them a reason to continue on after I'd be forced to leave them."

The goddess remained in silence as they looked at the love goddess, having never heard her speak so honestly about her personal life.

"It's sad to say but my husband never really loved me. After all, I was only married to him by the king as a way to make amends for problems between them," Aphrodite continued with a sad look entering her eyes. "I was given away without my consent to a man confusing infatuation and lust with love. Sure I tried for a while and I told him that even while married I would still have demigods which he was actually pretty understanding about and it was only fair he could see mortal women as well. However, the only reason I became actually unfaithful with him and starting dating the war god was me replacing the love I wanted with lust since my husband wouldn't even normally handle that … but maybe that won't be a problem anymore."

"How so?" Demeter asked as she leaned forward curiously.

"Penny," Aphrodite replied softly as she raised her hands to stop any of the goddesses from speaking for the moment. "As I said, Penny was and still is a loving and caring person but is also now a love goddess meaning she needs love and it would be impossible with only one lover or girlfriend or whatever it may be. She'd feel compelled to protect and nurture the love she feels in others the same way I do though in her case, her domain is Lesbian Love meaning she will never develop romantic interests in males. Females though won't be an issue."

"But her loyalty wouldn't allow such a thing," Athena protested.

"Not by normal standards but then again, Perseus would have never willingly hurt anyone important to him and that hasn't changed as Penny. If she had one lover and that lover demanded that she be the only one, Penny would follow it even at the cost of making herself miserable because that's who she is. A selfless hero that takes the pressure so others can be happy even at the cost of herself … and I don't want her to suffer like that," Aphrodite answered.

"But what about mortal lovers?" Artemis asked this time. "Wouldn't she feel obligated to stay with them?"

"Possibly but now that she is a goddess there is a certain distance she can keep to make it work," Aphrodite replied while looking at Athena and Demeter. "You both have demigods and mortal relations even if Athena doesn't get physical beyond kisses and I know you both care for them but at the end of the day you know you can't stay with them and in time they will move on with their lives."

At her words Demeter and Athena slowly nodded before Aphrodite continued.

"If Penny did pursue relationships with women who genuinely needed it, I know she wouldn't even think about siring demigods without letting her partners know exactly what she is and what having a demigod child means."

"Wait, siring?" Hestia asked in confusion making Aphrodite looked at her in surprise.

"You do realize nearly a quarter of my children are born from female lovers that I impregnate right?" she asked only to get several surprised looks. "We're goddesses and you never bother to think you could grow a dick just to screw another woman or at least have a child with them?" More silence. "W-wow …" Aphrodite muttered while looking between them. "Seriously? And it would be a perfect loophole too."

"H-how?" Artemis asked while still looking like it the math wasn't adding up for her.

"Well you could obviously have female lovers if you want and have children with them without breaking your oath since you'd still technically be a virgin," Aphrodite replied to several sets of widening eyes. "… Okay, moving on. The point is Penny would get used to the idea of demigod children and honestly, they're pretty important to the gods nowadays. Heck, even Hera has the Amazons to pray to her giving her more power and Hestia is a peaceful goddess so she doesn't really use up any of her power anyways while Artemis has the Hunt. Although, once the announcement is made that Perseus is the replacement for Hecate, even as a girl she'll receive any offerings or prayers directed to Perseus from the campers that knew him personally or the last of Hecate's children so even if she does have demigods, I'm pretty sure it will be like her father and only have one or two every couple of generations."

"Okay, so what you're telling us is that eventually Penny will have several lovers like you and it is important to her so you don't want us getting the wrong idea," Hera surmised getting a nod from Aphrodite.

"Partly but there is more," she answered getting the serious look in her eyes again. "While she may have mortal lovers, she is a love goddess and will respond to genuine needs or interests of love from other goddesses as well … however that is what I'm worried about. Love changes a lot. It grows and spreads or withers and dies. The thing is, Penny's loyalty is still there so she would basically never stop loving someone once a bond forms and that means that a goddess or immortal could very easily break her heart … and I won't allow that."

Now Aphrodite was starting to radiate a pink glow with her eyes glowing with untouched power making the other goddesses nervous. "Penny's heart is the purest I've seen in millennia and I won't let it get harmed by anyone, not like mine was so long ago that I fell into my own lust and later spread it. She's strong and could move on if a lover died or is taken away by circumstances she can't control. It will hurt but heal in time. Breaking her heart though, for someone as loyal as her and now so closely connected to love, would shatter her like it did when she thought Annabeth willingly cheated on her so I'm giving you all a warning."

Aphrodite stood up and leaned closer as she eyed each goddess intently making them flinch under her gaze. "We're both love goddess so it is impossible for anyone to hide their feelings from us for long, even if they aren't necessarily romantic or directed at us. I know each of you has some sort of interest in her already, whether admiration or respect, feelings of a debt to pay, small interests you had and denied long before the mess with council only a few days ago, or you don't even know. Point is, those feelings can change and none of you are immune to lust to some extent. Now that Penny isn't mortal or an immediate threat to certain oaths, I know she is far more appealing in several ways but know this. If you do pursue her and dare try to simply use her for lust under the guise of feelings only to change once you're satisfied and toss her away … I will personally beat you within an inch of your lives and drag your bodies to the Styx before tossing you in and making damned sure you don't come out."

At her threat the goddesses pale as she practically towered over them, her normally laughable pink aura becoming a near malevolent miasma around her. The goddesses got her message loud and clear judging from their eyes so Aphrodite relaxed slightly as she stepped back while looking at them intently. After several minutes of silence Athena gingerly raised her hand, asking for permission to speak. At any other time the sight of Athena looking so meek would have made Aphrodite laugh but at the moment she could understand that the goddess was thoroughly shaken so she nodded at her.

"So … if we are interested," Athena asked with a faint blush to several incredulous looks. "… What would we have to do?"

"Be honest with her," Aphrodite replied easily. "I took away her shame during that meeting so she can have casual relationships as well but that would be explicitly physical meaning no sort of romantic activities with clearly defined boundaries. Casual dating to get to know someone better would be fine too and being a love goddess she can control her own formations of love to an extent and end them before they cement if necessary. In truth I should have probably done just that the moment I developed an interest in Percy the moment I met him during the quest to save Artemis … but I didn't and after everything that's happened between us, especially in the last few days, I can honestly say I love her."

"Wait, what do you mean the last few days?" Hestia asked with narrowing eyes.

"Well," Aphrodite said sheepishly. "I've sort of been seeing her every night since the change and even gave her, her first orgasm as a girl and oral sex." Noting the several angry and obviously jealous looks she explained further. "Look, I said I was already interested and never forced myself on her or anything like that. The first night I asked her if she would let me show her how to please herself and during that first night she's the one that responded to me," she said before her voice softened. "It surprised me that she could already connect with her love domain enough to sense my growing love for her and she actually started to return it. She even said she trusted me and the next night, she told me how she doesn't want to just lust after me. She wants me … for me and no one has ever told me that before."

The goddesses were silent as Aphrodite confessed such intimate moments, watching as Aphrodite's eyes got a little watery as she softly smiled.

"She already had a strong will and could resist my usual allure or charmspeak so I know that it wasn't her lust talking either. She would be the first person to ever genuinely love me ever since Adonis and even he had mostly lust at times … that's why I planned on asking her to be my girlfriend tonight and tell her how I feel. By doing that, I'm cementing our bond and I know it won't fade either."

"How can you be so sure?" Demeter asked softly.

"I'm a love goddess too. If I find genuine love and have it returned I never lose it. The only difference between us in that regard is that I'll survive a heartbreak from being cheated on or dumped, but her loyalty wouldn't give her that mercy and she would always end up blaming herself if that happened. That's why I'm so protective of her," Aphrodite answered as she looked at the gathered goddesses. "I've already explained this to her yesterday, especially the part about having open relationships. Now if any of you have interest and plan on acting on them, tell her in complete honesty. If you want something casual, fine, but don't you dare try to actually date her if you aren't sure of what you want only to hurt her in the end because if you ever say you love her and then leave her, you'll break her."

With that they all remained silent as several of the goddesses looked at their laps in thought, even going as far as nervously playing with their skirts. Having said her piece and feeling rather nice about having gotten so much off her chest she finished off her wine before clearing her throat to get their attention.

"No then, before I head off to, hopefully, get myself a loving girlfriend, I needed to ask you something Hera," she starting making said goddess give her a 'go on' gesture. "I know it was meant to appease your son because he thinks _you_ are the one that tossed him off Olympus…"

Hera's mouth gaped open while several goddesses looked at her in surprise while Aphrodite smirked.

"Oh come on, that story doesn't add up and you know it," she said while placing a hand on her hip. "Yes, your first born son came out a little rough in his looks but I can feel your maternal love for him. There is no way love like that could form for a child that you had apparently thrown off a mountain just for his looks and then maintain a distant relationship with unless you honestly love him and are forced to keep a distance because of a lie from a bastard of a husband obsessed with power and his own ego."

"I-is that true … sister?" Demeter asked shakily before Hera nodded slowly with a tear or two trailing down her cheeks.

"I was made to swear on the Styx to not tell anyone," Hera choked out before her sisters rushed her in a hug as her floodgates broke.

All the while Athena and Artemis looked on in a mix of shock and concern before turning to look at Aphrodite before Athena spoke, "You're far more … intelligent than you let on."

"And powerful," Artemis muttered with a slight shudder from Aphrodite's prior display.

"Well, let's just say I actually have a reason to use _all_ of my given abilities and assets now that I have someone to love and protect," she replied with a smile. "After all, weren't we all saved by a hero who faced impossible odds because of his love and devotion to his family and friends, and later love that _she_ still has in her heart."

Artemis and Athena both smiled and nodded at that before returning their attention to Hera as she calmed down enough to pay attention to Aphrodite again.

"Thank you Aphrodite," Hera said in a warm and grateful voice. "You have no idea how long I've hoped someone would figure it out."

"No worries my queen," Aphrodite giggled before becoming a little more serious. "But this is why I needed to ask you something and it has to do with my marriage."

"You want me to dissolve it," Hera said with a knowing nod.

"Yes but not now," Aphrodite answered getting some confused looks. "Look, I would honestly be happy with Penny being my only immortal lover and ending my farce of a marriage but we both know that your husband would just try to pressure me into marrying again, probably to my soon to be ex-boyfriend. Or worse still, may try to make me his consort since he wouldn't get any trouble from his son _and_ wife. Yes, I want a divorce but I can deal with it for now and my husband hasn't so much as touched me since the Renaissance and that was mostly because my boyfriend at the time had been more of a jerk than usual. If anything, I would like to maintain a friendship with him since he is a decent guy and hopefully fix his relationship with you."

Aphrodite was suddenly tackled into a hug by the queen of the gods surprising all of them before Aphrodite smiled and hugged her back. They kept it for a few seconds before Aphrodite released it and kind of pride Hera off before taking a step back.

"You're welcome," she said warmly before looking at the others. "Now, think on what I told you while we finish up this little chase so Percy can really disappear. Bye!"

And with that she disappeared in a puff of pink smoke before appearing in a Las Vegas alleyway. She glanced around before heading down the streets, ignoring several catcalls and such until she walked nearly five blocks to the hotels, specifically 'The Mirage', and honed in one the signature of the other love goddess. After a few minutes of finding Penny's suite and directions Aphrodite made quick time getting to the room and knocked. It didn't take long for Penny to open up and smile warmly at her while Aphrodite quickly checked her out. She looked freshly showered with a faint smell of rose shampoo and something akin to campfires thanks to Hestia's blessing. She was dressed in a small nightgown that was basically see through and sea-green panties that hugged her body very nicely making Aphrodite get a familiar warmth to spread throughout her body.

"Like what you see?" Penny asked with an 'innocent' smile.

"Yes I do," she replied before stepping forward for a quick kiss.

She then fully stepped into the room and Penny locked the door behind her before she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist as Penny rested her chin on Aphrodite's shoulder.

"So, how was the meeting?" Penny asked curiously.

"It went well," Aphrodite replied before turning in Penny's arms to face her properly. "And … there's something I need to tell you, well and ask you."

"Really?" Penny asked with an adorable tilt of the head. "Then shoot, I'm all ears."

"Okay," Aphrodite said softly as she suddenly felt extremely nervous.

She knew Penny had the feelings and was likely aware of them but would confessing so soon be alright? Was she still possibly hurting after what happened with Annabeth and not be ready for a committed relationship? Doubts kept assaulting Aphrodite's mind without rest until Penny suddenly cupped her cheek and looked at her in concern.

"Aphy … why are you crying?" Penny asked softly.

"What?" Aphrodite mumbled as she touched her own cheek and realized that she was indeed crying.

"Aphy …" Penny said again using her pet name for Aphrodite making the love goddess look into Penny's burning grey eyes.

"Penny … I …" she paused as she swallowed before continuing. "I know this might seem sudden but I just want you to know that … after these last few days, you've made me happier than I've been in centuries. You're sweet, caring, and honest. You treat others the way you want to be treated and you're the first person to make me feel … like more than just someone everyone lusts after. So, I want you to know that … I love you."

Penny's eyes widened at that and while Aphrodite still had her nerve she pressed on.

"I know it was recent and after I told you what being a love goddess means, you know I can't be yours only and you can't be mine only either. I know that you weren't raised with those kinds of notions and its odd but I still want to be with you so … would you do me the honor of letting me be your first girlfriend in your immortal life?"

As she finished she could see that Penny was overwhelmed with the confession and she even released her gripe on Aphrodite's waist making the love goddess suddenly feel terrified of outright rejection. ' _N-no … I pressed too soon,'_ she thought as a tear started to run down her cheek as Penny looked away making Aphrodite's heart feel like it was in a vice. She should have known it was too much too soon … that she would mess up again … that Penny was too good for her anyways. She bit back a sob that wanted to break free as she prepared to flash away, knowing that she'd screwed up in her impatience and possibly ruined her relationship with Penny before it could even start. However, before she could leave she felt a pair of hands gently grab onto her cheeks before she was suddenly pulled into a kiss.

She squeaked in surprise before melting into the tender embrace, her arms moving up to curl around Penny's waist and pull her closer. She could feel the love passing through the kiss as Penny's tongue asked for entrance which Aphrodite was all too happy to give. Their tongues soon met in a duel of passion as both goddesses moaned into the exchange, pulling each other closer to the point they could feel each other's heartbeats through their breasts. It lasted for several minutes until Penny pulled back with a string of saliva connecting the while she looked at Aphrodite with eyes full of love.

"Aphy …" Penny said sweetly as she cupped her cheeks. "… I love you too. Yes it is sudden but I can feel it already forming a bond between us and I know it's real. Of course I'd love to be your girlfriend."

Aphrodite beamed at her as she heard those words, this time crying tears of joy as she hugged her new girlfriend before peppering her face with kisses making Penny giggle up a storm. After a while she stopped and settled for simply holding onto Penny until Penny glanced at a clock on the wall before looking back at her.

"So, are you spending the night?"

"Like you had any doubt," Aphrodite replied with a wink before she snapped her fingers, changing her dress for a similar nightgown and her pink panties before leading Penny to bed. As they got in Aphrodite couldn't help but ask, "What about you? Have you had your orgasm for the day?" She was silently hoping to hear a no just so she could lavish her girlfriend with attention in the most delicious ways but mores the pity as Penny nodded.

"Yep, in the shower before you arrived," Penny answered as they laid down cuddled against each other with their faces barely an inch apart.

"Oh really?" Aphrodite said suddenly getting a very exciting idea as she gently trailed her hand along Penny's hip. "And how was it?"

"It was nice," Penny replied with a building blush as she started to avoid Aphrodite's eyes. "I … had some good material to work with."

"Oh?" she murmured as her hands lightly tugged at Penny's panties teasingly.

"Mhm," Penny hummed before looking back at her. "I just imagined you with me …"

Penny trailed off as her breath hitched when Aphrodite's fingers lightly caressed her lower lips through the thin fabric of her underwear.

"Do tell," Aphrodite purred as she slowly circled her fingers on the dampening fabric making Penny's breathing get heavy.

"You … with the water … running down your perfect body," Penny said in between slight hitches in her breathing as Aphrodite added more pressure. "I pressed you … against the wall … and tasted you … and made you scream … for me."

"Oh, naughty girl," Aphrodite replied as her fingers slipped into Penny's panties and started to play with her clit as Penny moaned softly while her hips started to roll a little. "I bet you want to do all sorts of kinky things to me."

"Yes," Penny replied huskily as she leaned closer to have their lips meet but Aphrodite smirked as she retracted her hand and placed the slick fingers in front of Penny's lips.

The young goddess looked at them for a moment before taking them in and licking them sensually for Aphrodite's enjoyment. Then the love goddess leaned forward and caught Penny's lips while getting her now clean fingers out of the way. After a minute or so she broke the kiss and looked at her girlfriend before saying, "Alright honey, bed time."

"What?" Penny whined as her legs rubbed together. "But you got me horny now."

"I know and hold onto that for tomorrow," Aphrodite replied as she shifted Penny around so she could spoon her while holding Penny's arms down so she couldn't relieve herself, much to her disappointment.

"But why?" Penny asked in a needy voice and Aphrodite knew she had a puppy pout to match but it was useless with Aphrodite being the big spoon.

"Because as a love goddess you need to learn to control lust. You might be immune to charms but you still haven't learned to handle raw lust. We are going to work on that tomorrow," Aphrodite answered before adding, "You traveled further today than expected so we have a break day in the best city for the job."

"So what are we doing then?" Penny asked in a more relaxed voice as she finally stopped squirming and trying to reach her pussy to pleasure herself.

Aphrodite kissed the back of her neck before leaning close to her girlfriend's ear and purring, "I'm taking you to a strip club …"

* * *

 **How was it? Aphrodite's the first official lover, yay! Until next time!**

 **Yours truly, makemamaproud!**


	5. Explosion

**Back with another chapter for the lovely gents/ladies! Love the reviews, so for all of you to enjoy, more lemony goodness and action.**

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Penny asked nervously as the pair walked to a well-known strip club in Las Vegas, Déjà vu Showgirls, and Aphrodite's personal favorite.

Aphrodite gave a quick glance to her girlfriend, admiring her tight dress that cut off at mid-thigh with a low cut at the chest to display her abundant cleavage and heels. She was wearing small emerald earrings Aphrodite brought her as well with her hair let loose to fall in natural waves. If Aphrodite hadn't been trying to make Penny get used to handling large amounts of built up lust then she would have simply spent the whole day with her in the hotel.

Aphrodite herself was in a similar red dress that actually reached just past her knees but with a slit on the right side to display her legs and matching red heels. The pair quickly entered the club drawing several eyes as the rhythmic music greeted them along with the smells of perfumes, drinks, and a slight tinge of sweat. Aphrodite watched Penny looked around, her gaze tending to linger whenever she spotted a particularly pretty dancer every here and there.

"Looking for anything particular?" Aphrodite asked as she also enjoyed herself checking out a cute brunette waitress dressed in a skimpy skirt and corset with a tray of martinis.

"Ah, um … I don't know," Penny replied after a while even as her eyes remained fixed on a caramel skinned, black haired, curvy, and strikingly green eyed dancer who'd just started her dance as she swayed her hips with her police styled skirt give teases of her slightly exposed ass and the red thong underneath. ' _Looks like you already found what you wanted,'_ Aphrodite thought with a smirk as she looked to one of the bars and spotted the bartender. She glanced back at Penny but her attention was firmly on the dancer that had just taken off her shirt leaving her large breasts contained within a small string bikini.

She discreetly moved towards the bar while waving the bartender, a large and stocky built man dressed professionally in a button shirt with the sleeves rolled up and slacks, and whispered into his ear when he was close enough while pointing at the current dancer. Some whispering and the passing several large bills had the mortal man nodding before she returned to Penny's side and wrapped one arm around her waist.

"Come on honey, there's more to see and do," she whispered as Penny finally took her eyes of the currently topless dancer that Aphrodite notice was also subtly glancing back at Penny from time to time.

Hell, just about every guy and most of the girls that passed them by spared several looks from the mildly curious to the obviously lecherous making the love goddess feel several things. Pride in her girlfriend at knowing she was so heavily wanted already without trying to use allure and yet being _Aphrodite's_ girlfriend before anyone else but the love goddess also felt possessive as she tightened her hold around her waist pulling Penny closer. None of these mortals knew Penny and were only acting on lust at best and she wasn't going to allow anyone who didn't have genuine needs of love or affection get close to touching _her_ girlfriend.

That thought though made her frown slightly, now not really liking the idea behind their visit much anymore. But they were there and it would need to be done at some point if Penny was going to make a stable adjustment to being a love goddess herself. So with that she softly cupped Penny's cheek as the young goddess continued to wait patiently and said, "Alright honey, I got a bit of a surprise for you."

"What?" Penny asked curiously but Aphrodite just gave her a wink as she lead her across the building and further back to the private lounges.

It took a few minutes with Penny occasionally pausing whenever a dancer in particularly daring clothing was dancing. Aphrodite was very amused to note the majority of such dancers also happened to be blonde or exotic in looks. ' _So she has a bit of a type,'_ Aphrodite thought with a giggle making Penny look at her curiously but she waved it off as they finally arrived at a secluded lounge room and quickly closed the door behind them, abruptly cutting off any music to a low rumble outside the cushioned walls.

The room was rather snug, with a black leather sofa that ran the length of the walls and a small stage in the center. The walls were a deep purple with interchanging lights to create low shadows and the air smelled of sweet perfume. Aphrodite guided Penny to the seats, giggling as Penny tugged her short dress down a little to prevent it from riding up to expose her black panties and ass cheeks ever so slightly.

"You're adorable," Aphrodite tittered as Penny gave her a faint blush of embarrassment.

"So … what are we doing here exactly?" Penny asked after a pause as she looked around.

"Well," Aphrodite began as she trailed her fingers through some of Penny's hair. "I know that last night and a day of constant teasing and bits of foreplay has done nothing for you but leave you horny." A deeper blush and nod was Penny's reply as Aphrodite continued. "So now you're getting a private dancer to do as you wish with."

"What!?" Penny asked in surprise. "But why?"

"Because Penny, you need to get used to the idea of being with multiple people and if you can't even handle it when your only girlfriend is willingly bringing you to a place for no-strings-attached fun, then how will you deal with multiple relationships at the same time?" Aphrodite explain while noting the unsure look in Penny's eyes. She smiled in understanding as she leaned forward and gave Penny a brief but tender kiss. "Look, I know we just got together and I'm already offering for you to explore but remember, it's up to you if you want to."

Penny looked at her in silence for a few minutes before nodding slightly while mumbling, "Okay."

Aphrodite smiled back at her before both got comfortable as the lights dimmed a little more while the stage lights got brighter. Soon the dancer Penny had been observing before appeared again, this time dressed as a naughty nurse in white stockings up to her thighs, short uniform that barely covered anything at all, and little hat on her raven hair as her green eyes scanned Penny hungrily.

The look made Aphrodite have to suppress a slight growl but she needed to remain on the sidelines this time around. She'd purposely gotten Penny as horny as possible with the express intention of having her get flushed with lust to see if she will would break to it. She didn't tell Penny that though because then she would consciously fight it and Aphrodite needed to see how much the removal of her shame and the new domains would affect Penny in how she responded to others interested in her for whatever reasons. The last thing Aphrodite needed was Penny falling to her own lust and then leaving herself vulnerable to then being used herself.

Aphrodite had personal experience in that and was one of the reasons she had even dated Ares … along with the fact that she was in an unhappy marriage making it even more bitter. She didn't want Penny falling down that road and would intervene if things got too far when Penny is still so fresh to being a love goddess but for now she remained silent as the music started.

It was a soft jazz tempo as the dancer started with a slow sway of her hips, her eyes glinting with mischief and lust as she locked eyes with Penny. Aphrodite only watched with mild interest as she glanced between her girlfriend and the stripper, noting how Penny was tracking her hips with every sway. The dancer soon started to use the pole, leaning slowly against it with her rear to them and her uniform riding up enough to see her thong underneath that barely even hid her sex. Then the dancer got a little more energetic with a twirl around the pole, all the while licking her lips slowly while looking directly back at Penny.

Aphrodite could also tell that Penny was getting aroused, both through her domain linking to lust as well as the subtle way Penny bit her own lips as she watched. The dancer noticed too as she smirked slightly while undoing the buttons of the top of her uniform to show she didn't have any bra under. Her large breasts with dark buds all but popped out with a jiggle as Penny maintained full attention. This seemed to egg the dancer on as she slowly peeled off the rest of her nurse uniform while walking off the stage and towards Penny.

However, once she was close enough that Penny could easily touch her, the young goddess's brows furrowed slightly but the dancer missed it. All the while Aphrodite wondered what that was but left it alone as the dancer started to get a little _too_ close for Aphrodite's comfort even as she kept any reactions off her face. The dancer then leaned over onto Penny as the goddess in question leaned back in mild surprise, the dancer's breasts at her face level with a very obvious invitation … that Penny didn't take. The dancer nearly frowned at the dismissal of her offer but continued on with the dance, turning around and starting to sensually grind on Penny's lap all the while running her hands along Penny's thighs.

Aphrodite wanted to snatch the stripper's hands away but still kept a tight lid on her reactions as she watched Penny tense, her own hands resting at her sides much to the dancer's growing frustration. She did a little more wiggling and then turned in Penny's lap, leaning dangerously close until her chest was pressed up against Penny's and she seemed like she was about to close the distance but what Penny did next surprised her.

"That's enough," Penny said with a stern voice, her hand raised between the stripper's face and her own.

Aphrodite would have laughed at the dancer's shocked face, the stripper probably never had a client not fall for her beauty or charms but obviously Penny wasn't the usual.

"You heard her," Aphrodite finally spoke up as the dancer shot her a glare that quickly faded when Aphrodite returned one of her own. "Shoo," she said with a dismissive move of her hand.

The dancer huffed before getting off Penny, collecting her clothes, and then quickly marching off through the stage exit. Once she was gone Penny released a sigh of relief before looking at Aphrodite and smiling sheepishly.

"Sorry Aphy," she said as she reached for Aphrodite's hand. "I know you got her just for my enjoyment but I couldn't do it."

"Oh no worries Penny," she replied with a light shrug before she let her curiosity out. "But can you tell me why? You obviously found her attractive so why didn't you do anything? You could have at least groped her or something."

"I know and she really was pretty it's just … I didn't feel comfortable with her," Penny answered. "When she got close enough I tried to see what she was feeling but it was only lust … only, it felt odd too. Like, I can recognize lust and why the person has it. She didn't know or like me in any way, she just wanted to fuck me and possibly get a bigger tip out."

"But weren't you feeling your own lust?" Aphrodite asked. "That was the point after all, to get your lust out and make you more comfortable with other women," she added while thinking, ' _So even if it was only physical, Penny would need to know the girl and have some sort of relationship with them meaning she'll never just have a one night stand with a stranger.'_

"I was but I don't want to only act on that," Penny answered before leaning closer to Aphrodite. "I would much rather be intimate with someone I already have some form of relationship with … like my girlfriend."

Before Aphrodite could say anything Penny kissed her rather fiercely making the love goddess squeak in surprise before she melted into it. Penny's sudden aggressiveness was a pleasant change from her usually submissive self and Aphrodite quickly found herself at Penny's mercy in the kiss as Penny's hands started to knead her breasts making the love goddess moan as her back arched into Penny's hands. Penny then broke the kiss and started to trail soft kisses along Aphrodite's jaw and neck while speaking softly.

"I noticed … every time you … stay with me … you only … get me off. Now … I'm going to return the favor … for my girlfriend," Penny finished with a purr near Aphrodite's ear making her shiver in anticipation.

Penny continued to lavish attention on Aphrodite's neck even as one hand trailed down and gently coaxed Aphrodite's legs apart which she was all too whiling to do. At the same time Penny's other hand pulled down her dress enough to release her chest before Penny quickly grabbed onto one tit with her mouth and sucked away as Aphrodite mewled under the attention. As she body heated up at the feel of her lover's tongue caressing her hardened nipple she also felt Penny's fingers lightly pass over her sex before Penny giggled while locking eyes with her.

"No underwear huh … I don't mind," Penny said in a husky voice before returning to Aphrodite's breasts but this time sucking on the opposite breast.

"And you have a thing for boobs," Aphrodite teased back before gasping as Penny started to rub her clit in circles.

"Yes I do," Penny replied as she finally released Aphrodite's breasts and started to get on her knees while pushing Aphrodite's legs farther apart. "But right now I want to taste your sweetest spot."

"All … yours," Aphrodite moaned as Penny slowly entered one finger into her.

Penny merely smirked at her before her head leaned down and planted a soft kiss at the top of Aphrodite's sex making her gasp at the wet feeling. It didn't take Penny long to give one slow lick making Aphrodite shudder in want. She loved every touch of the young goddess and was mesmerized by the sight of the ravenette slowly eating her out all the while pumping two fingers into her. She could feel her own pussy pulsing as the inner walls massaged Penny's fingers, begging her for more as Penny's hot breath washed over her sensitive labia. Every once in a while Penny would glance up while sucking at Aphrodite's clit, turning the love goddess on that much more as she stared into her burning grey eyes with lust and love.

She was starting to pant while grinding her hips forward towards Penny's face, one of her hands digging through the rich black, blonde tipped hair of the young goddess to keep her close. Aphrodite had been in this position and been intimate with all manner of men and women but never before had she felt so close and loved as Penny brought her to orgasmic bliss. Just the touch and presence of the young goddess alone had set off a fire in Aphrodite's heart and body, making her want to stay by Penny's side always. And now her love was treating her with such devotions and care, taking the time to make sure Aphrodite enjoyed every second of their intimacy as her tongue replaced her fingers exploring Aphrodite's sweetest place.

"Penny," she moaned out with so much need that the goddess looked up at her and gave her an eye smile even as her tongue continued to twist and curl within Aphrodite.

Soon Penny's obvious skill in the use of her tongue allowed her to scrape against Aphrodite's G-spot making the goddess arch her back with a loud gasp as both her hands clutched onto the ravenette's head. Noticing her reaction, Penny started to attack the spot again and again with longer and rougher licks as Aphrodite started to breathe faster, desperately trying to get enough air as her heart raced and her entire body started to flush golden.

As the tongue lashing got even quicker Penny's hands interchanged between groping Aphrodite's breasts and rubbing her clit, making the pressure in the love goddess' lower gut begin to build rapidly. Soon she felt her velvety walls beginning to tighten around Penny's tongue and she knew she was but a pinch away. Then, with one particularly rough probing of Penny's tongue on her G-spot Aphrodite went sky-high.

"Penny!" she screamed in ecstasy as her nectar squirted out onto the young goddess' waiting mouth.

It seemed Penny had no mercy because she quickly lapped up the juices before assaulting Aphrodite's pussy with more tongue and fingers keeping the love goddess in her high while her mind was blank. It lasted for well over a minute before she finally regained her thoughts as Penny let her tongue rest before she moved up Aphrodite's body and capturing Aphrodite's lips in a tender kiss. Once they broke it Penny kept their foreheads together while looking at her lovingly.

"I love you," Aphrodite said in her warmest voice as she looked into Penny's eyes.

"I love you too," Penny replied before giving her another kiss. "So, what do you want to do now?"

Aphrodite paused to think for a moment before smiling as she looked at her girlfriend. "How about we head back to the hotel, have nice bath together and then I'm taking you out to dinner."

Penny beamed at her before replying, "It's a date then!"

* * *

 **Two Days Later**

Penny kept running through the heavily wooded area as the moon light illuminated her, her breathing coming in pants as a decent sweat built up. ' _Stupid monsters!'_ she thought as she suddenly ducked, an arrow passing just a few inches above her head. If there was big positive about being a goddess now it was that all her reflexes and battle instincts had increased remarkably along with her stamina. She'd been running while cutting down any monster that crossed her for over 24 hours now and was nearing her destination.

The plan had been going without a hitch after she arrived in LA earlier than expected and got down to business. Passing by the entrance to the Underworld with a heavy mist illusion, she'd managed to 'acquire' a dead soul and trapped it within a little crystal construct Hecate devised many centuries ago. Then, with her necromancy abilities she'd broken into a morgue and animated a body with similar proportions to how she'd been as Percy and even used some magic to make the body look 'alive'. Then, it had been rather simple to bind the soul to the body and then seal it within a mistiform purse. ' _Honestly, no one realizes just how many uses the Mist has. It's practically capable of being used to build or form anything, not just little barriers and illusions,'_ she thought as she jumped to the side as a dracaena lunged at her from behind a tree.

With practiced reflex Penny rolled back in the direction of the monster while dodging a swipe of a crude sword. She then jumped up while slashing with Riptide, the silver blade slicing through the monster as if she'd been little more than air making it burst into golden dust. Muttering a small incantation Penny drew the dust into the purse holding the body. With the essence of the monsters being fused to the body, once destroyed it would also turn to dust rather than being left as a heap of flesh. The objective was simple; draw as many monsters as possible with her scent, fake a harsh battle where 'Percy' would come to rescue her out of his usual heroism and need to help people, and then she would assume her divine form for the first time and incinerate the monsters along with the body.

With its destruction a fake immortal would die and its essence would go to Tartarus while the soul would separate and return to the usual path of the Underworld. However, it would happen when it was already on its way and to Hades, it would simply feel like an immortal perishing rather than a mortal soul and some monsters. Thus Hades, if asked to report on what he felt in his domain, would unwittingly help their case in saying 'Percy' is dead and would be gone for possibly decades or even centuries until he could reform leaving Penny in the clear. That was the plan and all that was left for her was to get her across the US border in Washington.

Once out of America, the sense of the other gods would begin to fail so they won't be able to immediately find her if she assumed her divine form though as if draw back she would weaken too and after assuming that form she would be exhausted. Luckily Artemis was watching her from above on her moon chariot so she would be picked up quickly. With that in mind she redoubled her running efforts, hearing the panting of several hellhounds trying to run after her. She was already nearing the border of Washington and would be within Canada in a few minutes.

Her hunter's clothes made her look like a silver blur as she raced through the trees, her steps light and graceful as she weaved in and out of the paths. She saw a bit of a clearing ahead and the sound of trickling water meaning a river or small stream was ahead of her. Soon she burst out of the trees and saw she only had a few meters until a large divide with a rather wide river stood before her. She didn't hesitate as she ran full throttle and leapt the divide, clearing it with ease even as her chasers had to pull to a stop and started howling in frustration.

She smirked as she landed in a roll and kept moving in silence, wondering if any more monsters were waiting. After a few minutes she passed what felt like was an invisible boundary and felt her power beginning to wane. Sure, it just meant that using any power on a godly level would soon be out of reach but she was rather used to making due with the power of a demigod so she didn't really feel vulnerable or disarmed as most gods would feel. She ran for a few more minutes until she arrived at a large clearing. Noting that she was alone for the moment she opened up the purse and let a thick mist trail out of it.

In a minute the mist condensed to form a male body that looked remarkably similar to her before the change though it felt far more like a monster thanks to the absorbed essence. It eyes were empty though, the soul inside being restrained from doing anything until she commanded. She waved her hand and willed the mist to form a bronze blade in the fake's hands before pointing towards some trees. The body nodded stiffly before moving in the direction she ordered and then sat back and waited as she stood in the center of the clearing.

She steadied her breathing as she waited for some monsters to show up. It wouldn't do for her to destroy the body with no monsters around, otherwise Hades would be able to tell that only one being was destroyed and could question why that one was Percy alone. So she waited and for nearly 30 minutes nothing happened … until she heard the growling. Her eyes widened as the same pack of hellhounds from before arrived but with nearly twenty of them rather than the original dozen and a blasted hydra from Hades knows where. ' _Really. A damn hydra!'_ she mentally growled as she held Riptide in her right hand while her left held a hunter knife in a reverse grip.

The monsters stared at her hungrily, not even noticing the walking corpse just at the edge of the clearing. They stood at a standoff for nearly a minute before the first hounds charged in a breakneck pace. She waited patiently and only when two hounds pounced at the same time did she finally move. She dashed forward and jumped over the first hound and landed with her sword being stabbed down into the second one that hadn't reacted in time. Her blade pierced the head and the hound exploded while its partner turned back to her. It tried to tackle her but she twirled on her heel around the attack while swinging Riptide down, decapitating the hound in a smooth arc.

The other hounds growled and charged, the hydra not far behind even as Penny prepared for more. In a deadly dance she moved amongst the hounds as her blades sang through the air. One slash here, a stab there, another lunge, and she just kept moving as hound after hound burst into a golden shower. After little more than a minute only three hounds remained along with the hydra minus one of its five heads. She'd ignited Riptide in Greek fire before severing the head will leaving the neck burnt to a crisp and beyond reforming. She did a quick glance up, seeing the moon hanging over her and knowing that Artemis was watching closely. She then assessed herself and noted a few scraps and cuts but nothing serious. She then checked the corpse and sent it a silent command to attack the hounds.

It quickly charged, managing to strike down one hound before the monsters could notice. In the confusion she charged the hydra again with Riptide's silver blade shrouded in green flames. The hydra didn't react in time as she easily cleaved another head off making it roar in rage and pain before flailing at her. This was what she was waiting for as she intentionally let one of the heads hit her in the gut sending her back several feet. She winced and knew she had a bruised rib at least but still stayed down as if too hurt. The hydra quickly slithered towards her, its three heads salivating at the thought of finally catching her but then she sent another command to her corpse soldier.

One of the hydra heads made to bite her, its fangs dripping with its venom but the corpse got in the way and took the bite yet made no sound of pain or even registering the attack. ' _Bingo!'_ she thought before quickly getting up and focusing on herself. She started to draw in all her essence, the raw power that naturally hummed around any given god as she started to grow. In a matter of seconds she was up and towering at a godly height, an Olympian height of nearly twenty feet as the monster backed up in panic. Too late for them as she willed her energy to release as Aphrodite had told her, feeling her skin give way as a massive golden aura exploded around her.

The burst of power ripped apart the ground beneath her as the monsters and her corpse minion were vaporized instantly. She felt so free and powerful for that moment, as if there was nothing she could do, but it only lasted for a few seconds before she felt as if her skin had reformed and her glow of power disappeared. She suddenly felt beyond tired as she returned to a mortal stature, her limbs heavy as she sweat caked her body and her breathing came out labored. She felt a presence flash beside her but didn't feel worried since she recognized who it was instantly.

She half turned to face the arrival before her vision started to go black, her last sight being gleaming silver eyes and a faint smile before a pair of arms captured her as her head rested against two small and soft pillows …

* * *

 **There you are. Some steamy goodness and action along with Penny going divine for the first time. I hope everyone enjoyed that and just you wait, next chapter is a biggy!**

 **Making mama proud!**


	6. Damn Prophecies!

**I'm back! Sorry for the wait but worry not, next one after should be here even sooner that normal. For now here you all are with some action (not so steamy this time around, sorry). More plot!**

* * *

Artemis was more than impressed as she watched her newest huntress decimate any monster that got in her way as she maneuvered through the forest on her way to the US borders. Penny moved with such grace as she defeated the monsters while barely losing any momentum, keeping her goal in mind as Artemis watched over her. ' _I wonder if she would have always been like this if I had turned her into a girl sooner?'_ Artemis mused as Penny soon arrived at the clearing and released the fake god. The plan wasn't exactly to Artemis' taste but she wasn't going to doubt Athena in the effectiveness. Making use of Penny's new abilities and being too far from Olympus made for the perfect hoax battle and death.

Now the trickier part would be handling the emergency council meeting that would doubtlessly be called once this night was up. But for now Artemis made due with watching her huntress … and feeling a blush creeping on her at the sight. The hunter jacket was snuggly pulled against Penny's chest, letting Artemis see every jiggle, bounce, and heave of her chest as she rained death on the monsters. At times Penny would bend and flex in ways that most gymnasts would be jealous of while her skill with the duel wielding of a blade and knife was impressive to say the least. Her eyes were focused and fierce, pinning down each monster in her sights before she ended them easily.

Her clothes hugged her tightly as sweat made her exposed skin gleam in the moonlight, her every curve on display to Artemis' eyes making the goddess lick her lips before she could stop herself. She gasped a little and shook her head to rid herself of those thoughts. ' _Now is not the time!'_ she chided herself, even though part of her mind went back to what Aphrodite had said. One of her greatest desires, to have children, was in fact possible and she could even have lovers as well if she wanted to … but would she? She wasn't so sure about it but at the times when she did think about it, Penny's image was never far … but so was the thought that other goddess might have her too and that made Artemis growl at times. It annoyed her enough knowing that Penny was already dating Aphrodite but then again, last time she saw the love goddess she'd looked so happy that Artemis hadn't even been able to think of some snappy remark at the love goddess.

Still, for now she dismissed the thoughts as she felt Penny's power flare and watched as the young goddess assumed her divine form for the first time. Her eyes widened to the size of dinner plates as Penny grew past the usual size of a minor goddess being around 9-12 feet and instead jumped into Olympian category. ' _She's powerful!'_ she thought as Penny nearly reached 20 feet making her almost as tall as the elder Olympians whenever they assumed their full divine form. Even Artemis herself capped off at around 17 feet and their heights were a reflection of their full potential so for Penny to be that big meant she was nothing to scoff at. Then Penny's mortal skin erupted in a display of power as the monsters were vaporized and Artemis felt like she had her breath stolen as she took in Penny's divine form.

Her raven hair had changed to look like it was made of Greek fire framing her head and spilling over her shoulders in wild waves. Her eyes were the same, being two orbs of green fire as her skin returned to her deep tan before she disguised herself as a legacy of Athena. She was dressed in a pure white chiton that barely reached her knees with slits of both sides to display her legs while silver bracers and shin guards appeared along with a silver and green choker around her neck, a glowing emerald resting just above her bosom. Lastly was an enlarged form of Riptide, still made of Athenian silver but with glowing green runes and edges burning with Greek fire as well.

All in all Artemis thought she looked gorgeous … and Artemis couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to have the _bigger_ goddess on top of her in their divine forms. Her blush deepened at the mental images but she shook them off as she watched Penny return to a mortal form looking absolutely spent so Artemis flashed down to her side as the young goddess panted. Penny turned to face her and Artemis gave her a small smile which Penny somewhat returned before she fell forward. Artemis expected as much and caught the young goddess, blushing slightly at the fact that Penny's face fell into her currently twelve year old chest. Artemis huffed slightly as she willed her body to age to an 18 year old form and she swore she heard Penny sigh in content as she nuzzled closer to Artemis' larger bust.

Laughing slightly at Penny's antics she picked up the young goddess in a bridal carry before flashing them to her palace on Olympus. The Hunt for now was camped in Oregon and Artemis had already told them that she planned on meeting up with Penny to close in on 'Percy' so they wouldn't be missed for a day or so. With that thought the pair appeared in the middle of Artemis' palace, right in her spacious living room decorated with animal pelt sofas and several hunting trophies along the walls. Waiting for the pair were the Olympian goddesses sitting around the couches, some shifting nervously before all eyes snapped to them.

"You're back!" several shouted as they came closer but none more so that Aphrodite that immediately started fussing over her currently unconscious girlfriend.

"How did it go?" Athena asked intently as Artemis begrudgingly let the love goddess take Penny out of her arms.

"Well enough. From what I saw she didn't get hurt at all and the plan was completed as you wanted. I was rather surprised with her divine form though," Artemis answered as the goddesses returned to the sofas with Penny curled up to Aphrodite's side and her head on the love goddesses lap.

"Really? How was it?" Hera asked curiously while glancing at the sleeping goddess. "I mean, I could feel the wave of power from here."

"You weren't the only one," Demeter and Hestia mumbled in agreement.

"How about I just show you," Artemis answered as she willed a projection of her memories for the goddesses.

They watched with rapt attention as Penny effortlessly dispatched monsters and then arrived at the clearing. Some looked worried when the hydra appeared but their concerns were quickly lessened as they watched Penny fight the hydra with little difficulty, even to the obvious way she let the hydra hit her. Then was the moment Artemis was waiting for as Penny grew to godly height making the goddesses gasp and they were floored when her divine form was revealed. After the projection finished the goddesses were shocked into silence as they looked at the sleeping goddess with eyes of awe and admiration.

"She's … she's … something else," Athena finally got out to some numb nods.

"I knew she was the best!" Aphrodite squealed in a whisper to not wake Penny.

"Can you imagine what it will be like when she masters her domains and power?" Hestia asked as she glanced around. "I dare say she might become strong enough to be on par with the big three."

"And with Riptide as her symbol of power and her skills as a fighter, she'd easily best them in a one on one fight," Athena added with a look of concern. "We should be careful about exposing her to the gods. My father would not react well to such an obvious power capable of threatening his throne."

"Agreed," the goddesses echoed with firm nods before all eyes turned to Aphrodite making the love goddess look back at them funnily.

"What?" she asked as her hand absentmindedly trailed through Penny's hair.

"So … how is it?" Athena asked after a few seconds of silence.

"How is what?" Aphrodite asked back with a tilt of the head.

"Being girlfriends," Hestia continued with a tiny hint of a blush on her cheeks. "We haven't all gathered in a few days and the last bit was a minute or two when you said you two were officially a couple. We've been curious."

At that Aphrodite gave them all a warm smile as she lovingly caressed Penny's cheeks making the young goddess snuggle closer.

"It's perfect," Aphrodite said sweetly. "She so attentive and caring but also silly at times and is absolutely adorable whenever she gets embarrassed about something. We've only been on one official date but during it we just talked and got to know each other. She told me all about her life and what it was like growing up without her father and how her mother's love was one of her biggest supports. She also talked about how she wants to help demigods and with Hecate's knowledge I know she'll be able to do it. Then she just got to know me but without the sweet talking or trying to get it over with before bringing me to her room unlike many dates I've been on," Aphrodite added with a slightly sad tone. "But she's not like that. She doesn't have ulterior motives or just play through the motions. She's just a genuine, honest, and loving girlfriend."

The goddess were drinking in her words as they looked at the couple, several smiling tenderly at what they were hearing while others had a longing look in their eyes. Artemis for her part felt both longing and a hint of jealousy for the love goddess. She kept her thoughts to herself though as Penny slowly stirred, sitting up while rubbing her eyes as she looked around making her look adorable. When she finally got ahold of herself she smiled at them before saying, "Hey."

"Welcome back honey," Aphrodite said as the young goddess turned to face her. "Nice nap?"

"Very," Penny replied before she leaned forward and gave Aphrodite a quick kiss and then adjusted herself to sitting on Aphrodite's lap while facing the other goddesses. "So … what now?"

The goddess got ahold of themselves from the display before Athena cleared her throat to begin with the next plans.

"Well now you and Artemis flash to the throne room and call an emergency meeting. Artemis you're ready for your part correct?"

Artemis nodded before Athena continued. "Now just play along and by the end of the meeting Penny should be safe to return to the Hunt but be careful because she will spark interest from some of the gods."

"Yeah, namely the two players and my about-to-be ex-boyfriend," Aphrodite added while spitting out the ex-boyfriend part. "Be ready for that since he will not be in a good mood and it will get worse since I haven't touched him in a month now."

"Um, not that I ever approved of you two but why?" Hera asked.

"Because the last month I've either been worried sick about the seven and their quest, then the war, and now I have Penny. That and one time he barged into my palace and basically tried to command me to 'get back to my job sucking him off'. I kicked him out though and he just thought I was being moody but he's in for the surprise now," Aphrodite answered with Penny basically growling at the part about Ares commanding her girlfriend.

"If he tries anything I'll castrate him myself," Penny seethed with glowing green and grey eyes making some of the goddesses pale at the venom in her voice.

"Spoken like a true huntress," Artemis chuckled in approval. "I'll gladly help."

"I honestly don't know where I went wrong with him," Hera muttered while shaking her head. "Now he's a disappointment and if I wasn't a goddess of Family I would have chucked him off Olympus myself."

"I know the feeling," Hestia agreed as everyone got sober quick.

Artemis waited as Penny cooled with Aphrodite whispering something in the young goddess' ear before both shared another, deeper kiss making Artemis frown for a moment but she quickly hid it. Once the affectionate couple separated and Penny stood, Artemis put a hand on her shoulder and flashed them to the throne room. Once there Artemis assumed her godly height and sat at her throne while Penny took a seat at the foot of the throne but didn't look that comfortable.

Artemis ignored it though as she set a silver arrow into the sky before it burst to signal for a meeting. In a few seconds several flashes illuminated the room and Artemis caught Penny gasping slightly, probably from admiring the divine forms revealed during their arrivals. Once every Olympian was gathered Zeus began as he looked at Artemis though she noticed some smudged lipstick near the base of his neck and Hera looked sadder than anything but Zeus didn't notice it.

"Daughter why have you called this meeting?" Zeus boomed before he glanced down to see Penny for the first time making several of the goddesses tense. "And who is that?"

Penny for her part didn't even seem to notice the eyes on her since she was paying attention to Hera and looked at her in concern. It took Artemis nudging her with her foot to get her attention as she started before realizing that Zeus was looking at her.

"Oh, excuse me," Penny said as she stood up letting the male gods get a good look at her and Artemis already noticed several of those looks turn into leers making her and several of the goddesses growl at said gods. "I'm Penelope Romera, currently eldest daughter of Hecate, legacy of Athena, and newest huntress of Artemis," Penny introduced with a bow to the king before she looked at Hera again while several of the gods clicked their teeth at the knowledge that she was sworn off men.

Before Zeus or anyone could say any more Penny seemed to tune them out as she intently walked across the thrones and stopped in front of Hera before looking up at her.

"My queen, is everything alright?" she asked in a soft voice making Hera look at her in surprise while Zeus silently seethed for being ignored.

Hera on the other hand looked at Penny unsurely, her cold queen façade cracking slightly with the longer that she looked at Penny's warm eyes.

"I'm fine … demigod," Hera replied stiffly trying to keep up the look of a demigod-hating goddess but Penny wasn't fooled.

Much to their confusion Penny actually opened up her arms while she looked at Hera intently, even going as far as standing on her toes. The request was obvious to any who'd seen a toddler do the same thing to their parents and none looked more shocked by the display than Hera herself as her mouth was actually hanging slightly open. Penny was locking eyes with her and not backing down while staying like that for nearly a minute. Then, much to the incredulous looks and gasps, Hera's face actually broke into a soft smile as she leaned down and _picked_ Penny up.

She set the goddess in disguise on her lap before Penny stood up, got her balance, and walked closer to Hera before enveloping the queen in a hug … or at least as much as she could considering the difference in size. Hera, to the further shock of those watching, gently hugged the demigoddess back, pressing her into her bosom and kept her there for several minutes while the gods watched on in shock. After the hugging pair finally released the embrace Penny turned and sat down comfortably while leaning back against Hera while said goddess kept one arm around the young goddess.

Several more minutes of shocked silence followed while both Hera and Penny looked perfectly content. After a while Zeus finally recovered while glaring at the goddess siting on his wife's lap with a barely restrained voice.

"What do you think you are doing demigod?"

"Sitting," Penny replied casually in the usual Percy-ish manner that she was known for making Artemis smirk.

"Get off," Zeus said through grit teeth but before Penny could make a reply Hera beat her to it.

"She is perfectly fine," Hera said with a glare that promised pain aimed at Zeus. "It there a problem, _honey_?"

Hera never used any sort of pet name unless beyond enraged and Zeus knew it so he wisely backed down but not before shooting Penny another glare, not that she cared. With that settled he returned his attention to Artemis.

"Now then, does this meeting have anything to do with the power spike we felt?"

"Yes," Artemis replied with a nod before directing a nervous glance at Poseidon. "But you aren't going to like it."

"What is it?" Poseidon asked when he caught her look. "Where is Percy in fact?"

Artemis made a show of wincing slightly before answering. "The power was Percy … but he isn't with us anymore."

At her words Poseidon paled while other gods looked on in confusion so she continued.

"He kept moving to the west coast and then turned north heading for Canada. My newest huntress, Penelope," Artemis said with a gesture to the comfy huntress. "Managed to use a spell to find the strongest source of sea energy and tracked him ahead of the Hunt. We followed her in turn but just a few hours ago I used my chariot to tail her. However, in the chase several monsters found her and attacked but she was knocked down when a hydra attacked. It seemed that he noticed her being in danger as a god of Family and so came to her rescue, taking a hydra bite which severally weakened him and in an act to save my huntress, unleashed his divine form without prior knowledge of how to control it. He … ended up sacrificing himself to save her," she finished while sending discreet glances at the paling Apollo.

Normally he would catch blatant lies but since he wasn't paying that much attention to his domain of Truth and she was using half-truths by referring to the corpse as 'he' rather than Perseus, Artemis could slip the bits of full lies past her brother. The gods looked shocked at the turn of events and Poseidon looked like he was going into shock before he slowly turned to look at Hades.

"Is it true?" he asked in a weak voice to which Hades nodded.

"I felt the deaths of one soul and several monsters but all went to Tartarus. It seems that my nephew will be gone for several decades, if not longer considering he knew nothing of what to do after reforming and the monsters there will not let him escape easily."

Poseidon stood stock still after that, seemingly tuning out everything else as he stared off at the floor while several sent him concerned looks. Zeus however cleared his throat to get their attention before muttering, "Very well. Most unfortunate but it seems then that we must find a new demigod to take the domains of Perseus."

"What!?" Poseidon roared as he gripped his trident while spooking several of the gods present. "He's in Tartarus thanks to your decision and now you want to strip him of any power!? You might as well condemn him to an eternity in the Pit with all the creatures that will be after him if he doesn't have any power to fight them off!"

"He survived once in the Pit and is now immortal," Zeus retorted angrily. "He might lose his domain based power but will still retain what he inherited from you and should be able to escape in due time by his own merits."

"But the doors aren't there this time and even as a domain-less or wild god his presence is still too strong to sneak past the fiercer monsters," Hades countered this time.

"Then what would you suggest!?" Zeus snapped. "Leave him and his domains unchecked? Who will maintain the Mist if he does not?"

"Umm … excuse me," Penny said while raising her hand while all eyes turned to her.

"Yes Penny?" Hera spoked up while looking down at the goddess on her lap.

"Mother actually left me some information about the Mist," she answered to some confused looks so she elaborate. "She left me with messages about her passing and how the Mist will self maintain for a year or so before the new god has to fully take over so there isn't an immediate problem."

"Are you sure?" Apollo asked this time as he watched her intently.

Penny nodded before continuing, "She also left me a message saying she wanted me to be the one to inform her other children of her passing before it becomes public knowledge … to lessen the blow for them," she finished of sadly.

Several of the gods sobered up at that before their gazes returned to Zeus, wondering what he would decide now. After a few minutes of grumbling to himself he finally spoke. "It makes no difference. The fact of the matter is that someone needs to take over at least the domain of Magic within a year to maintain the Mist. If we must leave Percy with some domains, he can retain his unique ones while we find another demigod to take Hecate's domains. So, since we had the summer solstice just last month, at next year's solstice we shall decide on the most worthy candidate."

The gods muttered to each other for a minute or so before everyone slowly nodded, agreeing on the decision. When everyone settled down Aphrodite raised her hand to get attention before clearing her throat.

"Since everyone is here I think I'll get this out of the way now," she said before turning to face Ares with a deep scowl. "Ares, I'm officially dumping you and I swear on the Styx that I will never get back together with you."

A thunder crack sealed the oath as several of the male gods looked at her in mixes of shock and surprise … or started to laugh at the fuming Ares.

"You whore!" he roared as he got up, his red aura flaring as he glared at the love goddess. "You think you can dump me!?"

"I just did," Aphrodite replied in a bored manner as she looked at her nails.

"How dare you! Do you have any fucking idea who I am!? Ares, God of War, and you're nothing more than my bed warmer!" he continued to shout while missing the venomous looks he was getting from the goddesses, Hephaestus, and Penny particularly.

Hera had in fact wrapped both arms around the young goddess to keep her from attacking Ares herself. Artemis knew for a fact that Penny had been a match for Ares before but now, it would be little more than a slaughter and Artemis was oh so tempted to release Penny just to see. Maybe they could perform that castration soon? Regardless, the war god continued his rant without realizing that he was metaphorically in a den of vipers begging to sink their fangs into him.

"I'm the only man you'll ever have the luck of gracing your bed and you dare dismiss that!?"

"Man, sure …" Aphrodite drawled. "You know, just because you try to be extra rough and grunt more doesn't make a difference in two minutes Mr. Quick-shot." Artemis had to actually bite her hand to stop herself from laughing as Ares' mouth hung open while some of the other gods, namely Hermes and Apollo, were bent over and having trouble breathing. Apparently Aphrodite was feeling vindictive because she had more to say. "Come to think of it, you were literally a backscratcher for sex. I had an itch, used you to scratch it for a minute or two, then got on with my day … if only you could actually reach some spots and do a good job." By now Apollo and Hermes were rolling on the ground, having fallen off their thrones from laughing so hard, while just about everyone else was openly laughing. Even Zeus was trying and failing to hide his snickers.

"Y-you …" Ares stuttered as his entire frame started to tremble, his knuckles cracking as he clenched his fists.

While some of the gods were still too preoccupied laughing the goddesses had quickly sobered and were watching Ares intently. Artemis was fingering her knives and Athena was leaned forward as they prepared for a confrontation but Aphrodite then stood up and walked slowly towards the enraged god with little concern in her eyes. It didn't take long before Ares roared as he lunged at her with his fist aimed at her. Artemis saw Penny try to get out of Hera's grip from the corner of her eyes as she was about to move but what happened next surprised them all.

Aphrodite leaned her head to the side making Ares' fist miss by a small margin as the god tipped forward off balance. Then, before he could recover, Aphrodite balled her right hand into a fist and slammed it into Ares' gut completely winding him. She didn't let up either as she used her other hand to backhand Ares across the face and actually knocking out a tooth with a small spray of ichor before she grabbed onto his throat and started to squeeze. Chocked for air and dazed Ares quickly fell to his knees as his goggled eyes looked at her in disbelief while her frame glowed with that menacing aura she'd displayed to the goddesses before.

"Listen carefully _boy_ ," Aphrodite said with such venom that Artemis felt a swell of pride hearing it. "I may not be a warrior in the same sense as you or Artemis but that does not mean I am weak either. You forget that I was the first Olympian born centuries before any of the other gods and in that time I learned to take care of myself. I may not be on par with your father or uncles but a little punk like you that can't do more than swing a blade around, well, handling you is child's play." Aphrodite then tightened her hold as she lifted Ares up to be face level with her. "Dare to try and touch me again and I _will_ tear you apart."

By now Ares was trembling and it wasn't from anger either while the rest watched on. Aphrodite scoffed before she tossed him aside like a rag doll and returned to her throne much to the incredulous looks directed at her. While that was happening Artemis noticed that her brother looked like something was bothering him making her frown in concern.

"Apollo," she called, getting the gods to shift their attention to him. "Are you alright?"

In response Apollo shuddered before he suddenly shot up, his entire eyes glowing green as he spoke in an old and raspy voice.

"One era will fall and another begins,

War's error leads to his demise,

His throne replaced by the worthiest champion,

Sea's heart mended with family united,

A broken oath and new life marks the time,

A maiden marked of moon, fire, tides, and wisdom,

Made a woman and joined in matrimony,

In their union lovers to become rulers,

The doom of the sky brought with her wrath,

A Queen unchallenged to lead to tomorrow."

When the voice finished Apollo slumped back into his throne looking spent as the gods and goddesses paled with the delivery of a new prophecy. Few looked more shaken than Ares and Zeus. Just hearing it once made it crystal clear. By the end of that prophecy, Ares will be gone and Zeus will no longer be king …

* * *

 **Any thoughts? Excited for a prophecy? Let me know!**


	7. Sex, Training, and a Date

**More for you all! Loving the reviews so keep them up! Enjoy and look forward to the steamy goodness!**

* * *

"Well … that was a cluster fuck."

"No! Really?" Athena replied sarcastically to the love goddess.

They were all currently in Athena's, and by all it meant the goddesses, discussing the newest prophecy and what it entailed for them all. Artemis for her part was worried about it because, yet again, it revolved around Percy or now, Penny.

"A maiden marked of moon, fire, tides, and wisdom," she said getting everyone's attention before they could continue to banter that started with Aphrodite and Athena. "Marked or in other words, blessed and there is already one person to fit that description," she continued as she looked at Penny who was currently sitting on Hera's lap since the goddess hadn't released her when they left the throne room, again igniting sparks of jealousy in the moon goddess.

It seemed that Aphrodite noticed it as well but instead of showing any jealousy she had a knowing smile on her face and was perfectly relaxed as she leaned back on a sofa. The others were too caught up with the prophecy, Hera included, to really notice it.

"So Penny already has most of those with Athena's blessing being part of her disguise, Hestia's before she left for the Hunt, and Artemis as being part of the Hunt but I feel like tides is more specific," Athena said as she tapped her chin.

"But wouldn't that mean her father?" Hestia supplied.

"But _tides_ ," Demeter countered this time. "My brother is the Sea, Earthshaker, and lord of Horses. Tides might fall into his domain but it isn't his focus."

"So another water god or goddess will eventually bless Penny," Hera said as she kept the goddess in question hugged close … not that Penny looked like she had any problems with it judging by her smile even as they discussed a prophecy about her.

"Okay so part of the prophecy explained so 'Made a woman and joined in matrimony' would be …"

"Easy," Aphrodite cut in as she snapped a glass of nectar into her hands. "On the day that Penny loses her virginity and is made a woman, the lover that takes her will become her fiancé and soon married."

At that Penny did blush even as Hera continued, "And her partner will become the new ruler with her while I will step down … though the next line 'The doom of the sky brought with her wrath' would mean that my husband will try something to keep his throne and lead to his own end and Penny will probably be the wrath the prophecy mentions."

"My question is what would he do to get Penny so angry that she would kill him or worse," Hestia added with a concerned look directed at Penny.

"Let's not think about that too much right now," Penny replied softly while absentmindedly holding on to Hera's arms around her waist a little more tightly.

"Then let's leave it for now," Athena continued much to Penny gratitude. "We already understand a fair amount of the prophecy and know it involves Penny."

"Can't she get a break?" Aphrodite muttered before downing her glass of nectar.

"At least it doesn't feel like it revolves around some war or old enemies returning," Artemis said with a shrug before glancing at a clock on the far wall. "And I for one am feeling tired so I would appreciate wrapping this up."

"Agreed," Hestia and Demeter mumbled while getting up before waving and flashing away.

"Ah Aphrodite, can I speak to you … alone?" Athena asked almost timidly to which said goddess nodded as the pair walked away but not before Aphrodite glanced back to Artemis.

"Artemis, please be a dear and leave Penny with me tonight. I'll get her back to the Hunt tomorrow."

With that she continued to walk away and disappeared down a hall with Athena as the three goddesses left in the living room glanced at each other. They were silent for a minute or so before Penny turned on Hera's lap to look directly at the queen.

"Are you feeling better Hera?" she asked gently.

"Yes," Hera replied in a warm tone as she cupped Penny's cheek. "Thanks to you."

Penny smiled as she leaned into the touch before speaking, "Then don't be shy to visit me from time to time if you ever want to talk or just hang out."

"That sounds nice," Hera replied before looking intently at Penny for a moment.

Then, much to Artemis' surprise, she leaned forward and gave Penny a quick kiss on the cheek leaving both with a faint blush. Penny seemed to be in shock as Hera cleared her throat before standing up and releasing Penny. Then, with one last smile the queen of the gods flashed away leaving Artemis and her newest hunter alone for the time being. Penny looked back at her before giving a sheepish chuckle as she scratched her chin.

"Why'd you do it?" Artemis suddenly asked making Penny looked at her confused. "Why'd you go up to Hera like that in the throne room?"

Penny took a more serious look as she sighed before answering, "Because Hera was in pain and I didn't want to see her like that. My domain may be lesbian love but that doesn't mean I can feel other types of love or help with them. Hera's heart was hurting and I could do something about it, so I did."

At her answer Artemis gave her an understanding smile. Truly Penny did have the biggest heart around and it even made the famed iciness of the queen melt.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then," Artemis said getting a nod from her hunter before she flashed out, all the while wondering just what is she going to do with her huntress and her growing desires …

* * *

 **With Aphrodite**

"Are you sure?" Athena asked nervously.

"For the nth time, yes," Aphrodite said with a dramatic roll of the eyes.

"But you've only …"

"Athena," Aphrodite said cutting off the war goddess. "It is fine. Yes, I enjoyed getting to keep her to myself for a while but that doesn't mean I'm going to try and monopolize her. I've already got my love secured with her and am comfortable with her beginning to branch out."

"But …"

"And I know she already has an interest in you," Aphrodite continued while the blonde goddess kept fidgeting with the bottom of her shirt.

"What about … Annabeth?" Athena asked unsurely making Aphrodite give her an understanding smile.

"Look … I know it feels like a betrayal to your favored daughter but we aren't even sure if Penny will have the chance to get back together with her or if Annabeth will even still feel the same after the heartbreak _and_ Penny's changes. However, holding yourself back on too many ifs while knowing that _both_ of you are already developing feelings won't help anyone."

Athena remained silent at that as Aphrodite finished. She could tell that the wisdom goddess was still having doubts yet with her domain of love she could practically hear the little spark of love within Athena screaming for her to try a relationship with Penny. Aphrodite knew that it was more than just lust and … that it had been there since Percy turned down godhood the first time to help his fellow demigods. Athena had denied it and tried to be extra cold to Percy during the celebration party and even tough on him when he tried to get her blessings for Annabeth's hand in marriage. But now, the last restraints keeping them apart were gone, even if not under the best circumstances.

Aphrodite knew Athena's feelings wouldn't be going anywhere, especially since Percy and now Penny, had given her hope where she had once lost it. Oh Aphrodite knew why Athena had bickered so much with Poseidon and anyone else with some brain cells and knowledge on crushes would have been able to see it. For centuries, since before the competition for patronage of Athens, Athena had harbored a crush on Poseidon but he never noticed it. Then, with some of Poseidon's affairs and then when he took Medusa, a priestess of Athena within her own temple, that crush had been stamped into the ground. She'd hoped he would notice, that maybe he would divorce Amphitrite if he did, that it might be possible for him to be with her.

But he never noticed and Athena being to dedicated to logical thought and prudence, didn't confess though it wouldn't have done any good too. Aphrodite knew that Poseidon did in fact love Amphitrite but with his nature reflecting the seas, he is wild and always moving. Poseidon, while a cheater like the other gods and Aphrodite herself since she's the only goddess married besides Hera with affairs, Poseidon would only be with one or two mortals every few decades since he genuinely loved and tried to watch over his lovers unlike Hermes, Apollo, and Ares that barely remembered half the demigods they sire from one nighters. Hell, if Poseidon could swallow a bit of his slightly more modest ego and had a proper conversation with Amphitrite, their relationship could improve so much more the same way Aphrodite had told Hephaestus about her mortal relationships.

But now there was Penny. Every bit the playful and laid back attitude yet a fierce and protective warrior like her father, yet more humble and willing to sacrifice herself for others. Someone that had earned the love of Athena's favored daughter, and with his final choice to reject godhood and glory in favor of love and to help other demigods, had won the goddess' heart as well. The girly crush on Poseidon was gone but now genuine affection and the desire to love Penny was very real and not going anywhere … and Aphrodite was going to make damn sure it bloomed into the full blown love she knew it could be. With that in mind Aphrodite smiled as she cupped Athena's head and pulled her down before planting a gentle kiss on Athena's forehead.

"You have my blessings to ask her on a date," Aphrodite said after she released the wisdom goddess before she gave her a mischievous smirk. "But you'll have to wait because tonight she. Is. Mine."

And just like that she turned around to head back to the living room with a sway to her hips, her thoughts already falling to a moaning and panting Penny screaming her name. Just the thought was already getting her wet as she licked her lips before she finally arrived to the room where her girlfriend was patiently waiting. The moment Penny locked eyes with her Aphrodite saw a hunger flash in Penny's eyes before the young goddess closed the distance to her and abruptly kissed her … not that Aphrodite would complain.

The kiss was aggressive and Penny quickly coaxed Aphrodite's mouth open before her tongue plunged in to explore, Penny's arms lowering to Aphrodite's rear before grabbing on and tugging the love goddess up. She squeaked in surprise as her legs wrapped around Penny's waist even as the make out continued before Penny suddenly broke it and looked at Aphrodite with mixes of love and lust.

"Flash us to your palace," Penny practically growled making Aphrodite whimper in submission as she did just that.

They soon appeared in Aphrodite's master bed room and flopped down onto her king sized bed with Penny on top. Penny continued to assault Aphrodite's lips, occasionally biting and tugging at them as her tongue explored uninterrupted while all the love goddess could do was mewl and whimper for more. Then Penny pulled away to look down at Aphrodite with such intensity that she felt like she might just cum right there as Penny's hands played slowly with her breasts.

"Do you have any idea how sexy you looked when you put that punk in his place?" Penny asked in a husky voice as she leaned close enough for Aphrodite to feel her breath making the goddess shudder. "Gods I was ready to take you right then and there to show those _boys_ how to really make love to a goddess like you."

One of Penny's hands trailed down Aphrodite's lean stomach before resting at her hip while the other snapped its fingers making both their clothes disappear completely. Aphrodite drank in the sight of Penny's nude body hungrily, her desire building by the second. Penny sun-kissed skin, defined abs, D-cup breasts that were just the right amount of perky yet soft to the touch, her wide hips and glistening pussy lips that were already wet. Aphrodite moaned with want before Penny kissed her again, the goddess' legs wrapping around Penny's waist again to keep her close.

In a few minutes Penny released the kiss before she began to nip at Aphrodite's neck as she went lower with every touch, all the while her fingers were rubbing the goddess' sex. Aphrodite mewled in appreciation as she arched her back, hoping that Penny would pay attention to her breasts. She didn't have to wait long before Penny began to nibble and suck on one while groping the other as Aphrodite gasped at the feeling. Penny kept switching between her targets as she slipped two fingers into Aphrodite making her moan harder as Penny started to pump the fingers in and out.

Not wanting to leave her lover unattended Aphrodite lowered one of her hands and got them between their bodies before her fingers got to work on Penny's sex making the young goddess gasp in surprise before she started to suckle of Aphrodite's breast harder. Soon Aphrodite slipped her fingers into her girlfriend and both moaned together as they fingered each other while softly rolling their hips in synch. Aphrodite couldn't help but marvel at just how smooth and warm Penny's pussy felt around her fingers and her taste was addicting to say the least making her want to eat her out but she was at Penny's mercy at the moment.

"More," Penny suddenly breathed out as she took out her fingers and moved so that Aphrodite's fingers slipped out as well.

Before the love goddess could question what Penny was doing, the young goddess lifted one of Aphrodite's legs onto her shoulder while moving her leg over Aphrodite's other leg still on the bed. She positioned them into a scissoring position, their sexes pressed against each other in an embrace of warm and wet flesh making Aphrodite moan even louder than usual. Penny quickly started to grind her hips making their pussies rub and press against each other, both goddesses beginning to pant and flush golden as their heats built up.

The sound of their flesh pressed together, the sight of Penny's bountiful chest heaving with every breath and her abs coiling with the movement of her hips was overwhelming to Aphrodite. This was sex with someone who loved her and nothing would top it, she knew that as an unbreakable truth. But the best part was Penny's eyes boring into her as they pressed their bodies close. Her flaming grey and green streaked eyes looking straight into Aphrodite's naturally deep blue eyes. Even at their height of passion, those eyes held just as much love as lust and they drank in the sight of the love goddess submitting herself to her lover in her entirety.

As Penny's grinding seemed to get more intense the young goddess leaned down, forcing Aphrodite's legs further apart until she was doing a split as one leg remained on the bed while the other was hooked on Penny's shoulder. Penny just stared into her eyes before kissing her tenderly even as the heat and pressure in Aphrodite's loins was becoming unbearable. While her eyes were closed she became hyper aware of their bodies and she felt Penny reach for one of her hands before she interlaced their fingers. The warmth of the contact along with the kiss made Aphrodite's heart melt before Penny pulled back slightly.

"Cum for me Aphy," Penny purred making Aphrodite shiver deliciously.

Her answer was to roll her hips faster against Penny's as the pair stared at each other. Their breathing was heavy as their faces remained only inches apart. The pressure was building even further if possible Penny suddenly pressed her hips down harder, rubbing their clits together and finally sending them both over the edge. Aphrodite had been about to scream to the high heavens but Penny drowned it out with a fierce kiss even as both lovers came together, their juices mixing between them as their muscles convulsed and all rational thought escaped them. They remained locked together for over a minute, being able to sense nothing but each other.

Then, ever so slowly, they broke the kiss, panting and coated in sweat. Penny unlocked their legs and flopped down beside Aphrodite before pulling her close to snuggle much to the love goddess' delight as she purred contently. Penny giggled at her before pecking her in the lips and snapping her fingers, leaving them completely clean instantly. With another snap the sheets covered them and the lights fell leaving them in cool darkness.

"I love you," Penny whispered sleepily.

"Love you too," Aphrodite replied before both finally closed their eyes, letting the exhaustion of the day bring them to the realm of Morpheus…

* * *

 **With Penny**

Penny giggled as she watched a bronze blade coming for her face. She tilted her head to the side as the blade missed her by inches yet she wasn't worried at all with mirth dancing in her eyes. She could see every move of her opponent as if in slow motion, her own battle reflexes so honed after years of training, two wars, and her new domain of Female Warriors that only the best of the best could push her nowadays and her current opponent wasn't one used to weapons. Sure, her opponent was no slack, being on the higher end of physical ability and power in regards to the Olympians.

Only the big three, Ares, Hephaestus, and now Penny herself had higher raw strength while speed wise it was again herself, Artemis, Athena, Hermes, and the big three. Hell, even in regards to natural levels of power Penny and her opponent were just shy of the big three without the aid of their master weapons but with weapons, then her opponent was to the bottom of the grouping … which they were working on now. Still, Penny couldn't help but giggle at her frustrated opponent since Penny had not been easy on her at all and was using any opportunity to tease her.

"Hold still!" Aphrodite huffed as she tried to slash at Penny's waist but the goddess merely flicked her right hand holding Riptide and knocked Aphrodite's slash back.

"Fine, my feet won't move," Penny replied as she set her small distance apart almost as if she was at rest.

Aphrodite panted as she wiped away some sweat from her forehead as she readied her bronze sword at her side. Penny marveled at how sexy her girlfriend looked, dressed in a standard bronze breast plate over a tank top, spandex shorts, sneakers with shin guards, and bracers for her arms while her black hair was pulled into a ponytail and her deep blue eyes focused on Penny.

"Well, come hither," Penny purred while curling one finger towards Aphrodite making said goddess blush slightly while her frame relaxed slightly.

She knew it was a little dirty but then again, all is fair in love and war, and besides, it will help Aphrodite learn to focus on the task at hand. Penny waited until Aphrodite attacked again with an overhead slash but she could tell that the move was a little less focused then before meaning Penny's distraction had worked to throw Aphrodite off balance. Penny waited until the blade was only inches away from her head before she twisted her torso and swung Riptide with a fair amount of strength, crashing it against Aphrodite's bronze blade.

The force and surprise was enough to knock the sword clean out of Aphrodite's hand as she gasped but Penny didn't let up as she used her free hand to grab onto Aphrodite's breast plate since she was so close and tugged her until their faces were only an inch apart. All the while Penny maneuvered Riptide so that the edge rested against Aphrodite's back with the love goddess trapped within her arms. Penny smirked before kissing Aphrodite but pulling back before the goddess could deepen it earning a disappointed whine.

"Sorry babe," Penny said, loving how the word just rolled off her tongue whenever she used it with Aphrodite. "Better luck next time."

"Hey," Aphrodite whined again as she crossed her arms while Penny stepped back and turned Riptide back into a pen. "It's only been like three days of training and I've never been good with swords."

"Well, pretty soon we can go onto knives and then spears and see how each goes. But tomorrow is sword with shield," Penny answered making Aphrodite groan. To sweeten the deal Penny leaned closer before whispering in her girlfriend's ear. "How about this, if you do well enough to nick me at least once in the next week of training, I'll give you a reward."

"Such as?" Aphrodite asked obviously interested as she looked at Penny challengingly.

"I'll dress up as a naughty school girl and you can be my big bad principal setting me straight," Penny purred before nipping at Aphrodite's ear making the goddess moan slightly.

"Deal!" Aphrodite, always one for roleplays, chirped before kissing Penny quickly and winking before flashing away and taking Penny's breath away.

Every time she sees Aphrodite's divine form she gets like that. With Aphrodite's hair growing to her lower back in beautiful black tones, her flawless and creamy skin that glows with sensuality, deep blue eyes that look like whirlpools, and her gown like chiton with slits along the sides so her legs can move and only one shoulder strap to her left side. A golden rope tied around her waist and then some very light greaves and bracers but unlike Penny she had a shoulder pad on the opposite shoulder to her strap. Penny had already seen her own divine form thanks to Artemis showing her the memory but even then she still found Aphrodite's to be more beautiful as is fitting for the love goddess.

' _Although I looked a little more dangerous and sexy than drop dead gorgeous like Aphy,'_ she thought fondly before she felt another presence approaching quickly. She was only a mile out from the camp and Artemis had made sure none of the hunters came in her direction since the relationship with Aphrodite was somewhat still a secret aside from the Olympian goddesses and they weren't sure how the Hunt would take the news. Aphrodite still had a stigma against her and until her breakup with Ares circulated for a while it would be best to keep it like that. Though it did nothing to stop the love goddess from visiting Penny most nights.

Thankfully, unless close most gods couldn't feel another god flashing until they arrived at their destination but tracking where the god was previously was far harder. Luckily, due to both sharing domains of love and Penny being her lover, Aphrodite could use her little pink-smoke teleportation the same way Hades could shadow travel to be nearly untraceable. All Aphrodite needed was a strong concentration of love near her destination and presto, she was there. Penny had already tried once but ended up falling on top of Aphrodite … which led to kinky things but the point being she needed to practice more since it was too soon to try flashing with the gods still being focused on the subject of Percy.

Given another month or two things should cool down enough for Penny to flash from time to time without getting noticed by any of the gods as long as they didn't happen to be in the area or watching her. That was one particular annoyance since she was familiar enough with the god's presence to tell that Apollo was checking her out whenever she happened to be directly under sunlight in the mornings. Artemis had told her to expect him to show up at some point to try and flirt with her and get her to break her 'useless' oath. It happened every once in a while whenever an older hunter joined and Apollo never got it through his thick skull every time Artemis threatened to castrate him. If she remembered right the last hunter to get that specialty was Alisa, one of the few hunters that joined at 17 a decade back and was rather well developed.

Too bad for Apollo she happened to be one of the feistier personalities and a daughter of Nemesis as well. Apollo ended up getting kneed in the nuts while Alisa muttered something about setting the scales right. All Penny knew is that afterwards Alisa got the royalty treatment for a night and Artemis let her have the best piece of the bear they caught that day. She snickered at the thought of Apollo's face scrunched up in pain before she realized that the presence that had been approaching had arrived a few seconds ago a bit behind her while she got carried away with her thoughts.

She turned to see Athena this time looking at her almost nervously making Penny curious as to why. She also thought the goddess looked cute with her grey blouse and snug jeans, her bright blonde hair pulled into a low ponytail.

"Hey Athena," she greeted as she stepped closer, noticing how the goddess quickly scanned her from head to toe making Penny internally preen.

She wasn't one for being vain but that didn't mean she didn't like getting attention from time to time and that it was Athena checking her out was only a plus.

"Hello Penelope," Athena replied making Penny frown.

"Oh come on Athena, Penny is just fine," she half whined making the goddess chuckle at her slightly.

"Fine, Penny it is," Athena replied before looking at her intently. "So Penny … I ah, had a question to ask you."

"Yes?" Penny asked as she stepped closer before noticing that her getting closer had made Athena blush slightly.

"Well, I was wondering if …" Athena trailed off before she bit her lip as she looked around before muttering. "Oh, why is this so much harder with you?"

"What's harder with me?" Penny asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh screw it," Athena suddenly said before looking directly into Penny's eyes. "Penny, would you like to go out with me?"

"Whaa …" Penny mumbled as her brain short circuited for a moment.

This was just like when Aphrodite asked her to be girlfriends. She wanted it but hadn't expected it at the time and this was a little different. This is Athena, goddess of Wisdom, Warfare, Strategy, and much more … and she was asking Penny out on a date! Penny knew she already had a sort of crush formed for the goddess after they kissed for the ritual for Penny to disguise herself as Athena's legacy but she didn't think Athena would feel the same. Of course then came the thoughts about Annabeth. She'd already come to terms with the possibility of never having her wise-girl in her arms again even if it left her feeling sad at times but how would Athena deal with that?

Apparently she was taking too long to answer because she could see Athena's features falling, thinking she was being rejected much like Aphrodite had been before. It was there that Penny came to realize this must have been a big push for Athena. To actually come to Penny herself to ask for a date, probably something that mortals usually did for her. Still, she wasn't going to leave Athena like that and the thought of having a date with the goddess made her feel all light and warm.

Penny reached for Athena's hand before she could possibly flash away, making the goddess look at her. Penny gave her a warm smile as she cupped her cheek gently and said, "Yes. I'd love to go on a date with you."

"Really?" Athena asked excitedly making Penny giggle while nodding. "So would tonight around 7 work?"

"Perfect," Penny said before she decided to be a little bold and stole a chaste kiss from the goddess.

Athena gaped at her but she just giggled more before leaning closer and whispering, "See you tonight."

With that she turned around in the direction of the camp and started to walk away with a very subtle sway to her hips. She wasn't sure why but she just felt the need to both tease and entice the goddess more so she did, giggling to herself all the while.

"I can't wait for tonight," she murmured to herself before humming as she moved on, already wondering just what did the goddess have planned for her?

* * *

 **Fluffy and lemony! I keep trying to outdo myself. Let me know if the lemon was to your tastes!**

 **Making mama proud**


	8. Chocolate Lips and Family

**A nice long chapter for all of you! Lots of love for that lemon last chapter and more will keep coming!**

 **PS. Sorry for those I couldn't answer their reviews. I can see any posted after the 16th but I'll try to once the site fixes the issue.**

* * *

"Will you stop fidgeting?"

"I can't help it, I'm nervous," Penny whispered back as she continued to play with the ends of her hair.

"Remind me again why I have to wait here?" Artemis grumbled as she leaned back against a large tree.

"Because you'd feel bad if you left me all alone to wait," was Penny's cheeky reply as she looked at the grumpy 12 year old.

"Well Athena said 7 so it wasn't like you could actually wait until that time and _then_ come out here to wait," Artemis replied before muttering under her breath. "I could be at the campfire eating marshmallows but nooo … have to babysit my hunter while she waits for her date."

Penny just stuck out her tongue at the goddess before returning to messing with the tips of her hair and checking her clothes again and again. Aphrodite, for completely unknown reasons, had actually come to help Penny prepare for her date but left her to her own devices for what clothes to wear. Oh sure, she was more than happy to join Penny in a bath to make sure her every nook and cranny was squeaky clean … not to mention her lust was satisfied for the day, but afterwards had simply watched in amusement as Penny panicked about what to wear. ' _Least she helped with brushing my hair,'_ Penny thought as she looked at her selected outfit.

She hadn't been sure what Athena had planned so she went with a blue skirt reaching just shy of her knees, a silver shirt with a V-neck to just barely hint at her cleavage, and sandals while her hair was free and the lightest amount of lipstick. Simple, modest, and for some reason, just felt right for a date with Athena. Aphrodite had approved though she did comment on how Penny should have gone with bolder underwear but she didn't feel like it would be the right time for going that far, if at all.

"I just hope she likes it," she mumbled to herself but apparently Artemis heard as she sighed to get Penny attention.

"You look fine," Artemis said before turning away slightly and adding. "It's actually pretty cute."

"Thank you," Penny replied while flashing Artemis a warm smile that made the goddess blush a little more before she coughed while looking away.

Before either could say more they both felt a godly presence approaching. In just a few seconds Athena flashed in a little to their right meaning Penny missed seeing her divine form directly. ' _Darn … maybe I'll catch it later,'_ she mused before taking in Athena's appearance. She was dressed in skinny jeans this time around that showed off her hips and firm rear with a low-cut, dark grey shirt and small black jacket over it. Her hair was also allowed to be free and Penny noticed the shine of her lips meaning she had some lip gloss.

"Hello Penny, did you wait long?" Athena asked as she stepped closer.

"Not really but I had company," she answered while pointing to Artemis as she stepped up to them as well.

"I guess she's in your hands now?" Artemis asked in an oddly concerned tone.

"That's the plan," Athena replied with a smile.

"Then I'll leave you to it," Artemis said with a slight … edge to her voice but Penny dismissed it for now.

She returned her attention to Athena and noticed the goddess looking her up and down before saying, "You look nice."

Penny blushed slightly before replying, "Thanks, you too."

"Well, better get going," Athena said as she placed her hand on Penny's shoulder.

In a flash, they were gone from the woods of Oregon and appeared in an alleyway. It took Penny all of two seconds to catch the salty scent of the sea and hear the lapping of waves to identify where they were. Her blood abilities from Poseidon had only grown stronger with her godhood and she could instantly tell they were next to the Pacific.

"I thought you'd like to visit the Bay Area," Athena informed her as they walked out of the alley and to a stone and brick cobbled street with all manner of shops facing the bay. She smiled at the sight of the hustle and bustle around her with the sun still up but on its way to descent and she could even see Alcatraz in the distance.

"I do like it," Penny said as she smiled at Athena. "So, what are we doing?"

Aphrodite had given her some advice and said that Athena would probably have plans within plans so it would be best to let Athena lead, not that Penny had any trouble with that.

"Well, I thought it might be nice to start with just a little window shopping and chatting. Sound okay?"

Penny nodded so the pair headed off walking along the busy commerce street. Occasionally they would pause if either saw something that interested them such as when they passed a store selling marine merchandise.

"Can we go in?" Penny asked with her near perfected puppy-dog eyes making Athena cave within seconds.

"Sure," she said with a defeated sigh even as her lips formed a smile making Penny giggle before she took Athena's hand and led her inside.

It was a little shop with little sea trinkets, some clothes, and even animal hats. Penny quickly entertained herself by going through the shirts since most of her current ones were either too tight (as a guy she hadn't had a problem but with the extra assets it just wasn't comfortable anymore unless she purposely wanted to show off), they were all silver for the Hunt, or they were too nice for casual stuff since they were provided by her girlfriend.

"So …" Athena started somewhere behind her as she continued to look through the shirts. "… How are you adjusting?"

"Hmm? Oh! Fine, thank you," she replied as she pulled out a green shirt with a baby seal on it. "I'll be honest the first day or so was a little odd with the new body. Had to get used to waking up without having morning wood anymore," she added nonchalantly but she heard Athena chuckle behind her making her glance back.

"I wonder, did you wake up in a panic the first morning?" Athena asked as she inspected a mug with the handle made out to look like a dolphin's tail.

"Nope," Penny chirped as she recalled her first morning with Aphrodite. "In fact it was very pleasant." She then paused as she picked out a shirt with sharks on it. "You know, I feel like my thoughts have gotten clearer and sharper since I was turned into a girl. Like, before my ADHD was ridiculous but now I can really focus or stay still if I need to."

"Oops," Athena said somewhat sheepishly making Penny look at her again but this time with a raised eyebrow. "They may have been my fault."

"Why?" Penny asked.

"Well you remember how Orion raped one of Artemis' hunters and then tricked her into turning the girl into a bear before hunting her?" Athena asked to which Penny nodded.

"Well it had been one of my daughters so after Orion was revealed and Artemis cursed the sons of the sea god to be terrible with bows, I added my own to make their ADHA worse and mess up their ability to properly strategize."

"So with me being a girl now…"

"Both curses have no effect," Athena finished for her before asking. "Haven't you tried to use a bow yet?"

"Not really. Artemis knew how bad I was before and I convinced her that it wouldn't make a difference with her blessing," Penny answered.

"Hmm, she probably forgot about the curse too but now you know to try it out later on," Athena said with a shrug. "By the way, how is Riptide treating you?"

"Incredible!" Penny cheered as she dropped the shirt she'd been inspecting and surprised Athena with a big hug. After a few seconds she released it enough to look the blushing goddess in the face. "And I have you to thank for that."

"Y-you're welcome," Athena stuttered adorably making Penny giggle some more as she let go of the goddess and picked up the shirt from before.

"I think I'll take this one," she murmured to herself as she took it to a cashier near the far wall of the shop where the guy manning it was nose deep in some comic.

It took a minute or two for Penny to make a purchase since the guy, probably a college student or something, wouldn't stop drooling while staring at her bust. Penny played along with it though and got herself a pretty discount before leaving the guy with a wink and heading for the changing room.

"Be back in a moment," she said as she passed Athena before quickly reaching the small stalls and changing her shirt.

Once that was done she looked at her green shirt before snapping it back to her tent with the Hunt. She then stepped out of the stall to find Athena waiting patiently so she cleared her throat to get her attention before pushing her chest out a little and whispering, "Like it?"

Athena's blush deepened before she nodded and said, "Yes, very … cute."

Penny's new shirt had baby sea otters splashing on it and the neck was cut lower to display her cleavage a little more while also being a slightly more snug fit and Penny could tell Athena approved more than she let on. ' _Being a love goddess has its perks,'_ she mused, being able to gaged Athena's reactions pretty well. Not to mention she felt Athena's budding love for her and she had every intention of nurturing it.

"So, where to next?" Penny asked as they exited the store.

"Just keep exploring for a bit, then I have a surprise," Athena said with hint of teasing in her voice.

"I'll follow your lead," Penny replied with a slightly challenging air around her, wanting to see if she could get a more playful side out of Athena.

"You won't be disappointed," Athena said in a fake haughty attitude. She then reached for Penny's hand, much to the young goddess' delight, and led her on.

They spent the next couple of hours like that, just chatting and window shopping at most. Penny got to hear all about Athena's projects for Olympus and ancient war tactics she employed. They discussed everything from the advantages of sword versus spears to even some recent gossip on Olympus. Apparently every word of what Aphrodite said in the throne room was leaked (all eyes were on Hermes) so Ares could barely show his face without being laughed clean off the streets. However, Athena had been receiving troubling news through prayers from her kids at camp.

It seemed that Ares' children had a gist of what happened or at least that Ares had been insulted and were getting far more temperamental with other demigods, especially the children of Aphrodite. Penny wondered why her girlfriend hadn't said anything about it but guesses that Aphrodite probably didn't want to worry her. Too late though because now Penny would ask Artemis to visit the camp soon and if necessary, set the Ares campers straight. Otherwise they spent the rest of the time in lighter topics and teasing from time to time until it got dark and Athena started leading her towards a brighter lit part of the street.

"Where are we going?" Penny asked curiously while subtly pulling Athena's hand and arm closer to herself. Oh she enjoyed making the normally schooled goddess blush and nothing got it faster than close contact.

"You'll see," was Athena's answer as they continued for a few more minutes before they arrived at a square next to a large factory.

It took Penny a moment to squint at the bright lights of a large sign before she read it and gasped in delight'

"I'm guessing you're a fan of Ghirardelli chocolate?" Athena asked with a knowing smirk.

"You asked Aphy didn't you?" Penny countered with a smirk.

"She said you had a serious sweet tooth," Athena answered with a shrug.

"Sweet tooth is right," Penny murmured as the memory of Aphrodite covered in chocolate syrup from a few nights ago came to her mind making her blush slightly.

Luckily Athena didn't notice it as the pair walked into the square with Athena steering them directly to a small restaurant featuring the company's chocolate and an extensive dessert menu. It seemed that Athena had made reservations since they barely waited a minute before a cute waitress came up to them and led them to the second floor with a better view of the bay and a slightly more private table off to the corner.

"Menus are here and I'll be back to take your orders in a few minutes," the brunette said as she handed them said menus and quickly scampered off to who knows where.

"So, feeling hungry enough for actual food or just dessert?" Athena asked after a minute of scanning the menu.

"Well, we don't really need mortal food and you already got me craving sweets so dessert!" Penny said cheerily making Athena giggle at her.

It was soft and almost chiming making Penny want to hear it again. She gave the goddess a warm smile before flipping to the desserts and reading through them until one caught her notice. ' _Chocolate Duet'_ she read before checking over the description.

'A thick dark chocolate mousse in a wafer cup, then topped with a scoop of vanilla ice cream, flakes of milk and white chocolate before drizzled with strawberry and caramel sauce. Date night specials.'

"I know what I want," Penny said as she reached across the small table separating them and pointed to the item on Athena's menu.

It took a moment while Athena faintly blushed before saying, "Sounds good to me."

Penny beamed at her as they waited for the waitress and quickly made their order. As they waited for that Penny felt the need to ask Athena one thing that had been bugging her for a while.

"Athena …" Penny started softly getting the goddess' attention. "… How do you feel about this, you know, with Annabeth still being in the dark?"

At the mention of her daughter Athena's eyes flashed with guilt but Penny reached across the table and took her hand before giving it a comforting squeeze. Athena gave her an appreciative smile before speaking softly.

"I know that if she knew she would most likely be hurt and I love her but …" Athena looked her directly in the eyes. "… I've had feelings for you for some time now and it makes me happy being with you here now. I don't regret this," she said as she leaned forward and cupped Penny's cheek with her free hand. "And neither of us really know how she would react to your changes … and it scares me more her reacting badly to you and possibly saying something that she can't take back rather than her taking her anger out on me for being with you."

"But … I don't want to be the reason for you two to lose your relationship," Penny said sadly but then Athena squeezed her hand.

"You can't save everyone from every little thing Penny," Athena said gently. "If it comes to that, Annabeth and I will have to settle it out as adults … but it doesn't mean I'm giving up on my happiness either and neither should you."

"Are … are you sure?" Penny asked as she leaned her face closer while looking directly into Athena intense grey eyes.

"I don't think I've ever been surer," Athena whispered as their faces got within touching distance of each other's noses before they paused.

They locked eyes as neither moved, waiting to see who would make the final move to close the distance. Penny could feel her heart racing like a jackhammer, Athena's breath washing over her lips making her itch for a taste. However, before they could they heard what sounded like a squeak making them break eye contact and look in the direction of the noise. It was waitress, furiously blushing as she held their order in her hand.

"H-here you go l-ladies," she said as she set down the treat between them before placing two spoons. "Enjoy!" she squeaked again before running off again.

Penny and Athena glanced at each other in silence for a moment before Penny started to giggle. Athena soon followed until their giggles grew into louder chuckles before both were outright laughing at the cliché of the interruption. After Penny reigned herself in she wiped away a tear of mirth before looking at their treat and licking her lips. She grabbed a spoon and was about to dive in but then Athena used her own spoon to knock Penny's off course making her look at the goddess in confusion and annoyance. She wanted her treat dammit!

"Ah, ah," Athena said with a wagging finger. She then got a spoonful of ice cream and mousse into her spoon before offering it to Penny. "Say ah."

Penny was stunned that Athena was being this cute while offering her the treat. She'd never thought the goddess would be one for cheesy romance since she expected that from Aphrodite. Still, she didn't mind and smiled before opening up for the spoon and took in the rich chocolate and ice cream. Just to add a little fun she slowly pulled back as she made a show of slowly licking the spoon clean before savoring the treat in her mouth. She moaned softly at the texture and taste, watching as Athena blushed. She swallowed slowly before using her spoon to get more of the treat and offering it to Athena this time.

"Your turn," she purred making Athena swallow thickly before she opened her mouth as well.

It looked like Athena went for revenge because she made eating chocolate look too sexy as some of the strawberry sauce got on her lips rather than fully in her mouth as she locked eyes with Athena humming to the flavor before swallowing as well before slowly running her tongue over her lips to get the sauce. Penny also noted the challenging glint in Athena's eyes and she immediately rose up to meet, smirking defiantly as she opened her mouth in invitation for more chocolate and ice cream.

They continued on like that for a few minutes, the waitress at one point returning, spotting them, then promptly turning to run with a faint nosebleed making them both giggle again before continuing. It got to the point that they demolished the dessert until only one bit of chocolate mousse was left but it was Athena's turn to feed Penny. Penny could tell Athena wanted the last bite but like a good date she didn't complain as she offered it up to Penny. Feeling touched at the display Penny eagerly took the last spoonful but instead of swallowing it she looked around and noticed that they were currently alone on the second floor.

She discreetly erected a small barrier to keep out mortals and such with a flick of her wrist before she got up and walked around the small table as Athena watched her curiously. Penny gave her a wink before she pushed Athena's chair back slightly and then sat on the goddess' lap, straddling her as her skirt was hiked up. Before Athena could say anything Penny kissed her and quickly pried her mouth open before pushing the mousse partly into Athena's mouth. It took the goddess a moment but she quickly caught on and the pair started to make out while rolling the chocolate between their tongues.

At times Penny found herself nipping at the chocolate as it got smaller by the second or sucking on Athena's tongue. Her hands quickly went to Athena's blonde locks while said goddess made use of her hands groping Penny's ass. One particularly rough squeeze made Penny moan and with that Athena managed to nab the last bit of the chocolate. She felt Athena smirk into the kiss but Penny wasn't bothered as she instead redoubled her efforts into the kiss and quickly took control of it even as Athena continued to play with her ass. They stayed like that for what felt like hours and the whole while Penny could feel her love for the goddess grow and Athena's respond in kind.

However, she reluctantly broke the kiss leaving both of them panting as they stared at each other with the first signs of obvious love in their eyes but neither said it. Penny knew it was too soon to say it and Athena probably realized it as well but for now, this closeness was enough. Penny could feel it in her bones that taking it slower with Athena … at least in means of saying that particular word or going beyond kissing and heavy petting, was the right way to go.

"So …" Athena started after she caught her breath. "… Enjoy the night?"

"Very," Penny breathed before pecking Athena on the lips. "Are you taking me back now?"

"I think that's best," Athena replied as Penny got off her lap reluctantly while Athena reached into her pocket and pulled out a hundred dollar bill before setting it on the table. "For her troubles."

"Seems to me she enjoyed what she saw," Penny said with a shrug before smiling at Athena.

The goddess returned one as she wrapped one arm around Penny's waist and the pair flashed away once Penny took down the small barrier. They soon appeared just on the borders of the Hunt's camp and Penny could tell everyone else was already asleep since Artemis had said she wanted them up extra early to move out south.

"So … want to go on another date some time?" Athena asked eagerly to which Penny smiled before she pulled the goddess in for another kiss.

"How's that for an answer?" she asked in a teasing voice.

"A big yes," Athena beamed before stepping back and waving as she flashed away.

Penny couldn't stop a dreamy sigh from escaping her lips as she made her way to her tent. She slipped in without a sound and snapped off her shirt, skirt, and sandals leaving her in blue panties with dolphins splashing along the sides. She looked at her bed and wasn't surprised to see Aphrodite laying comfortably in the sheets while looking at her eagerly.

"Soooo …" she drawled out as she sat up to reveal she was topless as well before her voice got really excited. "How was it?"

"It was nice," Penny replied easily but Aphrodite didn't look anywhere near satisfied.

"Well then get in here missy because it's time for cuddles and gossip or I won't let you sleep otherwise," Aphrodite said as Penny gave a dramatic sigh even as she smiled and climbed in with her girlfriend … this was going to take a while …

* * *

 **Five Days Later**

Penny sat quietly as she stared at the campfire in the silent night. The rest of the hunters had already turned in while Artemis went to drive her chariot for the full night rather than the usual hour or so before setting it on autopilot. The moon goddess had felt far more at ease knowing Penny was there and since both required little sleep, was confident that Penny could handle most issues if they arose. It was already well known amongst the Hunt that she was a top tier fighter, having bested Phoebe and Thalia at the same time and during a private fight battled Artemis to a standstill with the only restriction being weapons only.

That got her a decent amount of respect and even admiration from the younger members of the Hunt while her friendship with Thalia had only grown … though she couldn't help but find her cousin growing more attractive as time passed. She shook those particular thoughts off though, still not being sure about revealing herself to mortals and such yet. That and she was worried about the Greek camp at the moment. Were as in Camp Jupiter, the children of Mars, though still brutish, were far more level headed and disciplined than children of Ares and after a mild confrontation, Aphrodite had spilled the beans to her. Yes, Ares' children were getting worse and outright starting to harass her children but she hadn't wanted Penny to worry thinking it would blow over.

Penny on the other hand was very willing to wait and had convinced Artemis to head to Camp Half-blood the very next morning. They were on their way now and had already made it passed Mississippi and were only another two days or so away. And as they got closer Penny kept feeling something unsettling in her gut, like there was something wrong but she couldn't pinpoint it though it usually came along with her worrying about the campers or, on the odd occasion when a hunter, especially the young ones, go out and are late returning from their hunts.

"It's your domain."

Now most people would have jumped or screamed when a voice suddenly speaks from right beside them but then again, this voice was so gentle and warm that Penny's immediate reaction was actually to relax. She also recognized who the voice belonged to and she would have detected an ill intent if there had been any so there was no reason to get jumpy. She looked to her side to see Hestia in a 12 year old form, dressed in a simple but cute cream dress as she tended the fire with her glowing orange eyes glancing at Penny from the side.

"Come again," Penny said as she watched the goddess rather than the fire.

"It's your domain of Family that's bothering you," Hestia explained as she set down her stick and properly faced Penny this time. "Your domain of Magic and Witchcraft is stable for now, Night, Moon, Crossroads, and Necromancy don't really require any intervention aside from when Artemis does her nightly pass, no Female Warriors that you recognize or pray to you are in danger, and I don't think any lesbians are in peril of heartbreak at the moment … or at least close enough for you to feel them yet," Hestia added with a slight giggle before her expression turned a little more serious. "However, in regards to Family, as you grow more used to the domain, you'll be able to feel any family and tell who the members are but when you recognize a person or group as part of _your_ family, then you'll be able to monitor and sense them regardless of where you are … and if they return that recognition, they are not only within your domain but part of it meaning the ancient laws won't stop you from helping them directly. Female warriors too which basically covers any female demigod or females in the military."

"Wait, so you could intervene for demigods since you see all Olympians and their children as family?" Penny asked with a raised eyebrow but Hestia shook her head sadly.

"No, like you, they must recognize me as family and just saying it isn't enough. They have to feel it in their hearts. Few demigods really think or even remember me even after the wars besides ones like you," Hestia explained while looking at her fondly.

"Like Artemis with her hunters or Aphrodite with her lovers though they still can't directly intervene on quests unless another immortal is confronting the demigods," Penny murmured getting a nod from Hestia.

"So, who do you think is part of your family?" Hestia asked as she watched Penny intently.

"Well … I guess it's the Hunt now," she replied but as she said it she glowed for a moment before she felt a connection form to every current hunter along with a growth to her power.

She could suddenly pinpoint where each was and if they were in danger or not making her eyes go wide. She looked at Hestia to see her smile knowingly.

"Now you see why I'm plenty strong even without demigods to make offerings, though when a demigod sees me as family, the effect is nearly doubled," Hestia said.

"I consider you family Hestia," Penny said as she surprised the goddess by pulling her into a hug while also feeling the glow happen again along with Hestia before another surge of strength filled her.

It took a second but then Hestia returned the hug filling Penny's chest with warmth … and a little something else. She held onto the embrace for a few seconds before Hestia pulled back enough for Penny to see her blushing face which was adorable in Penny's opinion.

"Umm … Penny, is it okay if I try something?" Hestia asked shyly before Penny nodded with a gentle smile. "Okay," she mumbled as she slowly raised her hands and cupped Penny's face before pulling closer until their lips met in a soft embrace.

Penny marveled at the softness of Hestia's lips even as she allowed the other goddess to lead it, knowing that Hestia had absolutely no experience kissing and so was trying to figure it out herself. As the lip-lock continued Penny brought her arms up and wrapped them around Hestia's waist before gently pulling her closer as Hestia's hands moved to Penny's hair. After a few minutes Penny felt Hestia's tongue pass over her lips asking for permission so she gladly opened up before her tongue met the guest in a tender dance.

It didn't take her long to take control from there as her experiences with Aphrodite and Athena along with her domain made her a relative expert in battles of passion. After some time Penny decided it was enough, being able to tell that Hestia was currently feeling something more akin to a crush than possible love, though that could change in little time but for now she went easy on the newly reinstated Olympian. So she broke apart the kiss as she pulled back while giggling at Hestia's flushed face as the goddess remained sitting on Penny's lap having moved during the kiss.

"W-wow," Hestia mumbled as she looked at her. "That was very … nice."

"Thank you and you weren't half bad yourself," Penny returned as her hands absentmindedly explored the currently younger goddess' back and treading dangerously close to her rear. "So … who is she?"

Hestia started in surprise as Penny gave her a knowing look before she elaborate. "I can tell that you have two crushes right now, one for me and another for a woman I don't know. If it was a guy I wouldn't have really noticed it yet but then again, you've never shown interest in guys."

Actually there was a little more. Penny could feel the two crushes but buried deeper, there was a genuine love for someone and it was old but very weak. It was as if Hestia had come close to giving up that love and from what Penny could tell, it was for another goddess but who was the question. But for now she wouldn't bring it up so she focused on Hestia's other crush.

"That's not completely true," Hesita murmured as she blushed a little more. "You had my interest … it's just that, you weren't exactly on the market and I'm supposed to be a maiden goddess remember."

"Oh," Penny said sheepishly before giggling. "Well, I'm flattered that you still like me even though I've changed so much."

"You haven't changed where it's important," Hestia said warmly as her hand lightly pressed onto Penny's left breast right over her heart making the goddess' chest warm up.

"Thank you Hestia," Penny said gently as she leaned forward and gave the goddess another peck of a kiss before picking her up and placing Hestia on the log beside her getting a cute pout out of the Olympian.

"I was comfy," Hestia muttered but all it served to do was get a giggle out of Penny. "And to answer your question, I've been hanging around Boston lately and I keep noticing this cute baker in one of my favorite cafés."

"Have you talked to her?" Penny asked eagerly but Hestia shook her head.

"I wasn't even sure if I … well, if I like mortal girls like that but I've been thinking about it more since Aphrodite told us having female lovers was fine. But I've been too shy to actually start a conversation."

"And you felt safer with me?" Penny asked to which Hestia nodded. "Aww, thank you," Penny said before pecking Hestia on the cheek before she smirked. "But I think you should try talking to the girl. After all, you never know and I bet as a goddess of family you would love to have a child of your own.

"Penny!" Hestia squealed with a mad blush making the young goddess laugh slightly.

"What? You know you can't deny it," Penny cheekily replied making the Olympian huff for a moment before she spoke.

"So, how are the girlfriends?" she asked with a tiny smirk.

"Well, Aphrodite is great, thanks for asking," Penny replied as she smiled at the fire. "But Athena and I aren't official yet. Right now it's a light dating but maybe after another date or two I might ask her to become officially my second girlfriend."

"Great, then she'll be even giddier and girly in no time," Hestia chuckled getting a confused look from Penny so Hestia continued. "You broke past her warrior's cool façade on that date and half the time Athena would giggle slightly or just smile during the last meeting when she thought no one was looking. Only the goddesses noticed though but we know exactly why she looks so happy lately. It just goes to show that even the goddess of Wisdom and Warfare just wants to be treated like a girl from time to time."

Hearing that made Penny smiled as she thought about the blonde goddess, her heart filling with pride at having gotten such a reaction out of her hopefully-soon-to-be girlfriend.

"By the way," Hestia suddenly said as she locked eyes with Penny. "On that night that you stayed with Aphrodite and I'm guessing had full on sex for the first time, love in the Americas jumped and you caused a one-night baby-boom. Just watch as all the babies start to spring up in eight or so months," Hestia teased making Penny blush furiously until she looked like a golden tomato. "You should control that blush or else the hunters might discover you," she added with a giggle.

"No worries," Penny replied as she got ahold of herself. "I cast a little Mist illusion on myself to only affect mortals and demigods. They'll see red instead of gold should I bleed or blush until I let them know the truth … or if they happen to be clear sighted."

"Well, at least you're thinking ahead just in case," Hestia said with a shrug before frowning slightly. "Now you said something felt off. Keep naming who you consider family to see if you can pinpoint who's causing the disturbance."

"Okay," Penny said as she thought for a moment before speaking, "Let's see. I already have the Hunt, you, Aphrodite, Artemis, Hera, Demeter, and Athena." At that she felt her connection to the goddesses increase letting her know Athena and Hera were on Olympus, Artemis in her chariot over Wyoming, Demeter in Texas, and Aphrodite was somewhere in Miami. "The other seven plus Nico and Reyna." Again the connections formed with little 'pings' in her head pointing to both camps and one to the Underworld. "… my father," she said, after having seen his reaction to Percy's 'death' and seeing that Poseidon had been against what they had done to him at the time. Another bond formed and this one definitely felt like it was hurting.

She focused on it to the point she could actually see Poseidon from above in Atlantis. He was slouched on his throne, a bottle of the strongest Atlantian liquor he could get his hands on and his face hidden in one of his hands.

"I'm such a failure …" the sea god sobbed to himself making Penny's heart ache as she looked at him.

"Daddy," she mumbled to herself as she lost the image but then felt Hestia's thumb pass over her cheek.

She looked at the goddess' hand to see it was wet from having wiped away some tears.

"Now you see," Hestia said sadly before adding. "The line 'Sea's heart mended with family united' can only mean that Poseidon is meant to learn about you in time." Hestia raised her hand before Penny could speak up. "But not now. It's still too soon and if Poseidon suddenly did a 180 about losing his son, you'll get too much attention. For now, who else is in your family?"

Penny frowned for a moment, having been ready to run to the nearest sea and dive in to get her father's attention but Hestia was probably right. She'd have to wait and her plate was filling up quickly anyways. Training Aphrodite almost every day and then occasionally sparing with Athena (another fight to a standstill … for now), helping with the Hunt and mastering her newly discovered bow skills much to Artemis' delight, and now get to Camp Half-blood to inform the Hecate cabin of the changes along with setting the Ares campers straight.

' _But still, I feel likes there's more than just my father,'_ she thought before her eyes suddenly widened. ' _How could I possibly forget her!?'_ she mentally screamed as she shot up spooking Hestia.

"My mom," she whispered as she felt the connection form … and was nearly floored at the heartache and loneliness that assaulted her.

Something was wrong with her mother and not just in regards to family but love as well. Even if her specialty is lesbian love, she can get a general sense of other forms of love easy enough and her mother was definitely heartbroken about something.

"I need to see my mom," Penny said as she was about to form a mental connection to Artemis to let her know but Hestia stopped her by touching her arm. "What?" Penny nearly snapped, wondering why the goddess would make her wait.

"Penny, I think it best that you wait for tomorrow. It would be odd if you suddenly disappeared in the middle of the night but if you wait, I can appear and give you a little quest for me. It will give you an excuse to head out ahead of the Hunt to see Sally."

"But…"

"I know but please, be patient" Hestia asked with puppy eyes making Penny sigh in defeat.

"Fine," Penny grumbled as she sat back down beside Hestia.

"If it helps I'll stay with you tonight while we wait for Artemis get back," she offered making Penny smile before she got the currently 12 year old goddess and placed her on her lap, with Hestia's back to her this time before wrapping her in a hug earning a content sigh from the Olympian.

"I like this size since you're so easy to cuddle," Penny chimed as Hestia merely nodded and leaned back into her embrace. "So … what do you want to talk about…?"

* * *

 **Ahh, the fluff and dates fill my soul. Steamy but not smutty this time around but a problem soon fixed. Hestia's in the action too and it will only get better!**

 **Peace! making mama proud**


	9. Mamma Needs Love

**Another chapter for the holidays! Everyone I hope you enjoy!**

 **Mind you I said there would be incest so no complaints!**

* * *

 **One Day and a Run Later**

Penny sighed as she stepped into an elevator to reach her mother's new apartment with Paul. The moment the doors closed she snapped her fingers to clean off her sweat and changed her jogging clothes to jean shorts and a simple t-shirt that fit snuggly while her hair was released from the pony tail it had been in. Hestia's rouse had been successful and then after discreetly informing Artemis on what Penny was really going to do, the goddess let her go with little trouble.

During their talk while waiting, Hestia had informed her that like Aphrodite's smoke-teleportation, Penny could use flame teleportation and move to any fire she was aware of thanks to having Hestia's full blessings. It would make returning to the Hunt or simply jumping straight to the camp easy so she wasn't very pressed for time now making her relax more.

"Now to see what the problem is," Penny mumbled to herself as she heard the ding of the elevator signaling her arrival.

It took her but a minute to find her mother's door and she quickly knocked will rehearsing how she would explain things. She doubted Sally would just allow some stranger in and talk about personal matters as if nothing so with that in mind, she decided that her mother deserved to know the full truth. However, when the door opened, Penny was _not_ ready for the woman standing before her.

Sally opened up with an excited and warm smile, her blue eyes shining as her dark brown hair perfectly framed her face. She was dressed in a tight fitting blouse with generous amounts of her abundant cleavage displayed and a daringly short blue skirt that Penny hadn't even contemplated her mother owning along with creamy mile-long legs and heeled sandals. Her lips were also cheery red from generous lipstick making her plump lips look so kissable that Penny unconsciously leaned forward until she caught herself. Apparently Sally had a similar thought if going by her blush before frowning slightly as her smile fell and Penny didn't want to see her frowning at all.

"Oh hello," Sally greeted after recovering herself and putting up her normally warm face. "Can I help you?"

"Hi Sally and I'm actually here to help you," Penny replied getting a confused frown from Sally.

"And who are you?" she asked making Penny bit her lip nervously.

Deciding to be quick about it she scanned both sides to make sure no one was around before she waved a barrier into existence and then pushing Sally back into the apartment before closing the door behind her. Sally got alarmed but couldn't shout as Penny covered her mouth with her hand before staring into her eyes intently.

"Mom … it's me," Penny said and Sally looked at her as if she'd grown a second head before they just stared at each other.

Knowing her disguise was a little too good she willed her eyes to revert to the regular sea-green they'd been before and hiding the blonde highlights she got thanks to Athena. Her mother looked her up and down intently for nearly a minute before her eyes widened as big as dinner plates.

"… Percy …" her mother whispered but frowned again when Penny shook her head.

"Not anymore … now I'm Penelope Romera or Penny for short," she explained before gesturing to the couches. "It's a long story …"

"I'll bet," Sally agreed as she sat down beside Penny before asking, "So will I get to hear it all?"

"Yes," Penny replied instantly before she took a deep breath before the plunge.

So, for over an hour, Penny condensed and explained everything that had happened in the last two weeks or so. The trick of the gods and her own new godhood, her disguise and the ploy to kill 'Percy', than the complicated stuff with the domains and her new relationships. Her mother looked quite started by that but was sympathetic when she heard about Annabeth. She didn't really seem that upset about Penny being a girl now though. After she finished she sighed as she waited for her mother to digest everything while Penny started to sip on some nectar she conjured up for herself.

"So … you're a goddess …"

A nod.

"And one of the domains if Lesbian Love?"

Another nod.

"And you're together with Aphrodite while starting to date Athena and have a closer-than-just-friends thing going on with Hestia."

Nod again.

"Well … that's surprising," Sally finished as she sipped from her own glass of water.

"You're taking this awfully well," Penny commented but Sally just shrugged.

"I had my panic about all the Greek mythology and stuff the same year you first went to camp. I was shocked for a little but I've gotten pretty used to it," she answered.

"Okay … so then I have to ask you something," Penny started, getting her mother's attention again. "Since one of my domains is family and you're part of it, I felt that something was wrong last night. Is it okay if you tell me?"

At the question Penny saw the hurt pass through Sally's eyes and felt the pang of pain in her heart getting Penny even more worried.

"I-its … nothing," Sally tried to lie but Penny saw through it and just stared at Sally, waiting for the truth.

Sally sighed but before she could say anything there was a ding from the kitchen making Penny realize something had been cooking the whole time she was there. Sally used that as an excuse to scamper off but Penny just frowned in thought. She knew her mom and her habits like the back of her hand. Judging by the smell it was some kind of dessert and Sally only cooked treats on two occasions. She was either very happy like on birthdays or special days like when Percy called ahead before a rare visit during the summers … or she was sad and the only thing that could get her mind off it was cooking.

It had been her coping mechanism to deal with Gabe during the early years though Penny hadn't realized it at the time. Though now she recalled one vivid memory when Gabe had been unusually angry with Percy and had been about to beat him when Sally intervened and whispered something into his ear before making him go to their room. Sally was rarely home at the same times as Gabe and she often excused herself whenever Gabe was frisky … or turned a blind eye for him to cheat just to keep him sated. But that time she gave Percy a kiss and told him to wait for her before she joined Gabe and closed the door.

Percy had heard and at times Sally had sounded like she was in pain until Gabe finally came out while Sally just stayed in bed, sobbing softly. Percy, being only four, didn't understand what was going on and had tried to cheer her up which led to her holding onto him as if a life-line. Then the pair had gone to the shower together where Sally had furiously washed herself while using the water to hide her tears and then simply cuddling Percy close as they soaked in the bath together. The memory though made Penny's blood boil as she fully came to realize just what Sally had put up with just for her, to keep her safe, just because of how much she loved Penny.

' _Never again,'_ Penny swore as she got up and headed to the kitchen. She was surprised and shocked still to see Sally reaching into the oven, bent over and with her rear and perfect legs on display but Penny shook it off as she noticed Sally was sobbing as she took out a fresh baked, chocolate cake and set it on the stovetop.

"Oh, Penny!" Sally started as she hurriedly wiped away the tears but they just kept coming.

Penny shook her head as she walked up to Sally and pulled her into a hug. Sally stiffened for a moment before sniffing and then letting the tears flow free as she clung onto Penny. Penny whispered comforting words while focusing on the blessing of Hestia, giving warmth and support to her mom as she rubbed soothing circles into her back. It lasted for a few minutes before Sally started to speak softly.

"You were a miracle … did you know that?"

"How so?" Penny asked as she pulled back slightly to look at Sally.

"I was born barren," Sally answered much to Penny's shock but she continued on. "I've had some boyfriends before but I always dumped them when I told them and the next thing they wanted was to sleep with me without protection. I had more or less given up on having a family until I met your father. After dating for a while he told me who he was and that he could get me pregnant and I was so overjoyed … but I didn't know about the rule of how he would leave the moment you were born," she added sadly making Penny tighten her arms around Sally's waist.

"I don't regret it though because I got to have an angel," Sally said warmly as she smiled at Penny. "I stomached dealing with Gabe because I loved you so much and then finally got rid of him until I found Paul." At the mention of his name Penny felt the disturbances in both her family and love domains. "I thought my problem had been fixed when I had you so I didn't bother to tell him I couldn't have children before and he was excited for it … but when we tried and nothing happened, I went to the doctors again and it turned out that I was still the same and Paul didn't take too well to it."

"What happened?" Penny asked with a barely restrained growl. She was going to have a conversation with Paul whenever he got home.

"I tried to play it off since I already got to be a mom and accepted that it was the only chance I'd ever get … and I'm not really getting any younger."

"You'd make girls in their 20's get jealous," Penny complemented getting a musical giggle out of Sally.

"Thank you," Sally replied before her face got sad again. "But I tried to still be a good fiancé …"

"Trying for babies before marriage?" Penny asked curiously.

"The Wedding is in three months if you recall," Sally retorted with a bit of a pout. "And I would fit in a wedding dress just fine by then," she added making Penny giggle this time before Sally continued. "But I'm not sure it's even happening anymore. I was trying to at least by satisfying in other regards since I can't give him children but …" Sally trailed off as another tear ran down her cheek.

"But?" Penny asked as she used her thumb to wipe it away.

"I tried to be … sexy … last night but he just muttered, 'why bother' and then left saying he was going to meet with some colleagues. That was last night and I was going to try and surprise him when you arrived," Sally finished before starting to cry again so Penny pulled her close again, not minding that her shirt was getting wet.

' _Aphrodite,'_ she mentally called in an angry tone.

 _'_ _Yes?'_ she instantly answered.

' _Can you locate Paul Blowfish?'_

 _'_ _Sure, why?'_ her girlfriend asked and Penny answered by sending her a compressed memory of her conversation with Sally. She waited a few seconds before Aphrodite replied in an equally angry tone. ' _Found him. At some friends place getting drunk … oh, and they invited hookers. I think one has an STD, want Paul to get a surprise?'_

 _'_ _Yes please, his fiancé won't be waiting for him if I have anything to say about it,'_ Penny replied before she heard a perverse giggle coming from the goddess.

' _Oh I'm sure, let me know how it goes!'_ she chirped before cutting the connection.

With that Penny returned her attention to Sally since she stopped crying. With her focus on her mother she could feel Sally's need for love and affection but at the same time, her constant pain caused by all manner of men from Gabe to her father had stomped on what little hope she had. Even Penny's father had been too scared to face rejection if Sally had learned the rule about forced abandonment that came with demigod children. Sally deserved someone that would love her, unconditionally, and wouldn't leave her because of some damned rules.

"Mom … look at me," Penny said firmly as Sally turned to face her properly, her eyes puffy from crying. "I know they hurt you and you deserve so much better so will you let me help you?"

"But … how? No man will want me as a wife if I can't even give him a family or it'll just be because they can't get me pregnant so I'll be little more than a toy. I … I'm a failure as woman Penny. I couldn't even keep my fiancé interested in me with my body or love," she started to cry but Penny wasn't having any of that.

"Then they aren't worthy of you," Penny said as she cupped Sally's cheek and made her look directly at Penny. "And if they don't know how to love you … then I will."

Before Sally could say anything Penny crashed their lips together. Sally squeaked in surprise and tried to pull away but Penny kept her close with a firm grip around her waist. Then, in a matter of seconds Sally's resistance started to lessen until, she finally melted into it. Penny moved her lips against Sally's soft and tender ones, feeling the returned kiss as Sally wrapped her arms around Penny's neck. Penny willed all the love she could into the lip-lock, feeling a bond already forming between them rapidly as Sally returned the emotion, her maternal love partially shifting into something else entirely.

Quickly Penny's tongue asked for permission to enter and Sally didn't hesitate to comply, allowing Penny's tongue to dominate the exchange of saliva as their tongue wrestled. Soon enough Penny got a soft moan out of Sally making Penny's desire for her soar as her arms lowered to cup Sally's rear before picking her up. Sally squealed in surprise as Penny set her on the counter and continued to make out for several minutes as Sally played with her hair until Penny pulled back. She was very satisfied to hear a disappointed whine come from Sally but she would get back to her soon enough.

"Those _boys_ never realized the treasure that you are," Penny purred making Sally shiver in her arms. "But I do and I'm going to make. You. Mine."

She didn't know where the words were coming from but they felt so right as they rolled off her tongue and the look Sally was giving her. Flushed with big, needy eyes looking so vulnerable and submissive. It made a fire burn in Penny as she took Sally's lips again while picking her up and walking by memory to Sally's room. It took her a moment but they arrived soon and Penny laid Sally down on her back before leaning over her, like a fox about to catch the hare.

"You mean it?" Sally asked in a frail voice as she looked back at Penny almost shyly. "You think I'm a treasure?"

"Every word," Penny answered in a tender voice as she leaned closer and caressed Sally cheek. "And I don't plan on letting you go."

Sally looked unsure for a moment, her blue eyes scanning around for a minute before they locked gazes with Penny's eyes. She was searching for the truth, wanting to desperately find it rather than the empty promises and abandonment left for her before. After a while it seemed she found it as her frame relaxed before she spoke.

"Then I'm yours … always," Sally said with a warm smile making Penny kiss her softly before breaking away slightly noting Sally's increasing blush with growing embarrassment. "Plus I've always had this slight fantasies."

"How naughty," Penny purred into Sally's ear making her shudder. "… Mommy."

"I blame you," Sally retorted slyly. "You just had to get all toned and sexy from constantly training."

"But that would make you such a bad girl," Penny teased as she lowered her face closer.

"Then punish mommy," Sally returned before nipping at her ear making her practically growl.

She didn't wait as she attacked Sally lips again but this time her hands quickly found Sally's C-cup breasts, kneading them eagerly as Sally moaned under the attention. Her kiss got hungrier as she dominated Sally as the mortal wrapped her legs around her waist. Being too entrenched into the kiss Penny snapped her fingers making their clothes disappear earning a surprised squeak from Sally before it turned into a moan as Penny could now directly play with her breasts. She tweaked and pulled at Sally's nipples with her fingers as she broke the kiss and started to nip at Sally's neck.

Sally started to mewl and squirm as Penny got lower before she arrived to one tit and eagerly took it in her mouth. As she started to suck one of her hands lowered until it brushed against a neat little line of a bush and clit just beneath it making Sally gasp. Penny quickly started to rub up and down the already soaked lips, one of her fingers easing into Sally and exploring her tightness and warmth. While her fingers worked on her mom's sex she kept sucking at her breast before giving a particularly strong suck making Sally give a throaty moan while arching her back before Penny released the tit with a wet put and leaving the erect bud glistening with her saliva.

She then switched her hands, her clean fingers going into her mother's sex to eagerly pump away at the tight walls as Penny licked clean her other hand dripping with the mortal's nectar. Penny loved the sweet juice and the near salty after taste as she locked eyes with her newest lover, her lust and lover showing through.

"You taste so good," Penny moaned at one point as she looked up at Sally's face.

"Do I?" she asked before moaning as Penny entered another finger and sucked on Sally's breast again while using her newly cleaned hand to dip into Sally's love tunnel.

She then brought the now dirty fingers up but this time brought them to Sally's mouth before she could even think to protest. She didn't however, instead sucking on Penny's fingers with gusto as the erotic sight made the goddess even wetter. Once the lovely fluid was gone Penny looked at Sally with a smirk. Sally licked her lips before replying, "Yes I do … so can I taste you?"

"But then I have to give up my treat," Penny chuckled as she took her fingers out of Sally and tasted them, much to Sally's pleasure as she moaned at the sight.

"I just want you," Sally said as she sat up to kiss Penny but the goddess giggled as she pulled back and looked into Sally's eyes.

"Then let's move things around," Penny said making Sally look extremely curious.

Penny smirked down at her before moving herself around until her legs were on the sides of Sally's head as she leaned down to get a prime view of her mother's dripping sex. Penny licked her lips before she leaned down all the way and gave a quick kiss to Sally's exposed clit, making the mortal gasp in surprise. Penny smirked at the reaction before going again but this time making it longer with her tongue probing the swollen lips teasingly. However she then threw her head back as she felt Sally grip her ass-cheeks firmly before giving Penny's sex a strong lick. Penny shivered at the hot and wet sensation as Sally's tongue explored her most sacred place, making her moan softly as she rolled her hips to entice Sally more.

However, as a love goddess she had a pride to uphold in her sexual prowess as she returned to Sally's pussy, thoroughly starting to lick and suck at it to the music of Sally's slightly muffled moans. Penny then brought one of her hands closer and licked two fingers before slowly entering into Sally, feeling out as the tight walls clamped around them. She started to slowly pump her fingers all the while curling them around looking for Sally's most sensitive spots. It took a minute but when she brushed against a slightly rougher patch Sally moan even harder while bucking her hips letting Penny know that she'd found the spot.

With the G-spot secured Penny relentlessly licked and sucked on Sally's clit as her fingers pumped vigorously even as Sally's own tongue got more desperate to make Penny cum first. Soon both were a symphony of panting and moaning but Penny could tell that Sally was closer to cumming as her velvety walls pulsed and tightened.

"Oh baby, just a little more~" Sally moaned as she added her own fingers to Penny's pussy making the goddess moan in speed up the rolling of her hips in reply

"I will," Penny replied before she suddenly shifted again much to Sally's surprise with Penny now directly over her.

Penny quickly reinserted her fingers before Sally could question her while also kissing her and tasting herself of Sally's lips. Sally soon followed along and added her own hand as she rubbed Penny's clit keeping both mortal and goddess close to their climax. Sally's breasts bounced with every panting breath, enticing Penny to take on into her mouth as Sally pulled her head closer while moaning her name and wrapping her legs around Penny. As time passed Penny started to speed up while adding more strength to her fingers, quickly bringing Sally higher and higher as she fully submitted to the goddess. Penny then broke off from the tit and memorized the sight beneath her. ' _No male will touch her again … but maybe I could surprise Aphrodite with a threesome if Sally's interested,'_ she thought as she gripped Sally's face to make them lock gazes.

"Ah Penny!" Sally cried as her entire body flushed and her warm walls started to tighten around Penny even as Penny almost felt like she was going into a trance.

Penny then realized she was mumbling something in an ancient language that she then recognized as one for spellcasting mixed with phrases in ancient Greek.

"Are you mine?" Penny suddenly asked as her grey and green streaked eyes bored into Sally's bright blue ones.

"Yes!" Sally answered without hesitation. "I'll follow you anywhere."

"You swear to it?" Penny asked again as her entire frame started to glow in a light green, flaming aura.

"Yes my goddess!" Sally cried before she threw her head back and screamed as she finally came.

Her pussy clamped like a vice making her unbelievably tight around Penny. That alone made her groan before she also came, some juices squirted of her own pussy leaving a small puddle below her or spilled onto Sally's sex below her. As the orgasm began its decent Sally suddenly glowed green for a second before Penny felt several bonds form with her.

Penny felt them all; lesbian love cementing, family being reaffirmed, and then another that was new but it felt right to Penny. She also noticed that Sally had changed as the mortal panted beneath her. She looked younger and more toned, like an athlete in her late 20's rather than the 40+ woman who could pull off not looking a day over 30 but she retained a mature, MILF like air around her that Penny found oh so enticing. Her once blue eyes also looked startlingly green now and had a subtle hint of fire within the irises like a natural child of Hecate … or hers now that she is the goddess of Magic and Witchcraft.

Sally also felt stronger, with an actual aura identical to demigods nearly up to par with children of the big three. However, Penny was too spent to really think about it as her fingers slipped out of Sally and Penny's body suddenly felt like jelly. So she just about flopped onto the bed beside Sally but managed to use the last of her strength to pull Sally close for cuddling. Sally sighed in content as she eagerly snuggled closer while giving Penny a tender kiss.

Penny smiled back before she felt her eyes starting to get heavy as Sally used her breasts as pillows. Penny snapped her fingers to make the sheets cover them up before she finally blacked out…

* * *

"Oh my gods!"

"What!?" Penny shouted as she sat up in bed and looking around wildly until her gaze feel on Aphrodite looking at her and something beside her in shock.

Penny followed her gaze to see Sally slowly stirring beside her but that wasn't anything unusual … not anymore at least. So Penny looked back at Aphrodite again but the goddess was still open mouthed while looking between them.

"Aphy … what is it?" she asked as she got nervous from the odd look.

"You actually did it …" Aphrodite mumbled in disbelief.

"Um Aphy, I'm pretty sure you could tell the moment I kissed her and that must have been," she paused as she glanced out a window noting that it was dark now. "… Several hours ago, so why the surprise? Heck, I heard your little giggle beforehand so I know you approved."

"Sex with your mother, kinky and yes, stamped with my approval since I'll be having wet dreams about it for months," Aphrodite replied as she slowly walked forward while Sally finally became conscious enough to notice the second goddess making her gasp in surprise as she pulled the sheets to cover her chest but remained silent as the two goddesses spoke. "… But I didn't think you'd do this or even know how to …"

"Do what Aphrodite?" Penny asked with the beginnings of annoyance since her girlfriend was running laps without really explaining anything … but damn was she not ready for what Aphrodite had to say next.

"You," Aphrodite started as she looked back at Penny seriously. "You turned her into your priestess …"

* * *

 **And that is a wrap. Kinda short chapter but filled with steamy goodness for you all! I'll see everyone with the next chapter so please review and let me know what you think!**

 **making mama proud!**


	10. Priestess, Camp, and Claims

**Been forever, I know. I did say updates will be random but I might start getting in the wing of things again. I'll make bigger chapter from now on just to make up for it though so enjoy and thanks to all those reviews!**

 **Disclaimer: Not mine but plot**

* * *

"…"

"… My what?" Penny asked after several seconds of silence.

"Your priestess," Aphrodite repeated as she looked at Sally intently. "And from what I can feel from her, not just a priestess but your _High_ priestess."

"Um, explanation please," Penny asked making Aphrodite sigh as she walked closer and sat at the foot of the bed.

"I though Hecate left you with all her knowledge," the love goddess stated.

"Knowledge on her domains like spells and their purpose along with some duties that have been hers since she was born but most of the godly stuff I have to learn for myself," Penny retorted.

"Well then I'll explain this," Aphrodite said as she gestured to Sally as the mortal looked on silently after having nervously shifter closer to Penny. Penny smiled at that and wrapped a comforting arm around Sally's waist before nodding to Aphrodite for her to continue. "So, as you know godly blessings can either be given willingly or are inherited by demigods. Now, I've already explained that a god can limit the abilities inherited to an extent but sometimes a hero gets more or, a god might allow their full blessing to pass on which is currently forbidden by the king of the gods."

"Why would he limit that?" Sally asked curiously.

"Because a natural born demigod given the full blessings of their parent is basically a mortal replica of their parent in all aspects making them nearly equal to minor gods without any of the restrictions of a god. Penny for example had a large portion of the blessings for water inherited but she was limited in regards to ice control, the ability to mist travel, a reduced influence on earthquakes, and without the sea god's scariest ability, blood control."

At that Sally's eyes widened hearing of all the more feared abilities of Poseidon.

"Ichor counts too but is far harder to control though it is said that it was what allowed Penny's dad the chance to counter attack Kronos when he slowed time enough to level the playing field. Who knows what could have happened if the brothers hadn't had that sort of ace during the first war," Aphrodite said with a shrug. "But that's off topic. The point is that blessings have degrees and whether given to a mortal, god, demigod, or direct descendent of the said god, can have all sorts of effects."

Aphrodite then focused her gaze on Penny making the young goddess squirm slightly under the intense look of her lover … and turn her on slightly.

"Penny for example has the full blessings of Hestia and myself, and minor blessing of Artemis and Athena along with the minor domain I gave her since I'm the head goddess of love. With our full blessings she has all the abilities we do but being a goddess means she can change and alter them while also being too strong for us to take the blessing back. For a mortal, a full blessing is the same aside from the ability to change them and they can be stripped by the god who gave the blessing. Now attendants and handmaidens like the hunters of Artemis are given partial immortality and a minor blessing which adds some strength to any natural abilities they young hunters might have."

"So none of Artemis' hunters have a full blessing?" Sally asked with a tilt of the head making Aphrodite shake her head.

"No, at least we aren't supposed to since it would let the mortals know that we could make many of them far more powerful. Normally, there are only two ways a god is allowed to bestow a full blessing and not get punished for it and that is through a champion or a high priestess," Aphrodite explained in a lecturing tone. "Both are given a full godly blessing and even extra abilities not normally associated with regular blessings. A champion, usually being a fighter and representative of a god, acquires a hefty amount of power with their blessing and naturally knows how to use them in combat. A high priestess on the other hand also has full abilities but rather than a power boost they get the ability to mentally link to their patron god along with the ability to bless others in place of their patron."

"So Sally could give others my blessings?" Penny asked with a raised eyebrow making Aphrodite nod.

"Yep and she's partially immortal so she can serve you and only you," Aphrodite explained. "Though you make the rules for your priestess and what are within her duties or allowances."

"Such as?" Penny asked getting more interested in the idea.

"Well, all that bull about a priestess needing to be a maiden is just that, bull," Aphrodite said with a bit of a huff. "For example, the sun god's priestesses needed to join as maidens but they were allowed to break chastity is it was with him and only him. Same could be said for a very long list of gods, Olympian or otherwise."

"Greedy bastards," Penny muttered distastefully to the agreeing nods of Aphrodite and Sally. "So what about you Aphy? You have any priestesses?"

"Of course I do," Aphrodite said proudly. "Several priestesses and priests actually and they're the ones running all sorts of companies for online dating, a couple of honeymoon hotels, and that sort of thing but no high priestess," she added in a sad tone.

"Why not?" Penny asked as she reached for Aphrodite's hand and pulled her closer so she was sitting on her other side.

"Because, I had one during the first few centuries of Olympian rule but being my high priestess made her the most desirable mortal … and I didn't realize until it was too late," Aphrodite sniffed. "Her name had been Namia, a young nymph born form one of the cleanest and prettiest ponds I had ever seen. She was so pure and full of love that wanted her at my side and she accepted my offer. But … I didn't realize that it would make her a target since I had been recently married and made out of reach for several gods since I was still faithful to my husband at the time," Aphrodite explained with a tear or two going down her cheek.

"What happened to her?" Penny asked softly but she already felt like she knew the answer.

"I found her …" Aphrodite answered after a pause. "There had been a party and she went with me but I knew she tended to go home earlier so I didn't think it was odd when I couldn't see her … until I caught a desperate prayer." Aphrodite's sadness from millennia past started to rear its head after being buried deep below but luckily Penny was there as she pulled her girlfriend closer. "She'd been drugged and unable to even think properly while some god took her. I found her broken and crying, both mentally and physically … and when she saw me she only asked me for one thing … to kill her."

Aphrodite started to honestly cry after that as Penny held her close and even Sally tried to help comfort her while rubbing Aphrodite's back. They stayed like that for several minutes until the love goddess finally calmed down.

"I haven't had a high priestess since," she said before wiping away the last of her tears.

"Then, who was it?" Penny asked in a dangerous voice. It could only have been a god and she was already planning on finding and skinning the bastard alive.

"I don't know, whoever did it hid it well," Aphrodite answered.

"Then we'll have to figure it out at some point," Penny said making Aphrodite tearfully giggle slightly.

"My hero," she said while calming down more and looking at Penny with a sad smile. "Thank you though, it means a lot to me to see that you care so much," she said before giving Penny a tender kiss. When she pulled back she then glanced at Sally with a mischievous smirk. "So, it looks like Sally's your high priestess but I'm also guessing one of your girlfriends now?"

Penny glanced at Sally and see Sally blush while timidly nodding. Penny grinned and pulled the cute mortal in for an big wet kiss before looking to Aphrodite, "Yep and like the Hunt, she is strictly sworn off men … but I won't keep her from having other girl lovers if she wants to."

"So little Miss Sally," Aphrodite started as she crawled a little closer to Sally. "Are you interested in that idea?"

"Down girl," Penny said playfully as she lightly spanked Aphrodite getting a squeak from the goddess. "This is all new to her so slow it down."

"Aww … okay," Aphrodite consented before looking playful again. "But then she can help me with my cooking and teach me how to perfect blue food!"

"That sounds fun," Sally agreed having gotten her blush back under control.

"Great then we start with a late dinner," Aphrodite chirped as she took Sally's hand and pulled her off the bed much to the mortal's surprise, leaving her completely naked as she dropped the sheets. "Now for a little more fun," Aphrodite said with a wink as she snapped her fingers and in a poof of pink smoke, both women were dressed only in tiny aprons barely hiding their nipples or sexes. "Come for dinner when you're ready honey," Aphrodite told Penny before running off with Sally.

Penny watched in amazement as their bubbly rears disappeared from view along with Aphrodite's impish giggling as Sally tried to keep up. Penny then sighed with a smile as she looked at the bathroom, thinking of taking a relaxing shower beforehand. She giggled to herself as she got up, all the while wondering if dinner had far more than just 'food' in store …

* * *

Penny sighed to herself as she leisurely walked up a familiar hill, Thalia's Pine proudly displayed in the first morning rays of day. She'd left Sally's soon to be vacant apartment along with both her girlfriends, Aphrodite offering to help Sally pack and flash all her belongings to the love goddess' palace until they could find a new place for Sally. Penny would have loved to have Sally join her but it was possible that Thalia could recognize her and it was too soon for that so for now she would live with Aphrodite.

Luckily, Aphrodite would still stop by in most nights and could bring Sally along with her since Penny had absolutely loved spending the night cuddling with both and had found it hot when Aphrodite managed to steal a kiss from Sally right in front of her. No threesome as of yet but Penny could see Sally warming up to the idea though Aphrodite had promised that unless Penny is present, the love goddess wouldn't touch Sally as a respect for her being Penny's priestess. That didn't mean that Sally couldn't partake in the pleasures of Aphrodite's handmaidens and nymphs in her palace though.

' _What I wouldn't give to watch Sally dominate a nymph or two,'_ Penny thought with a glazed look before she shook it off and resumed on her walk, petting Peleus who looked at her skeptically for a moment but relaxed under her warm touch. She smiled at the growing dragon before continuing on into the camp, heading straight for the amphitheater where everyone was doubtlessly having breakfast and the hunt should have already arrived as well. She could feel the entire group along with Artemis and thanks to her increased senses, could clearly pick out both Dionysus and Chiron from the demigod signatures.

It took her a few minutes but soon enough she arrived to the dining area and at the same time, the first of the campers noticed her presence. It didn't take long for murmurs of all sorts to spring up and looks to be directed to her, several being obvious leers from the older male campers while some jealous looks from a few girls … and others looking interested. Penny scanned around before her eyes fell on the Artemis table, the Hunt looking at her and smiling while some of the younger ones like little Kelly were eagerly waving at her making her smile in turn. She walked to the table completely ignoring the looks she was getting but was sadly stopped as Dionysus stepped up to her along with Chiron for greetings and whatnot.

"Hello," Chiron began in his usual grandfatherly tone with an equally warm smile as the murmurs around them settled down so people could listen in. ' _Nosy little runts'_ she thought as she kept a cordial smile while Chiron continued. "I'm Chiron, trainer of Heroes. This is Mr. D, overseer of Camp Half-blood. Who might you be?"

"Hello Chiron. My name is Penelope Romera, eldest daughter of Hecate, legacy of Athena, and newest hunter of Artemis," she replied while giving him a handshake. "A pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise," he replied before stepping aside to let her continue but it seemed that Dionysus still had something to say.

She looked down at the pudgy god, trying to hide her distaste even as the scent of grapes and undertones of alcohol wafted off him, assaulting her more sensitive nose.

"So demigoddess …" he drawled lazily much to her annoyance. "You made quite the show back up on Olympus the other day with that meeting." By now everyone's attention was thoroughly peaked while Penny could see about to Artemis get up from the table and heading towards them but Penny shot her a glance letting her know she could handle this.

"But I wasn't even the focus of the meeting anyways," Penny replied while crossing her arms. "I was just there to add a report with my lady."

"And walking up to Hera, hugging her, and sitting on her lap for the remainder of the meeting of all things though did get you noticed. I'm surprised the old man hasn't blasted you with lightning yet," He replied to some incredulous gasps from the eavesdroppers while Penny's eyes narrowed. Why was he trying to get her out in the open like this? The matters of that entire meeting, especially the prophecy was meant to be kept hidden due to Zeus' paranoia … so why did her interaction with Hera matter anyways.

"So?" she asked after a few seconds with a raised eyebrow. "I didn't do anything wrong and I fail to see how it actually matters … unless you want to disclose _everything_ that happened at the meeting," she added with a whisper at the end making Dionysus frown.

"Careful demigod …" he started to warn but Penny was having none of it.

"With all due respect sir, but my lady is waiting for me," Penny said dismissively, knowing that Mr. D was a coward at heart and wouldn't dare touch on of the hunters with her present. She held back a smirk though as Mr. D seemed to stiffen, having apparently forgotten the other goddess sitting just a few meters behind him.

Mr. D looked between them for a moment before nodding as he moved on while the two goddesses watched him go. Penny also noticed how the whispering had started up again but she tuned it out as she started towards Artemis' table. Luckily the hunters already knew most about the meet except for the prophecy so they weren't gossiping about her interaction with Hera. However she was again stopped but this time by a far larger annoyance appearing in a golden flash behind her.

' _Really? Now of all times,'_ she internally groaned while sighing as she glanced back to see a tanned face and ridiculously white teeth. One Apollo had arrived, completely disregarding the usual no-visiting rule and even with the audacity to try and flirt while his sister watched. ' _Either he's getting desperate lately or I'm just that hot,'_ Penny mentally snickered while looking impassively at the freshly arrived sun god while the chattering around them paused yet again.

"Sup sweetheart," Apollo greeted while seemingly forgetting about all the watching eyes and especially the growling coming from Artemis.

"Yes Apollo?" she asked back while cocking her hip to the side and crossing her arms, making her chest look bigger and drawing the eyes of the not-so-discreet playboy.

"Not much, just didn't get a chance to talk to you the other day after that boring meeting," he replied with a shrug while also crossing his arms to show his toned arms.

"Well I didn't want to intrude and my lady needed to speak to me alone concerning what was discussed," Penny replied before muttering in a tone too low for anyone but Apollo to catch. "What are you really doing Apollo?"

The god smirked slightly before leaning closer, regardless of the sound of bows being pulled, until his face was only an inch or two from Penny. "Oh come on, I'm just trying to get to know a pretty face is all."

"And try to break my 'useless' oath right?" she asked sarcastically while turning around. "Stop wasting my time," she added before looking at the seething goddess of the moon.

However, she sudden thought better of it. Wasn't Apollo one of the gods willing to enslave her to being the whore of the gods when she was still Percy? With an audience like this, maybe a little humiliation would go a long way she mused before locking eyes with her lady. She winked at Artemis with a flirty smile that got the demigods that could see her to blink in confusion, the hunters especially looking at her oddly. She didn't mind them though as she suddenly spun around while sounding more perky.

"Actually my lord," she said in a sweet tone as she flashed a playful smile at the god. "I was just curious …"

"Yes?" he asked eagerly while looking her up and down.

"Would you happen to know how to show a girl a good time?" she asked in a slightly more than just playful voice as she walked closer with a clear sway to her hips earning some wolf-whistles followed by the sounds of heads being smacked.

"Of course," Apollo boasted while puffing out his chest.

"And you would be the perfect gentlemen for a little lady like me?" she asked coyly as she got close enough to rest on hand on his chest.

Apollo glanced at her hand before offering a cheeky smile as he brushed up closer to the point her hand was nearly caught between their chests.

"I'd give you the best day of your life," he said before adding in a husky whisper, "… and night."

"Oh I bet," she hummed as he hand started to lower slowly, both in their own little world and oblivious to the numerous blushing faces watching them. "Only a _man_ like you could," she practically moaned out making several gasp behind her as her hand went lower barely pausing at his belt line.

"Excited are we?" she asked softly into his ear as he slipped an arm around her waist.

She smirked before pulling back so he could see her face but his paled as her smirk turned into an evil grin. Before he could react she got a fistful of his hardening junk and squeezed making the sun god squeal like a little girl. Several around them hissed and ooh in sympathetic pain as Apollo doubled over but couldn't fall to his knees since she didn't let go.

"Now then," she said in a stern voice while looking at the god cowering in her grip. "I do believe you've been told repeatedly to not flirt with the Hunt correct?" She got a shaky nod so she continued. "Then you have the audacity to try with me in front of your sister? Really now, this is getting sad." She tightened her grip making him squeal again before she used her free hand to grab his chin and tilt his head up. "I better not hear about you going and flirting with members of the Hunt again, am I clear."

He gave a desperate nod making her giggle before she finally released him. He groaned as he finally fell to his knees while she spun around and walked away to the cheering of the Hunt. Once she arrived she got a high five from Thalia making her laugh before she sat down beside Kelly, the little hunter practically bouncing in her seat while Penny noted the flash meaning Apollo had run off.

While taking her seat and waiting for some nymphs to bring her some fruit she glanced around and noted that several tables were paying close attention to her. Namely, the Hecate cabin with four campers Alabaster, the current cabin counselor. Next was the Aphrodite cabin also looking at her with subtle glances of awe and excitement. She wasn't too sure why the attention but she guessed she would figure it out soon enough. Lastly she looked to the Athena cabin but once there her entire body froze as she locked eyes with one particular set of grey eyes.

Blonde hair falling in princess curls, intelligent and focused grey eyes on a cute and heart-shaped face. Her heart ached as she took in the sight of her wise-girl, her entire being wanting to do nothing more than run up to her and kiss the life out of her but she kept herself back. She didn't know what to do at this point and for her own safety as well as the others she had to be careful about exposure. But just seeing Annabeth and that sadness carefully hidden underneath the grey tones worried Penny. ' _Gods … she deserves to know … but how can I?'_ Penny thought as she finally broke the stare and instead looked at her apple slices.

She remained mostly silent for the rest of breakfast, occasionally humoring Kelly while waiting for the Hunt to finish eating before the campers started to disperse for the day for their activities. She however, followed Chiron who'd been informed be Artemis after her arrival about news for the Hecate cabin and later added that Penny was the one delivering it so she followed with him as the Hecate cabin was called back to their cabin.

She stopped at the door of the moderately sized cabin, made of stone and marble with coned roof made of thatched wood, two Greek fire torches marking the entrance. She took a breath before she then entered, knowing that what was about to be said would not be easy for anyone …

* * *

Penny sighed as she finally left the Hecate cabin several hours. Alabaster had taken the news the best but his siblings, Michael, Samantha, and the youngest, Allen, had not done so well. Luckily Penny managed to provide some comfort and with Hestia's blessings along with her natural aura as a goddess of family, she helped the younger ones deal with the loss of their mother. It had taken a good hour or two to stop the crying but by then Penny got their attention off the ordeal of their mother and got to know them better while also sharing some stories of her own. Luckily, by doing the trials to gain Athena's favor for Annabeth's hand in marriage and not telling anyone about it meant Penny had plenty of stories to tell to keep Samantha and Allen, being 10 and 7 respectively, very entertained.

They'd also had lunch together much to the shock of the rest of the camp when Penny was willingly sitting and joking with them, even going as far as to let Allen hug her openly because he had more or less started to cling to her as his eldest sister. Apparently hunters tended not to be on the friendliest terms even with their siblings though after the Bianca episode Artemis tried to be more careful about taking sisters away from their siblings in camp. After lunch she'd remained with the Hecate cabin and swapped know how on spells since they were excused for the day. She even spared against Alabaster in both standard terms and magic only, thoroughly wiping the floor with him and having the cabin unanimously decide that when present she is the counselor much to her slight annoyance but Allen gave her a pouty face and she caved. Not to mention they were now added to her list of Family so she was aware of them at all times.

Especially since they'd all returned that family bond meaning they now were part of her domain and she could intervene for them even to a point of assisting on quests more than a god usually can. Their prayers were also going to Percy now which just went to her meaning that she felt her strength increasing even faster. But now it was slowly settling into the noon and she was enjoying some alone time as she walked passed some of the cabins, her gaze drifting to the red cabin with barbed wire as they thought about the Ares cabin.

It wasn't too obvious if Artemis or Chiron were near but Penny had caught several instances of the Ares cabin being meaner to the Aphrodite cabin whenever they got the chance. Taunting, knocking them over when passing by and tripping them up, and general schoolyard bullying making Penny frown. Tomorrow was going to be a day for her to settle that in preparation for the customary Capture-the-Flag game but for now she just went with learning faces and deciding just how much she would humiliate each Ares camper, save for like three including Clarisse. However, it was while absentmindedly walking passed the Aphrodite cabin that she was suddenly grabbed in the arm and pulled into the cabin with only a slight squeal of surprise.

She reacted quickly though and already had Riptide out and an inch from the neck of her foolish attacker only for her to stop as she noticed that it was none other than Drew Tanaka, current counselor of the Aphrodite cabin since Piper is in Camp Jupiter.

"Drew," she hissed as she put away the sword and yanked her arm free while glancing around noting that all the Aphrodite cabin was present and looking at her with some wide eyes while others were trying to subtly check her out. "Why'd you pull me in here?" she asked.

Before Drew could answer a young camper, Abri if Penny recalled right, ran up to her excitedly and asked, "Are you really mommy's girlfriend!?"

"What?" Penny asked with a start as she looked at the small blonde. "H-how did you know that?" she stuttered while also mentally calling Aphrodite.

' _Aphy … explain,'_ she all but demanded and was replied to with a sheepish giggle.

' _I ah, tend to visit the kids in their dreams from time to time and it sort of slipped at one point,'_ the love goddess explained before quickly adding. ' _But don't worry, I'm on good terms with Morpheus so Zeus won't find out and the kids know to keep you a secret.'_

 _'…_ _Alright,'_ she sighed before cutting the connection and returning her attention to the cabin patiently waiting for her.

"So, your mother told you huh?" she asked as she settled her hands on her hips getting many nods.

"Yeah, she said that just look for the prettiest hunter and we'll find you," Adri said with a beaming smile while Penny lightly blushed from the compliment.

"Can't say mother was wrong though," Drew added with a charming smile which Penny could recognize as slightly flirty.

"How much did she tell you all?" Penny asked curiously as she sat at a chair near Tracy's bed while said daughter of Aphrodite scooted closer with an eager smile to get to know Penny.

"Well … that you're … well, not a run of the mill hunter," Mitchell answered sheepishly before adding, "But nothing too personal," making Penny raise an eyebrow.

"It's okay, it's not like she can't tell you about me," Penny said with a shrug.

"But does that make you our step-mom?" Adri asked innocently as several of the campers starting coughing or blushing at the thought while Penny thought about it for a few minutes.

"Hmm … maybe you could look at it that way if you want," she said with a warm smile. "I am older than you and since Aphy is so important to me I have no problem considering you all family as well."

"R-really?" Drew asked in surprise as some of the campers looked god-smacked at her. "Y-you'd want us?"

"Why is that so hard to believe?" Penny asked with a frown.

"It's just …" Mitchell started as he swallowed thickly. "Well, we don't exactly have the best reputation and now that Piper's gone, I guess we were starting to be forgotten again …"

Penny's frown grew for a moment as she thought about it. I truth, she'd had little time to really see much of the other campers during the wars and even when Piper had arrived she had been asleep and later in camp Jupiter. Though, now with Piper gone and the new vendetta against Aphrodite and her children. Seeing them now sparked an urge to protect them and help them grow instead of shunning them like most of the camp did.

"Well," she started getting their attention again. "I don't really care about what the rest of the camp thinks. I know each of you can be just as much as a hero as Piper is and so what? As long as just a few people care about you, that should be all that matters. Let the rest to their idiocy," she said in a warm voice getting several of them to smile. "So no mopping or complaining about being forgotten by the camp okay? They want to kick you to the side? Fine! Let them since you have nothing to prove to them, only to yourselves and remember … you know your mother loves you all … and I'm here for you too," she finished before looking a sniffing Adri.

The little camper smiled at her with a tear or two before rushing to her and hugging her with everything she could. Penny smiled back as she held the girl while the other children of Aphrodite closed around to talk and get to know her. Little Adri quickly claimed her lap to sit on as they continued on, each of them unknowingly being added to her considerations of family …

* * *

Penny sighed as she finally left the Aphrodite cabin after several hours, even going as far as tucking Adri into bed and playfully flirting back with Drew since it was entertaining. Now it was somewhere around midnight and most of the campers were down, luckily she'd contacted Artemis to be excused to stay out later.

She paused as she walked alone through the cabins and headed for the beach. She arrived soon enough and quietly walked along the length as she stared out at the calm surf. ' _Dad must be feeling better,'_ she thought as she followed a curve of the beach to a slightly blocked off portion near a clearing into the woods. She was broken out of her musings though as she heard soft crying. She looked down the stretch of beach and finally noticed one familiar blonde huddled on the sand with her knees pulled up to her chest.

"Annabeth," she murmured softly as she slowly walked closer after a few minutes, the blonde not noticing her at all.

Once Penny stood just a few feet away she cleared her throat making Annabeth start before she gasped as she tried to clear her tears away.

"O-oh … it's you … ah, Penny right?" Annabeth tried to cover while keeping her face angled away but Penny wasn't about to humor her with ignoring the crying.

"Yes, and you're Annabeth right?" she returned making Annabeth look at her in surprise.

"How did …"

"Thalia," Penny answered immediately getting an understanding nod from the child of Athena. "Now … why are you out here alone and crying?" she asked softly.

"I wasn't …"

"I was watching for several minutes," Penny interrupted as Annabeth slumped her shoulders in defeat.

"I … it doesn't matter. You probably wouldn't understand as a hunter anyways," Annabeth said in a near empty tone.

"Try me," Penny replied as she sat down beside Annabeth.

Annabeth remained quiet for some time but then Penny started to radiate a warmth of trust and safety like Hestia. She knew it was cheating but at the same time, she also knew her wise-girl would be too stubborn to say anything otherwise. So, she waited as it took effect while Annabeth sniffed a bit more before she murmured softly, "Tell me … have you heard about the Hero of Olympus?"

"Your boyfriend," Penny said as she nodded while making a gesture for Annabeth to continue.

"Well, have you wondered why he isn't around?" Annabeth asked.

"A little," Penny answered playing along for now. "Is he on a quest or something?"

"No," Annabeth said with a choked sob before taking a calming breath. "He … he ran away …"

"Why?" Penny asked softly.

"Because …" Annabeth paused before taking a shuddering breath. "I broke his heart."

"Why would you do that?" Penny asked while looking at her intently.

"I didn't intentionally!" Annabeth nearly shouted in defense before her face fell. "I don't know how it happened but after he'd been gone for nearly a month, one night something happened. I can't remember everything … almost like in dream. The next thing I remember is everything becoming crystal clear when I heard his voice and I was kissing some demigod I've never seen before or since. I pushed the guy away but by then Percy ran and I couldn't run after him …"

Penny remained silent for a few minutes as she let Annabeth's words stew. Hearing it from her point of view brought a renewed sense of anger towards the gods that dared to meddle with her relationship. She didn't have said gods within her reach at the moment so she refocused on Annabeth.

"Why haven't you tried to contact him?" Penny asked softly while trying to keep her composure, already knowing why it happened but needing to remain calm for Annabeth's sake. Annabeth however looked at her in a mix of fear and self-loathing as Penny continued, "Can't you Iris Message him and try to clear things up?"

"And why would he believe me?" she retorted. "I still can't explain how it happened and who knows what he's been up to in the last few weeks? For all I know he could hate me … and he probably does …"

More tears started to trail down Annabeth's face as she face the shore in front of them while her hand reached into her shirt. Penny's breathe hitched as she saw Annabeth pull out the very same ring made of Imperial gold and a single diamond with her previous name along with Annabeth's carved along the sides looped through a small silver necklace.

"You know, the saying you don't know what you have until you lost it really doesn't do it justice," she said as she looked at the ring. "I thought I knew when he pulled the disappearing act for Hera's plan but I was wrong. I was worried sick all the time and didn't know what was happening, the worst feeling a child of Athena can feel. Even then when I was told where he was I missed him but because I thought he was at least safe and I had to think about the war it was manageable."

Annabeth paused as she choked up more, her grip around the ring tightening.

"Now … now there is no war, nothing to risk my life with and at the same time he is gone because of me. I don't know where he is and worst of all, even if I knew or found him, he would probably want nothing to do with me," she said as her voice got weaker while her tears crying grew stronger. "I lost him and I can swear to you nothing has ever hurt as much. I've lost so many and even been dragged through Tartarus … but he was always there for me… with me … now he's not …"

By now Penny was doing her damn best to try to hold back her own tears. She wanted to cry at how unfair things had gone since that meeting on Olympus, scream in rage at the gods that thought they could turn her into their sex slave, and at the same time raise Hades itself for every tear that dropped down Annabeth's face. However, her resolve to remain quiet broke with Annabeth's next sentence.

"… I lost his love and I'll never get him back," she said as she tugged the ring off her necklace and looking like she was getting ready to throw it.

But before she could Penny lounged forward, her hand wrapping over Annabeth's that held the ring as the pair fell back with Penny on top. Annabeth started in surprise but before she could say anything Penny slammed their lips together. Annabeth made another noise of surprise but Penny didn't let up as she recalled every memory of the times she'd kissed Annabeth before, her tongue prying open the blonde's mouth before any form of protest.

As she dominated Annabeth's mouth she moved their bodies more until her body was between Annabeth's legs and both of the blonde's hands were pinned above her head. Then, after what felt like hours Penny pulled back with a string of saliva still connecting them, her own tears finally falling as she took in the sight. Annabeth was looking at her in dazed confusion, her cheeks a bright red and breathing heavily, her golden blonde hair framing her head like a halo.

"Annabeth," she said softly. "… He knows that you were tricked, that you didn't cheat on him, and he still loves you."

"H-How?" Annabeth stuttered out before Penny caused a translucent projection of herself as Percy to overlap for a moment, locking eyes with Annabeth as the blonde remained in shock.

They stayed silent for some time, neither breaking the stare as Penny could almost see Annabeth's thoughts racing within her grey eyes. For several minutes they remained like that until Annabeth's eyes widened and then she whispered so softly Penny almost missed it, "… P-Percy …?"

Penny only nodded as she gave a faint smile.

"You … you're … a girl …" she continued as she glanced down for a moment, getting a prime view of Penny's exposed cleavage thanks to their position.

"Yes … it's … it's complicated," Penny replied, suddenly feeling too tired as she sat up while Annabeth made no motion to follow.

"… Why…?" the blonde asked softly, the shock still clear in her eyes.

Penny looked back at them for what felt like hours, unsure of what to do. There was danger in letting Annabeth know more, for herself as well as the goddesses. But she couldn't lie to her, not now when the truth was needed more than anything.

So, with a swipe of her hand she created a small barrier around them, hiding them thoroughly from the viewing of any other god. Once she was sure of their privacy she told her, without hiding a single detail, regardless of how much it might have hurt. Only now did Penny even consider her interactions with the other goddesses anywhere near shameful or at least as close as Penny was capable of feeling now, having seen the hurt in Annabeth's eyes at the mention but Penny couldn't and wouldn't change that.

Yes, she loved her wise-girl above all others still … but now she knew she couldn't go on without her other loves; Aphrodite, Sally, Athena, and hopefully soon, Hestia. She loved each and cherished their memory and she would rather damn skin herself rather than hurt them. So once she finished she looked away, unable and unwilling to see the probable disgust in Annabeth's eyes. ' _She probably wants nothing to do with me now … and I can't blame her,'_ she thought as tears started to trail down her cheeks with the occasional hiccup.

She heard some shuffling but didn't dare look. Only, she then felt a hand gently cup her chin and turn her head, her eyes meeting Annabeth's. Again she couldn't get a read on the smartest child of Athena but her own thoughts derailed as Annabeth gingerly wiped the tears away. They remained silent for some time, unblinking and unmoving until Annabeth finally whispered, "So you truly love us … and it would break your heart to be separated?"

Penny could only nod, unsure of where Annabeth was going with this but was unwilling to interrupt.

"And … you don't care that I'm just a mortal?" Annabeth asked almost shyly, while Penny's mouth almost hit the floor.

"You … you'd still want me?" Penny dared to ask, unsure if she was dreaming or not. "But … I'm …"

She stopped as Annabeth nodded while blushing faintly, glancing at the ring still held in her hands before she said, "… you're a love goddess so can't you … tweak my preference a little …?"

Now Penny was floored, even going as far as focusing on the Mist to make sure no one was trying to play some cruel joke on her. But there wasn't anyone … just them. Taking her silence as some form of permission Annabeth continued, her voice slowly gaining strength as she went.

"I know it sounds odd but … I told you. I realized how much you really matter to me and even if you're not the same," she said, glancing to Penny's 'assets' with a faint blush, "And I can't hog you to myself … Di Immortals, you're even apparently dating my mother and _yours_ of all people but … you're still you. A loving, caring, silly seaweed brain … my seaweed brain," she finished with a warm smile.

Penny looked at her in shock as Annabeth slowly looked at the ring in her hand before placing it on her left ring finger, the little band of jewelry looking as if it was meant to be there.

"I don't know if you can marry me now," Annabeth said with a slight pang of hurt in her voice before she actually smiled as she looked. "… But I'll still wear it … as a promise to being yours."

That did it. Whatever had been holding Penny back until now gave way and she took the blonde in her arms and kissed the life out of her. Annabeth hesitated at first, being unsure of what to do, but after a minute or so she slowly melted into it and followed Penny's lead. Penny for her part was rejoicing, reconnecting to Annabeth and their love in every way she could.

Soon the kiss turned deeper and hungry as Penny pulled Annabeth onto her lap, greedily fondling one of the tightest rears she'd ever felt as her blonde started to moan softly into it. Penny conquered Annabeth's mouth, exploring every inch to her leisure as Annabeth's tongue caressed her own but what excited her more was feeling the shy motion of Annabeth's hands slowly lowering from her neck and heading south. Penny grinned into the kiss as she pushed her chest forward invitingly into Annabeth's exploring hands, encouraging her with a rougher squeeze of her ass.

"Don't be shy," Penny purred as she broke the kiss for a moment. "They're yours to play with."

Annabeth looked so cute at that moment, her eyes shifting back and forth as Penny gave her a flirty wink. It took a moment until the blonde's hands softly cupped Penny's breasts, much to the goddess' delight, and slowly started to fondle them. Penny sighed contently at the touch before leaning closer and kissing Annabeth along her jaw and neck, occasionally nibbling a little to get her blonde to whimper.

Annabeth's hands got more daring as time went, squeezing and kneading harder as Penny started to moan into it, her own hands digging into Annabeth's pants but still remaining outside the panties. However, Penny then pulled back as she felt an image and location get shoved into her mind from her sneaky girlfriend. She then grinned and sent a flirty thank you to Aphrodite, promising to show the goddess how much she appreciated the gesture later on before looking to a curious and adorably flustered Annabeth.

"I have somewhere for us to go," Penny said and waited for Annabeth to nod or not.

She knew this was far faster than they had gone before and up until the 'break up' they barely touched Third Base but now wasn't a time for hesitation. By the end of this night Annabeth would be hers and no one was going to stop her … unless Annabeth herself wanted to wait.

Seeing her silent question, Annabeth blushed a little more before giving her a soft kiss and then whispering, "I'm done waiting."

That was all Penny needed as she hugged Annabeth closer before disappearing in a pink puff of smoke only to reappear in a large bedroom. It turns out that each god could privately make changes to their cabin that weren't necessarily restricted to conventional size and intention. Aphrodite just so happen to have this isolated room in part of her cabin that could only be entered through her help. It had a king sized bed with satin sheets, a soft white carpet with a mini bar to the side and small smokeless stove to keep it toasty.

Not to mention the room was soundproof.

Oh yes, her girlfriend left it very well stocked for her but right now Annabeth was her focus. Said demigoddess was looking around the room like a deer caught in headlights, nervously holding Penny's hand. Penny smiled warmly at that before using her free hand to cup Annabeth's cheek and get her to look in her direction.

"Annabeth, you don't need to be scared, we'll take it slow, okay?" she asked softly, getting a small nod from her blonde.

Penny smiled again as she leaned forward and gave Annabeth a gentle kiss and pulled her closer, trying to ease her into things. They remained like that for a few minutes, Penny holding back more so Annabeth could take the lead this time around. As Annabeth slowly became more confident with the kiss, Penny let her hands wander around. At one point her hands slipped into Annabeth's shirt and gently tugged it up, breaking the kiss for only a moment to get the clothing off as Annabeth eagerly came back into the kiss.

"You too," Annabeth breathed between kisses getting Penny to grin before she gently pushed the demigod back, coincidentally onto the bed.

"Of course," Penny purred as she slowly dragged her shirt up while half turning and internally preening at how Annabeth was eyeing her.

Once the shirt was off and Annabeth had a got view of Penny's lacy black bra, Penny giggled as she turned around fully and started unbuttoning her pants. She coyly looked over her shoulder as she started to bend over and pull her pants along, relishing in seeing Annabeth blush harder and even swallow loudly when Penny's thong clad rear was fully exposed. Once she tossed her pants aside she turned again and slowly walked towards Annabeth, her hips swaying, as she also unclipped her bra and tossed it aside. Annabeth's eyes were glued to her bountiful chest as Penny closed in and sat on Annabeth's lap, straddling her.

She gazed into Annabeth's steely grey eyes, trying to get a full read into her emotions and how she felt about all this. There wasn't any doubt now that Annabeth still loved her as when she had been Percy and at most, there was a shy hesitation for the change only because Annabeth wasn't sure how to adjust to it. But in no way was she rejecting Penny, and that was what mattered most to the goddess at the moment. So, taking the initiative, Penny leaned forward and claimed the demigod's lips again while her arms wrapped around Annabeth's neck.

She was happy though when she felt Annabeth cupping her breasts again, this time with more confidence in herself and Penny the first of them to moan thanks to it. She moved her hands to mirror Annabeth, making quick work of removing the grey bra and tossing it aside to reveal Annabeth's perky, low C cup breasts in all their creamy glory. Before Annabeth could react Penny broke the kiss and took to one of the demigod's breasts in her mouth. Annabeth gasped at the sensation, her own hands pausing as Penny used her practiced skills to suck and tweak the nipple between her teeth. It didn't take long to get Annabeth to mewl and squirm, falling back as Penny kept on going, her hands squeezing and massaging Annabeth's left breast.

"So sensitive," Penny teased after releasing the tit only to go to the next one.

Annabeth could only blush as her breathing got harder but Penny wanted to hear her screaming her name. So with that in mind she released Annabeth's girls and started to kiss along her stomach, her hands unbuttoning Annabeth's shorts in quick order and tugging them down to reveal cute, pink panties with a little bow and all. Penny giggled at the sight and enjoyed in how Annabeth squirmed more, trying to cover up but Penny snatched her hands away and kissed the back of her knuckles.

She locked eyes with Annabeth as she used one hand to hold both of Annabeth's while her free hand gently started to run her thumb over her covered sex. She could feel the panties getting wet as she rubbed in circles and added pressure from time to time, watching as Annabeth started to really breathe harder and roll her hips slightly. Deciding that was enough teasing, Penny slowly pulled Annabeth's panties down and couldn't help but lick her lips at the sight of Annabeth's glistening, shaved, and awaiting folds. She gave them a chaste kiss, listening to Annabeth's breathing hitch, before starting to give her long and slow licks and savoring the taste.

"Penny …" Annabeth moaned softly as her hands found Penny's head, running her fingers through the raven locks.

Penny took that as a sign of encouragement and really started her oral performance, using every skill she'd perfected on Aphrodite to make Annabeth a panting mess in minutes. She switched between long and slow licks to sharp and fast, occasionally sucking at the demigod's clit just to get small screams out of her. Then she lowered her head more and probed the entrance, only grazing around the inside and already feeling the velvety walls pulsing as Annabeth got higher and higher. She felt Annabeth's thighs beginning to flex and tighten and knew her girlfriend was getting close so she introduced one finger, knowing that Annabeth was the first virgin she'd ever taken and would need to be loosened up for what she planned for.

In another few minutes Annabeth was barely getting enough air, her back arched and walls clamping around Penny's two fingers now and with one last nibble on her clit, Annabeth screamed as she came. Penny eagerly lapped up every last drop of Annabeth's honey, still pumping her fingers to keep her in that state even as Penny crawled up and kissed the blonde silly. She was happily surprised though when Annabeth kissed back roughly and her hands eagerly started to squeeze Penny's breasts. Penny released control for a while and simply mewled and moaned as Annabeth then broke the kiss only to take Penny's breasts for herself.

She then gasped as she felt one of Annabeth's hands gingerly rubbing her through her thong but made no move to stop her in any way. However, she could feel that this was slightly more forced from Annabeth and under closer inspection, she could tell that while still wanting Penny and willing to go the whole way, Annabeth still felt out of place giving Penny the full treatment she just received. Pity considering Penny had been excited at the thought of Annabeth's head between her legs. So, though struggling with her desires, Penny used one hand to drag Annabeth's away and getting the blonde to look at her in confusion.

"Don't force yourself to do what you aren't ready for," Penny said knowingly, getting a look of slight shame and regret from her blonde.

"But I … I want to make you feel good too," Annabeth tried to argue back but Penny wasn't having any of it.

"And you are … but you aren't exactly ready to go from full straight to joining the rainbow nation," Penny replied with a wink, getting a more embarrassed blush from Annabeth. "But … I can do something to make you more comfortable," Penny added getting an interested look from her blonde.

"And that would be?"

Penny paused for a moment, wondering how to word it. But, she drew back on her rather blunt ways and said, "I can take you the male way."

"…"

"…"

"… As in … grow a dick?"

A nod was the answer as Annabeth blinked at her owlishly. She then blushed a little more as she glanced down and then back into Penny's eyes, before saying softly, "… If it isn't too much trouble."

"Of course it isn't," Penny instantly replied before leaning closer until their foreheads were touching. "You know, I'm still a technical virgin and even when I was a guy, I never had sex either so … I guess I would be giving you one form of virginity."

"Really?" Annabeth asked timidly with a slight wateriness to her eyes. "You haven't done that … with any other girl?"

"No," Penny replied softly before giving Annabeth a tender kiss. "In truth I wanted to give that to you but I never knew if you'd accept me like this. So … want me too?"

She got a stronger kiss back as Annabeth wrapped her arms around her neck making Penny grin into it before she snapped her fingers, making her panties disappear. Another snap was followed by a golden flash from between them making them look down together. Right above Penny's sex was now a cock, probably around 7-9 inches and with decent girth by the looks of it making Annabeth squirm nervously.

"It's … looks bigger than it used to," she said shyly while Penny recalled the few times Annabeth had rubbed her through her jeans as Percy.

"I'll admit it might have grown a little. Perks of being a Love goddess," Penny replied with a smirk before asking softly. "I could … umm … size down if you want?"

"No, it's okay," Annabeth said with a shake of the head before looking at Penny with a smile.

She didn't say anything else at the moment as she pulled Penny down for another kiss but this time Penny felt one of Annabeth's hands snaking down between their bodies. Her excitement grew as she felt the first tentative grab, old sensations returning to her as she groaned slightly. Annabeth's hands were so soft and warm for being one to normally wielding weapons but to Penny it felt like bliss. The kiss got needier as Annabeth started to stroke up and down before Penny felt Annabeth push her over and onto her back.

The kiss broke apart as Penny looked at Annabeth's hooded eyes, the demigoddess finding her usual confidence as she flashed Penny a naughty smirk and started to move down her body. Her grip got a little tighter as Annabeth lowered down, peppering her body with light kisses until her head was just above Penny's crotch. Locking eyes Annabeth gave her a teasing blow making Penny gasp and grip the sheets below her.

"I never did get this far with you before, huh?" Annabeth asked with a few slow pumps.

"Glad we're finally here," Penny moaned out.

"Agreed … now just rest back and let me do the rest," Annabeth whispered before slowly lowering her head and giving Penny's cock a light kiss.

Penny groaned at the feeling, watching transfixed as Annabeth gave kiss after kiss, sometimes a light lick while the pair kept eye-contact. After what felt like an eternity of teasing Annabeth started by taking the head into her mouth, the warmth and wetness getting a deep moan out of Penny. She watched in rapt attention as Annabeth slowly started to bop her head up and down, taking more of her in with every fall. Penny could feel the demigod's tongue working around her, the occasional suction that made her hips buck up, all while watching that beautiful blonde head fall and rise.

"Oh Annabeth," she moaned as her hands ran through those golden tresses, loving the sight.

Her moans were more than enough encouragement for the demigoddess, her sucking getting harder as she took more of her until Penny could feel the back of her throat even if not all of her cock was in Annabeth's mouth. ' _That'll come with practice,'_ she thought as she held the back of Annabeth's head. The demigoddess kept going for several minutes as Penny felt the pressure building as her cock twitched. It seemed that Annabeth noticed as well as her sucking increased and she took another inch or so of meat in, getting back her throat even if Penny caught the sound of slight gagging.

"I'm almost there," she breathed out before moaning as Annabeth hummed a reply, vibrating her dick and sending jolts of pleasure running up her body.

The pressure kept building and her dick was twitching like mad before she grabbed the back of Annabeth's head to hold her firmly before she shoved her dick past the last inch or so and released down Annabeth's throat. For her part Annabeth did well, only gagging slightly in surprise before swallowing rope after rope of cum, even going as far as moaning to it. After a good thirty seconds of release Penny let go and Annabeth slipped the cock out of her mouth with a gasp, coughing slightly making Penny give her a sheepish smile.

"That was more than expected," Annabeth said as she stroked the still hard cock before looking at Penny almost coyly. "Have any more in the tank?"

Penny's reply was to drag Annabeth up and turn her over, slamming their lips together, not at all minding her own taste mixed with Annabeth's. The kiss was aggressive as she positioned herself, one of her free hands teasing Annabeth's folds to make sure she was ready. What she found was Annabeth being dripping wet, apparently having gotten far more into the blowjob than she let on. Penny grinned, getting more excited at the thought of finally claiming her truly before she broke the kiss and nibbled at Annabeth's ear.

"Are you ready for me?" she asked, rubbing the head of her cock against Annabeth's entrance.

"Yes," Annabeth breathed as she hips rolled against Penny's length, trying to entice her more.

"Slow and steady or like a band-aide?" she asked, pausing as she looked at Annabeth in slight concern.

"The sooner the better," Annabeth replied after a second's wait, her eyes burning with want.

"Okay," Penny murmured before holding Annabeth's hands and giving her a tender kiss and lining up the head of her cock with Annabeth's entrance.

She distracted the demigoddess with a rough kiss, biting and tugging at her lower lip as she felt Annabeth's hips relaxing. In that moment she plunged forward without warning, spearing straight through barrier and all to the end of Annabeth's entrance. Her heart lurched with Annabeth's drowned scream turned cry in the middle, feeling her whole body tense underneath her. Penny released the kiss and whispered sweet things in Annabeth's ears while staying absolutely still, waiting for her to adjust to her.

They remained like that for nearly a minute, Penny watching as Annabeth's breathing steadied out before she nodded slowly, looking Penny in the eyes. Needing no further clues Penny started to rock back, groaning at the tightness of Annabeth's walls. She started slow and methodic, watching Annabeth's face for every twitch and gasp as the pain turned to pleasure for her lover. Soon enough Annabeth began to moan truly, in wanton passion and need, her hips rising up to meet Penny half way.

"Penny … deeper," Annabeth breathed heavily into her ear and Penny was all too happy to appease her.

Drawing more of her length out and slamming in back in with more force she took her, every thrust sending a wave of pleasure through Annabeth. Penny felt her tighten and twitch beneath her, arching her back as her legs came up and wrapped around Penny's waist. Penny released her hands only for Annabeth to use them to tie around Penny's neck and keep her close, their eyes locked as both started to pant and sweat with exertion.

"Penny, I love you so much," Annabeth murmured as the meaty slaps of their bodies rang throughout the room.

"I love you too Annabeth," she replied as one of her hands settled over Annabeth's lower gut, a brief glow signaling the use of a quick anti-pregnancy spell. "And I'm not letting you go ever again."

"Really?" she asked, her tone becoming usually needy and vulnerable, like she had been on the beach.

"I'd kill anyone who tried," she replied completely serious.

This right now, joined with her in passion through body and soul, needed to stay. Gods were possessive beings, never taking no as an answer for long. Annabeth was _hers_ and she wasn't going to let anyone separate them again. With that in mind she moved her hands to Annabeth's hips, raising them to get a better angle before thrusting with renewed vigor much to Annabeth's delight. Her little blonde princess, her hair a halo as her eyes looked back at Penny with love and devotion.

The sight lit a fire in Penny like no other and her body replied in earnest. The pressure started to build again and she could feel Annabeth's walls tightening again, responding to Penny. They panted together, their breasts jiggling with every thrust as Penny's pace increased. The wanton need in Annabeth's eyes became near desperate as the demigoddess tugged her head down for a searing kiss before Penny felt Annabeth clamping up.

Annabeth threw her head back with a silent scream as she orgasmed, her walls grasping at Penny with fierce pressure driving the goddess over the edge. She groaned as she came again, her thick ropes filling into the waiting womb of her demigoddess. In that moment Penny couldn't help but want her seed to take but for now the spell would do its job but someday, she would start a family with Annabeth, probably her first. Annabeth moaned to the feeling of being filled, giving Penny one of her largest smiles which Penny gladly returned before they came down together from their highs.

Panting and tired, her cock disappeared with a golden flash letting some of her excess spunk to drip out of Annabeth. Sweaty, fucked to orgasmic bliss, and dripping cum. Penny found the sight rather satisfying considering it was the result of her efforts. Annabeth murmured something like another 'I love you,' but being too tired to properly articulate. Penny understood her demigoddess was too drained, physically and emotionally, to remain conscious much longer so she gave Annabeth a soft kiss while snapping her fingers to clean the demigoddess up.

Shifting her around into the sheets and being the big spoon this time around Penny held onto Annabeth, her demigoddess quickly falling asleep with a content sigh. Penny gave her another kiss on the back of the head and with a satisfied smile, closed her eyes as well. Her last thoughts were on how she was going to take Annabeth with her but that was an issue for tomorrow…

* * *

 **And there you go! Annabeth reclaimed, some more fluffy connections, and the works. Next chapter is Ares cabin getting spanked and much more!**

 **Continue to make mama proud!**


	11. Beatings and Roles

**Hello my lovelies! I'm back with another chapter and I know, I know, been a while but what can you do? Trust that I won't abandon but as I said in the first chapter, updates can be pretty random but I'll deliver! This sight needs good smuts dammit!**

 **Quick Thing: I wrote this because I'm bored of the usual smuts that lack that little 'umph' to really make them all that entertaining. Chicks are too easy to gather and unrealistic at times (even considering special circumstances for some), girls in the harems become shallow or forgotten, and plenty is left wanting. Plus many have lemons that are rewashed repeats of something that already happened just for the sake of adding a lemon.**

 **Not here! Lemons are significant and either build on a relationship or culminate for something, couples vary and don't revolve solely on the protagonist. There are ups and downs, and all sorts of emotions and irrational actions here as well as a plot and overall goal to it for your viewing pleasures (hint-hint).**

 **Also, I'm touching on all sorts of sexual tastes and situations. Couples, threesome, foursome, orgy. Mostly yuri but there will be males even if not directly with Penny (being strictly lesbian in regards to sexuality), Artemis, and a few others either due to preference, oath, or other circumstances. Also BDSM, role-play (some extreme cases but those have warning), maybe under-aged (I've read some more questionable stories and so the lowest I will go is 13-14 at best, and that's still an if at best) and other types of sexual situations.**

 **If you aren't comfortable with these, either skip the section, chapter, or simply don't read. I'm not here to force you but at the same time while I take opinions and suggestions, I won't just accept every want and complaint. So please, make sure you know what you're reading and try to enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own the plot.**

* * *

Penny slowly stirred as a ray of light seemed to pointedly streak right over her eyes, making her grumble slightly before she relented and opened her eyes. Golden curls shining in said light where the first thing she saw as she became intimately aware of the smaller and warm feminine body pressed up against her. She smiled as she slowly propped her head up on her hand and looked down at her princess, carefully tucking some loose hair out of the way so she could get a better look at Annabeth's sleeping face.

Her eyes then trailed down the sensual frame of her girlfriend oh so generously displayed by the sheets only just reaching to their hips. Penny couldn't help herself as she used her free hand to lazily trail down over the skin from Annabeth's shoulder to her hip, enjoying the slight shiver her princess gave as a result. It got even better when she leaned forward and lightly kissed the back of Annabeth's neck, earning a faint moan before Annabeth rolled over to look at Penny with a small smile.

"Morning," she murmured, still partly asleep much to Penny's amusement.

"Good morning," Penny replied before getting a morning kiss, her arm snaking around the demigod's waist to pull her closer.

Annabeth started to get more eager as the seconds turned to minutes but then she pulled back much to Penny's disappointment.

"I'm sore," Annabeth whined softly as she nuzzled into Penny's bosom, looking very eager to go back to sleep in the pillowy warmth.

Penny giggled at how adorable Annabeth was being. "Here, let me handle that," she said as her hand moved from Annabeth's waist to slinking between her thighs, teasingly caressing the sensitive lower lips of her little princess. Annabeth gave off a whimper that was half between want and discomfort but didn't object as Penny slipped on finger in before a soft, pink glow came from her hand. In seconds Annabeth released a content sigh, any tension in her frame dissipating as relief washed over her.

"There, all done and healed, no discomfort for the next few days," she chirped before giving Annabeth another peck of a kiss, though she frowned soon afterwards as she thought about their new predicament.

Annabeth noticed it and leaned her head back to look Penny in the eyes before asking, "What's on your mind?"

Penny sighed before caressing Annabeth's cheek. "I don't want to risk losing you again but the Hunt is only visiting."

"Well, what if I join the Hunt?" Annabeth asked.

"It would mean you taking a similar oath to mine and you'd also have to participate as a hunter. It would be odd for you to suddenly hang out with me and draw unnecessary attention," Penny countered.

"But we could slowly work towards it," Annabeth replied. "Single girl needing to get away from it all after a nasty breakup, running around and turning monsters into pincushions. Sounds about right."

"The Hunt thinks the breakup was your fault though so you might have upset some of their views on how guys are supposed to be the heartbreakers," Penny said with a slight frown.

"So what? I can explain how it happened and we know it was foul play on several of the gods' part. Besides, camp has become rather dull in the last few months even before our 'break up'. I think some exploring and getting to rediscover my girlfriend is just what the doctor order," Annabeth replied with a big smile as she moved around until she was sitting on Penny lap, leaving all her glory exposed to Penny's hungry eyes.

"Fine, you win, as always," Penny answered in mock frustration even as her lips formed a smile. "But we'll have to let Artemis know and I'm pretty sure as soon as we leave the camp we can start expecting Aphrodite to join us during the nights. I spoiled her with sleeping company so she won't be keen on giving that up."

"As long as she doesn't try to hog you I don't mind," Annabeth replied making Penny smile before it turned into a devious smirk.

Before Annabeth could react Penny flipped them around, pinning the demigoddess down as Penny looked into Annabeth's eyes.

"Then it's settled and now, I believe I'm going to teach you the pleasures of morning sex," Penny said in a husky voice before capturing Annabeth's lips with her own, her hands quickly moving to caress the mortal's body earning soft moans…

* * *

It took a few hours, making use of a private bath in the room and Penny snapping a brunch into existence for them before she willed a door to appear leading out the back of the Aphrodite cabin. It was getting close to noon and lunch had already been served so Penny and Annabeth needed to be discreet about letting others see them appearing together. Luckily Annabeth was usually out late, usually to visit Chiron or sometimes train alone, and tended to wake before he cabin so they wouldn't be asking questions about where their counselor had been.

Penny herself already tended to go on solo missions ever since the 'death' of Percy so none of the hunters would bug her much about not arriving last night either and if they did Artemis would cover pretty well. So, knowing they were secure for the moment both walked towards the amphitheater, each splitting and not minding some of the attention they gathered as they joined their respective tables. Penny smiled and waved, being immediately accosted by Kelly as the ball of energy let her curiosity fly. Penny humored her, exchanging a quick look with Artemis all the while.

Said goddess looked off pointedly to Annabeth before returning her gaze to Penny, letting the newest goddess know that her current mistress knew what she had been up to the night before. Once lunch wrapped up and the Hunt headed for the archery range Artemis pulled Penny off to the side so the pair could speak in privacy.

"I thought the plan was to leave her out of it," Artemis started, looking slightly upset though Penny wasn't exactly sure why.

"It was but … well, I found her alone and crying and then we talked," she answered as she looked across the fields, spotting the Athena cabin practicing sword forms in a clear path not too far from the archery range. "She was so heartbroken and after what she said I just couldn't stop myself and it felt so right. Makes me remember why I worked so hard to get Athena's approval for her hand in marriage the first time," she finished with a warm smile.

Artemis' displeasure seemed to melt while looking at Penny, a more understanding look appearing in her eyes.

"So what now?" she asked softly as she followed Penny's gaze, both spotting Annabeth as she helped some of her siblings.

"I was hoping she could join the Hunt with the same oath as mine," Penny offered while looking at her mistress intently.

"I'm guessing she is already aware of that possibility," Artemis said with a sigh before nodding slowly. "It could work but some of the hunters may be wary of her after all is said and done."

"But in the end they'll accept her just like the rest. Besides, she's a strong demigod and with both Thalia and I vouching for her so she'll be fine."

"True enough though what about your … activities?" Artemis asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Hmm … I could create a door linking my tent to hers," Penny offered before pouting. "But that would mean that she would need to go back to hers every night when I want her to stay with me."

"And I thought I would only have to avoid waking you up if Aphrodite was in," Artemis muttered but Penny caught it.

"Why would that matter? It's not like I or Aphy care if you see us in the buff the morning after," Penny said but Artemis only gave a slight blush as she looked away.

"Regardless," she said hastily. "We can discuss more in depth later. For now get to practicing. We have capture the flag tonight and I expect a flawless victory."

"Yes captain," Penny replied cheerily before shoving off to join the other hunters, feeling giddy for tonight's game … and laying the hurt on Ares cabin.

* * *

 **Later That Evening**

Penny slowly stalked along the woods of surrounding the west side of the camp, her breath misting in the cool night. She patrolled along ahead of a cluster of three other hunters, using the same pattern with two other groups lead by Thalia and Phoebe. Having spent some time with the Hunt and already making a reputation with herself as a top tier fighter (and having several spars with Artemis while in clear view much to their disbelief), she was quickly moved up in the loose ranks of the Hunt. Sure, by seniority it was only polite to refer to the huntresses that had been there longer but in the heat of combat or possible missions, it would largely be Thalia, Phoebe, and Artemis herself that could order her around.

Leadership aside, Penny had been entrusted to take the southern edge of the forest closest to the creek. The Hunt had gone with a stealth intent (blame a recent movie night featuring Rambo of all things). So their game was to silently eliminate as many of the campers as they could before getting to the flag and make it an utterly humiliating defeat. She could practically taste the nerves coming off the campers since they were used to the Hunt attacking in swift mass to overwhelm them while one or two snuck through.

Now the campers were likely waiting on their side with baited breath, wondering where the Hades the Hunt was. Of course there were some scout teams as well … which just so happened to stumble a few meters in front of Penny. She hunkered down as she listened to the rather loud movement of some campers (Two Ares, and one Hermes kid) as they looked around with their weapons at the ready.

Penny grinned as she went to all fours and moved like a jungle cat, slinking closer to her 'prey'. Idly, she was pretty sure she could feel three sets of eyes on her ass as she moved, making her smirk and add a little more sway to her movement. Unofficially, she was also the eye candy of the Hunt and rather enjoyed getting the girls to blush around her, some going as far as being caught nearly eye humping her. Aphrodite was literally squealing with pride when she learned about it much to Artemis' indignation.

She noticed a fist size rock off to her side and had her grin turned almost maniac as she hefted it while getting an idea. Waiting until none of the boys had their eyes in her direction she tossed it far over their heads and to a tree on the other side. The rock struck with a loud thud and fell, creating more noise as all three demigods jumped.

"What was that!?" one of them practically squeaked but under the cover of the noise she got closer to the camper at the back.

Without a sound her hands lashed out, one over the mouth, the other free arm locking into a choke hold as she pulled back into the bushes … just as the rock hit the ground.

"A rock?" the remaining Ares kid muttered while the Hermes kid checked it, neither yet realizing they were down one.

Said demigod was vainly thrashing in Penny's arms, his mouth gagged with a mistiform cloth while she quickly strangled him. Luckily a quick spell silenced any noise and left his two comrades completely unaware. What? It was perfectly achievable for a child of Hecate so she couldn't be called a cheater, she just performed the spell faster and more effectively is all. A few seconds later the struggling stopped and Penny released the demigod to her side.

Making sure he was safely out she got up and stalked up to the two Ares kids with an exaggerated tip-toeing, her advanced godly hearing catching the barely restrained giggling of the three hunters tailing her. She grinned before putting her hands together and as she separated them, formed multiple hoes out of Mist. She set them around, one right behind the demigods as they paused, and then ducked silently behind a tree to their side and out of view.

"Nick, you been quiet. What, the rock got you too scared?" one of the Ares kids said as he turned around only to see nothing. "Nick?"

"The Hades," the other kid muttered as he also turned, looking around in confusion.

As they continued to try and look she snuck up behind them again, only this time Riptide was out, the silvery blade almost glowing in the night. She paused for a moment, looking down at the two boys butts. ' _Hmm … the one on the right definitely has more junk,'_ she mused with a calculating gleam in her eyes. The boy was decently large and broad, especially with the wide ass. He'd probably be the wide receiver in football. Coincidentally, if in prison he'd carry the same job. Before carrying through she made more hoes and set them around the two boys.

Her choice taken she moved over a little and angled the flat side of Riptide towards the demigod on her right side. She moved Riptide back and forth lightly for a few moments before tugging back, taking a full batting position, and then swung. She swung true and the crack of metal meeting ass echoed throughout the forest as the demigod yelped while she dove into a bush.

"Wha-Argh!" demigod on left shouted as he watched his brother get launched forward and stepped after him only to step on the upturned end of a hoe, coincidently causing it to flip up and smack him in the face.

Demigod receiver, as she so dubbed him, caught himself in a stumble and turned while gripping his ass with a blush that practically glowed.

"Eric, what's wrong?" he asked as he walked to his brother that was clutching at his face … and didn't see the hoe in front of him.

"AAAYYEEE!" the demigod named as Eric replied, his very squeaky cry making Penny wince.

The hoe his brother had stepped on … just so happened to be between Eric's legs. The hoe sprung up with a swift wind and like a puppet without strings Eric crumpled, clutching at his ruptured tatter tots with a pitiful cry. Receiver looked around him, having finally noticed the hoes as his blush diminished before scowling and drawing his sword with a growl.

"Who the fuck is out there!" he yelled around him, kicking away the hoes.

' _Well, now he's getting too loud and I don't want the other campers coming here,'_ she thought as she stepped out of the bushes, earning the demigod's attention.

"You!" he spat even as his eyes obviously roamed over her body.

Great. Now she wanted to shower.

"I'll get you for this," he nearly hissed as he pointed his sword at her, making her roll her eyes.

She kept Riptide at her side as she waited for him to attack and she didn't need to wait long. With an obvious overhead swing he came to which she sidestepped, coincidently kicking his downed brother's face. When he came back with a cross swing she ducked under it, not even one of her hairs being caught in it. Deciding that playing with him like this wasn't really getting her anywhere she stepped into his guard and before he could react, drove the pommel of her sword into his forehead.

The blow sent him reeling back as he dropped limp. She then looked at the still whimpering one down beside her and put him out of his misery with a swift kick. She really didn't have any sympathy for these two, she's already seen them bullying and near molesting several of the Aphrodite girls. Done with that she moved on but paused as three sharp whistled carried through the forest in rapid succession. That was the signal to go for the kill and win this meaning that most, if not all scouts from the camp side had been taken out on their side of the forest.

Grinning like a shark she dashed off, the three hunters following close behind her. She ran through the forest with practiced ease, making sure her speed was only a little higher than what would be expected of a hunter but still slow enough for her fellow hunters to more or less keep up. Soon enough she broke into a clearing just before the creek but off to a secluded side but paused at what she found, her earlier fun stopping cold and replaced with anger.

There she saw a good six or so of the Ares kids (she would have said boys but was shocked to see two of them being girls) surrounding Drew, Tracy … and Adri! She also barely noticed that she had in fact passed through a barrier meant to keep demigods out and keep what happens inside just that, inside. It was a shitty piece of work if given her opinion, just basically thrown together with some power. Any proper immortal would be able to rip it apart with a causal wave but rather than do that, she narrowed her eyes on the smirking Ares kids circling in on the crying Adri desperately holding onto Tracy while Drew held up a shaky sword.

It didn't take a genius to know what was about to happen and it filled Penny with seething rage. With a thought and wave of her hands she hijacked the control of the barrier, something only a mistress of magic such as Hecate or herself could really do, and then strengthened it while adding a layer to keep gods out too. She glanced back and couldn't see them but knew the three hunters that were following her were just a ways back, unable to come closer and just too far to be able to see either.

Knowing that, she created another mistiform hummingbird with a note telling them what was happening and to call for Artemis while she handled the Ares campers. She'd lower the part of the barrier keeping gods out once Artemis was close enough, but for now, she had campers to break.

"Hey!" she called as she stalked forward, gaining the campers' attention, her sword held tightly in her right hand.

"Oh lookie, another one," the largest and probably oldest of the Ares kids said with a lecherous smirk as his siblings chuckled while also eyeing her. That was the first time she found another girls gaze to be less than flattering.

"I'd give you a chance to apologize," she started, still moving forward and not at all bothered by being outnumbered. "But you wouldn't have given them a choice to leave untouched and wouldn't have cared for pleas of mercy."

By now the boy's smirk was gone, instead with an angry glare. "Typical hunter bitch. Well, you'll be singing a different tune soon enough," he said with his sword at the ready.

She didn't say anything to that, instead stalking forward as her eyes started to glow in shades of grey and streaks of green. She wasn't about to play around or even humor these dogs (bitches included for the two girls), instead, it was meant to be a slaughter.

"Adri, close your eyes," she ordered and the little girl instantly obeyed, even going a step further and burying her face in her sister's chest.

"Like that will help," the leader shouted as he rushed forward with a wide swing.

Penny saw it coming though and swung back with Riptide, the blade gleaming in the night. With a clash and shower of sparks the swords met for all of a second before the force behind Penny's blow knocked the Ares kid's sword clean out of his hands and possibly snapped his wrist along with it.

"What," he muttered but before he could say any more Penny swung Riptide again, this time cutting off his sword hand while her blade was alit with Greek fire, instantly cauterizing the wound as he screamed bloody murder.

"ROB!" his siblings cried as some charged but that just brought them to Penny sooner.

She charged at them, Riptide still covered in fire. One of the boys tried to make a stab with a spear but she stepped out of the way and closer to him, driving Riptide through his left leg right at the knee. Wrenching it out she cut across his chest from hip to shoulder, deep enough to seriously injure and scar but not immediately lethal. She then spun around and parried another sword from one of the girls this time.

She snarled at the girl and lashed out with a fist from her left, impacting and breaking the jaw of the large girl as she was sent almost clean off her feet. She then turned on the other girl with a jump, bringing Riptide down and cutting clean through the spear and going on to partially cut the helmet right over the left eye and down. The girl screamed as she dropped her broken weapon and held her bleeding face but Penny wasn't having it as she mercilessly kicked at the girl's ribs, a satisfying snap ringing out as the girl was knocked over to wheeze another scream.

Turning on the last two boys that were shaking like leaves she gave them a twisted grin, making sure that their nightmares would feature her from now on. She then charged them, the closest bringing up his shield but she smirked as she swung at it. With glee she watched as Riptide landed, the blow popping the demigod's shoulder clean out of the socket as he screamed out in pain while his arm fell limp at his side. She then closed in and with solid aim, kicked straight up between his legs and even heard a real pop as she lifted him off the ground.

As that demigod passed out from pain alone she turned on the last boy that looked like he was ready to drop. She stalked closer to him slowly, like a predator about to go for the kill, as he dropped to his knees and left the weapons tossed to his sides.

"Please," he whimpered as he lowered his head to the ground. "Have mercy …" he begged.

"You wouldn't have had mercy would you?" she asked as she neared him before stepping on his head hard enough to make him yelp. "You wouldn't have stopped regardless of how much they begged so why should I show you any mercy?" she snarled down at him before an idea came to her. "Swear to them."

"W-what?" he asked shakily, unable to raise his head to look at her.

"Swear on your life and the Styx to becoming the slave of the Aphrodite cabin. Their command is your law. You can't hurt them in any way, directly or by proxy, and are duty bound to serve them in any way, even if it means laying down your life," she ordered, just barely stopping herself from using charmspeak to get him to agree.

"I-I …"

She added more pressure on his head while her sword tip pressed against the back of his neck.

"I swear! I swear on your conditions!" he cried before a loud crack of thunder boomed throughout the forest.

"Get up trash," she said, taking her foot off him as she noticed Artemis had just stepped through the barrier and the distinct sound of the victory horn sounding in the distance.

"My lady," Penny said curtly as she turned and dropped to one knee as Artemis approached, looking just as livid as Penny was feeling.

Artemis looked at the crippled and crying demigods around the ground in vicious approval before her gaze became soft as she looked at the three terrified daughters of Aphrodite. She then looked directly at Penny and asked, "Can you tell whose barrier this was?"

"Ares, no doubt," Penny replied as she looked at the downed demigods. "I'm just glad he was dumb enough to try this on the same day we were here, if not," she shivered in revulsion at the thought.

"Agreed," Artemis said with a nod before she took out a silver knife as she glanced at the three daughters of Aphrodite. "Girls, I'm going to need you to leave now. Don't worry, the game is over and the Hunt has already been informed of what's going on. They should be just beyond the barrier to escort you three out of the forest."

Tracy and Drew shared a glance before nodding and standing shakily but then Adri looked at Penny with a tear streaked face. "Can Penny come with us?" she asked softly.

Artemis and Penny looked at each other before Artemis nodded to Penny. Taking the leave of permission Penny walked towards the three, Adri immediately jumping to her so Penny picked her up and carried the scared little girl, walking with the three out of the barrier, knowing exactly what Artemis had planned for the six, even the Aphrodite cabin's new slave…

* * *

Twenty minutes later just about all the demigods were outside the forest and looking in, Chiron at the head of the group shuffling nervously while waiting for Artemis to arrive. Even Dionysus was present and sweating like a little pig in a blanket, knowing that Artemis was royally pissed since even the demigods could feel a pressure coming out of the forest. Off to one side all hunters were formed up around Penny, Adri still in her arms, with surprisingly the Aphrodite cabin being closest to them. The hunters even tolerated the sons being close but only because they were trying to give support to their scared sisters.

Though the hunters were aware of what exactly was going on, they hadn't said so much as a peep to the rest of the camp. However when Penny had locked eyes with Annabeth she had sent a small mental probe, merely telling the demigoddess that they would talk later. Getting a nod Penny had refocused on the little girl in her arms, going as far as to discretely channel Hestia's blessing through her to help soothe the youngest member of the Aphrodite cabin.

Thankfully the wait didn't last much longer as they spotted movement coming from the forest. With rapt silence they watched as Artemis appeared, immaculate and not a hair out of place, even as she dragged six bodies by ropes behind her. Some campers lost their stomachs and Penny made sure Adri's eyes were closed.

"Been a while since I performed a proper castration," Artemis commented with a slight growl as she stopped closest to the hunters with her disfigured prizes.

Each male sporting horrendous amounts of blood over their crotches. Penny also noticed a pouch at Artemis' waist that she was sure hadn't been there before. However she returned her attention to the crippled Ares campers, spotting for the first time that the two girls had specific splotches of blood around the waist line. Giving a surprised look to Artemis the goddess shrugged as if saying, 'what can you do?'

"Chiron, Dionysus," Artemis snapped up, causing the mentioned and good bit of the campers to jump at her voice. "Any particular reason such a large section of the forest was left unwatched?" Then her gaze turned to the cowed campers, even the remaining Ares campers. "Or why no one was close enough to watch after each other?"

The heads of the camp shuffled nervously at her stare, Dionysus shooting desperate looks to Chiron. The old centaur sighed before addressing Artemis. "My lady, I have to ask, what exactly did they do?" he asked while gesturing to the unconscious demigods.

"They attempted to rape three of your charges," Penny spoke up, her own usually musical voice sound far harsher, with a hint of danger to it. "Luckily I arrived beforehand otherwise they wouldn't even be alive right now."

"What do you—" one of the Ares campers, some brunette boy that looked like his diet consisted of raw meat more than anything, spoke up before Penny cut him off.

"Exactly as it sounds. If I have arrived after or during their attempts, I would have killed them," she said, almost snarling at the end as her eyes briefly flashed making her that much more intimidating.

Some of the campers squirmed under her intense gaze as the Ares child in question growled but didn't make a move towards her before there was some rumbling overhead drawing their attention. It thundered for a while before a bolt rent through the sky making Artemis sigh as she looked to Penny.

"It seems a council meeting has been called to discuss this. Most likely Ares is making a stink about it but don't worry," she said looking at the near victims with a softer gaze. "He won't touch any of you and trust me, your mother is more than capable of putting Ares in his place, especially after what he tried to do today."

That comment on Aphrodite's handling of the situation caused some low scoffs of disbelief from more than just Ares' kids but a sharp glare from Artemis quickly shut them up. Then, with a warning flash to make sure most save Penny looked away, she was going in a flash of gold with Dionysus following soon after. Then a tense silence feel on the campers as some shock nervous looks around before Penny sighed drawing attention to herself.

"Hunt, back to the cabin," she said evenly though many of the Hunt responded as if it had been an order.

Normally it would have been Thalia or perhaps Phoebe to give instructions like that but after Penny had proved herself in hunting and combat, especially by beating Thalia and Phoebe at the same time much to the both their chagrin, and her personal experience had moved her quickly through the hierarchy of the Hunt. She still differed to them in they stepped up but she could also throw in her weight from time to time.

So, seeing as the Hunt was already moving she nodded to Thalia before walking with the Aphrodite cabin to make sure no one bothered them on the way there. Once most were in she turned her attention to the child still in her arms that was happily snuggled into Penny's bosom.

"Adri … Adri," she whispered gently while slightly shaking the child but all she got was a sleepy muttered about being sleepy and the child in question holding on tighter.

She sighed even as her lips quirked up and turned to head back to her own cabin, deciding that Adri could just sleep with her for the night before her green streaked, grey eyes landed on bright, steely grey ones. Her princess was waiting just a little off from the Aphrodite cabin, hip cocked to the side and arms crossed under her bust as she looked at Penny with a small smile which Penny returned as she walked up to her.

"Hey," Annabeth began softly, glancing at the sleeping child in Penny's arms.

"Hey yourself," Penny returned as she adjusted Adri around until the little girl's head was on her shoulder before returning her attention to Annabeth. "Shouldn't you be returning into your cabin?"

"Counselor perks," Annabeth returned with a sexy little smirk before her eyes softened up. "How are you doing, really?"

Penny sighed before answering, "Honestly, I had half a mind to outright kill the shits and go on with the rest of the cabin but not all his kids are that bad. I'm just glad I got to them in time," she said softly as she glanced at the child in her arms before a small frown formed on her face. "I think we're getting more than just you as a new member to the Hunt after this."

"You think Drew and Tracy will want to join too?" Annabeth asked as the pair walked together in the direction of the Athena cabin since Artemis was next over.

"Probably though Tracey is a little closer with her siblings so she might stay," Penny replied as she smirked slightly. "Can't say I'm against it since Drew is adorable when you get her flustered."

"Down girl," Annabeth cut in with a playful glare. She then glanced at Adri to make sure she was asleep and then at her cabin they'd arrived at. Seeing no one she abruptly turned to Penny and kissed her, being mindful of Adri in Penny's arms.

Penny squeaked in surprise but welcomed the contact that was all too brief in her opinion as her princess gave her a smirk.

"I just got you back and even if I have to share, it doesn't mean I can't be a little more … active in getting time with you before more girls come along."

"And the goddesses?" Penny asked curiously to which Annabeth just gave a saucy smirk.

"Well, I hope they can keep up," she replied in a whisper, feigning to kiss Penny which only made the hidden goddess whine slightly as Annabeth turned and sashayed her way back into her cabin with Penny's eyes firmly nailed to her ass.

"Oh I'll get her for that," Penny murmured even as her blush died down before shaking her head wistfully and continuing on towards the Artemis cabin.

Moving silently she soon made it in, passing a brief glance with Thalia and a few of the senior members that had remained up until everyone was back. They didn't really need any explanation for Adri's presence, already knowing what the girl had gone through so they waited as Penny completed the tricky task of changing herself and Adri into sleepwear while the little girl was still clinging on. If only she could use her powers and change instantly but, even if in Artemis' cabin and away from the sight of other gods, the hunters were still present.

Still, once done she settled into bed while using Aphrodite's youngest daughter (at the camp) as an oversized teddy bear before finally getting to sleep as the last hunters awake turned off the lights and blanketed them in darkness. And as she finally dozed off, Penny couldn't help but get the feeling that today's events would have all sorts of consequences, most likely centered around her given her luck…

* * *

Penny groaned as she stretched, having just finished a morning run with the rest of the Hunt. The other girls each went off on their own ways, some back to the cabin, others to the archery range, and so forth leaving Penny with some peace and quiet. Granted waking up had been eventful since Adri seemed to be a morning person and extremely energetic at that to the point the little scamp had been running around in the cabin because she was so curious about it. It got to the point other hunters were considering tying her up to a bed post. Luckily Penny stepped in before anyone could make good on such threats.

The morning had still been somewhat tense in camp with Mr. D only returning later on almost after breakfast and not looking too happy at all judging by his grumbling. Still he hadn't been too forthcoming so everyone save Chiron was in the dark about the happenings of last night. Penny herself was quite curious but was patient knowing that Aphrodite or Artemis would come and inform her soon enough. However she was broken out of her thoughts as she felt three familiar signatures flash together into the amphitheater shortly followed by a horn signaling for the campers to gather.

Penny quickly made her way there to smile at seeing Artemis, Aphrodite, and Hestia there much to her confusion. Still, she held back from approaching knowing that they were here for business at the moment and stood by as the rest of the campers gather in less than ten minutes, all looking to the three goddesses.

"Campers," Hestia spoke up, her voice clearly caring across the crowd. "It has come to our attention that the supervision and security of the camp has fallen drastically as of late with a horrible crime almost happening," she continued, a slight growl to her voice at the mention of the near crime. "Though the perpetrators have been punished, the fact that it could happen again is not acceptable so the council has come to a decision." Pausing as the crowd murmured around them, Hestia smiled before finishing. "Therefore, from now on I shall be watching the camp in tandem with Mr. D. and several other gods and goddess shall make surprise checkups to make sure everything is going as it should at the camp."

This was met with more excited chatter, especially that it meant some of the campers would at least get to see their parents more often, not to mention some gave sighs of relief, predominantly females after the scare of last night. Of course Penny noted some grumbles of annoyance, carefully noting who and that it wasn't exclusively sons of Ares, or only boys at that. She would inform Hestia later on if she didn't already notice it. However her observations were cut short as she noticed Aphrodite approaching … or more like standing just a few inches away.

Before she could react she squeaked as Aphrodite smashed their lips together much to the resounding gasps all around while Penny mentally panicked ' _What is she doing!? We're in the middle of the camp here!'_ Though, much to her slight embarrassment she still returned the kiss. Luckily Aphrodite broke it before Penny could get into it and then hugged her. Penny blinked owlishly with a blush on her cheeks before she noticed the wet feeling on her shoulder and how Aphrodite was trembling.

"T-thank you … for sa-ving them," Aphrodite choked out through sobs as Penny hugged her back and rubbed her back.

"Of course, after all they're your kids and I care about them too," she said softly, too low for anyone else to here as Aphrodite thanked her again.

After a minute or so Aphrodite calmed enough to let go and flashed Penny another smile and almost looked like she was coming in for another kiss but a cough interrupted that. Both turned to see Artemis standing a few feet away, arms crossed, foot tapping, a faint blush, the slightest bit of twitching eyebrow, and dare she say, a small pout. All in all Penny wanted to squeal and glomp the cute goddess but she controlled herself enough to take a step away from Aphrodite and offer a sheepishly smile.

Artemis snorted at that before looking pointedly at Aphrodite and said, "I'd appreciate if you weren't so 'friendly' with my hunters, thank you."

Aphrodite merely stuck her tongue out at the younger goddess. Penny giggled at the antics of the two before she watched as Aphrodite gave her a 'discreet' wink and then walked towards her kids, all the while swaying her hips in a way she knew Penny was watching. It basically promised a very nice 'reward' coming later on for her noble deed. Another cough brought her out of her horny daze as she looked to her patron goddess.

"Keep it in your pants," Aphrodite muttered with a huff before gesturing for her to follow after ordering the Hunt to proceed as they were and the pair walked to Hestia and out of ear shot from any campers.

"So," Penny started as she looked between the goddesses. "How you pull this off?"

Hestia gave a smirk before answering. "Originally Ares was trying to make a stink about it before Aphrodite stepped in and attacked him before he could react." Penny raised an eyebrow at that but didn't interrupt.

"Pretty vicious and coming from me that's saying something," Artemis commented.

"After she was pulled back once she shattered his jaw, a few ribs, one leg, and knocked out some teeth Zeus tried to get Ares a slip but we weren't having any of it. Some of the others didn't seem to into the meeting until we said what would they do if it had been their daughters. Let it never be said that they don't love their kids, even if they aren't exactly very attentive or responsible at times. Poseidon was pretty vocal about it too but I think he just mostly wanted to spite thunder ass and not let him get away with anything," Hestia explained with a shrug. "Long story short Ares is banned from being within a hundred miles of either camp for a decade at the moment, not to mention Apollo didn't treat any of his injuries. As for today, Aphrodite was the first to volunteer to help me and Mr. D, not to mention that if he has another slip in security his punishment is being extended another three decades and this time, no Diet coke either."

"Brutal," Penny said in near awe, surprised that so much got done in a meeting which was rare. Then again with all the goddesses and a majority of the gods working from the same side tends to do that.

"And now that comes to the second thing that happened last night," Hestia continued while looking pointedly at Penny.

"Yes?" Penny asked, feeling a little nervous at the way Hestia and Artemis were looking at her.

"Well, before my new task, I used to watch out for our demigods. You wouldn't believe how many wouldn't even make it to their teen years and find the camps if I didn't try to guide them discreetly or maybe help satyrs and Lupa's wolves to them in time," Hestia said with some sadness before a tone of bitterness came through as she added. "And even them sometimes it isn't enough."

"And now with her new duties, Hestia doesn't have the time to help as much or as discreetly and considering the king is liable to make another law preventing gods from helping demigods rather than just restrict parents from their kids. So something or better yet, someone is needed that can assist demigods and bring them to the camps," Artemis continued and then Hestia picked up.

"And that's where you come in."

"Me?" Penny said while pointing to herself.

"Yes you," Artemis said. "You're strong enough to safely travel on your own and have similar senses to Hestia for demigods. The Hunt itself already suites a purpose by hunting down gathering monster packs to keep things level and rescue demigods at times though even I can be a little ashamed how often we left male demigods alone," she said while looking down slightly before looking up with more drive in her. "But not this new group. Under you, they're meant to find demigods and guide them to the camps. You'll be in charge of slowly gathering your forces from camps and in your travels while I'll stop by whenever you need to swear in new recruits if they are female and willing."

"Will they have the standard or the edited oath?" Penny couldn't help but ask, already thinking of ways to make use of this group to keep her princess and others close to her.

Artemis sighed even as Penny could make out a slight smile in it which made her happy. She liked that Artemis was starting to open up a little more and even be okay with Penny's … lifestyle so to speak.

"They'll have the options or, if you think it could work, you can create your own blessing but _only_ for those you trust explicitly," she answered before looking to Hestia. "And Hestia will make a show of blessing you too so you can use more of your abilities without question and …" Artemis muttered something too low for either of the other goddesses to catch.

"What?" Penny asked as she leaned closer to the goddess.

"I'll … give you my full blessing," Artemis repeated with a slight blush before adding as she looked at Penny with big doe eyes. "It'll be my first time doing it so … you'd better feel honored!" she finished with a squeak.

Penny's eyes glazed over as her mind overloaded with the innuendo and image all mixed together, a blush on her cheeks as she imagined Artemis in a very different setting saying the same thing. Thankfully Hestia flicked her on the forehead before she could start drooling or something.

"Ah-um, yeah, thank you," she hastily said while Artemis looked at her oddly making Penny gulped. It took all of three seconds before Artemis widened her eyes and blush gold, having realized that Penny was being a little pervert at the moment before narrowing her eyes at her.

"You're spending too much time with Aphrodite," she grumbled before huffing and walking off to join her hunters.

"Smooth," Hestia drawled with a smirk making Penny growl before she grinned as well.

Glancing around she noticed they were alone and before Hestia could react, Penny slapped Hestia's ass with a nice little smacking sound as the goddess squeaked/shrieked. Giggling like an imp Penny ran off, an embarrassed goddess hot on her trail with nice big blush on her face. Enjoying the chase, Penny couldn't help but wonder what the reactions to the new split off to the Hunt would be…

* * *

 **And so another chapter passes. I'll be honest, I had some serious writer's block on the scene after the game and wasn't sure if I wanted any sort of big confrontation just yet with anyone. Still, hope everyone enjoyed and hopefully see you soon! making mama proud**


	12. Foxy?

**Yet another chapter! I just felt the need and this chapter flowed like smooth honey baby! I want you all to enjoy to the fullest.**

 **Keep in mind! Nothing I add is random or just for the fanservice. Everything has a bigger goal or reason to the story and plays an effect on it.**

 **Enjoy and let me know what you think!**

* * *

"So … where to first?" Annabeth asked as she walked beside Penny, following the goddess' lead as they left the camp.

It had been another two days since the Capture The Flag incident and the Hunt had left early that morning after giving a farewell to Penny and one of the newest hunters, Annabeth. Her joining did get some mixed reactions and Thalia had taken Annabeth away to give her the third degree in private but otherwise it wasn't too eventful with her. The other new additions to the Hunt had been Drew and Adri, the latter under the surprising insistence of her mother until she was at least 13. Drew's admission had been met with skeptics, her flirty ways having been known to plenty of the hunters but surprisingly, aside from some brief boyfriend experience, Drew hadn't crossed many lines in that regard.

Afterwards Artemis had informed the Hunt of the new split and the reasoning, using Penny's solo experience and 'newly' added blessings from Hestia, along with glowing approval of Aphrodite to show why she was best fit for the positon of leading the new group. Also the fact that Penny wasn't hostile at the thought of boys being in constant close proximity immediately soothed any ruffled feathers and unsurprisingly Annabeth was her only companion at the moment.

Poor little Adri and Kelly had been heartbroken that Penny wouldn't be with them as often but she promised to visit whenever their groups were close. Luckily the pair already got along famously much to the abject horror of the Hunt, knowing that Kelly was a mischievous imp and as stated by Drew, Adri was practically the demigod version of an energizer bunny. Most of the hunters were not looking forward to sleeping with an eye open at all times and even Artemis paled at the thought of the trouble the pair could cause if left unattended.

Terrors of the Hunt aside, Annabeth had been given Penny's version of the oath privately and was now adorning a hunter's uniform which Penny thought fit quite nicely while Penny herself was now wearing a choker signifying her positon as lieutenant of the new group instead of a tiara. It was made of black silk and hanging at the center was a silver moon pendant representing her subservience to Artemis. Though Artemis had wanted another tiara, Aphrodite had been present to see Adri and Drew and so 'happened' to already have the choker with her which Penny inevitably chose.

Partly being because she simply liked it more and because Aphrodite had whispered something into Artemis' ear when Penny tried it on for the first time and Penny definitely noticed the approving glint in her patron goddess' eyes along with a faint blush. Judging by Aphrodite's small yet all too smug smirk to the side Penny had an idea of what the whispering was about and she couldn't say she disagreed with the notion.

After all was said and done Penny was given leave to decide where she and Annabeth would travel first and for now Penny had decided on heading west and stopping by New York first. Now that Sally was living in Aphrodite's temple for the time being and Paul was out as well, she had an apartment to suite up to her own needs in the case that she needs a place in the city. Breaking out of her thoughts she looked to her blonde princess with a smile.

"Let's just enjoy a walk for a while and later we can cab to New York if you want?"

Annabeth seemed to be considering it before shaking her head. "No cab, we can get there by foot tomorrow anyways so …" Then she started to smile mischievously. "Wanna race?"

"What do I get for winning?" Penny asked with a raised eyebrow, intrigued by the idea.

"Who knows?" Annabeth whispered before she dashed off, making use of her newly obtained speed and stamina to get a head start.

"Hey!" Penny cried in surprise before dashing off after the demigoddess, already planning to do all sorts of things to her…

* * *

A blonde and ravenette pair landed in a cozy bed, giggling all the while as they recovered from their little run. They'd deviated and turned slightly north west rather than head straight for New York city, thus ending up in a forest a few miles from the nearest town but neither were complaining. All that time Penny was simply reconnecting with her wise girl, talking about the last few weeks the pair had been separate and the goings of the days. Another's day running led them finally to the city and now they'd arrived in Penny's apartment, formally Sally's.

Much to her delight it seemed that Aphrodite and Sally had already come in to prepare it with furniture, mostly in colors of red or creams though the few pink pillows were definite evidence of Aphrodite. A fridge stocked with blue cookies and even some cooked goodies clearly from Hestia. Even Penny's new master bed room was fully furnished with another vanity from Hera and a full walk-in closet with all sorts of clothes, including a far more risqué section that Penny was already giddy to try out.

Now she was getting ready to shower and then dinner … right after she got untangled with her princess that was. Still giggling she got on her hands and knees right over Annabeth, the demigoddess still breathing a little heavily as she smiled up at her.

"So much for you winning," Annabeth teased with a little smirk.

"Hey! You just caught me off guard," Penny retorted only making Annabeth snort.

"I pinched your ass," she supplied.

"While I was waiting for the crosswalk," Penny grumbled before smiling seductively. "So … what does the mighty demigoddess want as a reward?"

Annabeth looked at her intently with a hungry gaze before she surprised Penny by flipping them around to leave her on top.

"You," she whispered back in a husky tone before claiming Penny's lips much to her delight.

She eagerly returned the kiss as her arms wrapped around the demigoddess, enjoying how Annabeth had become more confident and even bold at times as the pair spent more time together. Soon the kiss became deeper as Penny opened her mouth invitingly and Annabeth was all too eager to take advantage of even as her hands started to wander Penny's buxom form.

Moaning in want Penny pushed her chest out to Annabeth's warm hands, her legs slowly opening as Annabeth settled between them before she felt Annabeth tugging at her shirt. Giggling she broke the kiss long enough to slip out of her silver parka and take off her shirt, an action that Annabeth mirrored leaving both in their bras. Penny's was a lacy red number this time while Annabeth had the most adorable blue cups with puppy prints on them making the demigoddess blush as Penny cooed at the sight.

Playing with the twins through the garment Penny gave Annabeth a tender kiss before skillfully removing the bra and quickly taking one erect nipple into her mouth as Annabeth moaned. She spent liberal time between the two before Annabeth pushed her down and then resumed with kisses along Penny's jaw and neck leading down to Penny's breasts, removing the bra to release the D-cup beauties.

"I think you're rubbing off on me," Annabeth said softly as she slowly kneaded Penny's breasts. "I just can't get enough of these." She punctuated that be leaning closer and beginning to kiss all around them tenderly.

"Hehe, then you're a boob girl like me," Penny said teasingly only to gasp and moan as Annabeth took a nipple in her mouth.

"Maybe," Annabeth said as she switched between targets.

She nipped and sucked eagerly, her tongue flicking across the buds as she even gave little tugs to the tender flesh as Penny writhed under her in pleasure. She mewled away as Annabeth lavished affection on her, tugging the blonde's head close as their hips started to grind together. Soon she felt Annabeth pawing at the button of her shorts to which Penny lifted her hips. Soon enough the demigoddess got the offending garment along with Penny's lacey red panties out of the way.

Penny watched in rapt attention as Annabeth slowly spread her legs as she kissed along her calf and worked down to the thighs, building the need in her burning core as her blonde teased her. When Annabeth arrived to Penny's dripping fold she looked up and locked eyes as she delivered a tender kiss making Penny's breathing hitch. As if dared to continue Annabeth went on, getting bolder and bolder as each kiss became longer, wetter, sometimes sucking as she covered every inch of Penny's yearning sex while the goddess moaned. Her hand found the head of blonde, pulling her closer as Annabeth flicked her tongue about, probing her entrance and licking as if it was her favorite treat.

"You're tasty," Annabeth moaned out as she licked, her eyes closed and looking almost orgasmic herself as she ate away, slowly driving Penny insane.

"Anny …" Penny panted as she hips started to grind against the demigod's face, her core pulsing as the heat started to become unbearable. She was so close…

Annabeth only got more energetic, finding and sucking on Penny's clit as she slipped into two fingers and curled them much to Penny's surprise. With a near squeal her back arched as she came, feeling the blonde lap away at the juices eagerly, only serving to keep Penny in her high. Once she was cleaned she tugged the demigoddess up to meet in a hungry kiss, dominating the exchange as Annabeth melted in her embrace and submitted to her then and there.

She overturned them and made quick work of ridding the mortal of her bottoms, a golden flash between her legs announcing the added appendage. Preparing to claim her princess again she was halted as she felt an arrival marked by a larger golden flash. Both lovers paused as they looked together to see none other than Aphrodite dressed in nothing more than a nearly transparent baby-doll and a tiny, silky thong. Her raven hair spilling over her shoulders as her deep blue eyes locked with Penny's, full of love, adoration, and lust.

"Hello there, getting the party started without me?" the goddess asked coyly as she slowly walked closer, her bountiful chest jiggling just enough to grab both Penny and Annabeth's attention.

"Aphy," Penny whispered huskily as she sat up from between Annabeth's legs, her recent addition standing proud as if saluting the incarnation of sensuality and desire before her.

"Hey babe," Aphrodite replied with a throaty moan before she looked to the silent demigoddess whose eyes were going back and forth between them with a curious glint in them. "I hope you don't mind Annabeth but I still need to thank Penny for what she did earlier."

With that said she shrugged off the baby-doll and dropped to her knees before Penny, hand already grasping the hardened member and giving a few pumps much to Penny's vocal delight. Seeing this Annabeth smirked off all things before leaning back and got comfortable to watch as Aphrodite started to expertly work Penny into putty. Penny could already feel her legs trembling as Aphrodite did nothing more than blow lightly on her swollen head and she couldn't even imagine how much more pleasure would come.

"Heroines deserve their just rewards after all," Aphrodite murmured with a wink up at Penny before she kissed the tip of the cock eliciting a hissed gasp from Penny.

She continued to kiss along the base and even went under to kiss Penny's dripping sex making her mewl and clutch at the back of the goddess' head. She could see the smug glint in Aphrodite's eyes before she took in the cock head into her mouth, going at an agonizingly slow yet even pace as more and more went in. Penny and Annabeth watched in equal awe as Aphrodite deep-throated all nine inches down till her nose touched Penny's groin, her hot and tight throat massaging the member like a tender lover. Then, just as slowly she pulled back revealing inch after inch of divine meat making Penny groan at the loss of warmth.

Then, without warning Aphrodite took her in again, this time faster as Penny shouted in surprise and pleasure. She watched transfixed, idly aware that Annabeth was fingering herself as she watched, how Aphrodite bobbed her head as her tongue wrapped and pulled at the dick in her mouth. Sometimes she would moan, the vibrations around the dick driving Penny wild as she pulled at Aphrodite's head. Soon she couldn't hold back any more and grabbed Aphrodite's head with both hands before she started thrusting eliciting a muffled squeal from the goddess but no protest in the slightest.

If anything Aphrodite adjusted to better kneel before Penny, her hands grabbing ahold of Penny's ass as the young goddess plundered her mouth. Penny memorized the sight of her dick going in and out of those luscious lips, drool slowly leaking as her mouth stretched to accommodate as the love goddess looked at her with adoration. Gods she loved it as she groaned to the tightness of Aphrodite's throat, hearing Annabeth moan in tandem as she fingered herself furiously to the erotic sight.

However everything took a turn when Aphrodite suddenly started sucking and moving her lips in a way that completely outclassed the earlier performance. The pleasure shocked Penny still but Aphrodite wasn't deterred as she resumed bobbing her head and sucking as if it was her last meal. Penny's mouth hung open in a silent scream, her arms going limp too as Aphrodite gave her the blowjob of a lifetime until Penny suddenly screamed, her orgasm hitting her out of nowhere as she came from her sex and dick. Aphrodite greedily swallowed the baby batter but then pulled back and started licking Penny's dick even as she kept cumming, splattering her face and breasts with cum.

When it finally stopped Penny heaved as Aphrodite looked at her, big wet eyes begging for more as she softly stroked the still stiff member. Penny was all too happy to comply but then her attention shifted to the demigoddess suddenly crying out as she orgasmed as well. Looking between the two, seeing their need and hunger for her lit a fire within her, a challenge to take them both in their totality to make sure both know that they are _hers_. Even if Aphrodite would always have more lovers and Penny wasn't about to be a hypocrite and stop Annabeth from pursuing others if she so wished, she wanted to make sure they knew no one else would ever love them more and use them more than the way she would herself.

With that in mind she took a steadying breath as her eyes seemed to glow with power and authority, her gaze making both goddess and demigoddess alike squirm and whimper under her eyes. Her eyes focused on _her_ princess, her musical voice carrying an edge that seemed to demand obedience as she spoke.

"Come and clean me."

She didn't need to clarify what and internally wondered what was getting her like this but she pushed the thought away for later. Her immediate concern was how Annabeth's eyes widened before a lustful shade entered her eyes as she shifted to being on all fours and crawled with a deliberate sway.

"Yes mistress," she all but purred as she stopped at the edge of the bed, her face only an inch away from the dick.

Mistress? She liked the sound of that, she liked it a lot.

She watched attentively as Annabeth gave some licks to tease before taking the head in making Penny sigh in appreciation as she settled one hand on the back of Annabeth's head to coax her more. As her demigoddess got to work Penny moved her attention to Aphrodite, loving the view as her cum dripped down her chin. Without a word Penny placed a hand under the goddess' chin and led her up before uniting their lips, uncaring of her own taste as their tongues dueled, a battle she quickly took in her favor. She could feel Aphrodite melt into it as her hands came up to play with Penny's breasts.

She moaned at the sensations, lightly thrusting her hips into Annabeth's inviting lips as she broke the kiss with Aphrodite only to kiss and lick at her face and neck. After a few minutes though she was satisfied and gently pushed Annabeth's head off before guiding Aphrodite down onto the bed, legs spread and waiting with wetness dripping from her folds. She crawled onto the goddess, kissing her way up until she met her lips. Both moaned into it as Penny speared in, marveling at how tight and warm Aphrodite was.

"That's it baby, fuck me, claim me!" the love goddess cried out as Penny started to pump at a faster pace, putting more force than what she had done to Annabeth knowing Aphrodite could take it.

The meaty sound of flesh slapping filled the room as the goddesses made love, breasts jiggling and moans erupting without care. Though, as her eye caught her princess forced to settle for a measly finger again, Penny gestured to Aphrodite while locking eyes with Annabeth and said, "Sit."

Annabeth scampered to obey, quickly straddling Aphrodite's face, who instantly grabbed ahold of the creamy thighs before digging in much to Annabeth's delight. Penny watched in rapture, feeling so in control as her word was followed without hesitation, watching Annabeth grind and ride Aphrodite's face even as the goddess wrapped her legs around Penny and met her thrusts half-way. Feeling the need to pleasure the girlfriend she was currently in, Penny redoubled her efforts and using her intuitive and extensive knowledge of the female form to strike every possibly pleasure point.

She received a very loud and throaty moan from Aphrodite as she lifted the ravenette's hips up, clutching at her toned rear as she bottomed out on every thrust, almost feeling Aphrodite's passage shaping to fit her from now on. The music of her lovers panting and mewling was a sight to behold as she felt Aphrodite clamping up and knew the climax was approaching and judging by the sounds, so was Annabeth. Looking at her princess as she leaned forward over Aphrodite's head, cheeks spread enough for Penny to see Aphrodite's tongue lapping into the mortal cunt and Annabeth's rose bud. Getting an idea she took on hand and sucked on her own finger to make sure it was lubed enough. Once satisfied enough she leaned forward and started rubbing Annabeth's arse making the demigoddess squeal.

Her blonde in question glanced back with rosy cheeks even as she kept grinding on Aphrodite but didn't protest as Penny muttered a quick cleaning spell before slowly sticking her finger into the tight hole, thrusting it in tandem to when she pumped into the love goddess with redoubled efforts. Both moaned in response and were only elevated higher and in just another minute or so, both cried Penny's name as they came.

Penny groaned at Aphrodite's unbelievable tightness as she came as well, barely remembering to cast the anti-pregnancy spell on her gorgeous lover as she filled her to the brim. Panting as she slowly pulled out with a wet pop as some of her spunk dripped out, her eyes zeroed in on Annabeth as the demigoddess got off Aphrodite's face and looked at Penny while stealing glances at her dick. Grinning at her eagerness Penney curled a finger inwards as Annabeth crawled to her.

"Be a dear and raise that lovely little booty in the air for me," Penny purred making Annabeth shiver.

"Yes mistress," Annabeth murmured submissively as she turned and got on all fours, waving her rear enticingly making Penny lick her lips.

"What a good girl," Penny whispered huskily, not missing the way Annabeth seemed to raise her ass a little more proudly or the nearly smug quirk of her lips.

She raised an eyebrow in amusement at the display, wondering just what had been going on with her princess but again, put it aside for later. Rubbing her tip against Annabeth's waiting folds to tease her Penny locked eyes with Aphrodite, watching as the goddess locked on while playing with her own breasts. Smirking she slowly pushed herself in, listening to Annabeth's breath hitching before turning into a drawn out moan. Penny started slowly and deliberately on her thrusts, slowly adding more force as she held the blonde's hips.

Meaty slaps kept their rhythm as Penny thoroughly shagged her princess, grinning at the open jawed, red faced, messy hair she was sporting as she moaned herself hoarse. However her gaze then turned to Aphrodite, seeing as the goddess was biting her lips as she stroked her own folds and kept glancing between Penny and Annabeth, or more accurately, Annabeth's mouth. It seemed that Annabeth noticed too as she looked at Aphrodite before both, oddly in synch, looked back at Penny as if asking for permission. That almost made her frown as she noticed a key thing aside from wondering why they needed her permission considering Penny was fine with sharing.

She was hesitating.

She didn't have a problem with Aphrodite having other lovers, she accepted that Annabeth might want others, and was more than excited as seeing the two together but the thought of Annabeth 'servicing' someone else the way she did Penny irritated her. However seeing the faint knowing but slightly sad smile Aphrodite had made Penny dismiss whatever was holding her back before locking eyes with Annabeth. Seeing them she knew Annabeth wasn't asking permission so much as asking what to do. Penny somehow instinctively knew one word from her and Annabeth wouldn't even acknowledge Aphrodite being there whereas the goddess in question wouldn't dare push any boundaries Penny set.

Still, setting the odd discomfort aside she looked to Aphrodite before reaching over and pulling her closer to lock their lips in a passionate embrace, passing her feelings and even asking for forgiveness through it. Aphrodite returned it eagerly, letting Penny know her feelings hadn't been hurt, if anything she was understanding of whatever it was. Once they separated with a strand of saliva between them Penny gestured to Annabeth and said, "Go ahead."

Aphrodite grinned before giving her another peck and moving back, a golden flash around her crotch drawing Penny and Annabeth's attention before both eyes widened at the ten, nearly eleven inch monster Aphrodite was sporting. Penny shot her a look as if to say 'are you _trying_ to kill my princess!?' before looking to Annabeth and nearly faltering in her thrusting at seeing the haughty and challenging glint in her eyes. Feeling the emotions coming off her princess she got the impression that Annabeth would not back down or tolerate performing at anything but her best while Penny was watching.

Unsure why Annabeth felt such a need to prove herself Penny nodded and watched, transfixed as Aphrodite skooched closer until that weapon had its head pressed against the blonde's lips. She watched as Annabeth started by showering it with kisses and little licks while Aphrodite groaned in pleasure. As her princess got more into the act Penny pouted, miffed that her beautiful blonde hair kept getting in the way of the view. Seeing their positioning, Penny grinned as she grabbed Annabeth's hips before tipping her onto her side getting a squeak and whine from the pair on the other end.

Adjusting herself to straddling over Annabeth's left leg, her right brought up and placed over Penny's left shoulder as she kept thrusting. Now she could clearly see her own cock going in and out of the demigoddess, the spunk from her union with Aphrodite already coating the outer lips in a juicy sheen of white as those puffy lips spread and stretched with every pump as they leaked their honey. Then her eyes moved forward to seeing Annabeth resting up on one arm as her free hand grabbed the base of Aphrodite's cock, her little pink lips tightly wrapped around the head of that monster while Aphrodite's hand rested on the golden curls.

Penny, even while still feeling minute irritation, could feel her own wetness growing and dick twitching as she watched Annabeth take more and more of that cock as Aphrodite moaned in appreciation. She could tell it was a little overwhelming for the demigoddess, having only just started with such sexual acts and unlike Penny, wasn't a goddess with a sexual domain making her adept at such things. Still she soldiered on, lathering Aphrodite's member in saliva as she eagerly bobbed her head as Penny increased her thrusts.

The threesome continued on as all three got closer to their climax point, writhing, thrusting, moaning, and panting. It was all music to Penny's ears as she added more force to her thrusting, feeling herself hammering against her princess' fertile womb and just begging for entrance. Then, with a choked and throaty moan around Aphrodite's cock, Annabeth came all over Penny's cock, covering it in her juices as she clamped down on it. Penny grunted at the added pressure before she thrust farther than before, passing into her womb and releasing her potent mix into the mewling demigoddess. Aphrodite followed immediately after and Penny watched as Annabeth swallowed and gagged around the meaty monster, cum dripping down her chin.

Penny memorized the view before she gently pulled out along with Aphrodite, the pair's additions disappearing in a flash leaving the spent demigoddess that went nearly limp. Penny swiftly picked up her princess, clutching her close to her chest.

"That's my girl," she cooed, earning a tired but happy smile from her favorite blonde as she nuzzled into Penny's bosom making the goddess sigh happily as she simply held her close…

* * *

Humming accompanied by random splashes could be heard coming through the bathroom door as Penny sat in the buff in her bed, Aphrodite leaning her head on her shoulder equally naked. Penny's brows were furrowed as she thought about their rump a few hours back. After some rest and making sure Annabeth wouldn't pass out, Penny had gotten Annabeth some snacks before drawing a warm bath for her. Then she and Aphrodite had gingerly taken the sore blonde into the bathroom, tenderly cleaned her themselves with plenty of kisses and gentle caresses in between much to Annabeth's guilty pleasure and adorable embarrassment.

Lastly they left her in the bath to simply mellow out and enjoy some time to herself, especially after that performance. Being taken by two goddess at the same time after several orgasms was nothing short of exhausting for any mortal and both goddesses had made sure to praise her for it. However that now left both goddess, having cleaned themselves at the same time as bathing the mortal, alone as they rested, waiting for her before going to bed.

Still, that left Penny with her earlier thoughts, wondering where both hers and Annabeth's sudden behavior had come from. Sure she and Annabeth had sex the other night and morning as well but it wasn't so … aggressive. And to see Annabeth so eagerly participating in a threesome, to the point of being the middle of it, had been very surprising. Her own sudden bout of being territorial was also odd and worrying however before she could stew longer in those thoughts, she was brought out of it by her immortal girlfriend, the goddess having poked Penny's left breast to get her attention.

"It's okay you know," she said.

"What is?" Penny asked, unsure of which bit she was talking about.

"All of it," Aphrodite replied as she sat up more and looked at Penny fondly. "It's just a natural part of being a love deity and being with someone that truly loves and trusts you." Getting nothing but silence Aphrodite continued. "She already loved you and trusted you before. Having you back as a love goddess has only brought out more of what was already there, in this case, her sexual tastes and preferences that she would have hidden before."

"That being?"

"Her being an extreme case of a domination fetish, in this case being the submissive of the pair," Aphrodite explained making Penny almost gasp which got a smirk in turn. "You'll have to figure out how to read these things in your other relationships later on but I'll give you the freebie this time. Anyways, she loves you and wants to stay with you above everything else, you already saw a hint of that at the camp. Thing is, she doesn't just want to be with you, she wants you to take her how you wish, to command her, to _own_ her. She is your _pet_ ," she clarified, giving special emphasis to the word pet.

"But I …"

"Don't deny you didn't enjoy it," Aphrodite cut her off sternly before sighing as she cupped Penny's cheek. "I know this sounds odd and you don't want to treat her like property but here is the point; she chose _you_. She trusts you and knows you wouldn't abuse her like so many others could and would. You were there for her during all those years of change, betrayal, and abandonment. Luke turned, you stuck around regardless of Kronos' offers, Thalia left to avoid the prophecy and you remained and stuck it through at her side. You left Ogygia for her, turned down godhood, and remembered her even after Hera took your memories. You fell to Tartarus for her. Who else could say they've done or would do that for her?" Penny was silent throughout the whole thing, remembering every moment and how that beautiful head of golden curls and dazzlingly grey eyes became her reason and drive to push forward.

"You just risked exposure for her and look at you two now? Together, happy, rediscovering yourselves together," Aphrodite said sweetly. "So don't reject what she wants or try to change her mind. Yes, she is a proud demigoddess and powerful warrior in her own right, but with you she wants you to be her master. Love her, cherish her, praise what she does right, admonish and even punish her mistakes, and above all others, keep her at your side. Be true to her and be honest to yourself because you felt how right it was, how natural you took to assuming the master role with her."

Penny remained silent for a time, thinking over what Aphrodite said and just how she felt about the whole thing. Honestly it felt a little scary, knowing she could have such control over Annabeth to the point her mind started picturing what would have happened if someone else had taken her before and figured her out, maybe even playing the perfect lover until Annabeth had been loyal and then basically enslaved. She shuddered at the thought and silently vowed to never let anyone take advantage of her princess' rare preference.

Seeing the knowing look on Aphrodite's face made her guess that her little oath wasn't so secret at all. However that still left more to be answered.

"Then why did I get so …"

"Territorial?" Aphrodite completed for her getting a nod from the younger goddess. Aphrodite gave her that same sad smile from before as she answered, "Because she's special to you, and not just about being your pet. She's your first love, the girl that helped you grow into the hero that took so many of our hearts and was then made a woman by you. You love her like no one else."

"But Aphy," Penny said softly as she looked at the nearly teary eyes of Aphrodite. "I love you too."

"I know," Aphrodite said with a slight sniff before smiling warmly. "And that is precious to me, truly, but I know that for now at least, you would still choose Annabeth over any other of us … and that's okay," she said softly before giving Penny a tender kiss. After breaking away she leaned their heads together as she continued in a whisper. "It's my dream to someday be just as special in your heart and I know you have the capacity for it … I just hope I become worthy of it," she murmured so low at the end Penny almost missed it.

Almost being the key word.

That alone made Penny growl as she pushed the goddess back and kissed her with everything she could, pressing their bodies together as she literally radiated love and warmth. Feeling Aphrodite melt into the embrace Penny cupped her face as she as she pulled back, idly wiping away the few tears that fell down the love goddess' cheeks.

"And you listen to me. Even if I love Annabeth most, that doesn't mean you are lesser or unworthy of it. _You_ are just as important to me and I'll promise to try and keep you as close as possible, for eternity if you'll have me," she said, feeling her own eyes getting teary as she looked down at the beautiful love goddess.

Aphrodite gave her a radiant smile in return as the pair kissed again just before they heard the door to the bathroom opening. They turned to look as wonderfully naked and refreshed Annabeth came out, flashing them smiles as she walked up to them on the bed.

"Did I miss something?" she asked making the goddesses share a look before both smiled and replied in unison.

"Just that we love you."

"We?" asked Annabeth as she looked at Aphrodite in surprise.

"Of course," Aphrodite said as she sat up, breasts jiggling much to the delight of Penny and Annabeth judging by their looks. "I've had a crush on both of you long before the second Giant War and after tonight, I would have fallen in love anyways so … what do you say, girlfriends?" Aphrodite asked while glancing between Penny and Annabeth, being adorably bashful as Annabeth looked at Penny again.

Penny mulled it over for a minute or so as she looked between the two. Just by being the deciding factor was already acknowledging the changed dynamic between herself and her princess, that she would control and say who could be with Annabeth or not and to what extent, and not to mention there was still that pang of irritation at anyone having Annabeth in the totality Penny did herself. So, huffing and crossing her arms under her bust, she answered firmly.

"If you want to Anny, I'll support it," she said, getting a cheer from Aphrodite and a sweet smile from Annabeth. That alone made it worth it in her opinion. "But," she cut in before they could get ahead of themselves, moving closer and pulling Annabeth onto her lap as the demigoddess looked up at her submissively. Oh she could get used to that. "Strictly lesbian activity unless I'm there and say otherwise, okay princess?"

Annabeth eagerly nodded making Penny smile before gave her a tender kiss, listening to the musical moans as Annabeth pawed at her. Pulling back after a few minutes Penny added in a husky whisper, "You're my little princess aren't you?"

"Yes mistress," Annabeth said almost breathlessly as she nuzzled into the crook of Penny's neck.

Penny smirked as she moved around until she laid down with Annabeth pulled tight against her. She then felt Aphrodite slip in, spooning her as Aphrodite's arm curled around Penny and Annabeth's waist to tug the pair to her.

"Good night babe," Aphrodite whispered into her ear before kissing the back of her neck.

"Night," Penny breathed back as she nestled into the warmth around her, knowing that Annabeth was already out like a light.

With a thought the lights went out bathing the threesome in darkness, content and excited for what the next day would bring…

* * *

"Let's see, some clothes, a few books, the special stop, and last some groceries," Penny mumbled to herself as she checked over a list in her hand.

Walking in the direction of Central Park while dressed in a simple blouse and short skirt with small-heeled sandals, Penny was taking an easy day to prep up the apartment more and get a few necessities or goodies Annabeth wanted. Said demigoddess was in bed for the day, being far too sore from last night's activities. Granted, having Sally dropped off in the morning by Aphrodite meant that at least Annabeth wasn't alone while she was out.

So that left her with all the chores for the day, minor though they were but she really didn't mind since it was New York, a city she knew like the back of her hand. Granted she was seeing it from a new light, especially now realizing just how many creeps lurked around but most stayed away, the last bold one having limped away with a broken foot when he tried to cope a feel as she passed. Now she was simply passing through the park with a few small bags in her left hand and deciding on which small mart or the larger stores she would stop at just before going home.

A pleasant breeze trailed through the park making her sigh as she smiled and looked around, seeing some kids running about, a couple here and there, and so forth. Thinking it was too nice not to enjoy it a little longer, she deviated off the path and headed through the trees towards one of the smaller, more isolated lakes that dotted the park. As she crossed the woods she could feel all sorts of life and connections around her, having Artemis' full blessings having increased her natural awareness. Her senses also became sharper along with her already ridiculous reflexes though her strength and speed didn't really increase much at all considering she was already nearly on par with Artemis and Athena in such regards. One notable change had also been her eyes, going from a lighter grey with green streaks to a more apparent metallic grey, nearly silver with the green streaks which was met with vocal approval from present parties.

Another perk came with understanding woodland creatures, granted that perk came with a bit of a con. Now she understood why Artemis sometimes made stink eyes at squirrels. Little buggers were too cheeky and rather flirty, cat-calling whenever they got the chance. Last squirrel that commented on her ass after having passed beneath her ended up getting punted into a random backyard. She didn't feel sorry about the sounds of crashing and dog barking that followed, not at all.

So, ignoring the insistent chatter going on in the branches above her (how they knew about the other squirrel incident when it happened over six blocks away she would never know), she moved on until the small lake came into view. She smiled as the atmosphere cooled pleasantly around the lake though she did sense the presence of any possible nymphs which was a pity since this spot could suite one very well. Settling her bag down by a tree and kicking her sandals off before slowly wadding into the waters until they reached her knees. Standing there she sighed as she relaxed, enjoying the familiar comforts of being submerged into water even if she couldn't enjoy it fully without alerting her father. Now that she thought about it, she really needed to resolve that next.

With that action decided on she continued to unwind and let her thoughts empty out … until she heard rustling behind. She turned, half expecting some random park visitor but instead gasped in surprise and shock at the sight. Sitting right beside her bag was a pure white fox with yellow eyes … and her special package in its mouth! Biting back her gut reaction to shout for it to let go she steadied herself as she looked at the little creature, wondering where it came from or why it seemed so interested in her going by its gaze.

"Hey there little guy," she said sweetly as she slowly walked out of the waters. "What are you doing here?"

Surprisingly she got no response, having expected something with her new abilities but the fox remain quiet even as she could see a familiar glint of mischief in its eyes that reminded her of Kelly … or Leo near power tools. Tenderly raising a hand as she got within a few feet, she tried to see if she could make a grab for the small box held within the fox's jaws but before her fingers could graze it, the fox pulled back.

"Hey," Penny whined as she made another go but this time the fox jumped back several feet, looked at her with tail wagging and legs curled, ready to move at a moment's notice. "Fine, if that's the way you want to play it," she said through puffed cheeks before she moved, upping her agility.

The fox yipped excitedly through its mouthful as it ducked and sped around her, always avoiding her by a hair's breath away. She started getting frustrated as she tried and harder, already starting to move with a grace and speed that mortals weren't capable of. She bounded after the small creature, at times jumping dozens of feet across to try and cut it off but the little scoundrel had the gall to slide right through her legs, yipping all the while.

"Come back here!" she called as she raced after it, both becoming a blur of white and black as they sped around through the trees and grass.

They played this game for over an hour with Penny still unable to so much as graze the little creature, her frustration mounting as she desperately tried to get her package back. The fox seemed to have boundless energy as it avoided her with movement she was sure no fox should even be aware of and it even tricked her several times to overshoot or trip herself up. She followed until it seemed that she had it running into three trees narrowly grown together forming a corner. Grinning at the thought of finally catching the little bugger she redoubled her efforts as the fox slid to a halt before the trees and turned back to her.

"Got you!" she called as she lunged, only to see the fox _smirk_ of all things before it turned, ran _up_ the tree and jumped back.

It landed on her head and off behind her as she kept going, too surprised to react in time to stop herself from slamming into the tree. A loud crack and groan of protest from the wood echoed as Penny slumped to her knees while rubbing her aching nose and blinking away the stinging tears. Glancing up she noticed the tree looked a little tilted now and the bark was crushed where she crashed but it wasn't much of her concern at the moment.

No, right now she was feeling like she might actually cry. That package was something special she got for her princess and now she couldn't get it back or get a new one since the package in the fox's mouth had something unique to it. Sniffing slightly as she blinked away the wetness of her eyes, her attention was drawn to the fox that caused all this. It was sitting just a few feet away, ears and tail flat down as it looked at her in confusion, as if asking why she wasn't chasing any more. But she knew she wasn't going to catch the creature so she looked away, hoping that it would just go away already and maybe if she was lucky it would let go of the package.

However she then heard the fox get closer before feeling it paw at her thigh making her look at it, seeing both the intelligence and sadness it had, probably having realized she really cared about what it had in its mouth. Seeing the fox so close though filled Penny with some hope though this time instead of making a grab, she gingerly reached and much to her surprise, easily picked up the fox. At looked curiously at her hands but didn't make any moves of protest as she cradled it in her arms before setting it on her lap.

Slowly raising a hand to it, she asked softly, "Can I have that back?"

Some would question why she would actually bother talking to a fox that until now had been silent but she was instead met with a short nod before it dropped the little box in her outstretched hand.

"Thank you," she said sweetly, going as far as giving the little fox a kiss on the head earning a happy yip and it licking at her face which in turn made her giggle.

After a minute or so she set the little creature down and began walking back towards the lake and her bags, idly picking twigs and leaves out of her hair. It took her a few minutes but soon enough she retrieved her things and made her way out of the park but paused right as she was about to leave when she noticed she had a tail the whole time. Glancing back she wasn't too surprised to see the white fox following her, going as far as to come up and sit right beside her feet with tail wagging as it looked up at her.

"Hey little guy, shouldn't you be going home?" she asked with a tilt of the head, an action that the fox mirrored.

It yipped as it pawed at her foot and sat again, clearly having decided home meant wherever she was apparently. Sighing but still smiling in amusement, she nodded as she continued to walk with her new little companion right beside her. They made for an odd sight, a cute but slightly dirty girl with bags and a white fox walking around New York with dusk already setting in. She paused a few times though whenever some kids stopped to pet the fox, something telling her that it annoyed the fox which brought her a sense of vengeance for the chase in the park.

Liberally using the Mist to hide her little friend upon entry into her apartment building, she made quick work in getting to her floor and making her way into her expanded apartment. Gods she loved expansion runes! Upon opening the door she was met with the delicious scent of cooking stew, making her stomach growl in want.

"I'm home," she called as she stepped in, taking off her shoes and walking towards the kitchen where she was met with the sight of Sally humming and lightly swaying to a little tune dressed in nothing but a loose tank top and lacy white panties. Taking her eyes of the delectable rear she set the bags aside and walked up behind Sally before wrapping her arms around her and kissing the back of her neck.

"Welcome back," Sally replied sweetly, cooing at the kisses as she pressed back against Penny. "Dinner will be ready soon."

"And it will be delicious," Penny replied while nipping Sally's ear before pulling back while pointing out the fox sitting at their feet. "And meet my little friend."

"Hm?" Sally hummed as she looked down before cooing at the adorable creature, immediately setting down her spoon she'd been mixing the stew with to pick him up. "He's adorable, what's his name?"

"Ahh … Milo," Penny decided on the spot, getting an approving yip from the fox thankfully. "And I wouldn't get so close to him, he was in the forest for who knows how long so he's due for a bath."

She was surprised that the fox sent her a betrayed look but before it could wiggle out of Sally's grip, she took him into her arms, pecked Sally on the lips, and walked out of the kitchen, passing by the living room.

There was Annabeth, dressed the same as Sally as she laid on the couch with an architecture book in hand making Penny chuckled before blowing a kiss to her princess. Annabeth saw it and blew one back before going to her book making Penny mutter about nerdy blondes. Once in her room she set the little fox down and quickly stripped the dirty clothes before making a grab for her fox.

"Ow!" she cried in surprise, looking at the bite mark on her finger as some ichor dripped out before she looked at the fox with a hint of anger but was met with an odd smirk yet again.

However before she could say or do anything the fox made a jump at her which she caught in reflex before it licked her face as to apologize. Seeing the display Penny couldn't stay upset as she walked into her large bath with the fox in toe. Stepping into the shower she turned on the water and immediately stepped in, grinning vindictively when the fox yelped at the sudden cold water, something that didn't bug Penny as a daughter of Poseidon. Luckily enough the water warmed quickly making the fox settled as she sat him down and started washing herself, humming all the while.

As she did so she was idly aware of the tingle in her bitten hand but she ignored it for now as she lathered her hair with coconut scented shampoo. Once down with her hair she picked up her fox again and gave him the same treatment, being gentle yet firm as her fingers dug through the white coat earning appreciative little yips and growls. Penny giggled as the fox wriggled around in her arms and lightly nipped at her hands playfully, the pair having more fun in the shower than actually getting clean but Penny was fine with that. After a few more minutes both were finally soap free and clean so Penny switched off the water, feeling smug about her heritage making drying an ease and that meant no worries about her hair, leaving it silky and refreshed every time.

After the little challenge of drying a fox that just wouldn't stay still she got dressed in simple cotton panties and a loose shirt from the door connecting to her walk-in closet before stepping out with her fox in her arms.

"Hmm, time for dinner then," she mused out loud as she started to walk before suddenly stumbling as a sense of vertigo hit her.

Her vision got blurry as her entire body started to itch and tingle like her hand had been mixed with a rush of warmth bordering on hot. She managed to sit on her bed as she rubbed her temple while setting her fox down.

"Oh, I don't feel too good," she mumbled as she laid down and turned over, her breathing starting to get harder.

With vision constantly coming in and out of focus she looked around, her eyes passing over the mirror of her vanity and just for the briefest of moments she saw something. The vision of the Fates, smirking again just like when she became Penelope Romera, just like the fox when it bit her. However before she could ponder on anything her vision went out and this time, only darkness came…

* * *

"…enny …."

 _Snore._

"Pe-!"

 _Snore._

"PENNY!" a voice shouted right in her ear.

"HAH!?" Penny bolted up before tangling up in her sheets and unceremoniously falling off her bed.

Wrestling with her sheets for a minute or so Penny became aware of her surroundings, or more importantly, that her bedroom was currently occupied by more than just her princess and mother judging by several godly presences. After having conquered the bed monster and popping her head out she was met with the sight of many worried goddess, her mom, and Annabeth all looking at her in mixes of shock and worry. Silence reigned for several minutes as the ladies stared at her making her squirm slightly before she broke the silence.

"What's everyone staring at?" she asked with a tilt of the head getting some coos and awes from the likes of Hestia, Aphrodite, and surprisingly Artemis. "Okay seriously, you're all acting weird," she said with a slight frown.

"D-don't you feel odd?" Athena asked with a slight blush as she kept glancing above and behind Penny.

"… Nooo …?" she returned as she looked at the others oddly.

Nothing was off as far as she was concerned though she did notice her senses seemed to have sharpened again, especially her ears and nose since she could actually hear heart beats and smell arousal coming off several of them. Then her eyes focused on Annabeth as her princess approached with a hand held mirror.

"Um, Penny … here," she said while handing Penny the mirror.

Penny took it and looked at it, unsure of what was the big deal before her eyes widened like saucers. There she was, silvery-grey eyes streaked with green and looking like they contained fire in a face framed by deep black hair peppered with blonde tips and lightly tanned skin along with a heart shaped face. Nothing unusual … until she looked higher up. Only now did she notice that her emotions caused odd twitches and sensations at the top of her head which made sense since she had two black, white tipped fox ears on her head!

Oh, and she had three whisker marks on each cheek now that she actually noticed, wonderful.

Her mouth dropped in shock before she heard a thump behind her and turned only to nearly shriek at seeing six- _six_ -fluffy fox tails sprawled out behind her. A quick glance confirmed that they came from her and after pulling her panties down lower she saw they started right at the start of her ass cheeks. With a thought they wiggled and moved, making her acutely aware of being able to feel them and what they each touched.

Naturally, like any sensible demigod used to the supernatural and shit generally hitting the industrial sized fan frequently, she did the appropriate thing … and passed out (read: fainted), but not before giving an earful as she caught sight of a white fox hiding under her pillow.

" **What the HADES!? MILO! Get your furry ass out here and explain THIS!** "

* * *

 **And there we are! Another new twist to Penny, for what reason? It's a surprise (well, many that keep building off one and another). But honestly, who has a problem with a kitsune Penny? Didn't think so and lets just say Artemis likes that shit!**

 **Making mama proud!**

 **PS. Review and let me know!**


	13. Uniting Family

**I'm just on a roll here! Big Ass Chapter for all with lots of ins and outs for all! Reactions to so much more than just Penny's change!**

 **Question (Because something got me thinking):**

 **Now, I'm pretty sure everyone has seen/gotten the critique for enjoying (hehe) smuts in the more active ways (you know what I mean). But, is it really that odd? Most of us are aware of adult media sights and probably make use of them. So getting off to watching actors in fictional situations (many of them taboo or extreme such as incestuous, cheating, gang-bang, BDSM, so forth), under fake names and identities, with usually unrealistic interactions and images (everyone is overly hot in some way) is cool but getting off to reading about fictional characters and situations of taboo nature with only your mind as the source of imagery is weird and wrong?**

 **Almost like saying you can only enjoy a Shakespeare play by watching it rather than reading it at home. Sure, seeing it in the flesh is unique and grand but damn if you can't enjoy it in the simple means.**

 **Anyone else thought about that?**

 **Cool, now enjoy!**

* * *

"I swear if I get ahold of the Fates," grumbled a furiously blushing Penny.

Why was she blushing? Easy, because right now she was the center of the fawning, cooing group of goddesses going gaga while each taking and petting one of her tails while Sally and Annabeth were each scratching her ears and whiskers respectively, which just so happened to make her purr against her will. Oh the irony that it was her pet that was petting her in turn.

"Okay, that's enough," Penny muttered as she jumped out of the group of fawning females and landed rather comfortably on all fours with her side to them and tails swishing behind her.

She resisted the urge to shake herself like an oversized dog and slowly stood up, feeling a little off with the new weight but she got balanced soon enough before looking down at herself, or more importantly, her tails as they curled around her so she could look at them. She gingerly stroked one, feeling the pleasure coursing through it even as she admired how soft her own fur was before she looked down at herself with a frown. Slowly all her senses were adjusting as she took stock of herself, including her urge to get the cumbersome clothes off.

She resisted though, taking in the heavy blushes and ways some of the goddesses were eye humping her. Getting naked came with the liability of starting an orgy, especially when she registered the pheromone coming off herself and while the thought of having all these gorgeous women thrown together in piles of flesh and writhing ecstasy got her excited, she knew it was possible for one or several of them to loose themselves in lust. Considering the new view point and possibility of them fucking other women with cocks, she might not get spared and she wasn't ready to fulfill that line of the prophecy just yet.

"Ladies," she snapped with a clap, making several of the women to jump and blink owlishly at her. "I get it, you're horny," she said bluntly, holding back snickers at the blushes of some. "But you can handle that later, right now we need to have a serious discussion here," she continued while pointing at her additions. "But first, where is that little bugger?" she growled lowly before her ears twitched and her head snapped to the door of her closet.

Without saying a word she closed the distance, threw open the door and was met with a surprised yip form Milo as the fox turned tail to escape. Sadly for him this wouldn't be a repeat performance as she swiftly pounced, catching him in the first go and wrestling him down before biting his ear with her own sharpened K9's making him yip in apology. She kept at it for a minute or so before finally relenting as he licked at her face to try and suck up.

She snorted at his attempt but wasn't really angry so much as surprised as she carried him close to her chest and back out to the bedroom with the goddesses. Upon arrival she was met with six gawking goddesses and two mortals looking on in confusion, even if Sally had met Milo the night before. Then, with a trembling finger pointing at the fox in her arms, Artemis spoke.

"The Teumessian Fox … you c-caught an uncatchable fox."

"Well, more like he let me pick him up the first time," Penny added with a shrug before holding up the critter in question up to her face to look at him.

He yipped excitedly before licking the tip of her nose making her giggle slightly before saying, "Aren't you supposed to be some enormous fox?"

There was that smirk that she was beginning to dread. In a puff, what was once a little white fox was now a horse sized white and yellow streaked fox, still held under the forearms by her even as the lower body sat comfortably on the ground. She blinked at the giant fox in her grip, her eyes slowly widening as she took his full appearance in as those glowing yellow eyes stared back at her. She then looked past him at hearing a grumble to see that his _very_ large tail had landed on Demeter, pinning the annoyed goddess while the others snickered.

"Okay, go back to fun-sized," Penny told Milo, getting a deeper bark in reply before again, in a puff, her little white fox was cradled in her arms. With him settled she looked to the goddesses and asked, "Did any of you know he could do that?"

"No," Athena said with a shake of the head as she got closer to get a better look. "The drunk created him as a punishment and was in fact drunk when making him and going as far as to giving him an absolute ability/curse, something that's forbidden and for good reason but that also means we don't know what else that idiot threw in as well."

"What about me getting fuzzy after he bit me?" she asked as she idly scratched her fox behind the ears.

"You mean that's why we found you asleep alone last night?" Sally asked to which Penny nodded.

"Yeah and at first I thought it was just him being sour about getting a bath but now I'm not so sure," she said while narrowing her eyes at the fox who was trying to look innocent while nuzzling her bosom. Little rascal this one. "I'm almost sure that the Fates are involved somehow," she added while looking to the others.

"Well, considering how they showed up right after we renamed you and looked amused about it, I'd say you are on the right track. After all, I've never seen them give more than a scowl. Ever," Hestia commented as she got beside Penny before reaching to pet one of her tails again.

The younger goddess step back while shooting a slight frown at the sweet goddess but only got a teary pout in reply. Sighing in defeat Penny willed one tail to curl around and fall into Hestia's waiting arms, allowing said goddess to promptly cuddle the furry appendage.

"Great, demoted to being the plushy," she grumbled to a chorus of giggles and snickers even as a faint blush stained her cheeks, feeling the soft and warm hands trailing through her fur.

"Oh I don't know," Aphrodite said, her voice dripping with amusement drawing Penny's attention. "I'd say they want you for a lot more than cuddles."

Both love deities looked at the other goddess, noting the flushed faces and hungry eyes. Hell, Artemis was well and truly leering at her while rubbing her thighs together. She wasn't sure whether to be surprised or not at the fact that Artemis liked her more … animalistic appearance better. Still, snapping her fingers again to get everyone back and out of fantasy land, she snapped them again, this time making her clothes change from mere panties and tank top to a proper blouse and short skirt nestled just below the beginning of her tails.

It wouldn't do to tell the currently horny goddesses that she was commando underneath, having found panties too restricting and even the skirt was just to keep her decent. Now that the eye candy was minimized the goddesses calmed enough to sit at her bed and start discussing what to do in regards to her new appearance while she went to her vanity and started combing through her hair while Milo sat in her lap quietly. In a minute or so she felt another hand on her tails and glanced back to see Annabeth and Sally sitting on their knees beside Penny's stool, the tails on their laps as they brushed them gently making Penny sigh and smile at her princess and priestess.

While she was grooming and humming to herself the goddesses went on about how they had to find a way to hide her or the features, making her frown as she looked at them intently in the mirror. ' _I wonder, can I?'_ she thought before slowly focusing on her ears first. They twitched and wiggled slightly but did little more even as her focus intensified until finally, with a sudden poof, they disappeared even though Penny could feel them, only more of an afterthought or sensation. Seeing as the goddesses still weren't pay her any attention she gently lifted her tails from the mortals' petting hands much to the disappointed whines of her lovers before focusing on them in the same way.

It took longer but then the tails started to shrink down from each being over two meters long to simply disappearing above her rear. A quick inspection revealed a swirl tattoo formed of the six black tails basically looking like a tramp stamp. Pouting her lips but not complaining, she got back up as Milo hopped from her lap into Annabeth's arms. Her mortal lovers quickly stood at her sides, both just a step behind her, something that internally made her quite pleased at their submission. Still, returning her attention to the goddesses, she cleared her throat to get all their attention.

"Ladies," she said now that all eyes were on her, or more accurately, searching in surprise for her fuzzy additions. "As you can see, that issue is resolved and before you ask, yes I still have them, they're just hidden. Now then, as much as I enjoy all of you being here, I believe each of you has somewhere to be or do while I get ready to head out with Annabeth and head West, though I'm heading South first."

"Why South?" Artemis asked as Demeter and Hera waved their goodbyes.

"Just getting a feeling," Penny replied cryptically making the moon goddess frown slightly but she didn't pry. Once she was gone Penny turned to Sally and gave her a big wet kiss, knowing that she had to go back with Aphrodite for now.

"See you later babe," Aphrodite said as she came in for a kiss next, reaching around and groping Penny's rear much to her approval before the goddess broke away and grabbed hold of Sally before flashing away.

All that left was Penny herself, Annabeth, and Athena, a slightly awkward silence filling the space as the three stared at each other, or more precisely, Penny and Annabeth looked at Athena together.

"So …" Athena started with an odd look in her eyes as her gaze fell on Annabeth. "Um … Aphrodite explained some things to us last night." Penny noted how Annabeth tensed at 'things' as well as the way she shuffled closer to Penny. That put Penny on guard and didn't go unnoticed by the older goddess, making her sigh. "I can't say I'm exactly, um, sure about this."

"What's there to be sure of?" Penny cut in as she narrowed her eyes at Athena. "It's simply how she is, and that's that." Adding further support to her statement she wrapped an arm around Annabeth's waist, pulling the blonde against her.

"But…"

"No buts," Penny interrupted with a near growl, her hackles rising as Athena persisted on the issue and all the while Annabeth looked like she retreating more and more into Penny's side. "She chose this and is happy with it so leave it alone."

"How can it be left alone? Do you have any idea how this will look if she's found out?"

"Why would I care what anyone else thinks?" Penny retorted as she raised to her full height, staring level with the Olympian. "I made my name telling 'greater' beings to go fuck themselves, and this certainly won't be any different for me," she said as Athena grit her teeth.

"It's isn't right!" Athena snapped at her, making Annabeth flinch before turning her face away while sniffing lightly.

That did it for Penny as she shot a venomous glare that actually made Athena take a step back before she turned her attention to her princess. "Go wait for me outside," she whispered softly, getting a small nod before Annabeth left the room without looking at Athena while Penny hardened herself as she looked at the older goddess.

"What the hell Athena? Is this really something for you to get so worked up about?" she asked sternly as she walked up to the goddess.

"Yes it is," Athena shot back as she almost glared back. "First you go against the plans and involve her in a dangerous situation when you were supposed to leave her alone and now you go and turn her … into some sort of slave!"

"I didn't _turn_ her," Penny replied, barely managing to keep her voice level. "She _chose_ this and I respect and take responsibility for it."

"I didn't give you my blessings just to turn my daughter into your toy!" Athena bit back as both started to flare their powerful aura causing the furniture around them to shudder and groan.

"And I don't need it!" Penny yelled back as she got closer to the goddess. "We want to be together and we are free to make that choice, regardless of what you want or think on the matter. She's your daughter so why can't you just accept her the way she is? What, is it unbecoming of a child of such a proud goddess? Are you going to force her to be something she simply isn't!?"

"And then what!? Use her at your leisure, maybe let her entertain those you can't be bothered with like an on-call who-"

 **Slap!**

Athena was abruptly silenced as Penny's outstretched hand met her cheek in a resounding slap, leaving a print as Penny snarled at the goddess. Her tails and ears having long since unveiled themselves, now with licks of Greek fire coming off her hair and tails as she glared holes into the shocked goddess even as some tears spilled down her cheeks. Then, almost disbelievingly, Athena gingerly touched her own cheek and looked at Penny in shock but couldn't say anything since Penny did first, in only one word.

"Leave."

She then turned, her hair falling over her eyes as her ears flattened and her tails thrashed in agitation, tears still spilling down her cheeks.

"To think, you would even consider that I would do such a thing to Annabeth. I'm so disappointed in you, Athena," she said, choking on some of the words as her chest stung. "Just … just go."

"P-Penelope …" Athena mumbled out but didn't get to finish.

"I said leave!" Penny cried as she rapidly turned, her tails lashing out and nearly slammed Athena's head had not Penny willed them back too soon.

Now looking at the goddess Penny could see some of what she said got through but it was a little too late at the moment as Penny repeated herself. "Get out of here!"

Athena flinched at the pain and anger in Penny's voice before sobbing slightly as she disappeared in a golden flash, leaving the kitsune goddess alone in her room. Breathing in shakily Penny sank to her knees as her tails fell limply behind her. She just sat in silence for some time until she heard her door opening before a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and a blonde head nestled against her shoulders.

"I'm sorry Penny," came a teary and mumbled voice from Annabeth.

"Shh, it's not your fault," Penny replied as she pulled her princess close and even wrapping them together in her tails. "I don't want you blaming yourself in any way, okay? This is strictly between Athena and I, and if she can't accept it, then that will be her problem."

"But … you love her don't you?" Annabeth asked softly.

"Of course I do," Penny replied before giving Annabeth a soft kiss. "But that doesn't mean I'll just let her say whatever she wants or treat you any different. And if she can't accept that … then maybe it wouldn't have worked out between us anyways," Penny said with a sad smile as she cupped Anny's face. "But we're big girls and have to decide that for ourselves, you don't worry your pretty little head about it, okay princess?"

"Yes mistress," Annabeth replied softly before returning to cuddling into Penny's embrace.

Penny sighed as she held her, idly aware that Milo was leaning against her other side as well making her curl one tail around him too as she remained still for several minutes as tensions lowered. Then, remembering something important from her day out yesterday, she got up much to Annabeth's confusion before digging into the bag she had left near her closet. It took a minute before she pulled out the little box before returning to Annabeth's side and offering it to her with a faint blush.

"For me?" the blonde asked making Penny nod.

"Open it," she said eagerly and watched giddily as the blonde opened it only to gasp.

Inside was the tried and true collar made of the finest leather Penny could find, fashioned with a layer of silk on the inside and charmed personally by Penny to be soft and warm at all times. The black coloration contrasted to the little dagger shaped tag that glinted in a silvery-grey brilliance just like Annabeth's eyes and only to their eyes, an inscription in Ancient Greek of their names together while all others would see a plain dagger thanks to the Mist.

"Just to show you that you're always mine," Penny said sweetly before kissing her and then explaining something about the collar. "It put a lot of charm work into it and now, as long as you wear it, your scent is completely hidden from monsters. Focus on it and even the Mist will hide you complete from all accept me and you can even talk to me mentally."

Annabeth just gapped in silence for a few minutes before giving Penny a beaming smile and teary, "Thank you."

"Anything for you," Penny replied as she took the collar and watched as Annabeth eagerly moved her hair aside.

Giggling at the display Penny gingerly placed it on and kissed the back of Annabeth's head as she repositioned her hair before the blonde gave her a radiant smile. Gods was Penny glad she took Aphrodite's advice on getting physical proof of their relationship and nothing spoke of master and pet like a collar. Glancing to the side she watched as Milo stared at the collar with … apprehension?

"Oh, you're getting one too," she said with a devious grin as the fox's ears flattened and he gave her a pitiful puppy face but she wasn't falling for it.

Thankfully for him Annabeth took her attention back.

"So, how do I look mistress?" Annabeth suddenly asked, being on all fours with her hips swaying and looking at Penny coyly.

The sight lit a fire within her as her tails wagged before she pounced on her blonde, holding her down as she looked at her and spoke in a husky voice.

"Like I need to have that collar broken in, so," she trailed off as she wedged herself between Annabeth's legs and held her hands at her sides. "How about I get you naked save for that little collar and make you mine?"

Annabeth licked her lips in reply as she ground her hips against Penny's.

"I'd like that…"

* * *

 **Two Weeks Later**

The foxy goddess walked calmly alone the low lit streets of downtown Miami, closer to the more _exotic_ areas of the city and establishments of such intention. Dressed in very snug black slacks that showed off her legs and toned rear, deep red button shirt with the top few buttons undone to allow generous amounts of cleavage to say hello, unbuttoned business jacket, choker proudly displayed, and hair pulled into a high pony-tail with two bangs framing the sides of her face, and lastly finished with black high heels. She looked like some business executive that just got off after a long day's work and was now ready to unwind and get _off_ in a completely different manner.

Getting eyed like a prime cut of steak as she walked the streets, she paid the admirers no time or even a glance, casually dismissing the few _escorts_ that approached with all sorts of offers. The usual creep or two also tried to approach but those quickly turned tail when she shot them burning glares that promised castration as the lesser evil possible. She was pretty sure thanks to her nose that at least one had run while soiling himself.

What do you know? Perks being even cuter and having an additional feral quality that seemed to attract females even more than her natural pull as a goddess, especially considering she was a Lesbian goddess but also tended to frighten males off too. Last time she spoke with Artemis, Penny had to stop herself from drooling since she could smell the moon goddess' arousal the whole time. She really wasn't sure if she could hold herself back next time since Artemis still seemed unsure of what to do with her apparent increasing interest in intimacy.

Though they had been having a serious discussion about Penny and her role with Annabeth at the time so the atmosphere was kept mostly sober. Artemis had her objections but wasn't as overtly reactive as Athena and Penny managed to talk her down, later having Annabeth involved and explaining to the goddess how she felt about it. Artemis was weary of the relationship, having next to no knowledge beyond basic reproductive functions and only aware of some varying sexual orientations or preferences. Aphrodite was absolutely giddy to start Artemis on all sorts of reading material and other 'educational media', though Penny had a nagging suspicion furries were at the top of that list.

Damn that sexy and troublesome goddess.

As for Athena, Penny hadn't seen neither hide nor hair of her in all this time and she's apparently skipped on the regular meetings between the goddesses causing them to worry though she did come to the Olympian ones and attend her turns during watches of the camp but not really talking much to anyone. Penny was worried as well but she held off on trying to get in contact with the goddess, not exactly being eager to just forgive and forget Athena's insinuations from before. Regardless of how hard she tried to get distractions Annabeth had still been hurt and cried herself to sleep that night and still got sad from time to time.

Being rejected in something that Annabeth was self-conscious about, especially by her mother, one of the few people whose opinions truly mattered to the proud demigoddess, hurt in ways no injury could. Still Penny was there and gave her reassurance whenever Annabeth seemed down, spoiling her when she could and generally keeping her princess close. For now though Annabeth was back in a private suite Penny had rented with Milo, the pair getting along quite well curled up on a fluffy bed and watching TV together while Penny headed out.

Normally she would have brought both with her, disguising Milo or outright hiding him if needed which was simply stuffing him in her parka or whatever jacket she had at the time. He gave token struggles and whines but she knew he liked it considering half the time she would wake up with the little rascal curled up on her or Annabeth's chest, the little pervert.

It was almost as if he was destined to be her fox…

Perverted little animals aside Penny was here in Miami for a very curious reason. For the last few weeks, only days after having added Aphrodite's children to her personal recognition and domain of family, her senses in that particular sphere had expanded or more accurately, she had become better attuned to them. Naturally gods gained strength when training as well as domains expanding or receiving more prayers so since her visit to the camp, her sensitivity to detecting what could constitute family had increased.

Though an odd detail had been that Hestia failed to detect a signature coming from Florida, at least until she focused her direct attention on the state and even then she couldn't pinpoint it but only get a vague sense of an area. Now being the personal watcher of Camp Half-Blood, she simply didn't have the time to come and search herself for what was obviously a demigod signature. Though it made since if the demigod was very young, considering that their scent and the signature both increased with awareness hinting at a demigod too young to know what they are. However, the sticking point of this case was that Penny could detect the demigod down to a very small area.

Annoyingly enough something was interfering with the sense enough for her to have to manually search rather than make a B-line for the demigod in question. And to make matters worse, being so close to the oceans was also throwing in another wrench into her senses. It had been so long since she was fully immersed in water in fear of being discovered by her father too soon and the separation was getting to her. It didn't help that she could feel the yearning and sadness in the waters, could see how the oceans seemed too quiet, too calm that even mortals found the beaches odd in the last few weeks.

Still, shaking her head to rid herself of those thoughts she moved on, idly glancing at the flashing neon lights, ignoring catcalls from passing cars decked out in more paint, cheap colognes, and overly loud music than was ever necessary. Then, after walking for over an hour with her head constantly in motion, looking for any 'pings' in her senses, she paused next to an alley as a sudden puff of smoke drew her attention along with a familiar presence. Smiling wistfully as she turned in that direction, hands on her hips as her girlfriend was revealed.

Dressed in a tight and short pencil skirt and knee high, heeled boots, a long-sleeved blouse with several buttons undone for generous shows of cleavage, and hair pulled up into a tight bun, the love goddess looked at her with sultry eyes. If Penny didn't have current business to conclude she would have pounced on her but held off, instead going for a flirty hello as she walked closer with a sway to her hips.

"Hi there cutie," Aphrodite said as she bent slightly in a teasing fashion as she batted her eyes at Penny. "Are you out here all alone?"

"Maybe," Penny replied as she got close enough to wrap her arms around the other goddess' waist. "Why? You want to keep me company?"

"With you?" Aphrodite asked as she made a show of eyeing her up and done before slowly and sensually licking her lips. "… I just might."

Penny grinned at the reply before claiming her lips eagerly, feeling Aphrodite respond quickly with her arms wrapping around Penny's neck. A minute or so passed before thy split and Aphrodite giggled before moving to Penny's side while hugging her arm to her bountiful chest.

"Ready," Aphrodite chirped making Penny snicker as the pair got moving again with Penny leading as she expanded her senses out.

A few minutes of walking with the Love goddess humming beside her passed as Penny occasionally paused. She felt like she was getting closer and as time went gained an ever increasing sense of urgency. This was not to the sort of area she wanted any child in, much less demigods since they tended to be found by trouble of all sorts. It seemed that Aphrodite picked up on her growing worry as the goddess gently squeezed her hand getting a grateful smile. Still, uncomfortable with the silence Penny decided to get her mind on something else.

"So … how is she?" she asked while pausing to look at some dance club, the loud music and throb of dancing feet filling the air around it.

Aphrodite sighed before answering, her voice sounding tired as she explained. "Not the best. Your … ah, break-up(?) didn't happen cleanly and both of you are hurting from it." Penny nodded along, knowing that at least on her end she was far from over it even if she wouldn't take back her actions until she saw an apology on Athena's part. "Problem is she's going into one of her stubborn streaks about it rather than trying to talk it out with you. It's history repeating itself," she murmured at the end catching Penny's interest.

"What do you mean?" she asked as she paused, taking her eyes of the strip bar that caught her attention more so than the rest.

Aphrodite looked at her with a sad smile before answering, "Sorry babe but you need to figure this one out and talk to her but I'll only say this, there is a catch to being immortal and that is that every single one of us have a history. We aren't who we are just because of a whim or chance but what we've grown into from our experience. If you want to get to the bottom of this, if you _really_ care about Athena the way I know you do, you'll look past what happened on the surface and try to understand her." Finishing with a brief kiss, Aphrodite looked passed Penny's still face and looked at the bar behind her.

Her gaze kept getting drawn to the strip bar and her senses were all honing in on it so she came to the conclusion that she needed to search it. Aphrodite traced her gaze and looked as well, raising an eyebrow at Penny before asking, "I thought we were here for business?"

"We are," Penny replied absently as she took Aphrodite's hand and walked towards the entrance, not even blinking at the bouncers and short line for the apparently popular 'Fantasia Garden'.

Thankfully, having to bombshell ravenettes entering such an establishment was obviously good for business so they weren't bothered. If anything, The bouncers got people out of their way and even offered hands as if they were gentlemen to escort fair maidens inside. Penny snorted at the display while Aphrodite giggled and gave a flirty wink that made one or two to drool slightly. Once inside the pair were pleasantly surprised to find the music, though generally high tempo and electronic, to be lower as to not overly bother their ears.

Penny's eyes quickly scanned the immediate areas and noting anything of worth whether it was the people inside or strategic locations for combat and quick escape. Her training as a demigod and being a full huntress made it so, not to mention having a near instinctual urge to seduce beautiful women, to make them hers, and leave a bun in the oven every here and there. In fact it scared her how easily she could think of seducing and controlling mortals through their lust, her case being focused on solely women, and it made her wonder if other gods/goddesses had similar urges or was it specific to Love deities.

Regardless, all she knew for a fact that immortality came with high libido making the sworn maidens that much more impressive in her mind. That and that Aphrodite as THE Love goddess had to have insane self-control (a surprising thought considering her image for the last millennia) to not sleep with each and every being she found even mildly interesting _and_ come out pregnant half the time. Thankfully, Penny's personal loyalty and preference kept her from wanting things like one-nighters, feeling the need to have a relationship of some degree with her partners even if she'd yet to have a purely sexual, casual relationship.

That aside, her eyes roved over all the eye candy available, purposely ignoring how more and more eyes turned on her with a familiar hunger making her internally groan. Any other time sure, look as much as you want, but right now she didn't want distractions. Hearing an annoyed whine from right beside her she glanced to see Aphrodite pouting at her with arms crossed making her bust seem bigger than usual.

"Yes?"

"Unbelievable," said goddess grumbled. "To think that you'd get to the point so many cuties actually ignore me in favor of trying to get in your pants. I never thought I'd see the day and I don't know how to feel about it. Kinda relieving but also a bit of a letdown."

"Well, what can I do to make it better?" she asked somewhat teasingly, finding Aphrodite's antics adorable.

However, seeing that devious smirk tipped her off that the word choice could have been better as not a moment later Aphrodite kissed her while wrapping her arms around her waist, one hand quickly dropping to grope her rear. Penny could only react in the way she did whenever Aphrodite surprised her, moaned as she melted into it, hands moving to paw at the goddess' delectable bosom, completely uncaring of the audience and wolf whistles they were getting until a full minute passed.

Breaking apart as both panted, knowing going any further would lead to a free show that neither felt like performing. Calming herself Penny turned her attention back to the establishment, looking around to see if anything caught her attention before she felt Aphrodite leading her to the bar.

"Wait around here, get a drink if you want. I'll track down the Madame of the place and see if we can get a booth with a good view of the place," she said before walking off and looking for the possible owner or at least the one responsible for the management of the entertainers.

Shrugging Penny sat on one of the stools, quickly ordering a drink from the leering bartender and pointedly ignoring him the moment she got her drink. She sipped at her drink as she occasionally looked around before noticing that someone sat right beside her. Looking over she saw a possibly middle aged woman, brown hair tied back in a bun in a similar business attire to herself, only more in the grey tones and not as tight. The pale woman ordered a vodka rocks, took a sip, and then turned steely grey eyes brimming with power at her. Just looking at the gaze and feeling the nearly completely hidden trace of power, and the slight but familiar smirk immediately settled the identity for Penny.

Keeping her features schooled save for the moment of widening eyes, Penny looked at her own vodka cranberry before speaking softly. "My, my, it seems I keep running into the Fates as of late. What do I owe the pleasure?"

"Hmm," was the hummed reply as the Fate, she couldn't tell which one, took another sip before reply. "Not the reaction I was expecting and here I thought your new editions came with little quirks to your attitude. I was half expecting you to make a fuss about it too."

"Oh I have questions," Penny retorted as she looked at the elder goddess. "Why?"

"Why what? There are many things that have happened to you as of late that could be answered. Why give you such interesting domains aside from those of Hecate, why go through the trouble of altering your domains and acknowledging your new form as a genuine identity rather than a disguise, why entrust to you the Teumessian Fox, a creature created with no fatal weakness and a dangerous curse when used right? Why change you at such a fundamental level? There is simply so much to ask."

"But I feel like it all comes down to a single point," Penny said after a moment of silence as she looked at the Fate getting a satisfied smirk.

"It seems having Athena's curse removed truly did you some good there, shame we had to leave it during those years of war," the Fate mused out loud before looking to Penny. "But yes, you are correct and that point is … You."

"Me?" Penny asked in confusion while tilting her head, her whiskers adding a whole new level of cuteness to the action.

"You Penelope, are an instigator," the Fate replied and continued to elaborate before Penny could ask. "You don't conform, you're too curious, too noble, and too self-righteous at times. Terms like stagnation are meaningless to you, a status quo is just an annoyance, and impossibilities are merely mental limitations set by others around you."

At Penny's silence, the Fate took another sip before continuing. "How many times have you done the impossible? Traveled to the underworld and back at 12, accompanied two quests you weren't initially meant to, held the sky if only briefly but still a feat within itself, faced opponents far beyond yourself, traversed Tartarus, and became _the_ strongest demigod to live in millennia. Your very life is an enigma to even _us_ , Penelope."

Penny's jaw dropped at the revelation, unsure if the Fate was trying to play a joke on her or not. After all, the woman before her was a Fate, the ones that held the strings of each being's life. Their past, present, and future were all there under their watch and control. Seeing her look the Fate sighed before explaining.

"Though some things like Destiny cannot be denied Penelope, things such as how, when, and where can be arbitrary at best. The roads may be short and direct or long and complex but it will reach the destination somehow and even then, the choice made at the final step can set the precedent for everything that unfolds afterwards. Just because we can see your future and know your past does not mean we know _exactly_ how you got there or where you will go within the time between other glimpses of the future. That is why we create some conditions, set events, and bring things to your presence to give you the most powerful of abilities, the power of choice."

Penny sat silently as she just looked at the Fate, her mind feeling slightly overwhelmed as she absorbed all the words and their meaning before asking more.

"But why now, why all this?" she asked while waving to herself and making a phantom image of her ears and tails to appear for just a second.

"Because it is the next step to uniting the Greco-Roman pantheon in its totality. To make them strong again and then, strive for true peace in a dangerous world," the Fate replied.

"But we are at peace," Penny said softly as she frowned slightly.

"Maybe the Greeks are …" the Fate murmured lowly, too low for any but Penny to catch, and the young goddess was sure the Fate knew that but didn't comment on it. She felt that she wouldn't get an answer anyways. However the Fate then continued on with a firm tone as her eyes bored into Penny. "Regardless, strive forward goddess, let your conviction drive you, your heart guide you, and never falter. You may be powerful now but your potential is far beyond just this and you know it."

With that the Fate stood up, left a generous tip for her drink and gave a wink to Penny before walking away. Penny snapped her head around to ask one more thing but all she found was empty air, the Fate's near hidden signature becoming non-existent in that instant making Penny sigh in frustration. Downing her own drink and leaving some large bills she got up and walked towards Aphrodite, having spotted her lover speaking to a tastily dressed woman.

Long red dress that hugged her figure, expensive jewelry, done up hair, and an air of authority calling for respect as well as exuding impressive amounts of sensuality for a mortal, it seemed that Aphrodite had indeed found the Madame of the establishment, and possible owner as well. Her approach was interrupted a few times as some of the dancers tried to draw her eye or a skimpily dressed waitress tried to get her order with _everything_ being on the menu but she politely declined, maybe handed out some rather large bills and winked her and there leaving flustered ladies in her wake.

However at times she would pause with a frown, noting that some of the waitresses and servers were young, too young for that matter making her internally growl as she spotted one or two that couldn't have been passed ten at the oldest. It slightly mollified her that their dressing was more aimed at cute rather than sexy and inviting. Still, with a new subject needing discussing, she arrived at where the other two ladies were, her lover pointing at the booth behind them featuring a small desk/stage with a pole at the center.

"Hey babe," Aphrodite started, pointing a thumb at the booth. "Got us a spot."

"And possible entertainment," the Madame purred as she eyed Penny up and down before daintily offering a hand. "Madame Esmeralda, at your service, a pleasure."

Smirking Penny took the hand and kissed it without breaking eye contact before replying. "Penelope but you can call me Penny and the pleasure is all mine."

She was rewarded with a faint blush as the Madame slowly retracted her hand before looking between the two goddess before gesturing to the booth.

"After you."

They graciously nodded and stepped in, taking comfortable seats as the Madame decided it was best to plop herself right between them and making sure there was some contact between her and them. Penny raised an amused eyebrow but allowed it as she shared a knowing glance with Aphrodite as they waited for some apparent Champagne that the Madame had ordered for them. Using the low in music Penny decided to ask the question that was bugging her.

"So Madame Esmeralda …" she started but was interrupted.

"Oh, Esmeralda or even just Esme is fine, I assure you," Esme said while slowly running her hand along Penny's thigh.

"Noted," she said before continuing. "So I happened to notice that some of your severs seem to be a little … short," she said, not wanting to outright ask why minors were employed here lest this get a little too confrontational.

Esme's face became rather blank for a moment as the flirty air became tenser, the Madame suddenly looking guarded as she looked over Penny's choice in clothing again, this time not finding it as appealing.

"And why would you like to know?" she asked in a harder tone as she removed her hand from Penny's thigh.

"Just curious," Penny replied easily as she glanced off to watch one dancer throw off her bikini top and let some Double D girls out to play.

Esme looked at her carefully and even eyed the smiling Aphrodite for a moment before sighing an answering. "That's because they have nowhere else to go."

"Oh?"

"Yes," Esme replied as her eyes tracked one of the young girls deliver a set of drinks to a table and quickly scamper off before a patron could get any funny ideas. Luckily there were clear bouncers in the building eyeing any such patrons and glancing over the young servers consistently as far as Penny could tell. "Many of these girls are either from orphanages that can't afford them, runaways, or those just left on the streets." Then Esme looked at Penny again with clearly angry eyes. "I'm also careful around suites because on the off chance that _social workers_ ," the venom was palpable around the words. "… Come in from time to time and go on about not being a good place and taking them somewhere better and yet, two of my girls ran away from where they were dumped after, one was even _used_ by said worker," the Madame growled as Penny bit back her own reflex to snarl.

Becoming a kitsune had definitely made her more expressive, especially when the emotions were aggressive or amorous. Aphrodite was also scrunching up her nose in distaste as the Madame continued.

"Problem is the types that even bother coming around here are usually the scum or just plain don't care and want the job to be done. Same goes for foster families that just get this holier than thou attitude and judge these young girls for circumstances that weren't in their control or suddenly try turning them into nuns as if to erase their past. You can imagine how these kids react to that though there have been rare cases of girls getting out and being happy, but again, very rare."

"You have some boys too," Penny noted, pointing to one that looked around 15 cleaning tables and smaller stages. Another boy, probably around 12 was at the bar as a bar-back, taking glasses to a backdoor or cleaning the bar-top.

"You try seeing these kids on the streets and turn them away," Esme said sadly before looking to Penny. "But as for your obvious concern, no, they don't _work_ while minors and even then, it's their choice if they stick around after they grow up. As for helping around, it's just that, to help and I let them keep tips to save up. Amen for free public schools too and I've had a few that even managed to get into university or decent work after here and sometimes visit just to see their old Mama Esme," she said with a little chuckle at the end.

That got a smile from both goddesses even if they were sad that such a thing was even necessary but understood that this world just wasn't all sunshine and rainbows. Humanity would always have a dark and nasty underbelly but at least little gems like this existed as well, few though they were and even if they could only do so much. However they were broken out of that train of thought as a little girl, the youngest so far at probably just 6 or 7 making her Adri and Kelly's age, showed up with Champagne bottle wrapped up in her little arms.

She was a small thing dressed in a cute little blue dress and tights underneath with little blue slippers. Lightly tanned, olive toned skin and wild black hair that spilled over her shoulders as her sea-green eyes locked onto Penny's own silvery-grey ones making both girls to just stop and stare. Then, just as suddenly as the trance had started between the two, it ended as the little girl squirmed slightly as she looked at Esme.

"Mama Esme, here," she said in a cute and soft voice while gingerly offering the bottle.

"Mariana, what are you doing down here?" Esme asked in confusion as she took the bottle.

"Ruby was sick and asked me to help," Mariana answered while kicking a foot back and forth while looking down making Aphrodite coo at the sight.

Esme sighed tiredly before smiling faintly and with a mirthful voice said, "Well, I think you forgot the glasses." At Mariana's shocked look and embarrassed blush, Esme continued, "It's okay. Just go to Billy and ask him to bring some."

"Okay," she chirped before scuttling off and neatly avoiding running into anyone on the way.

"That little one, I swear," Esme sighed as she set the bottle down on the low table before them and looked at the goddess, even though Penny's eyes were still following Mariana. "Sorry about that, I usually keep the ones that young upstairs and away from the club during our hours but sometimes they just pop out. You know how children can be."

"What can you tell me about her?" Penny instantly asked without even looking away from the child speaking to the 12 year old boy at the bar.

"Why?" Esme asked with a frown finally getting Penny to look at her and away from Mariana.

"I'm curious," was the simple reply as she stared at the Madame for a minute before the mortal relented.

"Fine but it isn't pretty." Neither goddess made any motion that they really expected better. "So her mother was one of my dancers, though she only came to work on weekends. I think she had another day job but she was very private so I can't say what. Anyways, nearly seven years ago some handsome man came in and wasn't really in the best mood but paid well and didn't try anything with the girls. But Angelica, her mother, found some interest in him and tried to get to know him. She always did seem interested in the tougher cookies, going for the men that didn't show any interest as if to prove a point or something. Anyways, after some dancing and drinks they took a private booth and you know how it goes."

Esme then paused as the boy with sandy blonde hair, Billy if she remembered right, stopped by to deliver three glasses before walking back to the bar. Pouring drinks and taking a quick sip, Esme continued.

"He visited a few times again and always only gave the time of day to Angelica but when the surprise came that she was pregnant, he pulled the famous Houdini. Angelica didn't take it well at all and after being gone for a year or so, came back again, sometimes leaving her baby upstairs with the kids," Esme said with a shake of the head. "First time I had to ever pay one of my girls to stay upstairs and babysit instead of making more earning down here while Angelica spread for just about anyone."

"We not deny her work if she didn't take care of Mariana?" Aphrodite asked with a frown as she swirled her champagne around.

"And risk Angelica going somewhere else where they might not even remember to take care of a baby? No thank you," Esme instantly answered getting an agreeing nod from Penny.

"So a few years back some college boys show up for Spring Break. Classic rich kids burning daddy's money and partying without a care in the world. One takes a liking to Angelica, invite her and one of my other girls along to a party at their place … and don't come back."

"You mean she ran away and abandoned Mariana?" Penny asked through grit teeth as her hand threatened to crush the glass within it.

"No," Esme replied tiredly. "She wasn't going anywhere … ever again." At their confused looks Esme explained. "That party took a bad turn in some private house. Maybe some junky or idiot trying to impress a possible lay, all that mattered was a house fire broke out. No survivors."

"I don't remember hearing about a fatal fire on the news in recent years," Aphrodite commented making Esme snort.

"Of course you wouldn't. Parents of the rich kids covered it up and who would care about some random strippers and another half-dozen or so guests from other clubs. Local news ran the story for a day at most before forgetting. As for Mariana, she was left here and had no family to speak of so she stayed here ever since she was 4," Esme finished as Penny leaned back into her seat.

A few minutes passed with nothing but the sound of the music in the background before Penny straightened up, looking at Esme intensely.

"I'm taking her," she said without warning, getting a shocked face from Esme and a knowing smile from Aphrodite, the goddess having likely already discerned who the girl-no-demigoddess was.

"W-what?" Esme stuttered out but Penny had already shifted her eyes away, spotting Mariana delivering another bottle but this table seemed to already be at their drink limit, one sleaze looking at the minor with a disgusting glint in his eyes that made Penny release a feral snarl.

Ignoring how Esme jumped at the sound she got up and marched off, idly catching Esme asking Aphrodite why Penny seemed to care about Mariana but didn't catch the reply. All that mattered to her was getting to Mariana. She saw the large man make a grab and succeed at catching Mariana's arm, noted how one of the bouncers was already getting ready to respond, but she was quicker.

Covering the distance in surprising speed for being in heels, her hand lashed out and grabbed the man's wrist making him start as all attention was focused on her, the earlier squabble having already drawn attention from the patrons and dancers alike to the point the music stopped.

"What!?" the man started as he looked at her, immediately paling as her silvery-grey eyes with streaks of green fire within them pinned him to the spot as she spoke in a dangerous tone.

"Get your filthy hands," she said a she squeezed, getting an instant crack as the man cried and dropped to his knees while letting go of Mariana. "… Off my sister!" she shouted the last bit before letting go and backhanding him across the face.

He went sprawling on the floor with a fractured jaw, his friend having gotten up but froze the moment Penny turned her gaze on him, as if daring him to try and challenge her.

"Get lost," she growled, making the men and women around them to tremble for completely different reasons.

Quickly nodding, he ran to his friend and slung an arm around him before both scrammed off without looking back as Penny snorted in distaste before calming slowly. Taking in the silence around them Penny slowly turned until her gaze found the sight of her little sister, sniffing slightly and looking at the floor while holding her arm at her side. Penny's eyes softened at the sight as she crouched down to be level with the little girl and gingerly placed a finger under her chin before turning her head so their eyes could meet.

Teary sea-green eyes looked back at her as she rubbed away a few tears before gently cupping Mariana's cheek making the little girl lean into it slightly. Then, through a few hiccups the young demigoddess asked the crucial question.

"A-are you really m-my sister?"

The silent plea within the eyes was heartbreaking that Penny almost felt she could cry and in fact blinked back the stinging in her eyes as she nodded.

"Yes … I'm your big sister, Penelope," she said before adding with a wink, "But you can call me Penny."

It succeeded in getting a slight giggle before the girl all but jumped at her, wrapping two arms tightly around Penny's neck making the goddess chuckle slightly as she stood up with the child in her arms. She glanced back to see Aphrodite smiling at them while Esme seemed unsure of how to feel in general about the whole debacle, not that she really had any say in the matter. Then looking around she noticed that they were still at the center of attention much to her annoyance. Still, this place and many of the working ladies here had been responsible for the care of her newly discovered sister so Penny was feeling gracious.

"Alright, place is closed. Everybody out!" she shouted, the slight lacing of charmspeak and warning tone in her voice along with her earlier display made quick work of getting all patrons, pants up or not, out until nothing but the ladies and the few bouncers/tenders were present and looking at her in confusion.

Seeing the doors officially closed made her smirk before flicking a free hand not being used to hold her sister to magic a wad of very large bills into her hand earning some shocked gasps.

"Let's get some music and dancing going since the rest of the night is on me!" she shouted getting roaring approval as the music started up again, louder than before and this time not just erotic dancing but some genuine fun mixed into the shaking rears.

Penny smiled at the shift in energy around her before she gently set Mariana down earning a small pout that Penny mollified by patting her on the head. Gesturing to a group of kids a little older than her playing and dancing together in their own area with a few of the older servers watching them.

"Go, I'll join a little later," Penny said but all she got was Mariana clinging to her leg.

"Y-you won't leave?" she asked to which Penny shook her head.

"Not without you I won't," she reply before kissing the top of her head.

That seemed to be enough assurance for now even though Mariana still seemed reluctant to leave Penny's side but after a while joined the other kids as Penny turned her attention to her lover as she spoke with Esme. She approached and got their attention, Esme looking at her intently.

"You really related?" she asked, as if needing to be absolutely sure.

Penny sighed as she made a show of digging in a coat pocket when she was actually magically summoning her wallet (with updated or new pictures to reflect her current being and information, thank you Hera!). Pulling it out she flipped it open and pulled one particular picture out.

"Recognize anyone?" she asked as she offered the picture to Esme making the woman gasp once she saw it.

"It's him," she breathed making Penny and Aphrodite nod.

It was a picture from a second, ballroom typed party held after the defeat of the Giants on Olympus. Penny had managed to convince her father at the time to bring along Sally (Amphitrite was still finding Percy as a sour point and wasn't coming anyways) which he did. Thankfully her mother had the grace and attitude to push aside any awkward moments easy enough and in the end it had been quite the night. That picture was the only one taken of Poseidon and Sally together for Penny and she cherished it for that reason.

Esme glanced between the picture and Penny several times, finding the obvious similarities that Penny shared with her father and now mother as well, save her eyes and whiskers. After a few minutes Esme finally sighed as she returned the picture.

"So you really are related," she said to which Penny nodded before turning to look at her sister playing with some of the others. "I take it you'll take good care of her right?" was asked softly, showing Penny that Esme truly did care for the children sadly under her charge.

"Yes I will," Penny said solemnly before feeling Aphrodite nudge her gently.

"Well we've got her now so …" she said as a wide grin formed as she glanced around the many dancing beauties. "So let's celebrate!"

Her shout was met with much approval as the music seemed to pick up and drinks started flowing making Penny sigh but smile as she let Aphrodite tug her along. She guessed it was okay to let loose now … but she wasn't doing any pole dancing!

* * *

Penny sighed as she slowly walked out of Fantasia Garden, a sleepy Mariana in arm and small backpack with all the young demigod's things strapped to her back. The music was still pumping drawing some attention, a few upset patrons having tried to get in but were quickly dismissed via bouncer or a glare from an annoyed Penny. Most of the young kids were in the upper levels of the building and tucked in already save for some of the teen ones with the girls still partying hard.

She was waiting out on the curb, Aphrodite having told her she would pick her up in her car. Car? Her lover had never mentioned that detail before but she shrugged it off, leaving it as one of Aphrodite's quirks. Madame Esmeralda and plenty of the employees had already given their goodbyes to Mariana along with well wishes, some giving her little trinkets and such to be remembered by, along with a few tears in several faces, especially the ladies that had personally taken care of Mariana during the baby years.

Penny smiled at the thought of seeing that, even living and working in less than ideal conditions, people still gathered and cared for each other with a sense of community. She would definitely be visiting again just to catch up … and admire some of the dancers. Still, thoughts for another time as she adjusted Mariana's head on her shoulder and caught the dull and slowly increasing hum of an engine … or was that a roar?

She was answered in a few seconds as a hot red Ferrari pulled around a corner and stopped right in front of her making her blink owlishly. Several of the late nighters still on the streets and other establishments gawked at the exotic machine, some immediately taking phones out to snap pictures. Glancing at the back Penny knew it was Aphrodite's, the license plate reading 'NAUTYGRL' as one of the doors opened up and her lover stepped out.

"So, what do you think?" Aphrodite asked with smirk while leaning over the low roof provocatively earning some wolf whistles.

"I didn't know you drive," Penny said, not rising to the bait. "But it's a two seater," she also pointed out while pointedly looking at the sleepy child in arms who happened to be somewhat paying attention to the car.

"She goes in your lap, duh," Aphrodite said as if it was the most obvious thing.

"Aren't we supposed to be showing a little more responsibility than that?" Penny asked with a sweat-drop making Aphrodite stick her tongue out at her.

"Are you doubting my driving?" Aphrodite asked with a smile that made Penny nervous for some reason.

"N-no," she hastily replied before opening the passenger side and quickly getting her booty on the seat with Mariana in her lap and the bag next to her feet. "A little snug in here though," she muttered, now wondering why hadn't she just teleported before remembering she had a young child with her that would doubtlessly throw up after her first teleportation.

Breaking out of her musing she watched as Aphrodite got back in nice and slowly before strapping in and grinning at Penny.

"Buckle up," was all Aphrodite said before the engine roared as the car took off, luckily her curiosity was keeping Mariana awake so she didn't look too bothered by it. Penny for her part had one hand desperately holding the door next to her while looking at Aphrodite like she was insane.

To be fair, all Olympian gods had quirks scrapping the lines of insanity. Kinks too.

Still, after a few minutes of risky driving much to Mariana's delight (leaving Penny annoyed since it would be harder to get the child to bed now), Aphrodite finally pulled over at the hotel with Penny's rented suite. Stepping out with a now giddy child in arms Penny glanced back to Aphrodite.

"So what are you going to do now?" she asked, wondering if her lover was staying the night or heading off somewhere else.

That perverted grin was telling though.

"Are you kidding? You just made the night for an entire club of girls and left them frustrated since you didn't really let loose. The moment the kids are all asleep that party is going into the _real_ fun and I am not missing out!" Aphrodite declared excitedly.

"You're insatiable," Penny replied with a sigh even as she smiled faintly. Hey, that's what happens when your lover is a swinger.

Aphrodite just grinned again before blowing a kiss to Penny, waving at Mariana getting an eager one back, and then sped off. Penny giggled as she watched the car disappear before turning around and entering the building. It only take a few short minutes to make it to the elevator and up to her private suite, Mariana babbling with questions and such the whole way while Penny hoped that she tired out soon.

Once inside the suite Penny noted that Annabeth and Milo were asleep in the guest room, probably due to Penny having mentally informed Annabeth earlier and her princess deciding that Mariana questioning her presence would be better in the morning rather than finding Annabeth waiting in Penny's bed. It didn't matter that Mariana was obviously a little more aware and matured than children her age considering the environment she was forced to grow up in, it was better to not have too many sudden changes and being taken by Penny was already big enough.

So taking Mariana with her to her room and noting that the child was (thankfully) starting to fizz out from the day and late hour, she got to work on getting changed. Depositing Mariana on the bed she quickly changed into an oversized shirt and panties before grabbing some close and discreetly using magic to change them into children's pajamas before helping Mariana change. Once done she got in bed with her little sister instantly cuddling into her warm embrace and giving a content sigh making Penny smile.

With a thought Penny darkened the room but not before deciding on her next course of action for tomorrow…

* * *

Penny sighed as she walked along a pier, the sea breeze grazing her as the smell of salt water filled her senses. After a quiet morning beginning with taking a joint bath with Mariana, knowing that water first thing in the morning was a sure fire way to get ready for the day as children of Poseidon, before making introductions. Mariana had been adorably shy but Annabeth had been patient and friendly enough to get the child comfortable by a few hours.

Milo was a completely different case.

Poor bugger was glomped on sight and Mariana all but refused to let go of him much to his squirming protests and Penny's not so silent amusement. Still he dealt with it since the moment he'd escaped the demigoddess' grasp she'd looked like she was going to cry. That and Penny's low growl promising to have his hide should Mariana cry had been motivation enough to bear with it for now. With that settled and Annabeth watching them Penny had left for the water side, having decided that enough was enough.

She'd been putting off this meeting and now with the discovery of Mariana, she had more than just one bone to pick. So, with a calming breath as she stood at the end of the pier, she jumped. She fell into the calm waters with a resounding splash, the cold liquid embracing her as if relishing in her return. She gasped as she felt water enter her lungs in a way that comforted her, how her body felt as if expresso had been injected into her veins. Her power hummed around her as the water boiled and churned, her presence going off like a beacon to the creatures of the oceans … and their ruler.

Then she felt it. The immense and powerful presence as the water almost glowed around her, heralding the impending arrival of one of, if not the strongest Olympian. Then, in a magnificent flash he arrived and her breath was stolen for that instant.

Tall and tanned, coppery skin. Wild black hair cut a little short and intense sea-green eyes that had a depth to them reflecting the immense oceans under his rule, short, finely groomed beard that most men would envy. Powerful and coiling muscle forged into a lean frame of a perfect swimmer. Armor forged of celestial bronze with masterful carvings depicting the churning seas on his chest and abdomen over a war styled chiton with a leather, plated battle skirt, thick bracers and shin guards over masterfully crafted sandals. His mighty trident in hand at his side as he stood before her.

She almost succumbed to the need to kneel just seeing him in his divine form for but a moment, now seeing why he was King of the Oceans and the presence of a warrior he carried about him. Still she held fast as the moment passed, revealing Poseidon in a much more casual floral shirt and swim trunks, and his trident still at his side as his eyes remained fixed on hers. There was a silent question within his gaze, as well as the promise of violent retaliation should she prove to be any sort of imposter. So, steeling herself with a steady breathe, she looked into his eyes as she spoke.

"Hello … father…"

* * *

 **And here we are! What is coming next!? New sister, finally meeting with her father. (I know some of you would have found it funny if Poseidon flirted with her but I couldn't think of a situation to fit it). Also with Athena, you didn't think everything was sunshine and rainbows did you? All kinds of things have to happen first.**

 **Let me know any thoughts, making mama proud!**


	14. A Father and His Daughters

**Hello everyone! I Live and an UPDATE!**

 **I have returned and with it, more story. I know it has been a while, way too long in fact and for that I am sorry. However, the good news is, in that time, I've had serious time to think about this story and direction and so, some changes I need you guys to be made aware of, some of which while become apparent and better explained later in the story.**

 **First of All and a BIG change. After speaking to some friends on the direction and certain limitations I set for this story, I came to realize that I cut out a complete opportunity for some dynamics and developments when I said that Penny would be a lesbian. Now, I know she is Goddess of Lesbian Love but nowhere does it say 'SEXUALITY'. I also said Artemis would be a lesbian but again, Artemis was already interested in Penny when she was Percy, a MALE, the same as Athena and Hestia.**

 **That being said, gods and goddess are known to basically fuck what interests them or make someone do it, gender or species be damned, I mean does anyone remember the Minotaur? Also, thanks to the reason Percy was nearly enslaved we know that the male gods aren't against batting the other way and neither are the female gods considering how they're eyeing Penny. So,** **basically** **, gods/goddess have no set sexuality but more act on their desires and how they feel about someone or how their interests reflect on them.**

 **As a Lesbian Love goddess and a former straight mortal male (meaning as a girl Penny is technically gay now herself, duh!) Penny will never have a Romantic interest in a male (she can love men sure but as family and/or important friends/bonds in the same way she's starting to love Aphrodite's kids or her pseudo-children/siblings being Hecate's last demigods). So, in regards to the prophecy, she can never be made a woman by a male because her heart would never be in the right place to marry a male.**

 **Now, even if not romantically interested, being a Love goddess Penny is also a Sex goddess even if it isn't her focus or specialization and as a sex goddess she has needs with a higher libido than the average god. I know from my years in college and even when talking to friends or co-workers in a bar during off hours that people can be horny things. I know men and women are more than capable of having a sexual relationship without a drop of romantic interest or building further relationships and that just because they're straight, homo, or Bi doesn't mean that haven't** **experimented** **in some way either out of curiosity or to spice up a sex life.**

 **Point is, I am no longer limiting Penny to only appreciating the female form. I don't want to spoil who or how but Penny will eventually develop an interest in male anatomy that ISN'T attached to herself.**

 **Also, just because she will develop sexual interest in males doesn't mean she'll fuck anyone or be some whore. She is still herself at the core and she only gets with people that have a relationship of some kind with her and it was also stated in earlier chapters that she will have to learn to have purely physical, non-romantic relations. This change just means she'll have some goddess that are booty-calls for her and she might be the booty-call for some male gods (she'll be picky about the males she gets with though so they'll be few and take time to build towards).**

 **Now, this change is not limited to Penny as I said, even Artemis and Hestia showed interest in Percy meaning that they might develop an interest in males (it will be very rare and she will be even pickier/more cautious of any males due to her history and nature) but Artemis will largely be interested in other girls as will Penny.**

 **Also, note that gods can switch between male/female forms even if they have a preference or dominate orientation.**

 **Now, why am I do this? Because otherwise the story was too predictable at least in the smut and romance aspects. This way I keep you guys guessing with the possibilities and wondering how will Penny develop as well as the changes coming to the goddess and gods that interact with her.**

 **I told you guys I was planning on touching all sort of sexual situations and preferences but with strictly lesbian cast for some of the most popular characters (Penny, Artemis, Athena, and Hestia), I basically tossed away half of the possibilities and developments. Penny has basically kick-started a mini sexual-rediscovery for the gods and the effects will come into play as time passes.**

 **So, that's the only note I have for now and more surprises will be coming along the way as Penny grows in many ways, after all, this story is more than just a smut but a legit romance/adventure story with limitless possibilities!**

 **So enjoy, let me know what you guys think about the chapter and coming changes! Making mama proud!**

 **ADDITION (7/11/18, 11:14 pm) :**

 **Just because Penny MIGHT bed some males doesn't mean that this story isn't still heavily focused on her and the women she has relations with.**

 **HINT-HINT: Some of the goddesses have actual MALE forms and some of the gods might take a FEMALE form! Or what, if they switch form Penny sudden wants nothing to do with them? Shallow much?**

 **You can also just skip any lemon/lime scene you don't want to read.**

 **So for anyone ranting as an unnamed guest with their tails wedge so far up between their legs that its practically a personal plug, kindly close the browser, leave the story or page, I don't care just don't waste my time. If those readers are petty enough to blame one thing as suddenly ruining the whole story or saying it's shit, news flash, nobody here needs you.**

 **Leave the comment space for actual fans and readers that want a dialogue or ask honest questions and opinions. And if you don't want to come back, then I simply don't need to know or at least say goodbye with some good grace and civility like some have after I posted this chapter.**

 **Thanks for reading this and please, just try to enjoy the stories for what they are and if you have a legitimate issue or question, feel free to contact me via review or DM, I'll always reply when I can.**

* * *

Silvery grey met sea-green, both divine beings staring at each other with mixed feelings. Penny was silently overjoyed to finally see her father again and to be immersed in water finally yet that also came with her own flights of anger and concern. How would he react to her change? Why hadn't he done something for her during that time in Olympus, and just why the HADES was Mariana left where she was? She could also see that he seemed skeptical, her earlier addressing of him as 'father' not having been missed. Though she was sure he recognized some of her presence or the way the sea reacted to her.

The silence persisted for some time as both simply floated in the water as they looked at each other. Then, hand still tense around his trident, Poseidon spoke.

"Who are you?"

There was an edge, a weariness to his voice as he asked making her smile sadly.

"You know who I am," she said, not hiding her presence at all and even being surprised at the magnitude currently being displayed.

Sure, she'd known she had been matching Athena's power pound for pound but at the time she hadn't really thought on just how high their power had been going. Still, it wasn't the focus now as Poseidon gazed at her intently before he slowly approached. She made no move to possibly guard against him as he did so until he was less than a few feet away. She then made that same projection she'd used with Annabeth to overlap with her former self, seeing Poseidon's eyes widen as he reached with a tentative hand.

"P-Percy?" he asked softly, almost disbelievingly. "You're alive?"

She nodded even as her eyes started to sting, almost immediately leaning into his hand as he cupped her cheek. It seemed that the touch was so much more as the water started to positively hum around them, cycling back and forth between them with vigor as their power seamlessly intertwined. He made a sound half between a choke and a gasp as he looked at her … really looked at her. He found what he needed as he suddenly enveloped her in a tight hug to which she eagerly responded, nuzzling into his chest. She relished in the warmth of the hug, noting his slight tremble as he clung to her.

"I'm here … daddy."

She wasn't sure what made her do it but calling him such just felt right. Like she didn't have to worry about being childish or let herself go around him. So she relished in the contact and warmth while finding it surprisingly comfortable how her smaller size fit within his arms, her head tucked snuggly under his chin. Then, ever so gently she pulled back as she looked at him, returning a smile that he beamed at her before his face suddenly fell flat as he blatantly looked down and up repeatedly. Had she still been normal in regards to shame and embarrassment she might have scolded him or tried to cover up, however, that not being the case she responded differently.

She smacked him upside the head to get his attention. Did it also feel nice considering she still had some bones to pick with him? Yes, yes it did. Then with a huff she crossed her arms under her bust and hip cocked to the side as her father grumbled while rubbing the back of his head. Now that he was focused again, she spoke up.

"Yes daddy, I'm a girl," she said while puffing out her chest slightly, not that she really needed to point those assets out.

"I can see that," he muttered, still looking a little confused as his eyes met hers. "My question is how and why?"

She sighed as she idly ran a hand through her hair after getting the expected question. She'd known that would come before everything else and little else would make sense until that. However she took her time to think and subtly read her father the way Aphrodite had begun to teach her on reading the emotions and state of Love of other beings. She may deal with the love of women for other women but that didn't mean she couldn't understand all the other types or that it was limited to romantic affection only.

Even now she could already feel Poseidon's paternal love for her that had been there since she was Percy warming up quickly to her new form, setting to rest those small doubts she'd always harbored since she was old enough to wonder why her father had left her and Sally alone all those years. However even with that reassurance, everything that had happened to her in the last month and a half was far from trivial and it scared her slightly how he would react to it.

Sure, she'd never seen her father act overly aggressive or confrontational in regards to Aphrodite implying he didn't really have a problem with her but that didn't mean he would be okay with Penny now being similar. There was still a deep stigma there and then she had to get started with the explanations about her relationships which brought up two rather glaring issues he might have; Sally and Athena.

How would he react to learning that she had essentially taken Sally for herself personally even when she now felt his love that still burned strong for her. And Athena! Even if not strictly together at the moment (where they in a fight? A break from each other for space? Completely broken up? She couldn't even decide and Aphrodite remained stubbornly vague about her view on it), still, just how would her father see that?

What if he got angry with her and felt betrayed, especially after having faked her death and left him to suffer for the last few weeks? Would he blame her? Even if she doubted he would banish her from the oceans it still wasn't something she wanted to risk considering she was next to untouchable from most of the Olympians down here. And she didn't know how she could take his anger or even disappointment, not when she could feel it herself and –

"Penny!" he father called making her jump as she was snapped out of her thoughts. Only now did she notice that the water had been boiling around them with her worry and he was holding her hand while looking at her in concern.

That concern calmed her though as she took a steady breath, the waters mirroring her state as she squeezed back before glancing around. Even if safe she still didn't just want to talk out in the open about everything that had happened. However it seemed that her worry was obvious as her dad sighed before gently tugging her along towards the sea bed. She didn't resist the pull as they slowly lowered down the last few meters until their feet hit bottom, the seaweed swaying around them.

With another gesture both sat and Penny felt the seaweed wrap around as a sort of cushion under them before he firmly plated the butt end of his trident beside them and then flicked his wrist. In moments a doom of rushing water formed around them and Penny could instantly feel a barrier within it, completely cutting off sound and view from the outside. With their privacy secure Poseidon looked at her intently, waiting for her to begin.

So, with another breathe she began with the first thing, "Penelope." At his confused look she elaborated, "My new name is Penelope Romera or Penny for short …" she trailed off as his confusion made way for a concerned frown. "And … a lot has happened since I replaced Hecate …"

And she continued on from there, slowly going over everything that happened since. She carefully watched his face for every expression and reaction, feeling like she sat on pins and needles ever since his emotions seemed to simmer down and then barely shift as far as she could feel. Still, there were moments of total shock that he couldn't hide. Her decision to change being first, then her budding relationships with Aphrodite and Athena, the way she took on Sally and that aftermath, Annabeth, and finally, her discovery of Mariana.

Once she finished she slowly breathed, focusing on the waters around her and the cool familiarity of it as it went in and out of her lungs while she looked at her lap. Again she started to feel that growing worry knotting away in her gut as she thought about what her father might due. Would he reject her after everything … like Athena with Annabeth?

However those thoughts were completely derailed as she felt a pair of arms encircling her before pulling her into a warm embrace. She could feel her father's face resting against the top of her head before he spoke softly, "Oh Penny … I'm so sorry."

The way he said it carried such a tone of regret and shame that it struck her speechless. She recognized it and found it mirroring some of the times she spent alone with Aphrodite. Contrary to what others believed Aphrodite was far from being a blatantly horny slut and thinking of nothing but sex and romance all the time. Rather, being who and what she was, it was very easy to arouse her and of course she was a softy for romance, regardless of the type but even then there was more to her.

Penny had taken the goddess for several dates from going out to fine dining and clubbing to simply picnics and just cuddling together on a couch and in that time Penny saw so much more of her girlfriend. She saw the sweet and bubbly woman that just wanted to put smiles on people's faces and fill them with warmth, who believed even just a little speck of love and positive attention could make all the difference in the world for some if they simply gave it a chance.

And above all else, that she was a mother that adored every single one of her children to the point she could name them _all_. They were her pride, her little doves and her reasons for smiling every day. But by that same coin, it meant that to watch them suffer and unable to do anything, to literally feel every time one of them died and disappeared from her senses hurts her like nothing else could. Penny had been there and listened several times when they were alone, letting Aphrodite get out centuries of tears and regrets every time a story about one of her children passing, especially those that met their deaths in ways best left unsaid.

And every time those stories came up her voice had that same tone. So worn and tired, almost drowned in regret and shame … And it was the same tone Poseidon carried now.

To hear it from him, to literally feel the vulnerability and regret in it, to know how he was already starting to blame himself thinking that he caused all this back from when he couldn't even be there for the first 11 years of her life. How he could do precious little to help her through the times of hardship thanks to Zeus' damn laws.

But what struck her more than anything was to feel his love for her that had always been there and even now persisted even with everything she told him. That all that truly mattered to him right now was that she was back in his life after he thought he'd lost her; even if Percy did have to become something else.

And it was knowing that, that she felt her arms wrap back around his torso as her breathing shook. She felt the stinging of her eyes as she closed them and buried her face into his broad chest before she felt the dam break and she cried. From there she wasn't the battle hardened vet, slayer of gods, titans, and giants alike. Not the newly made goddess of magic with the power to tip the scales of Olympus to both salvation and destruction. Right now she was just the child that always wondered what it would be like to be held by her father, to feel truly secure and safe and above all, to just feel wanted by the one parent she'd always heard of but never truly met for the longest time.

She just cried it all out as she felt his arms tighten around her, pulling her into his lap and nuzzled against the top of her head before even her extra features revealed themselves. She barely registered how he stiffened for just a moment as her six tails suddenly wrapped around him. But it was only for the brief moment before he relaxed again and then began to rub circles into her back. The pair remained like that for a while as Penny's crying finally tapered off into light sniffles.

By that point she stayed curled up with her tails wrapped around both of them and Poseidon was even lightly petting her ears which comforted her more. Then, once things finally got quiet Poseidon sighed which drew Penny's eyes up to look at him, her eyes still a little red and puffy. He smiled softly at her in turn before cupping her cheek so she couldn't turn away before he spoke.

"Per-… Penelope," he corrected, "I can tell things have been hard on you and I can't help but blame myself for a good deal of it." He paused then, idly using his thumb to wipe away a small tear from her cheek. "However, here and now I want you to know and always remember that I love you. Son, daughter, regardless, I've never been so proud of one of my children. You grew up caring and kind, stubborn and strong while always sticking by those you care for, and always doing what is right even if at times it might not have been easy or strictly correct at the time. Even now after everything that's happened and been done to you, you still try to do right by those you care about."

He then paused again as he looked her with an affectionate smile, one that she couldn't help but return.

"Yes it hurt that you used deception to hide yourself and change to such a degree but then again, now I have my child back as a beautiful daughter that still carries the same heart. And … it seems that you can even succeed where I could not…" he then trailed off as he glanced away for a moment, his eyes getting stormy for a moment as his arms tightened slightly around Penny. "I've lived a long life Penelope. Seen and experienced enough to fill libraries with history books, memoirs, horror stories, epic tales, and even books on philosophy, love, hatred, betrayal, and so much more. In that time I've done many things meriting pride bordering on arrogance and also committed sins that shall forever stain me to the end of my days," he trailed off with a sigh as he turned his face to look at Penny.

"I would be a fool to not realize my mistakes. I hurt Sally just as I hurt Athena and even though I want to, it can't just be taken back. No, as much as it hurts, it is better that I keep a distance more proper to a friend than to ever seek more again or in Athena's case, at least apologize for what I did to her."

"I always wondered, why was it that you went after Medusa like you did?" Penny asked softly getting a sad sigh from her father.

"A moment of arrogance and rage with a stung ego. I love Amphitrite and always have but in those days, I couldn't help but preen and strut as young maiden after maiden fell for me. I can admit I was a bastard that left many of them without answer or acknowledgement, simply enjoying the attention and never outright denying them so as to keep them chasing. Few I ever actually bedded and those were special in their own ways. Medusa had been one such woman. Beautiful as she was faithful to Athena, witty and a general pleasure to be around the few times she accompanied Athena, I couldn't help but want her." Poseidon then paused as he adjusted in his spot to get more comfortable, shifting Penny so she was sitting across his lap and could look at him better.

"For a time she seemed uninterested which only made me pursue further until I finally wore her down enough that she invited me into Athena's temple. Once upon a time I would have claimed as the proof that she in fact wanted me … but that is not entirely true. Was she possibly interested in me? Likely but even then her own oath as a priestess and loyalties to Athena would not be tossed aside so easily. The invitation had been one of trust and chance, way for her to test and see me for more. A test I utterly failed," Poseidon said with a sigh.

"Soft words became light touches, innocent eyes turned to mischief and the barest hints of lust. I wanted her, and so claimed her lips but whereas I wanted more, Medusa did not yet. She tried to break the contact but I'd already had a taste and I couldn't, I wouldn't be stayed any longer. Her attempts to back away and reject me only angered me as I kept going only for her to scream at me that Athena was right about me. That was the last straw and I saw red … and …"

He trailed off as he looked away, his arms falling to his sides with his shame radiating in waves to Penny's senses. The young goddess had a sad frown as she looked at him, her own mood dropping as her emotions started to reflect his before she looked down at her own lap and her position. As he'd spoken his grip had tightened on as he spoke, his emotions spiking in echoes of the past and it worried her.

Her father had always been a strong figure ever since he was introduced to her life, even if at a distance for most of that time. He'd always seemed to be self-assured and confident, one of the most liked Olympians that even Artemis tolerated far more than the other male gods. He'd shown that he did care about Percy and Sally even if he couldn't be as close as he would have wished but he still tried, even allowing Sally to move on, something rare for Olympians to do in regards to mortal lovers.

And even now after he opened up about one of his worst actions, the sheer shame he felt as he looked away made Penny want to cry for him. He wasn't just family to her but one of her most important relations, someone that now that she'd reconnected with, she couldn't bear the thought of not being near him. Through the bond to him she could feel his ache and self-loathing, how he seemed to think she'd no longer want to be near him after his admittance to his crime against Medusa.

He couldn't be more wrong though.

Yes, what he did is unforgivable, but he is a god and if there was one thing she learned about godhood ever since her ascension, it was that gods were emotional creatures. Every god had a track record of lashing out and hurting the innocent and guilty in equal measure due to their emotions. Paranoia, pride and ego, arrogance, betrayal, anger, fear, love and lust, obsessions, and apathy all played parts into these tragedies.

Even Penny had taken moments to wonder about herself and how godhood had affected her. Just how would she have reacted if she'd learned that Annabeth had truly cheated on her and not the victim of a love potion and foul play? Would she have tried to keep the Hunt away from the camp just to avoid seeing Athena's favored child? Would she have taken revenge and use her various domains to torture or tear apart her ex-girlfriend and whatever would-be-lover she had?

What about Sally? What if Sally had rejected Penny's changes? Or would a newly made goddess lash out with her emotions thrown in disarray and taught a lesson to the mortal that dared reject her? Other 'what ifs' played throughout her thoughts at times and the chilling end had always been that she just didn't know. Even now she tried her damnedest to stay under wraps and constantly moving to avoid Olympian attention and it was knowing what could happen to her should she be discovered that kept her usually cool as a cucumber.

And thanks to having Aphrodite consistently around her, both as serious lovers and partners to talk to about anything, meant both goddesses had a constant outlet for their emotions and physical needs. And then she also had Annabeth and Sally, two more reasons to keep herself under control otherwise they would be dragged into her own problems. It was knowing this that gave Penny a clearer view of her father and understanding him for what happened the past.

But the Poseidon of today was not the same one of those days and she wouldn't blame him for something that had already long since passed. He clearly regretted what he did to this day, unlike other gods such as Zeus and Ares that had more … incidents … than could really be counted throughout the ages. Others aside, Penny still wanted to be close to her father, knowing in her core that she was safe with him. In fact, there probably wasn't anywhere possibly safer for her than right where she was.

And she couldn't help but miss the feeling of his arms around her…

So, turning around in his lap she reached up and grabbed ahold of his chin and turned it her way. He resisted a little but let up and followed her pull until he was facing her again, his sea-green eyes meeting her silvery-grey ones. His eyes held the slightest confusion mixed with the self-loathing that had bubbled up but she only returned a warm and understanding smile. She then leaned closer and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek before she hugged him again, her arms wrapping around his neck as her face was buried into his neck.

She didn't need to say anything as she left her natural warmth and comfort radiate off her, letting him know that she accepted him just as he had accepted her. Another minute or so passed before his arms came up and wrapped around her waist, pulling her close as she couldn't help but purr contently as she nuzzled into his neck which in turn got a rumbled chuckle out of him.

"First the ears and tail, now you're purring? Are there any more surprises for me?" he said softly, his lips mumbling beside her fox ears making them twitch.

She hummed before shaking her head as she leaned back and read the feelings coming off him and being satisfied to feel him calmer. She then paused for a moment as she really looked at their position, noting that when she'd turned she essentially shifted to straddling him with her arms still wrapped around his neck and his arms around her waist. A faint gold dusting came to her cheeks as she slowly let go of his neck and let her hands slide down to her own lap.

However—and much to her embarrassment—she didn't want to shift as she was in fact comfortable with his arms around her. It felt similar to whenever she sat in Aphrodite's lap or when they cuddled yet it was also different. She wasn't sure exactly how but regardless it was warm, reassuring, and so how she chose to stay.

Her father also didn't seem to notice her moving or at least, didn't let on to being fully aware of how the two looked sitting like this as his gaze was trained on the rushing dome of water around them, a soft smile on his lips. However, she cleared her throat to draw his attention again as there was more she needed to ask him.

"So … why did you leave Mariana in the Fantasia Garden?" she asked with a frown marring her face, her earlier frustrations rising at the thought of the danger Mariana could have been in.

Poseidon sighed as he took a moment to scratch his beard before answering. "It was the safest option at the time." Seeing her eyes narrow, he continued. "I'll admit me head wasn't on the straightest when I had my affair with Angelica. It was around the time of the whole Master Bolt debacle and my revealing of you which led to another episode with my wife plus my worries for you and your first quest. By the time things had been resolved Angelica also told me she was pregnant and from there, if I had stayed around, it would only been a matter of time before one of Zeus' spies, a monster, or another god found out."

Penny slowly nodded along at the explanation, knowing that it could have been the case. Zeus was always one to try and seek out any reason to lash out against others that could be even a remote threat to his rule. Namely his use of some monsters, wind spirits, and other minor gods that could and would report something suspicious to the king. With Percy's existence revealed and if a monster or god tracked Poseidon's presence to Mariana, it could have been a spark for further upheaval in Olympus.

The years following wouldn't have been in any way safe, especially with the rise of Kronos, the war, and later on Gaea's bid to rule again. Besides, Mariana was simply too young to have even been picked up on by a satyr team or claimed just yet.

"At least," Poseidon started up and breaking Penny out of her thoughts. "Now that she is with you she is safer."

"Maybe …" Penny murmured, knowing that she was strong enough to take on most threats but the constant moving around, something she did more frequently than even the Hunt, would be stressful on her little sister. Looking back at her father's eyes she continued, "I'm thinking of meeting up with the Hunt soon and having her stay with them."

Seeing Poseidon frown and about to say something she raised a hand for him to pause and let her finish. Once he did she picked up where she left off.

"Look, I know the Hunt isn't exactly the safest thing either but overall it would be better for Mariana. The Hunt is at almost 30 hunters already, many of them being veterans of the wars so their skills are top notch, not to mention the young ones like Adri and Kelly would be great friends and playmates for Mariana that she can grow with. Also the Hunt doesn't move around as far and as often as I will be with Annabeth," she concluded.

After all, with Annabeth being a hunter now herself, she was technically one of the physically oldest being at 18 in body and nearly matured, something rare for a Greek demigod. She was already a powerful demigod even if not outright as fast as the older Hermes kids or strong as the bigger children of Ares. Still, with the blessing of Artemis, Annabeth now was faster and nearly as strong added to an insane amount of stamina.

Simply put, Annabeth was easily amongst the top five strongest hunters not counting Penny considering she is a goddess and shouldn't even be compared. But that also meant, when with Penny, the pair could run farther and travel more, faster than the Hunt could as a whole. That added to their need to move constantly while searching for demigods around the nation meant little time for proper rest or at least, the rest and routine children need.

With the Hunt they traveled to accompany Artemis and hunted monsters for a mix of sport and keeping the numbers in check. That aside, the Hunt tended to travel through locations with stops being anywhere from a week to months at a time and they also let the slower and younger hunters set the pace. They also avoided highly populated areas, something Penny would constantly be in, and overall had a more laid back atmosphere when not on special hunts.

Camping and traveling to beautiful places, cook-outs with S'mores and all kinds of stories while learning about wilderness survival and training their natural demigod abilities was a far better alternative for Mariana. Still, the thought of not having Mariana constantly around wasn't as appealing to Penny and she knew her little sister in question would probably be upset about it too but it wasn't an immediate thing.

Penny still planned to travel together and get to personally know Mariana first until they could meet up with the Hunt. With that in mind she looked at her father, who seemed been quite deep in his own thoughts. She was quick to poke his chest and snap him out of it.

"So, what do you think?" she asked to which he nodded slowly.

"It could work but … I want to be there when you take her," he said, surprising her as she widened her eyes.

"But why?" she asked with a tilt of her head.

"For one, to see my youngest off and make sure Artemis understands that her identity needs to be kept secret," he replied, making Penny frown at the implied threat but her frown disappeared to a soft smile as he looked at her with warm eyes saying, "But also to thank her for keeping you safe and letting you come back to me," he said before kissing her forehead.

She couldn't help but purr contently at the contact as she leaned closer to hug him.

"My daughter, my princess," he murmured softly making her tails wag in joy.

"I'm home … daddy," she replied in kind as she nuzzled against his chest.

However, the tender moment ended as Penny suddenly felt a sudden itch all over her body making her pull back and look at herself only to gasp. Both she and Poseidon then noticed that both were glowing in shades of blue/green with Poseidon's being a deeper color that lasted about 5 seconds before losing the glow. As it did, Penny heard and felt a gong-like sound go off in her head rather than the familiar little pings she was used to as she felt her connection to her father grow.

Whereas before she could find his general area and get an idea of how he was, now when looking at him she could see a sort of aura around him with the main color being that a deep sea-green with little flashes of other colors within it.

 _Emotions_ , it clicked in her head instinctually as she looked at them, her domain of Family having taken a massive growth as their bond strengthened between them. She also felt a growth in power, as if a depth and weight had been added to it like the backing of the very oceans rested with her. She simply marveled at herself as she looked at her own hands to see a similar sea-green aura surrounding her before looking at her chest and noticing a golden tether stretching from the center of her chest to Poseidon's.

Just seeing it brought a sensation of warmth and joy to her before she beamed up at Poseidon, who in turn looked back slightly confused.

"Umm, Penny, are you okay?" he asked only for her smile to grow as she lunged forward to hug him more.

He wasn't expecting it though as he was knocked flat on his back as she tried to squeeze the stuffing out of him.

"I've never been better," she murmured as she felt him return the hug, another, lowered rumble of a chuckle escaping his chest.

Then, after a few minutes she finally got up as she noticed that the tether and auras had faded from view even if she knew that she could focus her sight to see them again at will. Then, an idea popped into her head as she grinned and suddenly jumped out of Poseidon's lap making him start. Once standing she looked at him with a beaming smile, her tails wagging excitedly behind her.

"Want to see her?" she quickly asked as her father got up while looking at her questioningly. "Want to see Mariana?" she repeated nearly hopping in place.

"What!?" he asked back in surprise. "Penny, you know I can't even if I wanted to. The chance of a monster or someone else detecting my presence is too high and could lead them right to you and her. There is a reason I only really saw Sally when she was at the sea-side cottage and even then it was risky. And you're a huntress at that so having a _male_ god's scent near you could be even worse," he argued back in a near lecturing tone but she only smirked in turn.

"Maybe if you were to walk or flash yourself there but not if I'm the one to teleport us to her, plus setting up a barrier to hide the scent of gods and demigods is the first thing I do whenever I stay anywhere for longer than a day," she responded while puffing out her chest proudly. "So as long as you don't step outside the suite I rented out, you can stay as long as you want."

"Really?" Poseidon asked with traces of hope in his voice to which she nodded and next thing she knew she squealed as she was swept up in a big hug as he praised her.

Her ego took a nice little boost at hearing that as she basked in the warmth of the contact before he finally set her down and looked at her eagerly nearly making her giggle. She then hugged him close as her extra features disappear or shrank into her body as she asked, "Ready?"

When Poseidon gave her a nod she smiled as she closed her eyes for a moment and focused on Annabeth, feeling her connection to her princess in an instant. The moment she locked on she willed herself to be there and just like that, the pair of gods went up in a puff of pink bubbles…

… Only to poof into existence on a tiled floor and hear a surprised gasp behind them. Penny turned from her father's arms to looking back only to lock on with wide grey eyes. There stood Annabeth, dressed in a simple green tank top and jean shorts with a spatula in hand held as if she was about to counter, the sound of sizzling meat from stove-top behind her left ignored. The goddess and mortal stared at each other for a few moments before Annabeth's stance dropped as she placed her empty had on her chest as she hissed/whispered, "Di Immortals Penny, a warning next time!"

Penny's answer was a sheepish smile as she scratched her cheek but then focused on Poseidon as he cleared his throat to get attention and only now did Annabeth really register that Penny wasn't in fact, alone. The mortal gasped and almost dropped to a kneel but Poseidon quickly raised his hand to stop her.

"Easy there child," he said in a more casual tone. "Sorry about the sudden arrival but it was a spur of the moment thing," he continued as his gaze moved past Annabeth and over the counter separating the kitchenette from the main living-room.

Penny followed his eyes and quickly spotted Mariana sitting with her back against the sofas, Milo curled up in her arms as the little demigod had her eyes glued to a kid's cartoon currently playing. Whatever it was, the wacky sounds of the show seemed to have completely curved up the noise of their arrival and they were just out of Mariana's line of sight so they were left unnoticed.

Sending a quick look to Annabeth, Penny stepped up to Poseidon and gently took his hand as he took his eyes off Mariana to look at her. She could already feel the hints of nervousness bubbling up in him but she only smiled reassuringly as she led him around the counter and towards Mariana. As they approached she noticed Milo's ear twitched as he shifted his gaze to them before raising his head up, the action also breaking Mariana's focus on the TV.

The little girl's eyes moved to them before widening as she gasped, her eyes rapidly switching between Penny and the man she'd already seen pictures of. Penny smiled softly as she let go of Poseidon's hand and got closer to Mariana as the little demigod slowly got up, her eyes still shifting between Penny and Poseidon.

"Hey Mariana," Penny started gently as she kneeled before the child, "I got someone special that really wants to meet you," she continued as she half turned to look at Poseidon.

Seeing the cue he slowly approached, his eyes resting intently on Mariana but he stopped when Mariana ducked behind Penny while barely peaking around her. Seeing this Poseidon frowned for a moment before he smiled softly as he dropped down to one knee and gently expended one hand closer with his palm up.

"Shhh … it's okay Mariana," Penny said gently as she tried to encourage the young demigod to her father.

The demigod looked at her with big green eyes as she timidly asked, "Is … is he really m-my papa?"

Penny smiled warmly as she nodded and said, "Yes, he's _our_ papa and he's been wanting to meet you for a long time."

Hearing this Mariana returned her attention to Poseidon, the god not having moved as his hand stayed outstretched, a familiar sense of warmth radiating off him as the very scent of the sea filled around them. Mariana glanced between Penny and Poseidon a few more times before she slowly walked around Penny and approached Poseidon, carefully looking at his hand and gingerly reaching for it in turn.

When their hands connected Penny felt a small itch at the back of her head but she kept from making any movement and expressions as Mariana's breathe hitched as she looked at Poseidon with wide eyes. He only smiled back before the little demigoddess all but threw herself into his arms with a scream of "Daddy!"

Poseidon easily caught her and enveloped her tiny frame within his arms as she started to happily cry in his grip.

"I'm here, daddy's here," Poseidon replied, his own voice sounding a little choked up as he held her close.

At that very moment the itch at the back of Penny's head grew before it suddenly popped, almost like when you stretch really hard and that satisfying pop follows. Then Poseidon and Mariana were surrounded in that familiar aura with Mariana's being far smaller and Penny could even see a tiny, silvery threat linked between the tiny spaces of their chests from her angle.

Seeing Poseidon reunited with another of his daughters brought a teary smile to Penny's face and that smile only grew when Poseidon looked at her while opening one of his arms. She didn't need any further invitation as she scrambled forward, her arms wrapping around both Poseidon and Mariana as her own aura flared, mixing with the greens and blue of her sister and father. Even another tiny thread became visible leading from her chest to Mariana's making her smile all the more as she held onto them.

As she hugged them she glanced over Poseidon's shoulder to see Annabeth leaning over the counter, her own eyes watery as she smiled at the scene before her. Penny smiled at her and mouth 'I love you' which was met with a blown kiss from Annabeth.

The older demigoddess then winked as she turned back to the kitchen to finish whatever she'd been cooking, letting the family have their moment as Penny closed her eyes to savor in the contact…

* * *

 **So how was it? Fluffy enough for you!? I know, no sexy bits but those will come in spades.**

 **Also, food for thought. Just like Penny's Lesbian Love domain, many domains for gods aren't exactly cut and dry or the black-and-white they think they are. Just because a god represents or protects something doesn't mean they are strictly limited to imitating or being that thing and domains might have more aspects than made readily apparent.**

 **So, review!**


	15. One Daughter, Two Daughter

**Hey guys, everyone back! Awesome to see you guys and thank you for having some faith in me since the last chapter and my author's note. Just to make sure that all understand, the story is still (mostly) the same, the biggest change is that some scenes and interactions that were already happening might go further or have lemons. If you're here strictly for the Yuri, I'll but warnings for those lemons/limes. Shouldn't be a big deal plot-wise if you skip them.**

 **This story is still heavily girl on girl mostly and to some concerned viewers. No, just because Penny will expand in sexual tastes does not mean she will be made a woman by one of the male gods.**

 **Also remember, this is a smut story just as much as it has romance, some adventure, fluff, vanilla, and so forth. I'm still trying for all kinds of sexual situations and kinks/fetishes which again, can be skipped if not your cup of tea. I'm always open to suggestions for lemons scenes or which couples you want to see hooking up.**

 **Note: Greek mythology is practically a synonym for Incest so don't be surprised to see a lot of that (who am I kidding, you're all here for that!).**

 **So enjoy, let the hair down and have fun with the story for what it is, little pervert retreat!**

* * *

"And then the waves calmed as we sails between the straights, the setting sun on the west horizon painting the sky…"

Penny watched on with a soft smile, almost humming to herself as she leaned against the doorframe into Mariana's room in the suite. Poseidon was sitting near the headboard, his hand trailing through Mariana's hair as the little demigod snuggled into his side, her eyes briefly closing every few minutes as she got sleepier. Poseidon gave her a quick glance before he returned his focus on Mariana as Penny sighed softly and gently closed the door as she stepped back.

With a click it was done and she turned to walk the small hallway back into the living room and quickly found a spot on the couch beside her favorite blonde and a furry companion. As she sat Milo was quick to scamper off Annabeth's lap and into hers but the blonde didn't look the slightest bit bothered as she merely cuddled up into her side and gave a content sigh.

Penny almost chuckled as she wrapped her arm around Annabeth and thought about how the day had gone, her left hand idly running along Milo's back. Poseidon had spent the whole day with them in suite after Mariana had all but refused to let go of him which he didn't seem to mind whatsoever. After eating the lunch Annabeth had been in the middle of making when they arrived (Penny chipped in the cooking since Annabeth hadn't been expecting the extra company and hadn't made enough), they'd spent the day more or less flowing to Mariana's tune.

The little girl wasn't aware of the mythical side of the family yet but Poseidon was quick on his feet and already had a mortal cover he tended to use whenever visiting mortal places. So between satisfying Mariana's curiosity and desires to play, Penny had also gotten far closer and more comfortable with her father.

She relished in the moments that they spent together, just talking and enjoying the evening like a normal family would. Penny had also been pleasantly surprised to see Annabeth and Poseidon interacting with a sort of ease that she couldn't remember ever having seen before.

However she was broken out her thoughts when she heard a door opening and closing making her glance back to see her father making his way towards them with a soft smile. As he approached she got up with Annabeth following behind as Milo hopped off.

"Out like a light," he said as he stopped beside them and looked right at Penny before glancing at a clock on the wall. "And I best be on my way. Can't stay out of the oceans too long now," he added.

Hearing that made Penny's hurt drop a little, already wanting to think up a way to get him to stay but she stomped the thought knowing his kingdom needed him too. Still, she couldn't help but blink for a moment as the aura's she could now see sprung up at her command and judging by the feelings she could read, he was of a similar mind.

She smiled at that even if the smile was a little sad but she didn't let it weigh on her too much. He knew she was alive and well, and now could just as easily call out to her mentally and visit them. However her thoughts ended as Poseidon stepped up to her and hugged her close. She almost squeaked at the sudden move but was quick to return the hug and cuddled closer, loving the feeling of her smaller body fitting snuggly within his arms.

After a few minutes (to brief in her opinion) he slowly let go as he smiled warmly down at her which she was all too happy to return. Then, much to her surprise, he let go and was quick to pull Annabeth into a hug. The mortal for her part looked equally as she stood shock still for a moment, her confusion coming off in waves but then Penny and Annabeth were even more shocked to see Annabeth glow light blue for a moment.

Poseidon then pulled back enough to look down comfortably at the confused mortal with a somewhat mischievous smirk that then melted to a tender smile.

"Thank you, Annabeth," he said, quite possibly directly using the mortal's given name rather than her last for the first time. "Thank you for loving and being there for Penny even after all the changes, and not just as her new form, but ever since you two first met. I know things are … rough with your mother," he said softly as Annabeth winced but continued, "But be that as it may, after everything you've done for my family, you deserve that recognition. I might not have approved of you once upon a time and still even had my reservations about my once-son's desire to marry you."

He then paused as he smiled at Penny fondly before returning his attention to the silent mortal.

"Now things have changed and I know marriage might not be on the table but …" he said as he used one hand to gingerly tuck one of Annabeth's hairs out of her face, his eyes glancing at the collar Annabeth proudly wore as proof of her pet status. "I can see that you two will always be together and the better for it. That being the case, well, as far as I'm concerned, you are now an honorary daughter of my house," he said to their resounding gasps making him nod with a smirk.

"From now on my house and domain will always be a welcome place for you, along with similar abilities to my children. You'll be able to breathe underwater and only get wet if you want to, along with understanding sea creatures and horses, and lastly, a minor ability to control water," he listed off as Penny and Annabeth stared slack-jawed at him. "That last one you should practice when you can to help build it up," he added as he looked at the mortal.

Annabeth for her part finally broke out of her stupor as she shook her head for a moment before looking to Poseidon again.

"I… I…" she tried but stopped when Poseidon raised a hand.

"There is no need to say anything," he said softly before bringing her in for a hug again. "And as an honorary daughter, I have no problem saying this. Annabeth, I'm proud of you," he added as Annabeth gasped in the hug.

She remained still for a few more minutes before Penny watched as Annabeth sniffled a little as she now cuddled into the hug as she brought her arms up to return it. It brought even a few tears to Penny's eyes, knowing how much something like this meant to Annabeth, especially after the history she had with her own mortal father.

Even if their relationship had been repaired and mostly stable since the Second Titan War, there was still a distance between them that couldn't just be undone on a whim, nor the fact that her father had a mortal life and family. Coupled with the situation regarding Athena had only hurt Annabeth further but getting recognition and acceptance? From Poseidon of all people?

Now that was something neither Penny nor Annabeth would have expected in their wildest dreams. However, all good things had to come to an end sadly as Poseidon let go of Annabeth and stepped back, leaving a slightly teary eyed yet smiling Annabeth.

"Now I do really need to get going," he said with a soft chuckle. "Take care of each other, stay safe, and hopefully I'll be able to visit soon."

Then, without another word Poseidon disappeared in a sudden breeze, his body turning to mist and vapor while leaving the refreshing scent of the open sea which Penny breathed in. With the god gone mostly silence followed before Penny's eyes were drawn to Annabeth as the mortal walked towards her and silently hugged her.

Penny purred at the contact as she was quick to hug Annabeth back and hold her close while also taking a sniff. She was pleasantly surprised that there was a slight change to Annabeth's scent of books and chamomile, a more salty hint like a library had been built next to the ocean with open windows letting the breeze in.

It was utterly delectable to her and she couldn't help but nuzzle into Annabeth's golden curls as she let her extra features appear, her tails eagerly waging as she caught a giggle from her princess.

"Penny?"

"Hmm?" Penny hummed back as she looked down at the demigoddess curled up in her arms as she looked up at her with mischievous eyes "What is it?"

Annabeth gave her a looked before hopping up and wrapping her legs around Penny's hips.

"I just wanted to say that I love you," she almost whispered before lowering her head to give Penny a smoldering kiss.

Penny quickly moaned into it as her hands went around to grab handfuls of Annabeth's ass, already walking towards their room. Mariana was already asleep and Milo was curled up in his tiny doggy bed in the same room meaning Penny and Annabeth had the night to themselves and Penny was more than ready show her princess some loving … and with that an idea popped right into her head.

Smiling almost deviously, Penny changed course the moment she'd stepped into their room, one of her tails easily pushing the door closed. Then, with a giggle that made Annabeth break the kiss to look at her curiously, Penny walked towards the master suite's bathroom.

"You know princess," she began with a slightly deepening voice as she closed the bathroom door behind her. "Now that you're part of Poseidon's house, well, I think I should do my part to welcome you."

With that she set Annabeth down on the counter before turning to the large shower. It was easily big enough to fit four people with several spouts directly overhead. It was surrounded in clear glass walls and door with a cream-tiled flooring. With but a thought Penny willed the shower to turn on, the dials silently turning as the clear waters started to fall.

The sound of water flowing soothed Penny in ways she just couldn't explain and with a glance back, she could see that Annabeth was looking at the water falling with a familiar look of intensity, as if she was looked at a familiar painting from a new angle. Smirking Penny reached in and after an adjustment, found the water to be just perfect for those carrying Poseidon's blood or blessings.

It was hot, just shy of boiling as steam wafted off the tiled floor a slight hiss filled the background.

Turning away from the shower Penny looked to Annabeth, meeting those grey and green tinted eyes as she gave a saucy smile and slowly started to undress starting with her shirt.

"You were such a good girl today," Penny said softly, her eyes never leaving Annabeth's as her shirt was off, showing her almost see-through white bra as her hands reached for her jeans. "Taking care of Mariana and Milo and cooking a nice meal for when I got back," she continue as she unzipped and slowly pulled the clothing down to expose her lacy white panties. "You also made me proud with how you treated daddy and look, he recognized you for you," she said as she was quick to unclasp her bra and then shimmied out of her panties, baring herself to Annabeth's hungry eyes.

"You've done so much," Penny said in a purr as she sashayed closer, her six tails lightly swaying above her ass as she looked at the demigoddess. She felt a slight thrill go through her as she all but pinned the demigoddess to the counter, standing between Annabeth's legs.

"I think this heroine deserves a special reward, don't you think?" she asked coyly, her ears twitching as Annabeth couldn't resist reaching with a hand to lightly scratch them.

Humming contently Penny then leaned back and pulled Annabeth off the counter before leaning in close to her ear and whispering, "So … does the pet want to be the one holding the leash tonight?"

That got a gasp out of the blonde as Annabeth looked at her, her eyes brimming with surprise … and interest. Penny's response was only to smile and wait, her hands ghosting along Annabeth's sides as her tails curled around, sometimes rubbing against Annabeth's legs.

The pair stood still for a minute before Penny felt more than saw a change. It was almost like a switch had flipped as Annabeth's lust suddenly rose and her eyes gained a glint of something more as she looked at Penny. Penny for her part couldn't help but shiver in delight as she felt her own pussy quiver.

She may be the dominant and Mistress between them but that didn't mean she couldn't enjoy the occasional shift. As a love goddess, being a sex goddess came as a package deal and by being one, she could naturally be an ideal lover to those she desired and had strong feelings for. It was an instinct, a desire to shape and fit to the molds of sexual kinks and preferences her would-be lovers could have, to increase compatibility, and of course, to bond in flesh in equal measure.

Annabeth had a severe sub kink, one that made her wish to find her master/mistress and submit in her entirely as a direct contradiction to her own fatal flaw of Hubris. To be a pet, property under the absolute control of her one owner, and yet, a sense in pride of being the best pet, the favored pet should there be others. To be pampered and adored, to be the center of attention for her owner. It was all there and it spoke to Penny's own senses as a love and sex goddess, especially when the feelings pertained to a woman's feelings towards another woman.

And as her skills grew, her senses better attuning to her domains, Penny could understand and then look further to learn more about her Princess in a deep, almost primal way. Annabeth loved Power, as did most demigods and gods alike even if they wouldn't admit it or even knew it. To be either in control or the one controlled, whether it was simple and physical power or more subtle such as mental power and influence, it could vary within a spectrum from every one of them.

From mortals to gods, from the animal to monster, they were all drawn to those with power. Whether it was a natural attraction and fascination or a source of challenge and the desire to affirm their own power, all were drawn to it.

She knew her princess got a rush when she was given control; in building and designing, in war games where she led, her authority as a cabin counselor, and of course, the respect and admiration she got form being one of the legendary 'Seven'. Each and every tally to her power tickled the blonde in just the right ways.

And Penny was feeling like giving her new taste of power … of having a goddess at her finger-tips.

With the most sinful smile Penny kissed along Annabeth's temple as she gently tugged the mortal's shirt up, letting her pointed nails lightly drag along the smooth skin. She relished in the shivers that rocked Annabeth's body as the mortal started to breathe harder. Soon the shirt rode up higher as Annabeth silently lifted her arms enough to let the garment off with Penny taking particular care when getting her head out.

Tossing the shirt aside Penny took a slight step back, eyeing Annabeth's mid-C breasts held within her lacy grey bra. She licked her lips as her eyes trailed down, scanning over the toned, tight stomach just hinting at the solid abs beneath. Then the flare of her slightly widened, well-formed hips that were just hugged by her jean shorts. ' _Perfect for child-bearing,'_ Penny couldn't help but think with an audible purr that seemed to snap Annabeth out of a daze.

Her grey eyes met Penny's silvery ones, both rimmed with green edges.

"Well …" Penny asked in a coy voice, gently rolling her hips as her tails swayed behind her. "… your answer?"

She waited, almost seeing the clogs turning in Annabeth's mind, seeing the twitch of her fingers as her eyes flicked over Penny's exposed body every few seconds. Then, eyes meeting again but this time with a new intensity and another spike of lust, Annabeth spoke.

"Finish undressing me."

The tone alone told Penny it wasn't a request and that excited her.

"Yes … mistress," Penny replied in a heady voice as she took the step to get closer.

She kissed along Annabeth's chin and jaw, her eyes never leaving the blonde's if she could help it as her hands went to the jean shorts and quickly unbuttoned them before gently pushing them down. After the cloth released Annabeth's hips it easily slide, dropping to pool at her feet revealing her panties.

Penny's tails wagged in excitement at seeing the lacy green thong that she had bought for Annabeth, complete with tied knots at each hip and absolutely clinging to the blonde like a second skin. Still, holding those for last her eyes came back up as she kissed Annabeth, her hands snaking around to unclasp her bra and slipping the article off without breaking the kiss.

However she was surprised that it was Annabeth that broke the kiss, the blonde smirking deviously as Penny almost whined. Luckily she kept that in as Annabeth turned around, purposely pushing out her bubbly rear and looking at Penny from over her shoulder.

"Well?" Annabeth asked, her voice sounding almost haughty yet coy even as she wiggled her hips a little.

Grinning Penny let her hands trail down the demigod's toned back, her fingers ghosting over a particular scar that made Annabeth shiver before Penny leaned closer and kissed it. That got a soft mewl out of Annabeth as the blonde pushed back, grounding her ass against Penny's hips. _'Sweet Hera, if I was the master right now,'_ Penny thought as she resisted biting those creamy cheeks and more importantly, whipping out a cock and plunging it into Annabeth's waiting warmth.

But she'd just handed off the reigns so instead she settled for letting her hands lower and running all over Annabeth's bottom, slightly squeezing at the firm muscle hidden underneath the softness. Then her hands reached the two knots at each end as she pulled at them, undoing them in a matter of moments. Then, with another lick of her lips Penny grinned as she noticed the panties had been so tight, Annabeth so aroused, that they were clinging on even while untied thanks to her wetness.

"Mistress, your panties don't want to fall it seems," she asked, her voice caring her innocence as Annabeth looked at her over her shoulder again. "Can you spread your legs a little so I can pull them off?"

She just loved the way Annabeth arched a dainty eyebrow before replying, "Yes …" Penny was already reaching up between Annabeth's legs, wanting to _directly_ peel the lacy material off. "… but you can't use hands."

That had Penny pausing as her eyes widened, her eyes finding Annabeth's again only to see that the blonde was all too serious. It made Penny's core heat up and she could even feel her own wetness slowly dripping along the inside of her thighs.

"Yes mistress," Penny almost cooed as she lowered to her knees behind the demigoddess, the cheeky rear now just above her eye-level.

She watched as Annabeth bent over further, her legs shifting to stand apart, the only thing covering her sex being the green panties. Penny couldn't resist leaning closer until her nose met the fabric right over Annabeth's entrance, taking in the scent of her arousal as the mortal gasped from the contact. Penny mewled as her head swam with Annabeth's scent, her tongue darting out and licking at the wetness before she lightly bit onto the fabric.

Slowly and deliberately she pulled down, her eyes taking in everything as she tugged the panties and after a few seconds them came off leaving the mortal completely exposed. From her puffy and needy pussy, her outer petals red and swollen, her hole dripping honey to her little rosebud that clenched slightly.

"Gorgeous," Penny whispered as she leaned in again after released the panties, placing a wet kiss against Annabeth's lower lips making the mortal gasp and softly call her name.

Mewling at the direct taste, Penny finally relented and stood up as Annabeth turned to her, her cheeks burning even as her eyes remained firm.

"Daring little pet," she almost whispered before growling, "Turn around."

Penny found herself following the command before it really registered. She felt Annabeth shifting her tails up before they starting fanning up against Penny's back, leaving her ass completely exposed.

 **Smack!**

Penny lightly yelped at the sudden burn on her right butt-cheek, almost shyly glancing back at her current blonde mistress as the hand that hadn't been removed from the spank started to fondle her rear. The look that Annabeth was giving her had her almost cuming before Annabeth gestured to the shower.

"Well, you had something to show me?" she asked, her voice commanding.

"Yes," Penny said with a purr as she gently took her blonde's hand and pulled her along as she stepped into the shower.

She sighed as the water made contact with her body, seemingly carrying a will of its own as it almost caressed her soft skin. She turned and walked backwards as she tugged Annabeth in after her, her earlier air of control slipping as she looked at the steaming hot water nervously. Still, she trusted Penny and stepped in…

And gasped as the water touched her too, her eyes widening in wonder as she stepped in fully, the door to the shower closing behind her with but a thought from Penny. The goddess watched in wonder herself as the demigoddess looked up at the shower head directly above her, unblinking and unbothered of the water directly hitting her face.

The water seemed eager to pass over her as well, thick drops trailing from her head and down to her body. By the second Annabeth seemed to gain this near glow about her, her skin radiant and her hair silky, rejuvenated by the waters in a way only those with ties to the oceans and waters could. Penny could even feel Annabeth's aura, the mark of her power as a demigod flaring up, growing more with the addition of Poseidon's blessing.

At that moment Penny could honestly say she'd never lusted after Annabeth the way she was now, her breath coming in heavy pants, her tails wagging and ears twitching as the demigoddess finally looked at her. Her eyes now carried a prominent green glow, the vision of churning waters in her eyes in contrast to the green flames in Penny's.

"Come here," Annabeth beckoned and Penny was quick to comply.

Their bodies came together, pressing their chests to each other as the water glided over their forms. Annabeth kissed her, taking instant control as her hands wrapped around Penny's waist and pulling her impossibly closer. Penny could only mewl and moan, being a good little pet and submitting to whatever Annabeth wanted.

Soon both were panting, steam wafting off their bodies as Annabeth pulled back even as Penny tried to kiss her more. Annabeth was firm though as she brought a hand up, fingers pressing against her lips.

"Still getting impatient?" Annabeth asked teasingly as her fingers rubbed along Penny's lips. "Well, then how about you start by opening those lips."

Penny could help the small whimper that escaped her but she complied, parting her lips only for Annabeth to stick them in.

"Suck."

The order was clear and even as Penny's eyes never left Annabeth's, she did so, sucking up her pointer finger. She ran her tongue over it as she lightly moved her head and watched as Annabeth's eyes practically glowed with approval. Soon a second finger was introduced as Penny nipped at them before her mistress spoke again.

"Suck harder and louder," she commanded as she introduced a third finger and start moving her own hand, her free left hand sliding down to squeeze and fondle Penny's tails at the very base.

"Mhmm," Penny moaned as she started getting loud, making slurping sounds as she started to bob her head back and forth, Annabeth's fingers going deeper into her mouth and nearly to her throat.

"That's it," Annabeth purred as she continued to play with Penny's tails, making jolts race up the fox goddess' spine as she moaned in delight.

After a few minutes of that Annabeth suddenly jerked her hand free making spittle drip down Penny's chin and joined by the water.

"You looked lovely but … the angle is off," Annabeth said with a slight hum, her gaze tilted up to meet Penny's eyes given the blonde was only 5'8 whereas Penny was nearly 5'11. "On your knees."

"Yes," Penny breathed back as she slowly, sensually rubbed her body against Annabeth's.

She kissed and licked at Annabeth's body as she lowered herself, looking up constantly to meet Annabeth's gaze before she finally was on her knees and submissively looking up at the blonde with her ears flattening against the top of her head.

"Oh gods yes," Annabeth moaned as she looked down at her, fondling herself as her cheeks flushed.

Her scent spiked with her arousal, the smell driving Penny insane as she bit on her lip, begging with her eyes up at her mistress. She **needed** to taste her, to make her pant and scream, to bring her to release. Thankfully, it seemed that Annabeth was feeling merciful as she raised a leg up imperiously before bringing it over Penny's shoulder.

Her long and toned leg was soon set on Penny's shoulder as the fox goddess looked up at the blonde, her tails wagging as Annabeth gave her a sensual smirk and used her leg to pull Penny's face closer. Penny didn't need to hear a command to know what the mortal wanted, her mouth opened and tongue darting out to run a long lick against the mortal cunt.

Annabeth's breathing hitched before she gave a low moan of delight as Penny dug in, her tongue lapping away at the wet pussy. ' _Oh my gods, she tastes even better!'_ Penny cheered as the new, salty after-taste came along with the sweetness of her mortal lover. It wasn't overwhelming and only came after a few seconds as Penny relished in the sweet taste of Annabeth's honey first and the goddess was all too happy to eagerly lap it up.

She moaned as she made-out with the blonde's lower lips, digging her face in as her nose pushed against Annabeth's exposed clit. The little bundle of nerves was swollen with the mortal's arousal and with every touch Annabeth gasped, her entire body shivering as the steaming water covered them.

"Oh, right there!" Annabeth squealed as one of her hands came down on Penny's head as the goddess pushed her tongue into the mortal's hot tunnel.

Soon Annabeth's hand found Penny's right fox ear and started to scratch and pinch it, roughly running her thumb along the borders as Penny gave a high keen. She felt as if her ears were burning, the pleasure skyrocketing at the new sensation. Never before had Annabeth or even Aphrodite dared to give her ears any sort of rough treatment or pulls. Only scratching and petting. If only she'd known those ears and the base of her tails were new erogenous zones, she would have demanded being touched their much sooner.

"Mistress!" Penny moaned/squealed when Annabeth gave a sharp twist only for Annabeth to use the hold to pull Penny's face back into the quivering cunt.

"You're not done," Annabeth said as she ground her hips against Penny's face, her eyes locking onto Penny's.

Penny mewled again as she got back to it, sucking on Annabeth's clit and letting her tongue dart out before she raised a hand, two fingers easily plunging into the tight twat and fingering again. This made Annabeth throw her head back in ecstasy as she pinched Penny's ear again.

' _Oh my sweet father, if she keeps doing that…'_ Penny thought, her own core aching as the heat built up, her tongue working furiously to bring the blonde to the height of rapture. For a few minutes they kept at it with Annabeth looking down at her, her eyes swelling with lust and the high of her temporary power.

"Oh yes, that it! That's a good girl," she cooed between pants as Penny looked up at her, her lips sucking on the blonde's clit and her left hand fingering the mortal even as her right was settled between her own legs, fingering herself. "You look so happy there, on your knees, and with your mouth on my crotch. Such a happy slut," she added with a grin and another pinch of Penny's ear. "Isn't that right?"

"Yes mistress," she moaned between her licks and sucks. "I'm your slutty pet tonight."

Annabeth gave a throaty moan in approval at her reply before grounding her pussy harder against Penny's face.

"Shit … I'm close …" Annabeth suddenly grunted out before looking down at Penny.

Penny got the message as she sped up her fingering and licking, even removing her hand from her own needy cunt and grabbing the back of Annabeth's ass to pull her hips closer. As she did Annabeth moaned harder, rolling her hips as her breathing got harder. Penny's hand dug deeper into the firm cheeks, squeezing and plowing her fingers into the bubbly rear before one of her fingers slipped deeper in and pressed against Annabeth's backdoor.

That got a shuddering gasp from Annabeth before the blonde spoke up. "More … do that more!"

Penny for her part only hesitated for a moment before she obeyed as her right pointer finger pressed against the mortal's arse. The got a deeper moan and Penny grinned between her eating out as her finger rimmed the little hole. After a few seconds she pushed the finger in, the blonde's arse squeezing down on the digit but Annabeth made no sign of being unhappy with the intrusion.

If anything, she seemed happier with it.

Penny pushed the finger in up to the knuckle before pulling back and setting a slow rhythm and even adding a second finger. That seemed to just set the mortal off as she threw her head back and moaning away as she rolled her hips back and forth between Penny's mouth and the fingers.

"Yes, yes, yes!" she squealed before her muscles clenched up. "Cuming!"

At the same time she gave another pull to Penny's ear making the goddess have a mini-orgasm as her mouth was filled with the sweet nectar of the mortal. Penny moaned at the taste as she greedily swallowed, noting that Annabeth was coming far more than she ever had to before and couldn't help but thank Poseidon for the blessings.

After a nearly thirty seconds the orgasm finally relented with Penny having lapped up everything and slowly removing her fingers from Annabeth's ass. The mortal for her part shuddered before slowly lowering her leg off Penny's shoulder and then slipping down to her knees.

Penny didn't have time to such much as utter a word as Annabeth assaulted her with another, hungry kiss, their tongues coiling together as Penny slide back until she was laying down with Annabeth on her. After a minute of furious kissing the blonde pulled back before looking down at Penny, the lust and power high still boiling within her eyes.

"A performance like that deserves a reward," she said almost breathlessly even as she started to move lower, her eyes never leaving Penny's.

Penny could only mentally cheer as outwardly she played the submissive and bashful pet, her ears twitching as she eagerly awaited for her 'reward', her legs already spread. This night was still young after all…

* * *

 **Three Weeks Later**

Aphrodite hummed to herself as she sipped on a particularly dry rose wine, her free hand tapping on the air of her chair to the beat of the music. She was back in Miami, in one of the many clubs she owned. This one in particular was not only a club but also mixed into a casino/resort with the club being to the east wing, spanning two floors with the lower level being an open-air dance club and pool.

She was quite fond of the 'loose' clothing regulation for that floor.

As for the second, it was a smaller floor on top with a more traditional club setting overlooking the pool and the beach just further on. She was sitting at the second floor near the railing as she occasionally glanced down to the lower floor, watching patrons clad in swim wear and light clothing as they danced, flirted, and splashed around.

She smirked from time to time as she watched the classic back and forth of human interactions, easily spotting the winners and losers of the night, granted it was subjective on what consisted of a winner and loser in these scenarios. However, her eyes were taken off one mischievous couple in a corner of the pool (they seriously thought no one could see their hands in each other's bottoms?) as her senses picked up on an approaching presence.

Sure, given that she was right next to the sea, any sea deity could come and go with her none the wiser but when certain, stronger ones got close, it was hard not to notice. So, her eyes shifted to the entrance of the clubs second floor, watching as the god appeared as he passed through. Those deep, sea-green eyes found her almost immediately as he started walking to her.

Of course she wasn't the only one to notice him. The men near parted, heads subtly lowered even if they didn't realize it themselves and weren't intentionally doing it. The women on the other end had the opposite effect, their eyes finding him as some took more inviting stances, some making flirty adjustments and batting eyelashes.

' _He could walk out with practically anyone of them on his arm tonight if he wanted'_ she thought, not really blaming the girls (and even some guys) eyeing up the god. Most of the establishments Aphrodite own had known reputations for the kinds of patrons it was for. Her clubs like this one were very much for those 'single and ready to mingle' types … or a more open couple. Of course then you throw in the cheaters, manwhores, and sluts too but those could be found anywhere.

Regardless the god walked on, his eyes never wavering as he passed the mortals, some looking put out that he didn't so much as glance at them. Aphrodite lightly snorted but gave a wistful smile as Poseidon approached, his gait strong and steady until he reached her little high-top table.

"This spot open?" he asked with a glance at the chair across from her.

"It might be," she replied with a flirty wink as she looked at her nearly finished wine. "Depends on …"

She let the sentence linger as Poseidon looked at her, his eyes looking calm and steady, before this shined a little as he smirked and sat down as he raised his hand, calling to one of the attendants constantly passing around the club.

"Two of whatever she's drinking," he said to a petite brunette attendant, who nodded with a faint blush at the roguish smile Poseidon gave her before scampering off.

He then brought his attention back onto her, just looking at her without any giving away anything. It honestly made her a little nervous being on the receiving end of such a look, especially from Poseidon. Sure, she'd gotten many kinds of looks from the sea god, from lustful and mischievous to sad and truly angry. After all, while he wasn't as frequently on Olympus as some others, when there Poseidon was one of the few that interacted with Aphrodite without a one-track mind.

For most of the thousands of years of their rule, the likes of Hera, Athena, and Artemis had looked at her in disdain and contempt (which she couldn't really blame them for given her own actions), Zeus and his sons usually only directed lust her way, and others like Hestia and Demeter were neutral, usually only talking to her if she started first. Poseidon was like them in being neutral but at times he would talk to her first if they happened across each other, from little pleasantries to even good talks and jokes.

Of course there was a few more saucy encounters, leading to horizontal tangos sprinkled out through the millennia, but those were very few in the long run. But still, throughout all that Poseidon had always been a more open, friendly face that was generally easy to read that's to his more relaxed nature.

Now though everything was steady, like a lake in a windless night and even his emotions weren't flaring up leaving her more or less clueless. _'Well, not clueless'_ she thought, being able to think up one reason that Poseidon would have for coming to see her.

After all, Aphrodite was dating Poseidon's newest daughter, and for better or for worse, she still carried a stigma to her name and reputation.

Still, the pair sat in silence as the attendant returned with the two glasses of rose, setting them down and taking Aphrodite's empty one and quickly scampering off as Poseidon handed her a large bill in thanks. The love goddess watched as Poseidon took his glass, swirling the contents for a moment before giving it a long sip before setting the glass down with a sigh.

"So …" he started as his eyes found hers yet again. "… How do you want to start this?"

"… That depends on what **this** is," she returned as she took a sip of her wine.

"Well I could start with, are you genuinely interested in her?" he asked, his eyes hardening ever so slightly at the question.

"You should already have that answer, after all, I know you've been visiting her when you can," Aphrodite shot back as Poseidon nodded softly.

"Yes, her 'Aphy' is definitely something she's more than happy to talk about, among learning quite a bit about love gods and some surprising things here and there but sometimes doubts don't leave until you hear it from the source," he replied before taking another sip of his wine.

"And I don't have a problem telling you either. I do and will always love Penelope Romera, in body and in soul, this I swear it on the Styx," she said as a sudden blast of thunder echoed across the sky.

The mortals around them paused as they all looked skyward, many frowning at the clearly cloudless, moonlit night sky before shrugging as the club music picked up. As for Poseidon he was looking at her intently for a solid minute before his gaze softened as he gave a warmer smile. Aphrodite didn't realize she'd actually been somewhat tensed as well but now her shoulders relaxed as well.

There was a comfortable silence between them (as silent as you can get at a club) that spanned a few minutes as both nursed their drinks until Poseidon set his down.

"I've also spoken to Hestia about it," Poseidon said as Aphrodite raised an eyebrow at him. "It's good knowing Penny had so many looking out for her, especially when I couldn't …" he trailed off at the end as his eyes lowered slightly.

"Your hands were tied though," Aphrodite responded. "You know something could have happened to Percy if you'd voted against their choice for him and Lord Paranoid was already getting nervous about him. If not enslaved the way your brother had wanted, it was only a matter of time before something else was done to remove or control the very real threat Percy **could** be."

"…" Poseidon remained silent through her response, lightly sipping at his drink as his eyes remained downcast until he finally gave a heavy sigh.

"Perhaps. Either way now that I have her back, I won't just stand by. Even if she should be discovered, she has my protection and the full backing of Atlantis," he said firmly.

"Even if your wife was against it?" Aphrodite asked making Poseidon twitch a bit. "You still haven't told her right?" At his nod she asked then, "But how did you hide it? Penny told me how she practically pulsed with power the moment she was in the oceans. I doubt Amphitrite would have missed it, especially when the power signature would be so similar to yours."

"I didn't hide it necessarily," he edged as he looked at his drink for a moment before meeting Aphrodite's gaze. "She definitely felt it, along with Triton and many of the Sea Court that was in the palace at the time, though luckily they are firmly loyal to me so less worries about one going off spreading rumors and such. I simply told them I was meeting with a god but I didn't say who. Luckily the signature of my power has been mixed and diluted by Hecate's transferred power, all the blessings Penny carries and her own transformation. Also few of them ever interacted with Percy and that was only during the war so none of them were able to tell it was him—err—her," he finished with a bit of a blush at his stumble in wording.

Aphrodite gave a small giggle at that before saying, "Well I'm glad that's handled for now but you know at some point Amphitrite will get curious where you're disappearing to and you'll have to tell her about Penny … and Mariana come to think of it," she added as she tapped her chin.

"I guess," he said softly before giving a soft, rueful chuckle. "Still have to get used to having a daughter instead of the son I watched become a hero too."

"She's still every bit the Percy you watched grow up at heart, he just went from being handsome to pretty is all," Aphrodite replied with her own titter as she flagged down the waitress for another round of drinks.

"Gorgeous really," Poseidon muttered under his breath before he suddenly looked at her and noticed her mischievous smirk, a faint golden dusting on his cheeks.

"Gorgeous … I completely agree," she continued with a growing grin as Poseidon looked down at the new glass of wine the waitress dropped by.

However before she could tease on Poseidon cleared his throat before asking, "I had a question though." Seeing her silence, he continued, his blush dying down. "Why does Penny seem so, well, normal?"

"Normal?" Aphrodite parroted, blinking in confusion.

Penny was far from what could be called normal in her books and that made the young goddess all the more attractive in Aphrodite's eyes.

"Yes, I mean, she just seems so comfortable with her changes. It almost like she's always been a girl," he supplied before muttering, "… a very bold one at that," making Aphrodite's eyes widen in realization.

"Oh, that," she replied as she glanced down at her drink for a moment. "Well, that might be due to a little meddling I did."

At that Poseidon's eyes narrowed on her as she raised a hand with a 'give me a moment' look. She couldn't blame him though, given that where she meddled, things happened and not always in the good ways.

"You see, thanks to Penny being a god when Artemis changed her, her mind had already become a lot more durable and fluid in a way, adjusting to her new body quickly where as a mortal mind would have resisted the changes to the body even if willing. After all, I don't think Artemis was thinking quite that deep when changing Penny or the mortal's she done it too before. Last thing you want is a powerful being stumbling around as their mind fights itself in response to a new body. Of course that alone wouldn't have been enough but that's where I stepped in. That's why I gave her the Lesbian Love domain, because it would help even more," she explained before taking a sip of her wine.

"With the domain, she gained a whole new perspective of women and their psyche along with herself subconsciously, in a way that didn't outright clash with the perspective Percy had as a boy for 18 years of his life. She already liked girls but with the domain, she gained a comfort in liking women while being a woman herself," she said before pausing as she molded over a few thoughts. "There's also the fact that Penny went through some of the most important development years as a boy and a rather blunt boy at that. He's never been one for being overly self-conscious for his appearance and manner, simply moving at his own pace and comfort. Then his teen years were spent with his interactions at Camp Half-blood where he was almost constantly being watched and judged but it was barely ever about his looks and more about his heritage, power, and ability."

Aphrodite paused to take another sip of her drink, letting the light tingle of the dry rose run down her throat before continuing.

"Overall Penny's self-esteem was never dependent on her good looks, something that as a love goddess she already has in spades but her strength and ability, mainly in the way she protects and cherishes those important to her. Given she lacks sexual shame added to her disregard for really caring about looking good based on other people's standards means that she could just as easily walk around in jeans and a sweater or in a mini-skirt and crop-top and not care one way or another. Hell, with her new foxy side she'd just as happily strut around naked and not bat an eye," she added with a perverted giggle, her mind recalling many times finding Penny as such.

She also gleefully noted the near dusting of gold on Poseidon's cheeks. No doubt his mind had ventured into that image even if he probably tried to resist it. ' _Penny's just too sexy to not think about like that,'_ she thought with another giggle. Poseidon also gave a bit of a rumbled chuckle after his blush died down. As their amusement died down Aphrodite then gave a wistful sigh as she murmured, "Of course giving her some support and comfort helped settle her too."

Poseidon was silent at that, swiveling his glass as he nodded.

"Makes me all the happier to have accepted Annabeth into my house," he said with a soft smile. "Now I guess I got two daughters out of this whole thing." He then looked up at her, his eyes carrying a tenderness that made Aphrodite warm up all over. "And you too." He slowly reached on hand across the small table to rest it on her hand, his thumb lightly passing over her knuckle. "If you hadn't stuck by Penny's side since the very beginning … Penny would have been in a very different situation."

Both trailed off, their eyes darkening, knowing exactly what would have been Percy's fate. However Aphrodite was quick to move past such a train of thought, focusing on what was happening now rather than what could have been. She gave a soft sigh that drew Poseidon's attention as she then finished off her glass and gracefully slide out of her chair.

"Well this was a nice talk … we should do this more often," she said as she made a show of digging into her cleavage, a tight wad of big bills appearing within her fingers as she pulled her hand out. "The drinks are on me," she added with a wink as she set down several hundred dollars down on the table before giving Poseidon a warm smile. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to spend some quality time with my girlfriends."

"I don't doubt it," he responded with a chuckle. "Send them my love as well," he added as he returned to his drink while she gave him a small salute and wink.

With the thrum of the music she walked off, slightly swaying to the beat as she masterfully moved through the floor, avoiding anyone approaching until she made it to the steps leading down to the first floor. On her way down she made a quick glance, knowing that there was a section to the steps midway that was a blind spot to either direction.

Being sure she was unseen, she disappeared with a faint pop, leaving nothing but the smell of sweet perfume and a pink mist. In another second she appeared in an alleyway, just a bit out of sight of the bustling streets. The air was thick with the scent of alcohol, sweat, and much more but to her specific senses, what she really caught was the atmosphere of lust, excitement, and more.

"New Orleans, who would have thought," she chirped as she snapped her fingers, her black dress turning into tight short-shorts, a crop top, and sneakers before she made her way to the streets and seamlessly mingled with the bustling crowds.

Of course her arrival was noticed, all manner of stares and looks being directed her way that she ignored along with the catcalls. She walked along for a few minutes, passing both open bars and small food stalls as she walked along Bourbon Street before she made a sharp turn. In front of her was a small inn, about three floors which was the usual for the buildings on this street. Entering she quickly made her way to the steps, waving at the desk attendant but not really pausing to ask for directions since she didn't need them.

Once she got to the third floor she walked down to the last door of the suite facing the busy streets. However, before she could even knock the door was opened, revealing a sight that made Aphrodite nearly moan with want.

There stood Penny in an oversized silver shirt that exposed one of her shoulders and reached just low enough to cover her hips but still snug enough to pull against her bountiful chest. Penny's silvery-green eyes were looking at Aphrodite with warmth and love, a beaming smile at the sight of the love goddess. No matter how many times Penny looked at her like that, Aphrodite was still left speechless just seeing her, knowing that she was the reason Penny smiled like that.

"Aphy," Penny almost squealed as she stepped closer and eagerly kissed Aphrodite, something the love goddess was all too happy to return as her hands found Penny's hips.

It sent a shiver of delight through her when her hands noted the lack of cloth underneath the shirt, instead her fingers greedily passing over soft skin.

"No underwear?" Aphrodite asked, her voice going a little husky but she couldn't help herself as she pulled back enough to look down at the slightly shorter goddess.

The giggle Penny responded with did nothing to help the love goddess calm. However, before she could go in for another kiss, Penny wiggled out of her arms and scampered back into the apartment, her shirt having ridden up enough to allow Aphrodite to see her bubbly rear.

"That answers my question," she breathed as she stepped in, absentmindedly closing the door behind her with lock before hunting her girlfriend.

She followed the giggles until she arrived at a spacy living room and stopped dead, barely suppressing the squeal that wanted to escape her. There was Penny, curled up on the couch, her arms full of a giant stuffed teddy bear as she hugged it while looking at Aphrodite with her foxy bits revealed.

Her happily glowing eyes, wagging tails, and the way she smiled at Aphrodite put the goddess through every exercise for control. She looked so utterly cute and homely yet sinfully sexy with the way part of her rear and legs were shown off. For all her effort she couldn't stop the small growl that thrummed through her chest, surprising herself as Penny gave a coy yip in response.

' _Gods, even her little animal sounds are sexier than the moans I've gotten out of some lays,'_ Aphrodite thought as she gave a near predatory walk, finding a deep satisfaction in the way Penny eyed her as her tails wagged more. They had a bit of a stare off as Aphrodite sat on the couch and was quick to pull Penny to herself by the hips and into her lap as the kitsune's warmth spread to her. Penny dragged the stuffed toy with her though and gave a giggle as she snuggled into it deeper. ' _What is with her?'_

Now sure, Penny was rather expressive and playful at times but she'd never been so coy and giggly before, almost as if she was struck with puppy-love and hyped on pure sugar to boot. Her face must have shown her confusion as Penny gave a sort of barking laugh before she went and kissed Aphrodite on the cheek before going back to snuggling the black and blue teddy bear.

Aphrodite for her part blinked at her girlfriends behavior and snapped out of her silence (not at all missing how Penny wiggled in her lap) before wrapping her arms around Penny's waist and asking, "So, who is this?" while pointedly looking at the obviously loved toy.

That was a new one, feeling nearly jealous of a toy…

"Mr. Swimmiton," Penny chirped back before seeing Aphrodite's raised eyebrow. "Mariana got him for me and named him."

"Oh?"

Penny nodded rapidly with a near serious face before explaining, "A festival was going on all day and she wanted to try every stale. She completely massacred any game involving throwing and marksmanship and made several grown men cry over their loses." She then broke into that all too familiar Percy devil may care grin, "I'm pretty sure Artemis might challenge daddy for rights to adopting Mariana after she sees how much of a natural she is."

"Well, that would be interesting," Aphrodite answering, a grin breaking out as she imagined such a thing, before asking, "So, where is the little rugrat? And Annabeth come to think of it," she added as she looked around the apartment, noting that most of the lights were off.

"Oh!" Penny squeaked and before Aphrodite could react, she again wiggled out of her grip and scampered down a hall.

Aphrodite couldn't stop the whine she made, missing the firm rear that had been in her lap. ' _At least she left the toy here,_ ' she thought, looking at said bear. Still, with a huff she got up and followed along until she found Penny peeking into a slightly open door. Walking up behind her, Aphrodite wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her closer as she looked over the kitsune's shoulder and cooed at the sight.

There in the room were Mariana and Annabeth, both in oversized shirts and panties, cuddled up together and clearly asleep. The pair were a tangle of limbs, Annabeth having taken the smaller demigod as her little heated snuggle-bear as Mariana in turn wrapped herself to Annabeth's front like a little koala. Around them in the bed and littering the entire room were dozens of stuffed toys, little plastic bow sets, water-guns, all manner of big necklaces common to the area, and much more knick-knacks.

"It been quite a few days," Penny whispered as she gave a side-glance to Aphrodite, the goddess leaving her chin of Penny's shoulder. "Mariana discovered she has water powers a few days ago so I showed her a bit of mine along with Annabeth. They've been practicing together every chance they get and since this place has a small pool, they spent almost the entire morning and part of the evening after we got back there."

"So she knows?" Aphrodite asked.

Penny hummed a little before answering, leaning further back into Aphrodite and nearly making the love-goddess groan with the way her rear ground into her front. The fact that the base of Penny's tails rubbed against her jean-clad crotch didn't help.

"Not the whole truth, not yet at least. I think just going with us having 'superpowers' and letting her figure them out for now would be best. Once we are closer to the Hunt I'll tell her more but for no, she thinks it's a family thing to have water powers and she saw my fox features too."

Penny then gave a little pout and Aphrodite could already imagine how Mariana reacted to that. Speaking of foxes Aphrodite spotted a small fox tail sticking out from between Mariana and Annabeth's bodies, twitching every so often. ' _Well, I'm sure Milo is fine,'_ she thought and then left the fox alone.

"So, where have you been?" Penny suddenly asked as she simultaneously spun to face Aphrodite while using one of her tails to close the door.

She was really getting good at using her tails as extra limbs.

"Just a little busy babe," she replied as looked at Penny, their noses touching as their chests pressed together. "Summer's end is coming and some of the hotels I own have been a little swamped. You would not believe how tense some couples and searching singles get this time of year."

"I missed you though," Penny replied as she leaned closer but instead of kissing the goddess like she expected, she nuzzled into her neck and left little butterfly kisses.

Aphrodite's breath hitched, her hands clamping down on Penny's hips as the kitsune continued, pressing her form onto the love goddess, both sets of erect nipples passing through their shirts and rubbing against each other.

"It's only been four or so days babe," Aphrodite whispered lowly as she used a hand to cradle Penny's head closer, the other falling to firmly cup one of her ass-cheeks making Penny barely moan.

"Too … long…" was the reply before Penny nipped at Aphrodite's throat. "Been too busy." She then sucked at Aphrodite's pulse point. "Annabeth's too tired from learning her new powers," she continued before kissing along Aphrodite's jaw. "… and either Mariana's around, even in bath time, or daddy's been visiting." At this point Penny gave a short hop, her legs quickly wrapping around Aphrodite's hips. "Not enough alone time. Haven't orgasmed since I saw you last," she then hungrily kissed Aphrodite, cutting off her gasp.

 _'No wonder she's so coy and all over the place,'_ Aphrodite thought as she turned and used on hand not currently holding Penny's ass to feel around and find her way to the other room. It took her a moment but she managed it, kicking the door closed behind her and then walking towards the bed until her knees bumped the edge.

As she did Penny suddenly let go and dropped onto the bed, feeling almost neatly on her back and again Aphrodite found herself breathless. Penny was simply laying there, her cheeks tinted gold as she gave Aphrodite needy eyes, her hair spread out like a dark halo around her head and tails fanned out. Her silver shirt had ridden up to her midriff, leaving everything from her hips down deliciously exposed.

She didn't even realized she'd dropped to her knees, her hands running over Penny's surprisingly dainty feet. Penny gave a soft mix of a mewl and purr as the goddess lightly massaged the feet, giving butterfly kisses as she made her way up while switching between legs.

Her eyes slowly traced along the mile long legs, memorizing inch after inch of tanned skin and firm muscle beneath before she actually touched them, loving every little shiver that raced along the warm flesh. Then she got up to the thighs and higher, her eyes locking onto what in her mind, was the most beautiful sex she'd ever seen as her hands gently coaxed the legs apart. Small and undoubtedly tight, the dark pink of those heavenly lips seemed to almost shine with their wetness, the inner lips swelling and puffing just enough to show past the outer lips.

Aphrodite gave a thick, throaty swallow, her mouth going dry as she leaned closer until her nose was right above Penny's honeypot. Her eyes glanced up at the new, very dark and well-trimmed strip of hair just above her mound. ' _I guess the changes came with wanting to be a little fuzzy.'_ She didn't mind though, maybe she'd grow her own little patch to match. Either way her thoughts broke up at hearing Penny's low, needy whine as her hips rolled, the smell of her arousal striking the goddess.

Well, who was she to keep _her_ Penny waiting?

With a smoldering look shot up to meet those silvery-green gems, Aphrodite leaned down and gave a soft, warm kiss to Penny's puffy lips, eliciting a gasp. Aphrodite moaned at the taste as she kissed again, feeling the soft lips pressed against her own as she moved them back and forth gently. She then slightly parted her lips, her tongue darting out for a little lick, before she closed them on Penny's swollen inner lips, massaging and sucking on them.

"Aphy~" came the drawn out moan lighting a fire in the goddess.

Fates above! She loved that sound, the need and desire in it. It struck to Aphrodite's core, caressing against a need, a desire Aphrodite had herself and one that had never been truly sated. She felt it, the urge in her mind and body, to take, to claim … to mate and breed. ' _NO! Control yourself dammit! She isn't ready and last thing you want to do is **that**!'_ she mentally chided herself.

She shuddered as she almost violently repressed that urge as she left Penny's quivering sex and made her way up, feeling and kissing every inch of skin as she felt Penny place her hands on her head. Through it all Aphrodite worked up, at two minds; one pleasing her girlfriend and the other leashing her own urges. Her own crotch was aching within her jean shorts, her panties having been soaked through but she didn't let it show as she pushed Penny's shirt up.

Soon enough Penny's breasts were revealed and Aphrodite took a pause, even her urges momentarily freezing up, as she again took in the sight. Penny's breasts looked even fuller, the succulent D-cups with her erect, dark pink nipples proudly pointed up on her perky mounds. They just barely jiggled as Penny wriggled, antsy for Aphrodite to continue her caresses.

"Mine," Aphrodite couldn't stop herself from growling lowly as she took a handful of each breast, softly squeezing as she felt her fingers sink in slightly.

They were so warm and soft yet heavy, filling Aphrodite's hands before she leaned down at took the left nipple into her mouth. Penny gave a louder, keen-like moan as she arched her back and pressed her chest closer. Aphrodite pressed her face closer, sucking on the erect flesh as her left hand massaged the right mound.

After a few minutes of sucking and light nibbling she finally released the breast, living the flesh pink and swollen only to latch onto the sister breast and repeat the performance as Penny mewled underneath her. Then she finally let them got and kissed her way up until she met Penny's face. She lost herself for a moment, watching the literal green flames burning behind the silver of Penny's eyes, brimming with lust and love in equal measure.

Again she swallowed, feeling both nervous and elated at the same time. She couldn't remember anyone ever having looked at her in the way Penny did.

It made her heart swell even as the urges came back, making her moan in want and restraint as she lowered her face, touching noses with Penny as both panted while looking at each other.

"Mmm … more," Penny suddenly whispered as she looked at Aphrodite, her hands snaking down between them to Aphrodite's hips.

Only now did the goddess realize she'd been grounding herself against Penny's sex, her jeans giving just enough friction and with the way Penny's legs were spread, just the right angle to dry-hump the kitsune. ' _Oh gods,'_ she thought as she sat up and was about to pull her hips back but found that she couldn't as Penny's hands grabbed on to the front of her jean shorts.

"Don't … leave," Penny said between her pants as she looked at Aphrodite with big, wet eyes.

' _Please … don't look at me like that,'_ Aphrodite could feel herself slipping, melting into Penny's hand the longer they held their stare. Penny could have asked for anything at that point and Aphrodite would have given or done anything she wanted.

"Stay," Penny continued, pulling Aphrodite against her as she started rolling her hips in a way the love goddess was all too familiar with.

' _You just have no idea what you're doing to me,'_ Aphrodite thought even as she snapped her fingers and with that, her clothes disappearing in a flash. Penny gave a slight squeal as Aphrodite suppressed a hissed moan as her weeping cunt landed against Penny's, the puffy lips meeting in a sloppy kiss.

"I'm here," she whispered as she climbed onto her knees and pushed Penny's legs back.

The wet sound of flesh meeting flesh filled her ears as she mounted herself up until her pussy was completely rubbing against Penny's, her hips tensing as she grounded and humped forward. She was met with a low growl of approval as Penny rolled her hips against Aphrodite's, building their heat and need together as both started to moan. Aphrodite made use of millennia of practiced self-control and restraint as her body ached and pushed for more, for her to take the goddess below her in her entirely.

She doubted Penny was even truly aware of just how they were positioned, almost drunk of the built up lust and having missed Aphrodite for several days. The goddess was sure Penny would have been masturbating furiously if Aphrodite hadn't come tonight but even then, fingers and her own company wouldn't have been enough.

' _No more then. I'll be sure to see her every other night at minimum,'_ she swore as she looked down at the writhing goddess. Aphrodite couldn't help herself as she sometimes pulled back a little further and thrust her hips against Penny, their flesh meeting in a meaty thud as the goddess shuddered and mewled.

Aphrodite growled in her throat as she took in the sight, watching as Penny heaved, her breasts jiggling with the rubbing and bumping as they built up together with the kitsune's legs wrapped around Aphrodite's lower back, her tails coiling around her legs. Her hands made themselves busy as she grabbed handfuls of Penny's rump, squeezing and kneading the flesh to louder moans.

Every little touch seemed to push the foxy goddess further, her body burning up and especially sensitive to Aphrodite's touch. In mere minutes Penny was a barely coherent, panting and moaning mess as she looked at Aphrodite with those big, needy eyes.

Aphrodite leaned down and took the kitsune in a hungry kiss, easily dominating the exchange as her tongue explored without reservation. She felt Penny's hands greedily fondling and massaging her breasts, her own chest pressing closer until their nipples rubbed against each other.

The heat was becoming unbearable and Aphrodite could sense Penny nearly at her peak so she broke the kiss, instead using a hand to cradle Penny's face to her neck and whispered directly into her twitching, foxy ears, "Come baby."

Just then she bit at the tip of the ear as she thrust herself a little harder, making their rubbing clits really ground against each other and finally send the foxy goddess over. Penny gave a keened scream, muffled into Aphrodite's neck as her legs locked and she convulsed, coming and soaking Aphrodite's crotch. Her orgasm lasted for a near minute, the built up lust and need ripping through her tight body as she held onto Aphrodite.

Finally after another minute Penny's breathing settled slightly as she pulled back and Aphrodite looked down at her. Her eyes still looked at little watery but Aphrodite could feel her satisfaction, seeing the content glow coming off her before Penny leaned up and kissed her.

It wasn't anywhere as near wild and hungry as earlier but it still managed to make Aphrodite melt and against her will, her body gave another dry-hump as her own needs made themselves known. Penny broke the kiss and glanced down, her ears rapidly twitching as a sign of her thinking quick.

"You need to come too," Penny said, her voice carrying a familiar, huskier depth that made the love goddess shiver.

Before she could say anything on the matter she found herself flipped over onto her back, squealing all the while. As she regained herself she felt Penny moving before she looked up only to see Penny's crotch right above her face. One glance down showed Penny in a similar position as the couple were now in a 69. Anything Aphrodite had been going to say was quickly forgotten as a steaming hot tongue licked at her pussy, starting with her clit and trailing down as Penny got to work eating her lover out.

"Babe~" the goddess moaned only to get a hum back, the kitsune being firmly focused on pleasuring her.

Looking up again she looked to Penny's pussy, the puffy lips looking swollen and needy, dripping wetness from the previous climax. Aphrodite's tongue darted out to lick her lips before her hands came up and wrapped around Penny's hips before pulling down. Again her mouth was filled with Penny's succulent sex as she happily sucked and licked to Penny's vocal moans.

' _Gods I'm addicted to everything that's you,'_ Aphrodite thought, her heart swelling in agreement as she continued to eat out _her_ Penny. And she could already tell this was going to be one long, delicious night…

* * *

 **Lots of smutty goodness this chapter, hope everyone enjoyed that and some of the developments. I've got all kids of surprises in store for you all and feel free to let me know what you guys think!**


	16. Just Another Day

**And we are back with yet another chapter! Lots of good feedback from last chapter and everyone is enjoying it. Well more! More fluff, limes, but also plot building in this one, not only for Penny but others as well.**

 **Also, some clues for what's happening in this chapter and things that could develop later on, a few notes!**

 **1: Penny is still growing as a goddess. She inherited much of Hecate's knowledge and skill but a good chunk of it is locked in her subconscious until triggered by relevant events needing the information or by Penny exploring herself and training. Her new domains also need to grow and develop.**

 **2: Penny will develop new abilities all her own as she matures. ESPECIALLY a new set of abilities linked to two DOMAINS she doesn't have yet.**

 **3: Penny is a kitsune, Love goddess, and goddess of Family meaning she is incredibly affectionate and protective, especially to those she cares about. It also means she is very flirty and loves to tease others with whatever means she has.**

 **4: Just so no one harps on me about it later, many of the characters will be very forward and downright slutty when they are around someone they are in a relationship with. That doesn't mean they _are_ sluts (or manwhores ((okay, Apollo and Hermes are but they'll learn!))) just that behind close doors (or not, someone might be an exhibitionist) they'll get up to all kinds of kinky fun.**

 **Okay, I think those points are enough for now. Enjoy the rest of the chapter!**

* * *

Her ears were twitching as something tickled them, the furry appendages shifting and rotating with every gentle exhale passing over them. She moan in minor annoyance as she shifted around, burrowing further into the warm softness. Silky soft skin met her face as she nuzzled into her pillows, smelling of roses and vanilla as she sighed contently. However as she rubbed her face into the marshmallow-like pillow, her face met a little protrusion. Frowning she rubbed against it more, her nose constantly grazing the warm, nubby part that smelled sweet and … milky?

Opening one silvery-green eye to investigate, she was met with an almost bright pink nipple and equally pink areola further surrounded by creamy skin. It didn't take long for her sleepiness to sip away as she realized she was looking at a nipple, a very familiar nipple.

Both eyes now opened as she blinked for a moment before her memories came back of last night as she looked up. ' _Yep, that wasn't all a wet dream,'_ were Penny's thoughts as she smiled, looking up at her girlfriend's contently sleeping face. The way her long, raven-black hair just barely messily curled around her face, the rest of it spreading out on her shoulder and behind her. The slightest smile on her lips as they parted to let a cute exhale with her every breath.

Honestly Penny would have just laid there, staring for hours on end if it were possible. But considering there was a child, a powerful demigod one at that, sleeping just in the other room, sleeping in wasn't much of an option. So it was with a sigh that Penny gently started to untangle herself from Aphrodite, hoping to not wake her and maybe even give her a nice little surprise. It was the least she could do after last night.

Just thinking about it got her warmed up and even got a few goosebumps out of her as she glanced back at the sleeping beauty.

Once out of the sheets she shivered a little, finding the room a little cooler than she would have liked, especially since she was nude but she was quick to wrap her own tails around her thighs, hips, and drape two over her shoulders and hanging them over her chest. She gave a content hum, loving the feeling of her own soft fur as it caressed some of her delicate bits while also warming herself up.

After a moment she then moved on, going to her bags in a corner of the room and looking through her clothes. Sure she could snap her fingers and instantly get dressed but that required a little power, and minimal though it might be, it might be enough for Aphrodite to notice and wake up. Plus unless she put even more power into it, conjured clothes wouldn't last for more than a few hours.

So searching she went, first finding a pair of silver panties from the original set Artemis got her with the Hunter uniforms. She couldn't help but pause for a moment and then giggle as she looked at them, having completely forgotten about those pairs from Artemis in favor of wearing the lacier, friskier little numbers Aphrodite bought for her. Mostly because she knew Aphrodite loved seeing her in them … and taking her out of them.

However looking at the undies in her hand now were tamer, in a stand bikini-cut with a little bow in the front and all. Cute and snug, soft to the touch and functional, just as expected from the more pragmatic goddess. Also another reason Penny found Artemis utterly adorable. As her giggles trailed off she shimmied into the panties before digging around until she pulled out one of her old Camp Half-blood shirts, magically expanded to be purposely too big.

Slipping it on, she let the shirt settle of her busty frame as the cloth ended just far enough to hide her undies at the front but got caught at her back thanks to her tails. ' _That'll due for now,'_ she thought as she silently made her way out of the dark room and headed for the kitchen. With a snap of her fingers the lights were on, her eyes locking onto the small kitchen as she focused.

A sort of pressure, somewhere between a hard poke and a tense pull, built up within her starting with the back of her head and spreading down. She couldn't stop the slightest shiver that ran down her spine as a sort of warmth came with the pressure, coating her body almost like a skin-tight suit yet oddly fuzzy. Second by second passed until her entire body, down to the tips of her tails, were coated in the pressure.

After roughly thirty seconds she took a deep breath, feeling the coat (?) of pressure around her body flexing and stretching in mirror to her body. ' _Okay, I got it up and around me in a little over a minute and it's not falling apart this time. So the hard part is done,'_ she thought as she looked at herself, noticing for the first time the faintest, almost invisible distortion coming off her skin. ' _That's new,'_ she thought, poking herself she saw the distortion become more opaque, a sort of field becoming visible around her finger brushing against the field on her wrist.

Both flexed and she felt a mild resistance and tickling sensation, as if her skin was being touched and yet wasn't. Honestly it was a little disconcerting. Regardless she pressed further, blinking curiously as the fields merged like bubbles, her finger now directly touching her wrist. Then she pulled her finger back, watching as the distortions separated again.

Repeating the action a few times, she nodded before looking at her shirt. It lacked any distortion yet it almost looked like it was shimmering, as if a breeze was running under it. Giving it a little test poke, it had the same give and again she felt the double-touch sensation but also noticing that she couldn't actually feel the cloth.

Not directly at least.

Pulling the neck of her shirt down, she could just barely see the distortion over her chest, a tiny space between the flesh of her breasts and the shirt itself. ' _So I coat my skin, not my clothes then.'_ She then gave a little wiggle, rubbing her thighs together. The same double sensation but given the more snug nature of her undies, the space was so close she could barely tell even when focusing there.

Leaving the entirely new branch of questions she'd gained with her newest discovery, she returned her attention to what she was actually going to do originally. Again she took a deep breath as she felt more than saw the… aura… slowly bubble out around her, stretching and growing as she focused. Slowly the skin-tight coating was now a fairly large bubble around her, stretching roughly about five or so feet in any direction.

Again taking her time to breathe, she looked around herself, barely being able to see the distortion even though she could feel it. Feeling confident that the bubble wouldn't suddenly collapse (it had happened before and came with headaches), she walked closer to the kitchen, stopping roughly at the center and next to the island while her bubble reached the ends and cabinets.

A sort of tickle sensation was filling her head as she could 'feel' where the bubble touched and what was in it. Nodding to herself, she then focused on what she felt and imagined herself grabbing and moving things.

Slowly the cabinet doors opened as several pots came floating out of the stocked cabinets and gingerly set themselves on the stove tops. ' _Almost like when I control water … but not,'_ she mused as she turned her focus to the fridge and pantry next. With a flick of her wrist the doors opened up and she could almost feel as if she did physically grab the doors before focusing on what she wanted.

Cartons of eggs, milk, butter, cheese, and other ingredients came out of the fridge as bread came out of a small pantry, each almost lazily floating along. She couldn't help the small giggle that escaped her lips, memories of little cartoons she used to watch doing the exact same thing.

Calming herself, her eyes shifted to the drawers before they opened with several ladles and knives coming out. Now it was time to really get things moving. Her eyes narrowed as she fingers moved and wiggled as if afflicted with a case of 'spirit fingers', aimed at the things moving around in the kitchen. She stuck out her tongue as she focused, sometimes her tails curling around and pointing at bits of the kitchen where there was shaky movement.

A snap of her fingers and the stove top was lit, pans already in place.

Ingredients floated about, steadily pouring themselves into pans as cheese and bread was slowly cut, the sound of sizzling butter and other goodies filling the background. Soon Penny got a rhythm going as she started to hum softly, feeling more at ease as time passed.

Feeling confident with her success she added something new; actually doing something herself without looking at what she was controlling in the bubble. She moved slowly though, as if even a sudden move could set everything around her tumbling. She did notice that the movement around her slowed but not too much as she started mincing some tomatoes for a salsa as her tails gingerly waved around, pointing at times to wherever she felt needed her attention. It was an interesting experience, being able to 'see' around herself or more like sense without actually looking or touching anything.

After all, while Annabeth and Mariana were discovering their new abilities, Penny spent some time playing with powers she'd discovered, or that at least, exploring into curious abilities she showed at random moments. Her water control was excellent (in her humble opinion), she could turn it into ice (but not shape and outright control ice itself … yet), she had minor earthquake abilities (stand close to her when she taps her foot at your own risk), and naturally use the other inherited abilities of Poseidon.

Thanks to her blessings she had from several goddess she could conjure clothes (already an easy godly ability but with Aphrodite's blessing, her clothes were always good looking, functional, to her exact size, and barely required any power to do), conjure cooked food, channel warmth and comfort, control fire (already mixed with Hecate's innate Greek fire), and then her abilities granted by Artemis like understanding all animals (Milo was either a special case or the bugger was purposely not talking), her new archery and tracking skills, ability to sense forests, and boundless energy under the lunar light.

Granted she was a Moon and Night goddess herself but she felt there was more to Artemis' full blessings so maybe spending some time with her favorite red-head was due?

Then her own growing abilities inherited from Hecate and her new domains such as being able to sense all she recognized as Family and with its growth, the ability to see the bonds and feelings of that family. Her Female Warrior domain didn't exactly grant powers but more of innate skill with any weapon in her hands, especially those designed for a woman's use in mind along with aptitude for combat and fitting styles.

Lesbian Love was similar, not necessarily giving her much in the sense of powers but heightening her natural allure as a goddess and her understanding of how to pleasure women along with more skill for sex in general and heightened libido. The 'powers' in this case were her emotional reading and empathy along with the ability to reflect and adjust to the desires of her would-be lovers.

As far as she could tell, her minor pseudo-blessing used from Athena did little more than give her the cosmetic changes and altered her essence to those around her. ' _I wonder what her full blessing would do to me?'_ she couldn't help but wonder even if the thought of the Olympian brought a sad frown to Penny's face.

Shaking her head of those thoughts she returned to her task, occasionally glancing over her shoulder to the pans to see how the food was cooking. So far several omelets stuffed with cheese, ham, and peppers were on the way, already getting a little crispy as bread toasted on buttered skillets, the smells wafting around her.

Her salsa was already done so she set that aside and then focused on the cabinets above the stove this time, watching as they opened and several plates came floating out. Pointing as it went, the ready omelets seamlessly floated onto them, piping hot and ready to eat. Knowing just what kind of appetite growing demigods had she set out to make more while casual flicking her wrist at the plates of food. An orange shimmer was the only indication she'd just cast a _warming_ charm to keep the food hot.

Leaning back against the island she watched the food being cooked, making tiny adjustments every here and there before her thoughts drifted to last night and its conclusion. She'd been rather frustrated for the last few days, having to spend so much time teaching both Annabeth and Mariana about their new abilities. Well, teaching wasn't what was bothering her since she loved watching them as they explored what they could do and seeing how happy they were as they progressed.

It was more of having to limit herself when she was dying to keep pushing and testing herself as she became more familiar with the abilities given to her from Hecate, the other goddess, or exploring her newly discovered ones like she was at the very moment. The days just sitting and instructing, her own energy pent up and building with no release was boring her to tears while winding her up.

She missed running for hours on end with Annabeth, jumping, climbing, and scaling across the lands with the sun and moon being her only sources of light. Sparing on and off, honing her skills as sweat coated her body, her lungs burning with her every breath as she mastered herself while terrorizing any poor monster caught in her sights. Having loud and raunchy sex with Annabeth whenever the mood took her and then having Aphrodite pop in regularly to add more.

But she couldn't do any of that, not with Mariana present at the moment.

Don't get her wrong, she loved her snuggle-bug of a sister and adored showering her in affection, but keeping the domestic charade was getting to her. Sure thanks to Mariana's rearing Penny didn't have to suddenly behave like a nun but definitely needed to be mindful of her own behavior along with Annabeth's.

Given that Mariana was still feeling very clingy (something Penny wholeheartedly sympathized with) and wanted to spend as much time together meant Penny had very little alone time, not even considering time with Annabeth. Then, thanks to the new powers, Annabeth was almost consistently tired from training alongside the little demigod (she was also adamant about continuing Mariana's education, another chunk of their day taken up) and usually was asleep just after dinner.

The last time Penny managed to snag some along time with Annabeth was when Mariana fell asleep early (and so wasn't clinging onto Penny) and put to bed in a separate room. That had been over a week ago and Penny had all but pounced on her princess, fucking her raw after several days of only using her own fingers.

Then came another problem.

Annabeth was her princess, her sub, and pet. She knew Annabeth would not turn her down for sex and was in fact, quite eager and happy to have sex several times a day if Penny wanted it. But there in came the issue; Annabeth wouldn't turn her down even if she was not in condition to continue. She wouldn't even voice it unless Penny ordered her to but at the time Penny had only been concerned with getting the pent up need out.

She'd barely registered Annabeth's near sluggish responses as exhaustion started to set in on the mortal, what with holding out through hours of rutting and overstimulation from orgasm after orgasm. And then came what shocked Penny out of her own lusted-driven haze; Annabeth's whimper of pain. The demigoddess had been under her, drenched in sweat and laying out flat, her eyes almost rolled into the back of her head as she panted.

Covered in hickeys, bit-marks, and much more, her skin flushed and red from wherever Penny grabbed her left the mortal well and truly spent. Annabeth had slept well into the afternoon that day and even after having Penny heal her sensitive spots and soaking in a tub of salt water, the mortal still had a noticeable limp to her walk for two days.

Penny had been almost brought to tears seeing the state she'd left her princess in.

It was then that one key fact hit home. Annabeth, for all her power as a demigoddess and even with the blessings of Artemis, was still a mortal. She couldn't function on minimal rest the way gods could, her body couldn't take the constant strain and exertion like a god, and most certainly, she couldn't handle unrelenting sex the way a god could.

Penny had kept her touches and displays of affection rather reserved since that night, unable to bring herself to do more and possibly lose herself in her lust. Unfortunately it seemed that Annabeth had caught on to Penny though she hadn't voiced anything but that could be because the demigoddess was spending so much time learning with Mariana. The restraint hadn't been helping Penny though, if anything, it had been making things worse.

She could feel the need building up in her core as the days passed, the burn running through her body as her eyes kept hunting, looking for a source of carnal release. If only Artemis or Athena had been available, a good and long spar could have also helped. Last night she had been almost tempted to head out to the numerous clubs, knowing that she could walk out with plenty of willing women and sate herself even if that particular course wasn't exactly pleasing to her.

Of course, the moment Aphrodite had appeared nearby Penny had sensed her. It was as if every alarm in her head, every thought to keep control, had suddenly fallen aside. All she could think at that moment was that Aphrodite was close, that she was coming for her … and that her lust would soon be satisfied. The second Penny had opened the door and looked upon her gorgeous girlfriend, all she could see was pink haze and her lover.

For a minute she'd retained some control, just enough to talk a little and draw the goddess closer, enticing her. Then Aphrodite had held her from behind and all bets were off. Penny had _needed_ her, and she wouldn't be stopped. The night flew by in a whirlwind of love, lust, and need, the young goddess all but giving up any restraint, assured that she was perfectly safe in Aphrodite's arms.

The coupling had last well into the morning hours, the silencing wards erected by Penny doing their job as the goddesses moaned themselves hoarse as they all but attacked each other. Penny felt her body shiver as phantom caresses passed along her stomach and drifted down to her crotch making her bite her lip.

The sudden sound of a cracking egg broke her from her thoughts as she looked to the side, seeing one egg utterly crushed in mid-air before it could even get to the pan. The sensation from her bubble was decidedly **odd** , with the slimy texture and the way she could feel all of it in a way a hand couldn't.

"Huh … well that should be enough anyways," she thought as she snapped her finger, the floating goo disappearing in a burst of green flames before she set the rest of the finished food into plates.

With another wave of her hand all the plates rose together and then she walked towards the small table, the bubble surrounding her following along with the plates before she set them down. Nodding to herself she then glanced towards the hallway leading to the rooms. She knew it was only a matter of time before the smell of breakfast woke up the demigoddesses so she let them be as she instead headed for her room as the aura-like bubble shrank until it coated her skin before dispersing altogether.

Within moments she was in the room and giggled at the sight. Aphrodite had tossed around while in bed, the sheets half-way off the bed as the goddess slept spread-eagle on her back. If it wasn't for the sight of such a sinfully sexy body being nude and exposed like that, Penny would have cooed at how cute it was. Still she made her way forward until she rested one knee on the bed, her tails curling around as they hovered over the goddess.

"Aphy … wakey-wakey~" she all but sang as the tips of her tails lowered, the furry ends trailing along the creamy skin.

Aphrodite hmm and moved around as the tails touched her before Penny added a little more force, aiming particularly at those soft melons. A tail flicked across one pink nipple, earning a sleepy giggle from the goddess as she started to wiggle and squirm under the 'assault'. Penny had a grin on her face as leaned closer, her tails moving faster as the goddess really started to stir, one deep blue eye cracking open.

"Morning babe," the goddess greeted between giggles, absentmindedly grabbing one of Penny's tails and cuddling it to her chest.

"Morning," Penny replied as she leaned closer and got a small peck of a kiss before pulling back earning a pout from her lover. "Now-now, if you want more you need to get on up and dressed."

"Or you could strip and join me," was the counter, said in a husky voice as Aphrodite wiggled her hips, drawing Penny's eyes to her exposed sex while feeling the goddess' hands running through the fur of her tail.

Penny had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep a moan of desire back. If it wasn't for the fact that she could hear Annabeth and Mariana stirring right now, she probably would have done just that. Instead she mustered her self-control as she spun around and off the bed, pulling her tail from Aphrodite.

"Nope," she chirped, smirking at the little whine from behind her. "Now up! I already made breakfast."

With that she marched on out and into the hall just as the door to Mariana and Annabeth's room opened. There was Mariana, dressed in one of Penny's shirts and clutching at a giant stuffed unicorn with one arm, her free hand grabbing onto the end of Annabeth's shirt beside her. The older demigoddess looked far more alert, stretching her hands up with a groan, in another of Penny's stolen shirts.

"Morning girls," she greeted happily as she stepped closer, giving each a morning kiss on the head for her little sister and peck on the lips for Annabeth. "I hope you're hungry."

"Morning and very," Annabeth replied with a soft smile while Mariana mumbled her reply, her eyes blinking slowly as she shook the last cobwebs of sleep off.

With that done she ushered the two towards the table, the smell getting them as they added a hop to their steps and eagerly sat and started to dig in, as per the usual. Penny was only stricter on everyone sitting together and beginning together when it was dinner time, the other meals of the day to each their own. So after helping Mariana pick out her omelet and covering it in generous portions of salsa did she hear the door to her room opening again.

Glancing back she was met with the sight of her girlfriend, also dressed in one of her shirts but not one of the oversized ones meaning this one ended at the hips letting her see a familiar pair of silver panties. ' _Why is it that everyone wants_ my _clothes?'_ she couldn't help but wonder as she smiled at her girlfriend, gesturing for her to sit too.

"Wow this looks as good as the cook," Aphrodite gushed as she picked out an omelet and starting spooning salsa onto it, making Penny blush.

"I seriously think you should open up a little café or something in the future," Annabeth threw in before getting another mouthful of omelet.

Mariana agreed with a sharp nod, her cheeks stuffed like a chipmunk.

"Hmm, maybe," Penny answered as she took a sip of juice.

She knew the girls loved her cooking but she wasn't sure if it was enough for an actual shop. Regardless she let the thoughts drift and let the chatter flow with Mariana peppering Aphrodite with all manner of questions about whatever took her fancy or babbling about her self-discoveries. Of course her girlfriend was more than happy to humor the little demigoddess and spoil her with affections that she couldn't normally do with her own children.

Annabeth chipped in here and there as well, sometimes asking Aphrodite her own questions in regards to what the goddess did on her own time. Looking now, Penny wondered if maybe she should put some time aside to take care of Mariana for a day or two and let the two go out together. After all, Aphrodite was Annabeth's girlfriend too and neither hadn't gone on any date so far.

She knew Aphrodite was an excellent date and loved spoiling her dates with fun clubs and fine dining. ' _Yep, definitely going to set some time aside for them,'_ she thought with a firm mental nod, watching as both Aphrodite and Annabeth chuckled at Mariana as she tried to stuff more omelet in her mouth.

The meal continued at that rhythm as the food was swiftly demolished, Penny constantly dabbing at Mariana's mouth with a napkin. Once done she sent the two demigoddesses off to shower together (knowing Mariana would rather play with the water for hours if left alone) as she collected the plates and brought them to the sink to hand wash them, humming all the while.

However it didn't take long for her to feel a warm pair of arms wrapping around her waist as a familiar presence pressed up to her back, punctuated by the soft melons and tender peaks poking at her shoulders. Her humming became a low purr as she felt Aphrodite set her chin on her shoulder, her hands easily slipping under Penny's shirt and up to her belly before rubbing slow circles over her tight stomach.

"Have I ever told you how much I love hearing you purr?" Aphrodite asked right into her ear, her own voice low and just husky enough to tease.

"No~" Penny replied coyly as she kept her eyes on her task of washing plates. "But now that I do, I'll make sure you have to earn it."

"Oh, and how would I do that?" Aphrodite asked as she shimmied forward, pressing her front into Penny, especially her hips against Penny's bubbly rear. "What does my vixen want?" she added before slowly, softly pressing kisses against the side of Penny's neck making the goddess squirm, intentionally rubbing her rear against the temptress behind her.

Of course the ministrations only made her purr louder, especially when one of Aphrodite's hands slide higher up to cup her left breast, softly squeezing the tender flesh while rolling her hardening nipple between her fingers. Penny's breathing started to become heavier as she purred like an idling motor, closing her eyes and losing herself to the warm touch of her lover.

"Well … I guess I have my answer," came the huskier voice behind her before Penny felt Aphrodite's other hand slip back and then press against her back.

Penny didn't resist as she was made to bend over, her butt jutting out and grounding against Aphrodite's hips as her tails waged or curled around the goddess to keep her close.

"Good girl," was the sinful whisper in her ear before she felt a wet tongue pass along her earlobe.

A mewl escaped her lips as she ground herself harder, her skin almost burning as she felt Aphrodite's hands moving to rest on her hips. She then felt her tails get brushed up so that they rested against her back and somewhat draped over her shoulders. Then a hand moved to cupping her rear right dead center, rubbing over the cotton undies making Penny's breathing hitch, heat beginning to pool in her legs.

She closed her eyes, hearing the pounding over her own heart and Aphrodite's pleased hum as the hand slowly moved up and down, caressing her. She gasped then as the hand moved lower and slide forward, rubbing her entrance from the back.

"My-my, you're soaked," Aphrodite whispered in her fox ear this time, making the appendage twitch and twist to her direction.

Slowly Aphrodite started to tease her, adding pressure as she rubbed the wet panties into Penny's folds making the vixen mewl and push further back into the goddess. The delicious torture lasted for a few minutes as Penny's body burned with want, her thighs rubbing together and desperately trying to add more friction.

The giggle of a seductress reached her ears before she felt and heard as Aphrodite lowered herself until she was kneeling behind Penny, one of her hands still on Penny's hip, fingers hooked to the waistband of the panties and given a teasing tug before the hand moved again. Next thing she knew, she felt the hand on her ass and then the back of her panties were being pulled to the side.

A soft moan escaped Penny as the soft fabric brushed her lower lips making her bend over further, her legs spreading apart to give Aphrodite all the access she could want. A hum of approval came from behind her before she gasped at the feeling of a familiar tongue giving a slow lick. A moan of delight came from the goddess behind her before she felt the tongue again, harder and more aggressive as it pushed past her outer lips and brushed her entrance.

"Aphy~" Penny moaned, one of her hands coming up to fondle herself, pinching her hard nipple.

"Yes … babe?" she heard between the licks she felt along with Aphrodite's hands firmly fondling her ass.

"More," was the low and needy moan that escaped her, followed by a stronger moan of delight as she immediately got what she wanted.

She then felt Aphrodite press her face closer making her squeal as the hot tongue entered her, wiggling and caressing against her velvety walls bringing the pleasure higher. Her breathing started to get short, her self-fondling getting rougher as the heat and pressure built up until one the Love goddess sent her over. One of Aphrodite's hands came around, finding her clit as if it was the most natural thing in the world, and furiously rubbing it as the tongue probed deeper into her.

With a squeal Penny felt her muscles tense before she came, squirting into Aphrodite's waiting mouth and eagerly lapping tongue, keeping Penny on her pleasure high as she panted. The bliss lasted for over a minute as Penny ground herself back against Aphrodite's face, twitching a little whenever another lick came … until something new happened.

She felt Aphrodite's tongue brush up against her entrance and then continue, passing for the first time over back entrance making the goddess almost jump at the sudden sensation. It didn't seem that Aphrodite noticed but Penny definitely felt the goddess pressing further as the tongue rimmed her arse, sending all manner of strange but pleasant sensations even if a tiny voice in the back of her head was squeaking up a storm…

Right up until she felt the tongue suddenly push against her hole and press in a little and that odd squeak was suddenly a very loud **'NO!'** and she yelped as she twisted around. Her sudden move almost hand her landing on the sink as her hands landed on her rear and her tails wrapped tightly around her waist, the thick and furry appendages covering from belly-button to mid-thigh.

Cheeks burning with her blush she looked down at the still kneeling goddess who in turn was blinking owlishly, tongue partly out, and looking like she wasn't quite sure where the target of her affections disappeared to. Both remained silent, one blushing and squirming uncomfortably while the other looking on in confusion. Nearly a minute of awkward silence passed as Aphrodite seemed to snap out of her confusion, instead turning curious eyes up to Penny but not making any move to get up or closer.

However before anything else could be done both turned their heads to the hallway as Annabeth walked out, dressed in denim shorts and simple blue shirt, a pair of shoes in hand and hair already up in a ponytail. The demigoddess paused in her step as she registered the silence and looked between the two goddesses, her intense grey, green-speckled eyes narrowing as she tried to come to a conclusion of what she was seeing.

"What ar—"

Whatever she had been about to say was cut off as Penny barely registered herself squeaking/yipping as she dashed past the blonde, breezed by a freshly dressed yet startled Mariana coming out of their room, and was already in her room with the door closed behind her.

' _What in Tartarus!?'_ Her hand came up to her chest, feeling the thump of her racing heart before she tried to even herself out. It took a minute but she got some headway as she moved to sitting on her bed, her tails slowly unraveling from herself as she looked down at herself.

' _Why did I react like that? I mean … that's never happened before and after everything I've done with Aphy. Sure that was a little sudden and I definitely didn't see it coming but still …'_ Her thoughts raced as a small frown made itself known. She had been rather content with the sensations and felt completely at ease knowing it was Aphrodite touching her but the moment the tongue went in… she just suddenly got this sensation of wrong, or more like a recoil telling itself it felt wrong. But there was more, so much more in that near instant moment that she barely caught onto it. Pleasure and surprise? A sudden panic and discomfort? A tentative curiosity for more?

Her cheeks started to burn again at that last thought and she was all too aware of her own body at that moment, wiggling around and feeling herself clench for a moment. Next moment she was quick to hop of the bed, her cheeks still burning as phantom sensations raced through her still sensitive body but right now she just didn't want to think about it even if she was now recalling her newest explorations with Annabeth.

After that little performance and role reversal the couple were sure that Annabeth was interested and liked anal play during sex, granted Penny should have already gotten that hint with the spur of the moment anal fingering she'd done when she'd had her first threesome with Annabeth and Aphrodite. It was still only some fingering, especially when eating out her princess but not much more due to what little time alone they got and even more so ever since Penny pulled back on herself.

She knew Annabeth wanted to try more and go further with the play and Penny was fine with that, more than fine, but suddenly being on the receiving end caught her flat-footed. After all, it wasn't completely out there for guys to—

' _You aren't a_ guy _though.'_

The rogue thought came from nowhere making the young goddess start before shaking her head and clearing her head while forcing down her blush. She could just come back to this later … way later. With a firm nod to herself she was quick to strip all her clothes and leave it in a nap-sack specifically for dirty laundry before stepping back away from anything too close.

Closing her eyes for a moment she felt her skin heat up before her entire frame was shrouded in a coat of Greek fire, the green flames flowing over her like heavy mist, for all of ten seconds. Then just as quickly as it came at ended, leaving her steaming, nude, and pristinely clean. _'A nice and long bath would have been nice too,'_ she thought with a slight pout but knew she'd blown the morning fooling around with Aphrodite and taking too long now would just get Mariana antsy.

Sighing softly she again dug around her clothes as her foxy features disappeared, shrinking back into her body before finishing out a short jean skirt that reached mid-thigh and wiggling into it after deciding commando was the order of the day. Soon after she added a snug red somewhat frilly blouse that did a decent job of hiding her nipples from view. Once dressed she stepped over to a mirror and grabbed a brush, running it through her long, dark hair even if she didn't really need to.

Perks of being a goddess and all that.

After a few minutes there was a knocking to the door and she hummed her approval as she glanced over her shoulder to see Aphrodite poking her head in. A few seconds more passed before Aphrodite stepped in and approached, looking slightly hesitant which got a frown from Penny. It just felt wrong seeing such a tentative approach and knowing her sudden run had caused part of it. Still, she remained quiet until Aphrodite was barely a foot or so away before she spoke up.

"Um Penny, are you okay?" she asked softly, looking like she really wanted to come closer but holding herself back. "I mean, you just ran off after …"

"… After your little … poke," Penny supplied as a heat came to her cheeks as a phantom sensation passed yet again.

Aphrodite nodded, looking rather meek as she said, "I'm sorry. I didn't think you wouldn't like it and got a little carried away."

Penny eyed her lover for a moment, her own thoughts on that little event still rather varied. "No, you don't need to apologize. It's …" she trailed off as she glanced aside as her cheeks heated up. "… I didn't _not_ like it, I was just really surprised is all." She then took a moment to control her blush as she met the gaze of her lover again, "Just … a little warning would do." The 'next time' was left unsaid and honestly, Penny wasn't sure how she felt about the thought of a 'next time'.

Aphrodite nodded at that as she finally stepped closer, her arms slowly circling Penny's waist but still keeping them a few inches apart. "Well then, I'll be sure to ask before doing anything."

' _You don't need to though'_ were the vixen's thoughts though, feeling safe and trusting Aphrodite's judgment even with the little hiccup earlier. The moment Penny had reacted and pulled away, Aphrodite had made no move to pursue or voice disappointment. However Penny didn't like the way Aphrodite said she would ask before doing anything, as if she thought Penny wasn't comfortable with Aphrodite continuing as they've been.

So wanting to show just how she felt on the matter she stepped into Aphrodite, purposely pushing their chests together as she wrapped her arms around the older goddess' neck and kissed her soundly. It wasn't like their normal kisses, which were usually hungry and aggressive, or their greetings which were light and playful pecks but a middle. This was a tender affair, their lips locked and gently pushing against each other to a slow rhythm.

Soon Penny felt Aphrodite's hands sliding to her hips and tugging her closer as the kiss continued, neither pushing for escalation as they simply enjoyed the warmth. The kiss lasted for several minutes before both slowly pulled back, their breathing light and both cheeks barely flustered but eyes fluttering with love as they looked at each other.

Then they settled their foreheads against each other, still looking into each other's eyes, their breathing almost in sync, as small smiles made their ways onto their faces. The silence lasted for a few seconds before another round of knocking gained their attention, making them look as Penny called out. A familiar head of blonde poked in, looking at them curiously yet holding a familiar intensity before asking, "Um, are we still heading out today … or are you two busy today."

Penny noted that way Annabeth's eyes briefly glanced down to Aphrodite's arms still curled around her waist at the word 'busy', felt the tiniest little prick of a tingle as a _feeling_ barely registered on her senses. She also noted the tiniest twitch of Aphrodite's fingers along her back a moment later, the way eyes narrowed _just enough_ to be played off as a trick of the light.

The tiny bi-play happened in scant seconds and yet Penny caught it all even as she suppressed any reaction of her own other than giving a small and reassuring smile to her princess. Those steely grey, green-speckled eyes lost some of that intensity in response and the blonde relaxed somewhat as Penny spoke, "Oh no. I promised so we're still going out to the market, someone needs to get dressed is all."

With a pointed look to her divine lover, Penny smoothly shimmied out of Aphrodite's grip and walked to her princess that had halfway stepped into the door. Hearing the shuffle of movement behind her, she continued until she was almost on top of Annabeth, looking down at the shorter girl.

"Just give us a few minutes and we'll be right out, okay princess?" she asked softly, her voice warm as she gently cupped one of Annabeth's cheeks.

The mortal seemingly couldn't help but lean into the touch as her eyes softened, her demeanor getting doe-like as she softly replied "…Yes mistress."

Penny's own eyes gained a soft glow as she heard the reply, knowing how her attention was all her princess wanted and the last few days had been adding tension. Still, knowing that her own lust was well sated and not in risk of losing herself, she decided to be more affectionate than she had been recently.

"Good girl," she purred before leaning closer and giving the mortal a slow, promising kiss.

It was soft yet intimate, lips pushing and probing for several seconds as her hands lowered, slowly trailing along the mortal's back. She smirked into the kiss as her hands reached the mortal buns hidden within her jean shorts and gave a possessive squeeze. A soft mewl escaped the blonde's lips at the act, the reassurance that even if somewhat distant lately, she was still Penny's princess.

Then, deciding to give one last tease, her tongue darted out fast enough to invade through the blonde's lips yet pulling back before Annabeth could truly open her mouth. Penny pulled back, a foxy smirk in place as she took in the heady eyes and pink blush of her favorite mortal before she gently shooed her out, pleased with the content smile left on the blonde's face. Once the door was firmly shot she turned around as she heard Aphrodite hum, her eyes honing in the still dressing goddess.

' _Damn temptress, I swear,'_ she thought as she looked at her lover, watching as Aphrodite made a not-to-subtle show of wiggling into a pair of white shorts, and apparently having decided on going commando too while she was at it. Also the fact that she had her back to Penny, making the vixen watch as those bubbly cheeks were _squeezed_ into the clothing. With her shorts she also wore a snug green shirt that hugged her curves in just the right ways, her long black hair done up in a high ponytail.

With a little twirl the goddess was looking at her, hands playfully held behind herself and chest jutting out as she asked, "How do I look?"

"Divine," was her quick reply as she closed in and gave the goddess a quick peck. "Ready to head out?"

"Maybe…" was a coy reply before Aphrodite's eyes sharpened, one dainty eyebrow raised as she asked, "… but, are you going to tell me what _that_ was?"

"…" Her silence was telling as she bore the rather intense gaze of her lover, the azure eyes pinning her to the spot as the vixen resisted the temptation to look away. "… Things … have been a little tense," she edged.

"Babe," Aphrodite said, her voice crisp as she looked at her intently.

Just getting that look made the goddess of Magic visibly deflate as she sighed, knowing that Aphrodite would not drop it. She was stubborn like that. However, seeing as they were on the clock, instead of telling, Penny simply closed in on her lover until their foreheads touched and she mentally connected to the goddess. In just a few mere seconds memories, sensations, and a few thoughts drifted from Penny's consciousness into Aphrodite's waiting one.

Unlike before where she'd connected telepathically to the goddess in a way two phones or computers would over the internet and 'sent' a compressed memory of her exchange with Sally at the time, this was an open-ended link. She wasn't just gathering information and sending it across but bringing another consciousness into interaction with hers, meshing and working in tandem to bring mutual understanding and perspective.

It was a surreal experience every time Penny used it, always leaving her awed at some of the abilities of gods and what could be done with them. It was also an act of utter trust, to leave her own mind wide open to another as the transfer happened and so far, she only ever did this with Aphrodite. To sense and feel the warmth and care of her lover in such an ethereal way, their feelings and desires passing between them in such an intimate embrace even as their focus was the situation at hand.

It took less than thirty seconds before her lover sighed as she pulled back, an unnecessary action but more of a signal before letting the connection fade as Penny opened her eyes. Aphrodite was looking at her in equal parts concern and understanding.

No words were said, instead the pair leaning closer and exchanging a soft kiss before Penny turned and walked out, her hand laced with Aphrodite's. They walked out silently and soon found themselves in at the attention of the two mortals. Annabeth was sitting at the couch, her gaze on them and eyes occasionally shirting between the two goddesses and their joined hands whereas Mariana was eagerly waiting next to her, clutching a small satchel Penny got her and nearly vibrating in her seat, excited for a day of exploring the large markets near Bourbon Street.

"Ready to go girls?" she asked as she stepped forward with Aphrodite naturally following along.

"Yes!" Mariana all but squealed as she catapulted off the couch and was already at the door.

"Yeah," was Annabeth's much more subdued response as she got up to follow the little demigod.

Penny exchanged another glance with Aphrodite as the pair fell in-step behind the mortals, swiftly making their way out of their hotel and into the bustling streets of New Orleans with the morning sun already rising high in the sky. With ease that spoke of experience Annabeth closed in the Poseidon's youngest, snatching the little girl's hand in her own before the excitable puppy in human form could dash off into the crowd.

Penny caught Aphrodite's amused chuckle as Mariana pouted up at Annabeth for a moment before resumed eyeing everything around her and tugging at the older demigoddess' arm. In no time they were making their way down the streets, all three more or less dragged along whichever way Mariana pulled to look at shops, chattering all the while as she pointed out whatever interested her.

"Did you put sugar in her food or something?" Aphrodite asked beside her as the pair stopped a few paces behind the mortal's, watching as Mariana ran up to a street stall selling little voodoo dolls, tugging Annabeth along.

"Nope," she replied as she gave a side-glance to her lover, "In fact I make it a point to limiting how much sugar she gets. _That_ ," she said with a finger pointed at the little demigod, "… Is all natural."

"Sweet Eros, she's as hyper as Adri," Aphrodite whispered in mock horror as she cast wide eyes at Mariana. "Are you sure leaving her with the Hunt is safe. I mean, we're talking about adding Mariana to the terror duo of Kelly and Andri. Last time I had made a dream visit to Drew, she told me Artemis was developing a permanent eye twitch, not to mention the little 'incident' those two caused last week."

"Oh, what incident?" Penny asked curiously. She really needed to get into a regular contact with Artemis if she was missing little updates like this.

"Well, apparently the girls had to do the Hunt's laundry as punishment for some prank they played during Archery practice. Something about Artemis nearly getting an arrow to the ass," she added with a snicker which Penny did as well. "Anyways, while the rest of the Hunt was bathing in some river, apparently Adri and Kelly got hungry and ran off for snacks. When they came back to finish, it turned out a bunch of raccoons had found the clothes, specifically the pile of panties, and where playing in them. When the girls arrived the little critters turned tail and ran, taking some with them and leaving the rest torn up and unusable."

Penny mouth dropped as her mind pictured the scene and she immediately knew that it had been intentional. Artemis could understand most woodland creatures and they her, and a good chunk of them had the hots for her out of some perverted principle. A band of raccoons snagging the undies of their favorite goddess and her maidens? Oh, that was not something they would pass up.

"So," Aphrodite continued, unaware of Penny's thoughts. "The Hunt was stuck commando for a day or two until Artemis got more delivered from a shop she gets her clothes made in. Also, I hear the Hunt has some fabulous new raccoon-fur hats."

Penny snorted at that, imagining a furious red-head, devil horns and all, stalking towards cornered raccoons with a giant knife in hand.

"At least I'll know Mariana will fit right in then," Penny said with a devious smirk.

Altogether, those three little hellions would be the dread of the Hunt though she might have to check in on regular basis. After all, a sweet yet excitable daughter of Aphrodite, a sneaky and mischievous daughter of Hermes, and lastly, the overly curious and boundless daughter of Poseidon together were a recipe for chaos. Last thing they needed was Artemis turning the three into new rugs … or maybe spanking them until they gained permanent cherry-butts.

The last mental image sent Penny into a fit of giggles as the immortal couple kept following after the two demigoddesses, exploring the streets and open-air markets. The hustle and bustle as vendors of all sorts called out to get attention, people moving in waves here and there, the occasional open space occupied by street performers.

Penny couldn't keep the grin off her face as she explored as well, sometimes stopping to try on little trinkets and hats with Aphrodite. She also found herself rather amused as she noted the eyes that kept following her and Aphrodite as they moved around, eyeing them with everything from flirty interests to obvious lust. Aphrodite noticed too and, with a discreet wink exchanged between the two, a little game began.

The pair started to tease and flirt with the occasional vendors to see who could get some rises out of them. Leaning in close when asking about the wares, flashing some cleavage and batting their eyes. Penny even made a small show off bending over while looking at a low shelf of necklaces and grinned at hearing two muttered curses from the cute girl and her brother working the stall behind her.

The obvious twins probably weren't out of high school yet but were definitely in that awkward hormonal stage and of course, the moment Penny showed any flirty behavior, blushes and stutters were the norm. She found them utterly adorable and bought some pretty silver necklaces while leaving a generous tip as she sashayed away.

That the was the flow for several hours as the two goddesses lost themselves in their fun while also checking up on Annabeth and Mariana, happily buying anything the two mortals wanted. Now resting in the shade of a small café, the four happily munched on sugary beignets (she just knew she was going to regret letting Mariana have so much sugar) and juice. Aphrodite was also amusing herself as she debated Mariana on what the cutest baby animals were, the daughter of Poseidon naturally naming mostly aquatic animals as the champions of 'Cute'.

All the while Penny kept casting side glances to Annabeth, the mortal having gotten a chair on the same side as her. Even now as she nibbled on the sugary treats, one of Annabeth's hands were holding Penny's in her lap, her thumb gentle brushing over the back of it. It was a sweet little gesture that warmed Penny's heart but at the same time came with a sense of bitter-sweetness.

Recalling the day spent bustling in the market and stales, Penny could see that she'd been of a one-track mind. The whole day she'd been far more focused and attentive to Aphrodite, rarely leaving her side while Annabeth was settled with Mariana. That coupled with the last few weeks, especially after Penny's distancing of intimacy with her blonde mortal, left the vixen feeling like quite the bitch.

It simply wasn't fair to Annabeth and Penny knew it, and unless she started making some changes, there would be consequences. This morning's little moment was definitely a sign that even if she was Penny's pet and love, Annabeth was still her own person with needs and emotions that Penny needed to address. ' _She's been so patient and understanding too, even when I haven't been giving her the attention she deserves,'_ she thought as she glanced at her little sister.

Mariana couldn't really be blamed for that either. It made sense why the little demigod was so clingy to Penny, thus cutting her time and just what she could do with Annabeth. Mariana's demeanor was rather energetic and even a little impulsive but that didn't mean the demigod was oblivious or immature for her age.

Penny had Aphrodite check-up on the Fantasia Garden on occasion and even called a few times, mostly for Mariana to talk to some of her old friends but to also get a better picture of how Mariana grew up. The club was rather successful and better maintained than one would expect of that kind of establishment but that didn't mean there weren't struggles and hardships.

Mariana grew up in a place that made her mature faster, made her aware of things children her age wouldn't even think about until later on, well into the teens and as young adults. Thanks to the adults and other kids present, the demigod was aware of the world not being all sunshine and rainbows, that sometimes people were rather mean (Penny wasn't sure if Mariana understood the concept of cruelty just yet) and petty for no other reason than that they could be.

She been taught since she could walk and talk to be cautious of strangers beyond the 'do not talk to them' lessons most kids get because she understood bad things could happen to her. She'd already seen and heard the things that could happen (as far as Esmeralda had been willing to tell Penny, nothing too graphic or scarring thankfully), like stories from the kids that returned after the failed attempts of social services and such. Also Mariana learned to take the supposed authority of adults and their intentions around her with a grain of salt.

With Penny's arrival and then Mariana's meeting of Poseidon, the little demigod suddenly found her circled of trusted adults growing as well as a shift in her environment and how safe she actually was. Of course the little demigod was unknowingly being influence by her connection to Penny and Poseidon to trust them far more and faster than she would most adults but then again, that happened with most demigods and something Penny became aware of as a Goddess of Family after the growth of her bond with Poseidon. Only a god and their actions causing direct harm to a demigod and those around them could fray that natural trust such as Hermes botching up with Luke's mother or Ares' aggression and condescension towards his own kids.

It's why Annabeth took it so hard when Athena verbally lashed out even if Penny had been the focus of Athena's anger or why many of the demigods at the camps get bitter and resentful that their divine parents don't even acknowledge them beyond claiming most of the time. It's also why many of the demigoddesses Artemis took into her Hunt became so loyal to her and protective of the group as a whole. It was a near pack mentality as ingrained in demigods as their affinity for Ancient Greek, Latin, and their combat abilities. Artemis acknowledging and interacting with her Hunt filled a natural need for attention and recognition even if she wasn't their divine parent.

Of course, that also meant it took time for someone like Mariana to grow completely comfortable with being alone with Annabeth and still longer yet to be with Aphrodite considering the goddess wasn't constantly around. Still, with their travels and Annabeth's constant presence along with Penny's assurance, Penny could safely say the little demigoddess considered Annabeth as a 'Safe Adult' and Aphrodite was quickly moving up that ladder too.

That being said, unless Poseidon was around, either Penny or Annabeth had to be present for the little demigoddess, especially with the constantly shifting environment. Otherwise Mariana would clam up and get jittery in the way a demigod searching for threats naturally would, twitchy hands and shifting eyes being the obvious signs. Thanks to that fact, it meant Annabeth and Penny had little personal time together since Mariana needed one of them present at the moment.

It also meant Penny jumped at the chance to get personal time with Aphrodite while Annabeth was saddled with watching the younger demigoddess without even realizing it until after the fact.

It was that realization that currently brought a minute frown to the vixen's face as she glanced at her blonde princess and then to the pair across from them, especially Aphrodite. ' _Well, I got to be greedy and have all my fun already, I think Annabeth's due her time too,'_ she thought as a little plan sprung into her mind, even with a little detail that up until now, Penny would have originally rejected. ' _Then again, **that** will be more than proof that I'm sorry and mean it.'_

With a mental nod she slowly drew her hand away from Annabeth's as she got up, drawing the attention of all three girls.

"Alright ladies, I'm going out for a bit of shopping," she said evenly before adding firmly, "Alone." Seeing their confused and questioning faces, and knowing they would ask why they couldn't come, she continued, "I'll see you three back at the hotel in say … oh, 3 hours," she added while glancing at a clock on a far off wall in the café.

Before they could think to argue her plans she made a quick round of the table, pecking each on the lips or forehead before walking off and seamlessly merging into the crowd bustling through the streets. As she walked she felt a little tickle of Aphrodite's mental probe trying to establish contact but she gave the mental equivalent of a playful yet firm swat joined with a sensation of playfulness. She didn't feel any more probe after the fact so she assumed Aphrodite got the hint to leave it alone for now.

She knew the three would be fine so she moved on to her current task, her eyes shifting as she swiftly made her way back up a certain street with more … adult shops. Ignoring the usual following gazes and occasional flirting attempts she stopped after about 15 or so minutes, her eyes on the sign of her chosen store.

 **Forever Naughty** it read making her snort at the name but she walked in regardless, a small chime announcing her entrance. A rather saucy looking brunette at a side counter perked up, her eyes quickly looking Penny up and down with interest before she greeted her.

"Hello there and welcome to **Forever Naughty**! How may I help you?" she asked as she eagerly leaned over the counter and flashing her impressive cleavage.

"Oh, I'm just browsing for now," Penny replied coyly as she glanced around. "But I'll be sure to ask if I need something."

With a wink she sauntered away, knowing she had a pair of eyes on her ass but she didn't mind as her eyes made quick work as she searched around. The reason she'd chosen this store in particular because it not only featured all manner of risqué and skimpy lingerie but full on dresses and other clothes that were just barely on the right side of decent … to an extent.

And if a sign she saw next to the stairs ascending to the second level was accurate, all manner of toys and much more were upstairs. Penny couldn't help but lick her lips in excitement as she was quick to browse first through the lingerie, her mind picturing both Annabeth and Aphrodite in all sorts of apparel. ' _Now, which ones fit right to Annabeth's style?'_ she thought as she shuffled through the kind of clothes that would give Artemis a heart attack.

She started off with the relatively tame, going for lacy bits of clothing that covered the expected before going down the line, her grin growing as the items she looked through became downright slutty. ' _Perfect,'_ she thought as she grabbed a scandalous pair of undies that she knew would get a glowing blush of embarrassment mixed with guilty approval and desire. Nodding in satisfaction at having found the key piece, she also grabbed a few other sets of bras and panties she knew her princess would love, especially to wear them for Penny.

After all, Penny had grown to understand Annabeth and what made her tick, especially when it came to getting her horny and excited. Annabeth's flaw was Hubris, a raw pride in herself and what she could do or achieve. She wasn't exactly one for Vanity the way most of Aphrodite's kids or even the goddess herself could be, but more of a subtle form. Annabeth loved being praised and admired for what she accomplished even if at face value she was more grounded and was good at controlling herself.

Of course to get that praise and admiration, Annabeth was the type to give her all to what she did. Ask her to teach and instruct? She'd be as professional and no-nonsense as the best of college professors, engaging with her students and trying to help whichever way she could. Ask her to build something? Damn bet she'd put expectations to shame and if she couldn't do it alone, she'd get the best to work with her. Get her to fight for a cause she believes in? She'd be the best tactician you could get while also not afraid to take the front-lines herself, leading and guiding however needed.

Point is, Annabeth was not one for half-measures.

So when Annabeth is in a relationship with someone, she is _with_ them entirely and that proof hung around her neck at all times as the charmed collar Penny gifted her. After years beginning with a rocky meeting to friendship and then love capable of bearing the brunt of Tartarus and its horrors. Sappy as that sounded, the fact was she was Penny's, her lover and girlfriend, her pet and slave, her total property. And in being that pet, in being the property of a goddess, Annabeth could safely let that tight-leashed control slip as well as stroke her inner rebel.

Everyone had a little rebel in them. A desire to be something out of the norm, to go against what was either expected of them personally or whatever social circles they found themselves in. A powerful, proud, and unyielding daughter of Athena that was wise as she was beautiful and deadly. Practically a poster-girl for both Girl-Power and what Greek demigods should strive for. Reyna came to mind as the same for the Roman demigods while Jason (pre-Second Giant War) and Percy had been as well (though admittedly Percy might have been a little too openly rebellious and opinionated for quite a few gods to consider a perfectly loyal demigod and their attempt to enslave him was proof of that).

Anyways, it was common the higher the expectations and standards one is set to, the more devious and probably scandalous the desires are in turn like a balancing act. In this Annabeth being an extreme Sub that finally found her Dom within Penny … and the fact that she was a rather greedy Sub that wanted her Dom's attention.

Of course she hid it well but Penny didn't doubt that if Mariana hadn't been Penny's little sister or if another goddess that wasn't Aphrodite had taken so much of Penny's attention, then the blonde would likely get temperamental. Oh sure, Annabeth wouldn't dare go against Penny if she'd ordered the mortal to deal with it (something which Penny never planned on doing. Pet or no, Annabeth was always allowed to speak up on whatever she felt with Penny) but the blonde wouldn't have hidden her displeasure all that much.

Which meant her good behavior deserved quite a bit of spoiling and rewarding which led to Penny's current shopping spree.

Annabeth would ruthlessly deny it should anyone ask or confront her on it (save the vixen goddess and possibly Aphrodite) but Penny knew the demigoddess loved the clothes she was given. In fact, the sluttier the better and all for Penny's enjoyment. Annabeth was a proud pet and practically preened under Penny's hungry looks because Penny's opinion was the one that mattered to her most now. Added to it was her choice of undies and how they were almost a dirty little secret that excited the blonde to no end.

So with devious grin Penny held the saucy unmentionables in one arm as she then moved to the racks of dresses and such, her eyes combing from one garment to the next. At times her eyes landed on few enticing pieces but ultimately she turned away from them. Hot and tight little numbers they might be but they were a little _too_ bold and obvious, especially for the plans Penny had.

Her search continued for a good half hour as she moved to racks lined with skirts and blouses, forgoing dresses this time around. After all, Annabeth looked to be in motion like most demigods and the single piece dresses could limit some of the little wiggles and shakes Annabeth could throw in. Finally after matching and pairing she decided on a certain top and skirt combo that she knew the demigoddess would like.

Nodding to herself she marched up the counter and gently set it down, noticing the excited glint in the pretty clerk's chestnut brown eyes as she looked at the all the pieces she'd bought.

"Find everything you need?" she ask slyly as she started with the undies to scan each item.

"Mostly…" Penny replied before giving a small hum as she glanced to the stairs and her thoughts shifting to what little wonders she could find in the second floor. "In fact, I might be interested in other things," she said as even more devious thoughts and images of thoroughly spoiled yet flushed blonde drifted about.

The clerk followed her eyes, slight blush coming onto her cheeks at they returned to Penny. Penny winked and gave a coy giggle as she watched the clerk— **Jane** she read on a small tag at her waist—as she practiced reading the surface-level emotions of the woman. There was definite lust there but also curiosity and interest, the kind that could lead to very interesting developments.

Putting _that_ idea aside for the moment, Penny hummed as she glanced at the stairs again before asking, "Would you happen to have **specialty** items upstairs?"

Jane perked up at the question, her head tilting cutely to the side as a small grin formed out of her pouty lips. "That depends. We here at **Forever Naughty** pride ourselves in our selections and pandering to tastes, even with custom items if needed," she answered with a hint of pride in her voice.

"We?" Penny asked as she leaned her hip against the counter.

"Family business, my aunt runs the show right now," Jane answered easily before her voice got a little lower as she asked, "Why? Looking for something particular?"

"Maybe~" Penny replied in a flirty voice. "I have a special someone—a few in fact—and some of our likes are … _uncommon_ ," she edged, carefully watching the pretty little mortal.

She blinked at the 'few' detail before her interest and curiosity spiked, her cheeks gaining more color, making a little 'oh?' sound. Penny on grinned in response before making a show reaching behind herself into a non-existent skirt pocket and pulling out a handful of large bills to pay the relatively expensive clothing she'd gotten.

As Jane folded and put away the clothes into a few bags, the mortal gave Penny a side glance and said, "Well, if you come back and want help in picking things out, I'll be sure to provide any _assistance_ you might need."

"It might be a date then," Penny replied slyly as she took the bag but not without letting her hand brush against Jane's, eliciting another faint blush.

Penny suppressed the desire to giggle even though she was impressed with the mortal's self-control since she knew her allure as a vixen goddess could make humans do all kinds of embarrassing things. With a wink she turned around and walked off towards the door, a teasing sway to her hips.

Just as she opened the door to exit, Jane called out to her, "By the way, those birthmarks are adorable," and adding under her breath "Almost like they're whiskers."

Penny for her part shot a grin over her shoulder and left, hiding her surprise. After all, a mortal had just admitting to seeing her whiskers, her Mist-hidden whiskers. ' _A clear-sighted mortal, what a surprise,'_ she thought as she moved on, looking for a few more stores and the things she needed for her plans tonight…

* * *

 **Well now, I'll admit, the majority of this chapter was more of set up for the next ones and developments coming but I hope you all were sated with the beginning lime there. Next chapter will be more fun (lemons!) and will also feature a time-skip (I try not to use those too often but hey!).**

 **Also, any desires, requests and such for who you want to see get together or specific sexual situations? Let me know!**

 **Makingmamaproud!**


	17. Lust in the Club

**And we are back with more of that steamy goodness! Lots of love from the last chapter and I know people are excited for things to start expanding. I have so much planned from the romance and fluff, heaps of lemons, some shenanigans, and of course the actual plot!**

 **Thanks for reading guys, I always appreciate it!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **PS. For any who are knowledgeable (or involved) in BDSM, especially the Dom and Sub dynamics, please don't hold it against me if I get something wrong. I'm trying to get a good idea of it and how it affects Penny and Annabeth but its a learning process.**

* * *

"I'm home!" Penny called to the mostly empty apartment she'd rented out, several bags held in her arms as she kicked the door closed behind her.

A soft yip drew her attention only to see Milo sitting up from where he'd been curled up on the couch. Smiling at her pet/familiar, she walked on over towards the couch and dropped the bags there as Milo hopped off and sat by her feet instead.

"Now then," she mumbled as she put her hands on her hips, tongue sticking out slightly as she thought about what to do.

She glanced at a clock on the wall, noting that it was around 3 in the evening and she had roughly an hour more before the girls got back. ' _That should be plenty of time,'_ she mused as she looked at the bags containing her purchases. After leaving **Forever Naughty** , Penny had stopped by more clothing stores and bought new shoes for all the girls, a few bathing suites, bath products, and a few other items. ' _Oh, she is going to love this,'_ Penny thought with a grin as she winked down at Milo and stepped back to get some space.

"Okay … just like Aphy said. Focus on yourself, find the connection … and pull!"

With a particularly loud snap of her fingers a large puff of pink smoke appeared followed with a startled squeak. With a wave of her hand she made the smoke vanish to leave behind a most naughty sight though not unexpected. There laid her mother, Sally, naked with a healthy flush to her skin and looking wet around the mouth, her chest, and at her crotch.

And she wasn't alone…

On top of Sally was another woman, equally naked and hands latched onto Sally's flared hips. The woman was fairly small and petite, probably an inch shorter than Annabeth, with rich mocha skin and jet back hair that draped over her shoulders, and big, light-brown eyes wide with surprise as both woman looked at Penny. The vixen in turn quirked an eyebrow in amusement at having caught her mother while said woman had been eating out one of Aphrodite's palace attendants, given that the pair were currently in a 69 position.

Another squeak followed as both women registered they'd been staring and keeping her waiting as they scrambled to untangle and stand up, both with flushed cheeks but making no move to cover themselves. Taking a few seconds to drink in the sight but more importantly, not let herself give into the sudden urge to fuck both women at the moment, Penny gave a light chuckle before speaking up as she got closer to Sally.

"Well, it seems like you found something to do while staying at Aphy's place, mother," she said as her hand ghosted along Sally's frame.

Sally blushed more as she glanced at the other women before looking at Penny even as goosebumps formed on her skin where Penny touched.

"Then again, I did say while staying with her you were free to do as you wished," Penny continued, her hand settling on cupping Sally's right tit as her thumb pressed against the erect nipple and earning a small mewl from her priestess before eyeing up the other woman currently looking on hungrily. "And your name sweetheart?" she asked.

"Shayne, my lady," the now named Shayne replied, her own eyes scanning over Penny quickly before settling on her face.

"One of Aphrodite's attendants right?" Penny asked, getting a quick nod. "Okay then, well I wasn't expecting to bring you along and I'm not good at the whole 'sending back', at least, not without teleporting with you back so you're kind of stuck until Aphrodite gets back here a little later … or," she said, a grin growing on her face. "… You could help out with the plans I have?"

She saw the curious look both women were sending her, her grin only growing as she walked passed them back to the bags and fished around for a particular purchase.

"What would that be my lady?" Shayne asked.

"Oh just Penny is fine," Penny said over her shoulder before standing up with her purchase in hand as she turned to the women.

Both looked wide eye at the tiny maid outfit she had. The skirt, a tiny and frilly thing would barely cover the front and left most of the ass hanging out along with a tub-top connected to two short sleeves and of course a little cap. Originally she'd intended for only Sally to wear it but if Shayne agreed, she could easily use her magic to make a temporary copy or even Aphrodite's blessing to make a permanent one.

With a foxy smirk she began, "So ladies, if you're willing, here's what I want to do…"

* * *

 **An Hour Later**

Penny glanced over her shoulder from the kitchen as she heard the door to the apartment opening, quickly followed by babbling of an excited Mariana and then Annabeth and Aphrodite. As the group walked in Penny was quick to get a read on the feel of them and see how the afternoon spent together had gone. Mariana looked as pleased as usual, holding what looked like some voodoo dolls.

However it was Annabeth and Aphrodite that took her focus. The mortal and goddess looked at ease with each other, particularly on Annabeth's part, as they giggle lightly. Penny was quite pleased to see said giggle was the result of Aphrodite whispering something in Annabeth's ear just as they walked in. Penny knew from experience Annabeth wasn't one for such sounds unless she was comfortable enough to with the company which was excellent news.

She had been a little worried that the two would be somewhat tense with each other after the moment in the morning but realized that'd she was jumping the gun there. Annabeth wasn't anywhere near the point of open jealousy (and Penny had no intention of letting it get there) or taking it out on someone else. Added to that was Aphrodite and her naturally warm and bubbly personality combined with how intuitive she could be around others, especially those she liked.

Seeing the two like that only cemented Penny's plans for the evening and further on as she smiled down at the currently bouncing little demigod.

"Hey Mariana, guess what?" she said, getting her sister's attention as the demigod stopped her chattering and waving around her dolls at Penny.

"What?" she asked, those sea-green eyes were brimming with curiosity.

"I found a small waterpark next to a local park," she said, seeing as Mariana started to grin enough to scare a Cheshire cat.

Ah, sometimes it was too easy to get the little demigod's attention. Honestly all you needed to mention was water or small animals. So she wasn't surprised as Mariana started hopping in place.

"Really!? Can we go, please, please, please!?" her little sister begged with big, wet green eyes.

"Oh course, but first, why don't you go to your room and look at the new swimsuits I got us?" she asked, grinning as Mariana's head snapped in the direction of said room before she all but flew off with a squeal.

With a smirk now on her face, she snapped her fingers just as Mariana went into the room and closed the door, a silvery shimmer covering the opening meaning her _silencing_ barrier had gone up along with a minor _compulsion_ for the little demigod to stay there trying on the suits and waiting for Penny instead of coming out.

With that done she turned her attention to the two other women that were looking at her curiously, not having a clue as to what her plans for the evening were. Letting her smirk fall to a gentle smile, she made a beckon motion to her pet, something that Annabeth was quick to respond to.

Once in her arms, Penny was quick to pull the mortal against her, her head lowering to initiate a kiss. It started slow and gentle as the mortal gave a slight squeak of surprise before beginning to melt into it. Soon though Penny started to get friskier, her hands trailing along Annabeth's back before falling to her rear and grabbing handfuls of tender flesh making the mortal moan softly. Soon Annabeth's mouth opened, her tongue pressing against Penny's lips as the goddess opened them willingly, allowing for their tongues to duel.

They started to pant as they pushed and pulled, Penny moaning as Annabeth's hands went through the hair on top of her head and passing over her materialized fox ears. After several minutes Penny finally relented and pulled back, feeling quite proud to see how flushed and excited Annabeth was. Glancing past the mortal, Penny almost giggled at the sight of Aphrodite fondling herself through her clothes as she looked on with hungry eyes, especially the way she kept looking at Annabeth's rear.

' _Soon baby,'_ Penny broadcasted mentally to her immortal lover getting her to perk up, the curiosity and lust pulsing off her.

Returning her attention to Annabeth Penny smirked as she squeezed the mortal's rear and pulled up, making Annabeth squeal as she was lifted, her legs wrapping around Penny's hips instinctively. With her cargo secure Penny walked along back to her room, purring as Annabeth hugged herself closer while kissing at Penny's neck to try and incite her. She also heard a low moan behind her and smirked, knowing that with the unveiling of her tails, her skirt had ridden way up, completely exposing her ass and the fact that she wasn't wearing panties to the Love goddess.

Soon enough they were in her room and as Penny used one of her tails to close the door, her smirk growing as she set down the blonde earning a needy whine.

"Turn around princess," Penny instructed, playfully swatting Annabeth's hands that tried to grab a handful of her breasts.

Huffing at being denied the blonde turned only to stop short and freeze up at the erotic sight before her. There stood Sally and Shayne, both with sexy little smirks on their faces as they stood straight, arms crossed at the front and in their maid uniforms. On Sally's curvy frame, the outfit was skin-tight. The tube-top hugged her C-cup breasts, squeezing the mounds together and up making them look fuller. Then the skirt made it better with Sally having decided to wear it higher on her hips, nearly at the waist.

That left her lowers completely exposed, the frilly skirt only reaching low enough to cover Sally's trimmed strip of hair but doing nothing to hide the aroused little clit coming out from under its hood or her glistening pussy. The replica suite Penny made for Shayne was snug, but not as overly tight on the servant's petite frame. Lastly were the frilly little caps both priestesses wore, with their hair pulled back into ponytails.

Taking her eyes off the candy in human form (otherwise she'd take them for herself), her focus shifted back to her princess. Annabeth was drinking in the sight as well, grey eyes taking in everything as she bit her lower lip, her fingers barely twitching at her sides. Penny grinned, knowing Annabeth's tells and what they meant. She wanted them. To touch, to taste, to fuck and have the same done to her.

So far removed from the uptight demigoddess that most pictured her as and assumed she still is, but not anymore. Penny knew that both her ascension to godhood and acceptance of the mortal had farther reaching consequences for the mortal, influencing her in ways that could be deemed a good or bad depending on how you looked at it. The lynch-pin of those changes was the fact that Penny owned the mortal and as a pet, she trusted Penny's judgement along with freeing herself to act however she wanted that didn't go against her master. That only her master's opinion and feelings for her mattered, nothing else.

The irony of being under Penny's absolute control leaving her freer to simply be, was not lost on either of them.

Annabeth loved Penny and expressed it by giving herself in her entirety to her mortal-turned-goddess lover, changes be damned, and that meant the demigoddess changed as well. Annabeth knew Penny would have more lovers and that she couldn't be the only one but unlike some, if not most others in such a position, Penny didn't expect such circumstances to be one way.

As Penny had more lovers, she allowed and even encouraged her lovers to have more of their own, to branch out and connect with others in the ways they were comfortable with. Granted her only lovers were Aphrodite, Sally, and Annabeth at the moment but it was a guarantee there would be more and the more practice got getting used to her lovers having their own, the better for her to curb her own possible possessive tendencies. Aphrodite's case was easier, Penny already knowing and understanding that the goddess was naturally a swinger, though the fact Aphrodite would willingly change that if Penny wanted it melted the vixen's heart and comforted her.

Sally, even if she was Penny's High Priestess, was still her own person and Penny expected her to behave as such. In fact, beyond being against the thought of certain individuals being near Sally, Penny tolerated her mother seeking male lovers (Penny would check them out first though) along with the female 'acquaintances' she'd already made amongst Aphrodite's palace attendants. She was a middle ground that left Penny feeling more protective than possessive, granted if anyone tried to take Sally away … well, there was a reason Penny had been the end of several deities already.

As for Annabeth, she was at the opposite end of the spectrum to Aphrodite. She _belongs_ to Penny and the vixen was both extremely possessive and protective of the blonde. Just the thought of anyone, be it a male or a goddess with a dick, fucking her mortal set the kitsune off … or at least, almost all cases did. But more on that later…

Right now Penny turned her attention on her heavily breathing princess, grinning as her nose caught the scent of growing arousal of the blonde and the two priestesses dressed as slutty maids. She could practically see the blonde's thoughts churning, ideas and desires bubbling up as she glanced at Penny almost pleadingly though also asking as to _why_ exactly they were here.

"You're going on a date tonight. They're here to get you cleaned up and ready," was the vixen's answer to the silent question, watching as Annabeth's face broke into a beaming grin even as she gestured for Sally and Shayne to get closer.

As they did Annabeth's eyes whipped to them, fingers twitching more as Sally and Shayne got more than close enough as they glanced between Penny and Annabeth.

"Now princess," she said in a low and sultry tone, getting the attention of all three women as she reached for one of Annabeth's hands and raised it up. "I think it's about time you were properly spoiled," she continued as she guided Annabeth's hand to Sally's chest, the blonde's hand starting to softly squeeze the moment it settled on the older woman's bosom. "They're yours until your date tonight so … have fun," she purred into Annabeth's ear as she gently pushed the blonde towards Sally and Shayne.

She then stepped back and simply watched, her own breathing getting sharper as she watched her princess grope and kiss the two maids, her lips pushing against Sally's, her other hand having gone around to squeeze Shayne's ass. All the while both Sally and Shayne had their hands exploring Annabeth's form, undoing her shorts and pulling at her shirt.

Knowing that if she stayed any longer, it was more than likely she would stay and take all three of them, Penny was quick to turn around and exit the room, flicking her wrist as a _silencing_ barrier passed over the door and room. She then quickly passed back to the living room where she found Aphrodite sitting the couch, one of her hands inside her shorts making Penny smirk as her tails wagged behind her.

"Excited babe?" she asked as she sashayed closer, purring at the way Aphrodite was looking at her with unbidden lust and want.

"There's a room with three horny and sexy mortals a few steps away and my vixen is currently flashing me, how can I not be?" she retorted in a husky voice as Penny glanced down to see that yes, her skirt had ridden up thanks to her tails enough to completely show her front.

With a shrug Penny closed in until she was right against the Love goddess before sitting down and straddling her, pressing their chests together as she went for a kiss. Aphrodite met her halfway and attacked with hunger, devouring Penny as the vixen moaned and melted into it. She could feel Aphrodite's hands as they squeezed and kneaded her ass, her hips starting to roll as she sought out friction but the kitsune knew she needed to stop.

So with a reluctant sigh she pulled back, ignoring Aphrodite's whine as she instead thought of her plans for the evening before sending them to Aphrodite. The goddess froze up for a second as the information was metaphorically tossed into her head without warning but only a moment before she went through it. Then Aphrodite looked at Penny in surprise, her eyes widening and getting watery as she spoke softly.

"Really? I … You'll let me-us-do it?" she asked, her lower lip trembling a little as she looked at Penny.

Penny responded with a warm smile as she leaned closer so their foreheads were touching.

"Really-really," she replied softly before giving the goddess a peck on the lips. "I love you and trust you so, will you do it?" she asked getting a teary smile and nod from her immortal lover.

"Of course," she replied happily getting Penny to grin as she hopped off Aphrodite's lap and pulled her skirt back down to its proper place as her tails and ears hid again.

"Great! Then you need to go and get ready for your date too," she instructed as her hands fell on her hips. "And I've got to get ready to take Mariana to the park."

"A little late though," Aphrodite said as she also got up while glancing at a clock on the wall which read a little passed 4.

"The park is still operating on summer hours so we'll get a few hours in," Penny replied as she turned towards the room Mariana was in. "See you later," Penny shot back over her shoulder as she walked off, getting an excited giggle before Aphrodite 'puffed' away in a cloud of pink smoke.

With her immortal lover gone and Annabeth left with her pampering, Penny removed the barriers surrounding Mariana's room and walked in only to nearly squeal and laugh at the sight of her little sister. She had instructed the little demigod to try on the suites but it seems Mariana took it a little further by adding all the extra apparel Penny had purchased with it. Wearing a sky blue one piece suite that included a small skirt and covered in bubble patterns, the little demigod waddled as she turned to face Penny.

Her feet were in oversized fins made to look like duck feet that Penny bought for no other reason than to look silly. A tube was around Mariana's waist, being pink and with a unicorn head at the front (which Penny didn't remember inflating), then the arm floats that made Mariana's arms hang out, and lastly the big face mask with mouth tube for breathing.

"Mariana," she said through some giggles as she walked up to the demigod, wishing she had a camera on hand to take some pictures of this for her father.

"Hewo!" the munchkin squeaked through her mask as she eagerly waved at Penny as she tried-and failed-to run/waddle to her.

Shaking her head in amusement, Penny gently pulled off the mask so the little demigod could talk properly before kneeling and getting her feet out of the fins.

"A little much, no?" she asked getting the child to giggle.

"But it would be fun!" she replied as Penny moved to getting the fins off and setting them aside.

"You wouldn't be able to sink into the water though," Penny retorted as she slide off the floats letting the demigod lower her arms properly.

She only got a pout from her sister making her grin as she ruffled her hair.

"Oh don't worry, we can still bring the stuff with us if you want to use it," she said, earning an excited nod as Mariana started packing the floats, fins, and mask into her bag.

Leaving her sister to it, Penny made quick work of finding a bag containing her own new bikini before stripping and putting it on. Looking down at herself she couldn't help but preen at how good it looked on her. It was a white little number, with a halter-styled top with a black bow at the center of her chest. Her bottom was small, with black bows at her hips and allowing a generous portion of her cheeks free.

Nodding she then shimmied back into the skirt and blouse before turning to Mariana and dressing the demigod in a small purple sundress and sandals. With the little demigod already packed and carrying the tube, Penny ushered her out of the room and towards the door, pausing to grab an already packed bag filled with snacks, towels, etc. With one last glance to her room and tapping into her connection with her favorite mortals to see how they were doing, she took Mariana's hand as they walked out and ready for sister-bonding time at the waterpark!

* * *

 **Four Hours Later**

Penny hummed to herself as she washed dishes, her tails swaying gently behind her as she heard Mariana giggling along with soft chuckles from Sally. Glancing back she saw the pair sitting comfortably together on one of the couches as they watched some classic Looney Tunes, quite the find on the otherwise bland programming available to their rented suite. Seeing Mariana cuddled up to her mother also warmed her heart and also gave her some relief, after all, it meant there were more adults Mariana was comfortable being alone with.

Seeing they were okay she returned her attention to the dishes as she thought back to the evening spent out at the park. It wasn't far and Mariana had all but bolted towards one of the larger pools the moment Penny found them a spot to leave their things and strip of the top layers. Luckily Penny didn't really need to see Mariana to know where she was so she took her time, trusting Mariana to not use any water powers while others were present.

It went well … mostly.

The sisters had fun frolicking back and forth between the pools and waterspouts, occasionally taking a trip to the slides and screaming their heads off in delight. Though at times Penny was mildly annoyed when guys and even one girl kept swimming by trying to flirt with her. Sure if she were alone it would make sense, what with her allure as a goddess and all that, but she was clearly here with her sister and busy. At least a few cold rejections and even a catty comment did away with them soon enough.

Persistent mortals aside there was only one issue that came up and of course it was thanks to the little hellion named Mariana.

Apparently the munchkin thought it would be funny to stay under the water for long periods of time while near the deep ends, well beyond the time a child should be able to hold their breath. This led to several rescues with the nearby lifeguards blaring their whistles and going for saves only to pull out a perfectly healthy child every time. Luckily Penny managed to sweet talk anyone from looking into it and after the third time, decided that it was enough water for them.

Mariana was simply giggling the whole time, trying to look innocent even though Penny caught that devious little glint in her eyes.

She was honestly having doubts about letting Mariana meet the likes of Adri and Kelly. Artemis might not survive such a trio and that wasn't even considering what would happen when the three got to the pre-teen stage and further if they took the full oaths later. Regardless, after leaving the park and returning home they bathed together (honestly more of a soapy tickle war and splashing around) before Penny got started on dinner.

When everything was ready she called for Annabeth, Sally, and Shayne to join them, the three looking very refreshed themselves with Annabeth practically glowing from her pampering and dressed casually since Mariana was present. A quick but filling dinner of chicken stew, fresh bread rolls that Penny had made and left ready to bake earlier in the day, and vanilla pudding. During the meal Penny made a point of introducing the two women to Mariana, something that had the little demigod getting all shy at first but opening up thanks to Sally's welcoming warmth and demeanor.

Once done Penny shooed off Annabeth to get ready for her date (she wasn't sure if Annabeth realized that Penny wasn't her date) with Shayne on hand to help and that led up to now, with her cleaning as Sally and Mariana bonded over cartoons. In fact she was just about done and after discreetly lighting her hands on fire to dry them, she turned around as she heard the door to her room opening, drawing her gaze.

She couldn't help herself but stop short as she looked at Annabeth as she stepped out, dressed in her clothes that Penny had specifically left out for her along with her make-up and hair expertly done by Shayne. Her hair was nearly glowing in golden shades as it spilled down all the way to her shoulders in wavy curls, a few curls spilling at the front and draping at her forehead. Her big, green-rimmed, grey eyes peering back at her with her lightly tanned, silky skin along with her cherry-red lips that seemed to pop.

Then her top was an equally red blouse with a plunging neckline while the top ended just above her belly-button and gave a more than generous view of Annabeth's high C-cup bust, the tightness of the blouse making them look even fuller than normal. Then sitting snuggly on her hips was a, black tiered mini-skirt that Penny knew, just barely hide her princess' little treasure. That gave way to her long, lightly tanned legs that Penny had to resist going to touch and lastly, moderately high black heels.

Along with that was Annabeth's ever present collar as the only piece of jewelry on her. All in all she looked gorgeous in Penny's eyes and she was considering just dragging Annabeth back into the room and having her wicked way with her. But she bit down on those desires as her princess walked up to her, a teasing sway to her hips as she gave a smile to Penny she knew would rile her up, especially with the slight blush on Annabeth's cheeks.

"Hey you," Annabeth whispered gently as she walked up to Penny and casually tossed her arms around Penny's neck before glancing down at Penny's simple shirt and pajama bottoms. "Aren't you going to get ready?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nope," Penny chirped as she pecked Annabeth on the lips before wiggling out of her grip and stepping back with a playful smirk on her face. "I never said I'm taking you out."

That got a confused frown from her blonde. "Then wh—"

Whatever she was going to say at the knock on the door making Penny's smirk grow, already knowing who it was. She turned and walked towards it and hearing Annabeth walk behind her before she opened the door, unable to stop from licking her lips at the sight revealed to her.

It was Aphrodite, and as usual dressed to impress. Her hair, in contrast to Annabeth's, was completely straightened out like a curtain of black silk that fell to her lower back, her face framed by longer bangs, her sapphire blue eyes and pink lips popping from the surrounding creamy skin. Her top was a one-shouldered, dark blue blouse that tightly hugged her curves and clearly showed she wasn't wearing a bra. Said top was tucked into a black and blue pleated skirt that might have been fairly modest if it wasn't for the fact Aphrodite had the skirt at her waist, meaning the skirt ended barely at mid-thigh. Then Aphrodite went with black, knee-high stockings and dark blue, closed-toed high-heels to finish the assemble.

' _Damn, between these two there won't be a pair of dry panties or loose boxers in whatever club they decide to go,'_ Penny thought as she practically eye-humped her immortal lover. Hearing a slight gasp and soft swallow behind her made her grin as she looked back to see Annabeth also eyeing up Aphrodite.

"Now this," Penny spoke up as she drew Annabeth's attention before gesturing to Aphrodite, "Is your date."

Glancing between the two goddesses, Annabeth got closer before looking steadily at Penny as the vixen held out her hand. Taking it, Annabeth didn't resist as Penny pulled her into a gently embrace, their eyes not leaving each other as Penny gave her a small kiss before pulling back a little.

"I know we haven't had the personal time you've wanted lately," she said, feeling Annabeth's fingers twitch from where they rested on Penny's hips. "And I know you've been patient and understanding, something that you'll have to be for a little longer but that doesn't mean you have to just wait on me for attention," she said as she looked towards Aphrodite, an action Annabeth mirror, before the pair looked at each other again. "She's your girlfriend too and I think it's about time you two got to really go on a date together."

As she finished she gently removed Annabeth's arms before passing her off to Aphrodite's side, the blonde not resisting even as she looked at Penny. Penny smiled as her hand came up to touch the collar, her finger grazing the little dagger pendant as she looked into Annabeth's eyes.

"You're mine Annabeth, my princess and first love," she said softly as her hand moved up to cupping Annabeth's cheek. "But you're more than just that and tonight isn't about me, so don't worry about me. I want you to go out and have fun with your girlfriend … whatever that may be, okay?" she asked, watching as Annabeth's eyes got a little watery before she nodded. "Good, then I'll see you two in the morning so, have fun," she finished with a little smirk.

Annabeth blushed lightly at that as Aphrodite only grinned before the love goddess purred, "Oh, we will," before toning it down as she offered her hand to Annabeth. "So … ready to go?"

Annabeth looked at her hand before glancing to Penny, searching for something but once Penny gave an encouraging nod, she took Aphrodite's hand and let the goddess lead her off. Penny watched them go, a warm smile on her lips before it became a perverted as she trailed over their retreating figures and imagining just what they could get up to for the night.

Not to mention the surprise Aphrodite was in for when she sees the undies Penny bought for Annabeth to wear tonight…

Still, shaking off those thoughts she closed the door and walked back over to the living room, drawing the attention of Sally.

"They're off?" she asked softly to which Penny nodded as she walked around the couch before plopping down beside Mariana and getting comfortable to watch some TV.

However before she could she caught the sound of the door to her room opening again and glanced back to see Shayne coming, also dressed in one of Penny's larger shirts. Smiling at Aphrodite's priestess, she gestured to her left and the last spot open on the couch. Shayne only smiled back as she was quick to take the spot and lean back against Penny. With everyone finally present, they all relaxed as simply enjoyed the company together…

* * *

 **With Aphrodite**

The Love goddess walked on silently as she occasionally glanced at the blonde beside her. They'd been traveling the more popular streets of New Orleans known for the nightlife activity featuring all manner of bars, clubs, and restaurants. She'd started off with taking them to one of the quieter, sit-down bars, making a little small talk with her date, the little bits complementing her looks (which were goddess worthy) and asking about her little 'pampering' session. Oh, the blush she got out of the blonde when she commented on Shayne's _oral_ massages was simply adorable.

The conversation flowed with a casual ease, at times Annabeth asking Aphrodite about random history trivia, some of her godly duties and how she interacted with the mortal world, and even about her kids. Aphrodite also took her time to ask about the blonde and her quests she took considering the blonde had better memory and some finer details about those times, and about her siblings seeing as Annabeth was rather fond of them.

An hour or so passed by like that, the two picking at some finger food before deciding to move on and heading back into the bustling streets.

Still, Annabeth had been expecting a night out with Penny and so was still a little more on the silent side when not being asked a question but Aphrodite didn't blame her. If anything, if gave her even more reason to make this night as wonderful for Annabeth as Penny could have done. So they walked along hand in hand, ignoring the leers and cat-calls they naturally attracted as Aphrodite pulled them towards a slightly more exclusive club.

Of course, you wouldn't expect the entrance to said club to be through what looked like a large hotel. **Dusk To Dawn** was the name shown on a large neon sign as the pair walked in through a rotating door. Inside a light tinge of perfumes permeated the open foyer with low lighting, giving the red and maroon painted walls a more shaded look. With Annabeth letting her lead them along as she looked around curiously, they arrived at the front desk for registration/check in.

"Hello ladies, welcome to **Dusk To Dawn** , can I help you?" asked a blonde women as she looked up from a computer.

"Yes, Ms. Rosemary Venus checking in and my plus one," she replied as she dug into a skirt pocket to pull out a clip holding several cards and handing an ID to the attendant, while hearing Annabeth's little snort at her cover name.

"Ah, I have you here," the attendant continued as typed on the keyboard. "Ms. Venus, night and noon rental, full pass with suite, room service, and your plus one is?" she asked as she looked pointedly at Annabeth.

"Right here," Aphrodite said as she quickly handed over a second ID while giving Annabeth's hand a slight squeeze to keep her from reacting.

"Ms. Annabeth Chase, correct?" the attendant asked getting a nod from the blonde. "Excellent, can I get your signatures and then right hands please?"

Annabeth looked confused by the request but followed suite when Aphrodite did it without issue. After signing on a screen they watched as the attendant reach down and heard the pulling of a drawer before the attendant grabbed something, scanned it, and then stood to reach for their hands. Within moments the attendant fastened slime rubber bracelets on their wrists and passed them over a second scanner which got a click sound and beep from the bracelets.

"Alright, now that your key bracelets are on, do you have any questions or concerns?" asked the attendant only for Aphrodite to shake her head.

"No worries, I've been here before and know all the rules," Aphrodite answered before Annabeth could ask anything, already tugging the blonde along as the attendant waved at them before they turned a corner into a new hall.

"Hey, I wanted to ask her about the rules," Annabeth somewhat hissed as she looked at Aphrodite as the pair stopped a ways down the low-lit hall.

"And I can tell you just as easily," Aphrodite retorted with little smirk.

"Okay, then what are they?" the blonde asked with a huff before following as Aphrodite started walking again.

"Well, here in **Dusk To Dawn** its more than a hotel featuring a club. It's actually a love hotel and swinger's club in one," she explained as she glanced back to see Annabeth's open mouthed expression making her chuckle a little. "Yep and what's special about it is that you stay on the premise for the entirety of the time you rent a room which includes access to the club and depending on the type of rent, access to other facilities."

As she said that they arrived at a section of elevator with two well-dressed bouncers.

"Ladies," the first one, a very tall man with trimmed goatee and short cropped hair, greeted as he held up a scanner.

Aphrodite held up her wrist with the bracelet, an action Annabeth mirror, as he scanned them over getting a beep and green flash before nodding and gesturing to an elevator that was opened by another bouncer.

"Thank you," Aphrodite chirped as they stepped in and winked at the bouncers as the doors closed before she pressed the button for the 7th floor.

"So, where did that ID for me come from?" the blonde asked.

"Oh, I just went and asked Hera to do it after Penny told me the plans for tonight," Aphrodite answered easily as she glanced at the mortal. "Besides, the moment you took Artemis' blessings regular IDs would have been pointless for you."

"Okay, and the bouncers at the elevators?" Annabeth asked after a moment as she looked at Aphrodite.

"To keep things in order and very professional," Aphrodite replied over the soft jazz music playing as the elevator slowly ascended. "Like I said, the idea is you stay for the time you rent meaning you can get completely wasted all day if you want so they have the bouncers to help if you're too out of it. They'll also escort you up and down the stairs, and to your room if you ask them to."

"Huh … and the other facilities?" Annabeth asked.

"Well, the club is the top floor which we're going to now. 2nd through 6th are all floors for rooms but they also feature a bar and lounge if you want to 'greet the neighbors' and all that. Then there is one large sub-level that has an indoor pool, a sauna, an open room for group classes like yoga and dance classes. Oh, and clothing is optional," she finished with a grin getting a raised eyebrow from the blonde.

However before she could ask any more a ding announced that they arrived so the pair soon stepped out into a low-lit hall also watched by four bouncers as blaring techno music greeted them. Shooting the blonde a quick grin, Aphrodite tugged her along as they made their way down the hall to the doorway with flashing lights.

Once there she grinned as Annabeth gasped a little, taking in the sights. In front of them was one large dance floor with glowing tiles that lit up with bright colors as strobe lights flashed overhead. Of course it was practically trembling with the dancers, bodies wiggling and grinding against anything and everything with a lust so palpable Aphrodite could taste it.

To their left was a lifted DJ booth, this evening being a women in a skin-tight black body-suite and large visor that held music bars in time to the beats. To their right was the rather long bar as almost a dozen bartenders, the men dressed in tight black slacks, bowties or ties, and suspenders, nothing more to hide their well-sculpted frames. The girl bartenders in contrast were either in red bunny suites or in black mini-skirts and red corsets along with the bow ties.

Lastly to the back and across the floor from them were the couches, lounges, and various booths along with a doorway into another hall, that people could be seen going and coming out. Of course, the one big detail that she was sure took Annabeth's notice was that fact that most of the people were barely dressed and some clearly naked coming out of the hall from the back.

Seeing how Annabeth was busy take in the sights, Aphrodite gently pulled her along as they walked along the rim of the dance floor until they got to the other side and took a small booth close to the bar. Luckily the table between them was small enough that they didn't need to lean or shout to hear each other over the music. Aphrodite watched in amusement as Annabeth's eyes kept swiveling around as she tried to take everything in until one of the attendants stopped by their booth.

"Hello ladies, can I get you anything?" asked the busty ravenette as she held a little pad and scanner.

"One Apple Martini with a lime twist please," Aphrodite ordered before glancing to her date.

"I'll have the same please," Annabeth said after a pause before Aphrodite held up her wrist which the attendant scanned.

"It will be right on the way," the attendant said before she left, wiggling a little to the music as she made her rounds.

"Hey Annabeth, have you even had alcohol before, let alone a martini?" Aphrodite asked as she looked at the blonde curiously.

After all, Annabeth was more or less the poster mark for 'good girl' back at camp and being a year rounder, the goddess doubted the mortal had many chances to go to parties.

"A bit," Annabeth replied, her gaze falling back on Aphrodite instead of the dancing people. "Mostly some beers smuggled in by the Twins during some of the celebrations between the wars."

"Ah."

They fell into a semi-comfortable silence after that, both looking on and maybe even tapping to the music until the attendant returned with their drinks. Aphrodite gracefully took hers before smiling at Annabeth and said "Cheers," before lightly clinking it against Annabeth's drink. She then took a sip as she watched Annabeth give hers a small taste before her eyes lit up as she took a more generous sip.

"Like it?" Aphrodite asked with a small smirk to which Annabeth nodded.

"It's not as sweet as I thought it would be," Annabeth answered before taking another sip.

Aphrodite couldn't help but snort as she recalled some dates she'd had with Penny. "You should see Penny when she gets a sweet drink. Girl puts them away faster than we can order them sometimes and don't even get me started on Chocolate Martinis."

"It explains why she's so sweet though," Annabeth returned with a small grin making Aphrodite almost snort as she took a sip of her drink.

"Okay, that was corny," she said between chuckles only to get giggles from Annabeth.

"But fitting."

A more comfortable silence fell between them as they enjoyed their drinks together. Seeing Annabeth's free hand, Aphrodite slowly brought her right hand up and reached the small space across to take it. Annabeth looked at her as she did it but only gave a light smile as she let Aphrodite intertwine their fingers, glad that Annabeth was relaxing into the date more.

"Hey Annabeth," she started, drawing the blonde's steely grey eyes. "I'm really glad you came out with me, even if you weren't expecting me."

Annabeth narrowed her eyes a little but didn't comment as Aphrodite continued.

"And I know things have been a little tense … and I sort of hogged Penny, and for that, I'm sorry," she said as she sighed softly. "But, I hope you'll give me the chance to make it up to you and not just tonight, but from now on. After all, aren't we girlfriends too?" she asked almost shyly.

It was a little odd, even for Aphrodite, thinking about what her relationship with Annabeth was. Ever since that first threesome and Aphrodite admitted to loving the blonde too, even if it wasn't anywhere as deep as what she felt for Penny yet, they'd never really picked up from there. Sure she'd kissed and cuddled the blonde plenty of times but it was always with Penny present and more of being affectionate simply because the other was there. Even the bouts of sex had only been a couple of threesomes, again started by Penny, and that usually ended in a similar way to the first time.

It actually made Aphrodite feel a little self-conscious about this date and hoping her idea had been something to the blonde's tastes. Sure, she knew the mortal had grown comfortable and more in touch with her own desires thanks to being around Penny, both as a lover and as a mortal being influence by a constant presence of an amorous divine one. Granted maybe a swinger club was a little much for a first go but then again Aphrodite had no intention of letting anyone else touch her date beyond dancing and she was sure Annabeth wasn't keen on it either.

Honestly one of the reasons Aphrodite even chose this particular club and hotel was because she wanted to let loose with Annabeth while avoiding the usual annoyances clubs carry with them. After all, given the price tag on even getting a pass for an evening was enough to make sure no know started trouble. She was also curious to see if Annabeth would be into it and what her comforts were without having Penny around. That and Penny giving her permission to do whatever she wanted with the blonde (that Annabeth was comfortable with of course) also got her excited so she thought the place could set the mood.

However her thoughts were interrupted as she felt Annabeth squeeze her hand to draw her attention. Seeing the soft smile playing on the blonde's cherry lips Aphrodite felt a familiar, fuzzy warmth settling in her stomach. Gods this girl probably didn't even realize how beautiful that smile was.

"We are girlfriends, aren't we," Annabeth said gently as she pushed aside her finished martini. "So does that mean no more visiting only to see Penny?"

"Ah-uh, from now on when I visit, it's for both of you," Aphrodite replied confidently. "After all, you're a total catch too," she said as she purposely let her eyes lower to look over the blonde sitting across from her, especially that plunging neckline. "A feisty nerd and total babe? Oh sweetie, you'll need to keep me away with a stick."

Annabeth giggled even as the blush that had been present since Aphrodite picked her up darkened. Why was that? At times when they walked Aphrodite could have sworn Annabeth blushed more and even tried to rub her legs together when they'd waited for a table earlier. Hmm … things to look into.

"You're lying it on thick there," the blonde tittered as her free hand tucked a curl of hair behind her ear.

"Am I wrong though?" was the cheeky reply to which Annabeth shook her head in amusement.

"Well, in that case," the blonde said before she leaned over the table and planted a kiss on Aphrodite's lips before pulling back and practically purring, "I want to dance."

"Right away," was all Aphrodite said as she downed the last of her martini before getting up from the booth and offering Annabeth her hand.

The blonde eagerly took it as she got up and the pair headed for the dance floor, the beat of the blasting music shaking their very bones. It took a little to get smoothly into the crowd while avoiding getting pushed or knocking into anyone. Once in a comfy spot Aphrodite turned to Annabeth, pleased to see the blonde already wiggling to the music as she smiled back at Aphrodite.

"By the way, if you partner up with someone, don't be too surprised if they get a little hands on," she warned as she leaned closer to the blonde's ear before pointing her head to a couple dancing close to them.

Their hips were practically fused as they grinded against each other, the guy's buttoned shirt being open as the girl trailed her hands over his chest and his hands cupping her ass. And they weren't the only ones but then again, that was the point of this club, whether you came with someone or not. Seeing Annabeth's nod, Aphrodite smiled as she pulled back a little and started to let herself drift into the flow of the music.

Her hips started shaking, a shimmy of her shoulders here and there as she moved to the beat. At one point she gave a small twirl, her raven hair trailing behind her in a dark curtain. Her eyes found Annabeth and she watched as the blonde bounced and moved around, a beaming smile on her face as she moved with a grace comparable to pro-dancers. Aphrodite noticed that Annabeth already had several admirers that just barely moved, more interested in watching the blonde move with a near hypnotic sway to her hips.

Then their eyes met, those steely grey and green-rimmed eyes gleaming as Annabeth gave her a smoldering smile before slowly rolling her hips as she spun on the spot, her golden hair almost glowing under the lights. Aphrodite heard someone mutter a curse from watching but she didn't pay it any mind as she grinned at the blonde as she stepped up her own dancing while moving her closer to the blonde.

That set off a game of cat and mouse between the two as they let themselves drift along the dance floor. Their smiles never left them as they danced to each song, at times even partnering up like when one rather handsome man came up behind the blonde, one hand landing on her hip. Annabeth didn't even pause as she simply went with it, getting a little grind in before she bumped her booty back against him and sashayed off before he could recover.

Aphrodite also found herself sandwiched at one moment between a very touchy couple but she wiggled out of them after a few minutes and caught up to Annabeth again.

The pair smiled at each other just as the music shifted from techno to reggaeton much to the crowd's cheering approval. The beat of the music started to pick up some people partnered up and others collected into groups but Aphrodite didn't pay attention to that. No, her eyes were glued on the blonde babe making her way closer until their bodies met.

"Looking for a partner?" Annabeth purred in her ear as the blonde's arms found their way around Aphrodite's neck.

"Maybe," Aphrodite replied as her hands latched onto Annabeth's hips, the pair starting to grind together as the music picked up.

"I'll take that as a yes," Annabeth replied, her voice getting a little husky as she pulled herself closer until their chests were rubbing against each other.

Aphrodite bit back a small moan at that, loving the feel of Annabeth's own braless chest pressing against her own as she looked at her face. Her cheeks were flushed and her breathing coming a little quicker thanks to all the dancing, her cherry lips slightly parted. Aphrodite looked at them for a least a solid minute before she leaned down and captured them with her own, giving the blonde a smoldering kiss which was eagerly returned.

Her mouth opened the moment she felt Annabeth brush her tongue against her lips, their kiss deepening as Aphrodite's hands fell to Annabeth's rear, cupping handfuls of tender cheek. The grinding got harder as they made-out, their bodies writhing to the music. Suddenly Annabeth gave a small bite, tugging at Aphrodite's lower lip making the goddess growl. Pulling back much to Annabeth's surprise, the mortal could only squeak as Aphrodite turned her around before tugging the blonde's hips back against her own.

One of Aphrodite's hands then came up and started to grope one of Annabeth's tits as she pulled the mortal flushed against her, the pair still grinding to the music as Annabeth gave a low moan and looked at Aphrodite over her shoulder.

"You like that?" she asked lowly as she raised her hand for a moment to brush Annabeth's hair to the side before her hand returned to its groping.

"Yes," Annabeth groaned as her own hands came back and grabbed Aphrodite's hips to pull her impossibly closer.

Aphrodite responded by starting to trail kisses along the back of Annabeth's neck, earning little whimpers and groans as the two completely forgot about anyone else being there. Aphrodite lost track of how long that danced together, only that the music had completely finished the latin music after several songs, moved to rap, and then shifted to techno again.

But that didn't matter.

What did was that Annabeth had turned in her arms again and was now kissing and nipping at her neck before Aphrodite caught the throaty, "Take me."

Aphrodite didn't need to be told twice as she wrapped her arm around Annabeth's waist and pulled her along. The travel from the club, to the elevators and a floor down to the suits floor, to finding their door as they kept pausing to kiss, was a blur. It was only the resounding slam as Aphrodite closed the door behind them and Annabeth tugging her to the king sized bed in the middle of the low lit room that really brought the goddess back to focus.

Annabeth was giving her hungry eyes as she kicked off her heels before closing the distance to Aphrodite to start kissing yet again. Aphrodite returned it with equal want as her hands started to tug at Annabeth's top while the blonde did the same to her, the pair only separating for a second to toss away the clothes before slamming together again. Aphrodite then felt Annabeth's hands searching for the zipper to her skirt making her grin into the kiss as she helped the eager blonde along, the zip going down and the skirt following as it pooled at her feet.

Annabeth broke the kiss to look down before smirking back up at Aphrodite. "No panties?" she asked, her hands trailing over Aphrodite's bare ass.

"No," was the purred reply as Aphrodite's own hands trailed up Annabeth's legs and to her ass underneath the skirt. "And you have a thong on. I'd say you picked up Penny's tastes," she teased back.

"Or maybe they always were to my taste and I just didn't get too many chances to wear them," the blonde replied before kissing her and then slowly starting to lower.

Aphrodite felt her heart quicken as the blonde dropped to her knees while looking up at the goddess, one of her hands rubbing at Aphrodite's wet pussy. She watched in rapture as the blonde leaned closer, giving her quick and teasing kisses along her lower lips and clit making the goddess moan before raising an eyebrow as Annabeth looked up at her expectantly.

A moment passed before Annabeth actually brought a hand before her mouth and made an unmistakable gesture that nearly made Aphrodite's mouth drop open.

"Really?" Aphrodite asked in wonder, not having expected to go that particular route.

After all, it was one thing with Penny saying they could do whatever they wanted and it was another when Annabeth was not only inviting but asking for it. Well, who was she to make her girlfriend wait? So with a gleaming grin Aphrodite willed the organ into existence, with extra, as a golden glowed swallowed up her crotch for a moment. Once it died down Annabeth actually purred as she was faced with Aphrodite's nearly 11 inch tool of divine flesh.

"Oh, that's new," the demigoddess said as she reached a hand to grasp Aphrodite, getting a groan of approval, and lifting the shaft to reveal the additions.

Along with the cock was a swollen sack containing lemon sized balls stocked full of cum.

"Well, t-they're more for s-show," Aphrodite said between groans as Annabeth pumped her slowly. "But it m-makes it fe-eel better," she finished getting a hum of approval from the blonde.

"Well then, more for me," Annabeth said with a throaty chuckle before her head came closer.

Aphrodite's breath hitched as Annabeth started to trail kisses along her shaft while looking up at her before lifting the shaft and kissing under. Aphrodite groaned as she felt her girlfriend kissing and licking the sack, her hands coming down to rest on her golden hair.

"Oh Anny," Aphrodite breathed as she felt the blonde suck in her balls, caressing them with her tongue one at a time before releasing them and licking along the entire length of the shaft all the way to the head.

Again their eyes met and Aphrodite could only look down in surprised awe as Annabeth took the swollen head into her mouth before slowly descending. Inch by inch of thick cock went into those cherry lips as Annabeth never broke eye-contact until Aphrodite felt the back of Annabeth's throat without gagging. But there was only a pause as the blonde suddenly pulled back making Aphrodite gasp before the blonde grabbed Aphrodite's hips and pulled as her head pushed forward.

"Di Immortals!" Aphrodite cried as she felt the entirety of her cock getting surrounding in hot and wet warmth, the tip all the way down the blonde's throat as she moaned around the flesh.

What followed was vigorous deep-throating blowjob as Annabeth sucked and swallowed around Aphrodite's cock, the blonde mewling and moaning as she looked up at Aphrodite with big, needy eyes. Just seeing that look lit a fire in the goddess as she grabbed the blonde's head and proceeded to face-fuck her. She groaned at the wet warmth, loving the sounds of slurping and occasional gagging as the blonde let herself be used.

Several minutes passed then as Aphrodite felt a heat in her loins building making her thrusts to get more erratic until, with a final twitch, she pushed her cock all the way. The moment she was balls-deep she came, holding Annabeth as thick ropes of cum shot down the blonde's throat and into her eagerly waiting stomach as said mortal gave gurgled moans.

After several seconds Aphrodite finally pulled out, a few final spurts nailing Annabeth on the lips and cheeks as she released the cock with a pop. Aphrodite took a moment to burn the image into her memory of Annabeth on her knees, panting and flushed with cum dripping off her lips and chin. If anything the sight only made her get harder but she had something to do first before she could plunge herself into the blonde's heat.

"Come here babe," Aphrodite cooed as she picked up the blonde and led her to the bed, dropping her down on her back.

Aphrodite gave her another kiss, moaning at her own taste, before breaking from her lips and trailing down. She spent a generous bit of time kissing and playing with Annabeth's breasts, teasing her hardened pink nipples and sucking on them much to the blonde's vocal approval until she kept going lower. Eyeing Annabeth's skirt she tugged down the clothing and was quick to get it off the blonde before pausing in surprise as she looked at Annabeth's panties.

Honestly, she was pretty sure they couldn't be called panties.

Clearly made of leather and in the thong design, what really caught her attention was the crotch piece, which instead of one lacy cloth or leather, was a string of silicon beads pulled tight and running through the center. With the way Annabeth kept squirming, the beads kept rubbing and rolling against her clit and cunt, constantly stimulating her. ' _Well, no wonder she was blushing all night,'_ Aphrodite thought as she licked her lips before looking up at the blushing blonde.

"Well, someone's been naughty," she teased as she gently touched the beads, pressing them against Annabeth's pussy making the blonde squirm more.

"They were … a gift from P-Penny," Annabeth replied through her heavy breathing making Aphrodite's grin grow.

She couldn't wait to see what else the vixen might have bought but for now she only grinned at the blonde as she lowered her head and started to kiss around the beads. Annabeth's breath hitched as Aphrodite took her time worshipping the mortal's cunt, leaving wet and sloppy kisses between slow licks, lapping up the blonde's glistening honey.

"Oh, right there!" Annabeth begged as her back arched when Aphrodite stuck her tongue into the velvety tunnel.

Seeing how the mortal was already close Aphrodite smirked as she grabbed Annabeth's hips and flipped her over making the mortal squeak. Going further, she pulled Annabeth's hips and ass up onto her knees leaving Aphrodite with a face-full of swollen pussy and arsehole barely covered by her lingerie. Smirking Aphrodite pulled Annabeth's thong aside completely, leaving the mortal totally bare to her.

"So I hear someone likes her ass getting played with?" she asked with a purr while snapping her fingers to fire off a quick cleaning spell as Annabeth's hips started to wiggle in excitement.

She didn't give Annabeth a chance to answer as she grabbed her cheeks to spread them apart and licked her over the ass. Annabeth squealed at the action which then turned to moans as Aphrodite got into eating her ass. After rimming her for a minute or two, Aphrodite then stuck in her tongue getting a low moan from the demigoddess. She kept going as Annabeth's breathing got harder and Aphrodite new she was almost there.

"Mmm, you like that?" Aphrodite asked as she removed her tongue and then quickly stuck in a finger up to the knuckle, feeling how the mortal clenched around her.

"Yes~" Annabeth moaned as she glanced back over her shoulder, her eyes hooded with lust.

Aphrodite grinned at that response as she added a second finger while her free hand came up to play with Annabeth's clit. It took little more than another minute before she add a third finger and pinched the mortal's clit to send her over the edge.

Annabeth gave a cry of ecstasy as she came, squirting on Aphrodite's hand as her ass clenched on the goddess' finger to keep them there. Aphrodite smiled as she gave a few slow pumps as the mortal rode out her orgasm, her juices running down the inside of her thighs. After Annabeth was breathing semi-normally again, Aphrodite removed her fingers and gently turned the mortal over onto her back before crawling on top of her.

The moment she was there she felt Annabeth wrap her arms around her neck as she pulled her in for a hungry kiss that Aphrodite was all too eager to return as she wiggling herself into position. Annabeth moaned and rolled her hips as she felt Aphrodite's bulbous head rubbing against her lips. They broke the kiss for a moment, both panting, as Aphrodite glanced to the collar Annabeth was wearing, knowing that it included a charm rendering the mortal sterile while worn.

Then meeting Annabeth's eyes again, Aphrodite was surprised to see and feel the genuine beginnings of love for her coming from the mortal. Sure, there had been an affection and gratitude considering it was Aphrodite's actions that made all this possible, and the expected lust, but not much more.

"Aphrodite," Annabeth said in a throaty voice as one of her hands came up to caress Aphrodite's cheek.

"Yes?" the goddess asked as she settled herself against the mortal.

There was a pause before Annabeth slowly raised her legs to wrap them around Aphrodite's waist.

"Make love to me."

Aphrodite's mouth dropped slightly open, her shock palpable as she froze up just for a moment. ' _She … she really wants me to?_ ' See the genuine warmth and budding love in the blonde's eyes settled any doubt the goddess might have felt. Then a warm smile made its way onto Aphrodite's face before she leaned down to give Annabeth a soft yet promising kiss.

"Of course," she whispered back as she started to gently bury herself within Annabeth's warmth.

Both chorused with low moans as inch by inch of the goddess penetrated the mortal, the pair feeling every bit of each other until her cock hit Annabeth's cervix. Aphrodite nearly hissed at the sheer tightness of the mortal while clamping down on the desire to start ravaging her.

"So … big~" Annabeth moaned as her arms tightened around Aphrodite's neck as the goddess smirked.

It was always pleasing to hear praise on her size even if she normally downsized since mortal women couldn't take her completely. Being a demigod Annabeth could do better and with how she normally took Penny's 9 inches to the base, she was already used to gifted sizes. So with her smirk still present she slowly pulled back making the mortal whine before steadily thrusting back in.

Annabeth threw her head back and gave a low moan as Aphrodite repeated the action, slowly yet firmly pumping into her as the mortal cunt clung to her. Aphrodite couldn't help but groan as Annabeth squeezed her, marveling at how absurdly tight the blonde was and wondering if this might have been an effect of the Blessing of Artemis. After all, Aphrodite had bedded many women over the millennia and if she didn't know any better, she would have thought Annabeth was a virgin … or one of her own daughters/priestesses.

She wondered how Artemis would react to knowing her blessing made girls eternally tight.

Snorting at the mental image of the scandal, Aphrodite refocused on the mortal writhing beneath her as she started increasing the pace of her pumping. Annabeth could only moan and whimper as she tightened her arms and legs around Aphrodite, her cunt pulsing and squeezing around Aphrodite.

"Faster~" Annabeth panted looking at Aphrodite with pleading eyes.

Aphrodite could only grunt in response as she sat up, put her hands on Annabeth's hips, and then really started to fuck her. Annabeth cried out in delight as the wet and meaty sound of their joining echoed in the room. They kept at it for some time, both panting, moaning, and groaning as they got higher together until Aphrodite felt the heat in her loins burning.

"Anny, I'm close," she hissed as Annabeth got tighter if it was possible.

Sweet Fates! Aphrodite knew goddesses that weren't this tight. And Penny had this all to herself from the start? Lucky bitch!

"In me!" Annabeth cried before she threw her head back and screamed as she went through a mind-numbing orgasm.

Aphrodite's eyes nearly rolled into her head as Annabeth _squeezed_ her before she thrust harder, punching into Annabeth's womb and getting nearly balls-deep before exploding in the blonde. Annabeth moaned to every spurt as boiling baby-batter deposited in her. The orgasm lasted for well over a minute before both finally came down from their highs as Aphrodite pulled out of the blonde.

There was a wet squelch as Aphrodite's cock came out followed by a pour of her spunk leaking out of the thoroughly ravaged blonde. ' _Oh, I'm so giving Penny a memory of this,'_ Aphrodite thought before flopping down beside the blonde, her cock and balls disappearing in a golden flash.

"That was …" Aphrodite said through pants as Annabeth looked at her.

"Amazing …" Annabeth said with a goofy smile before she started to cuddle up to Aphrodite making the goddess chuckle.

"So I guess it was a satisfying end to the night?" Aphrodite asked as she snapped her fingers making the covers come up to cover their sweaty forms.

"Mhm," Annabeth hummed sleepily as she rested her head against Aphrodite neck, their legs tangling as Aphrodite chuckled and wrapped her arms around the mortal's waist.

"Good night Annabeth," she cooed softly.

"Night … Aphy~" the mortal mumbled leaving a warm smile on the goddesses face before she snapped her fingers, cutting out the lights and bathing them in darkness as she let herself drift off as well…

* * *

 **Well, how was that!? Hope everyone enjoyed that and will want to see more.**

 **Not too much to say other than next chapter makes new additions and soon our heroines will rejoin the Hunt! The plans I have!**

 **Enjoy, don't forget to review!**

 **Makingmamaproud**


	18. Sweets and Cream

**And we are back with more! Loving the reviews and don't worry, more goddesses and developments will come (hehe).**

 **BTW, I do plan for this story to have a second part that will be cross-over so some aspects or power-systems of other series might start to show up. That being said, enjoy!**

* * *

Penny shifted in bed, a soft moan escaping her pouty lips as pleasure made itself known to her. A wet warmth enveloped her lower regions as her eyes slowly opened with the early morning rays of the new day made it passed the curtains. Her breathing hitched as she felt the familiar caress of a tongue followed by the wanting suck.

"Mmm, morning already~" she murmured as she raised her head enough to look down at her body.

All she saw was the covered form over her body, the part near her crotch bobbing slowly as she felt hands caressing her thighs. She moaned softly as one of her hand went under the sheets and rested on the soft hair of her sucker, trailing through the locks as her free hand lifted the sheets away. Her silvery-green eyes met with the warm blue of her mother, the mortal continuing with her slow blowjob even as she tried to smile around it.

"Oh, what a face~" Penny purred as she caressed Sally's cheeks as her mother kept on bobbing her head, savoring the task she'd given herself.

Penny let her head rest back as she lost herself in the warmth of Sally's mouth, the gentle lapping of her tongue against the underside of the shaft. It was amusing in a way. She didn't remember willing her cock into being the night before and it normally disappeared anyway. Well, she was having rather vivid wet dreams and she could somewhat remember seeing flashes of Aphrodite and Annabeth.

Maybe she reacted unconsciously and her little addition stuck around only to be greeted by Sally?

Well, whatever the reason, Penny had no reason to disagree with the outcome, a strong suck of her cock driving that point home as she let out a low mewl. Soon Penny's cock started to twitch as she got closer to her climax, something noticed by Sally as she started to suck harder and bob faster. The sound of Sally's slight gagging as she started to deep-throat was music to Penny's ears as she mewled.

Then, at the final moment Penny thrust her hips up as she grabbed Sally's head to keep her still, plowing her cock down her waiting throat as she released her load. Sally's gurgled moan and the sound of her swallowing was pure erotica to her, all but commanding her to sit up enough to watch it unfold. After nearly a minute of release Penny finally sighed as the last spurt came and Sally greedily swallowed it before the mortal pulled back enough for Penny's cock to pop out.

"Morning~" Sally greeted while licking her lips.

"Mm, good morning," Penny returned as she pulled Sally up so they could kiss.

After a few seconds of said kissing Penny pulled back as she looked at her high priestess. "So to what do I owe such a … hearty wake-up?"

"Oh, you know," Sally said coyly as she leaned closer and started to nibble along Penny's neck, her hands coming up to play with the vixen's bosom. "Aphrodite always looks so happy and peppy when she comes back from seeing you," she continued as she moved to straddling Penny's lap, the vixen's cock pressing against the mortal's wet entrance. "I just wanted a taste," she finished as she started positioning the head of Penny's cock at her waiting hole.

Penny glanced at a clock on the wall and saw it was still pretty early. Another check on Mariana using her Family domain told her the demigoddess was still out like a light. ' _Okay, there should be time for this,'_ she thought as she snapped her fingers and a _silencing_ barrier sprang up within the room and returned her attention to the mortal on top of her.

Penny groaned at the familiar and yet new sensation enveloping her cock, mentally mapping the mortal's cunt and how she felt around her. ' _Holy shit, Aphrodite wasn't kidding. Sex gods really can tell people apart through how they feel in sex!'_ Penny had thought the Love goddess had been joking with her at first and since she'd only slept with Annabeth, a mortal, and Aphrodite, a goddess, she'd reasoned that of course the feel of sex would be different. But now comparing another mortal to Annabeth, Penny could vividly tell who was who by feeling alone.

"Now that I think about it, this is the first time I've used a cock with you," Penny murmured as her hands went to Sally's hips, a near purr escaping her at the feel of Sally's tightness. "Why the Tartarus did I ever wait?"

"Who knows," Sally replied in a throaty voice as she started to roll her hips, getting a moan out of both women.

Soon they lost themselves in lust and carnal satisfaction…

* * *

Soft hums mixed with the sounds of falling water and steam as the vixen took her time running her fingers through the fur of her tails, relishing in the dual sensation of what she felt through her fingers and tails in question. The way her soft fur tickled her palms, the moments she squeezed a little or lightly scratched the length sending tingles up her spine.

Honestly, playing and touching her own tails could be as fun as fondling herself at times.

Then of course were the other uses of her tails. She could grab and carry things with them, wrap herself up to stay cozy, sleep on them, or hell, just about anything she could do with her legs and arms. Granted working with little things was beyond their use, at least to a certain degree, mainly because her tails were a bit big and lacked fingers needing a delicate touch.

And you couldn't forget their combat use, something Penny really wanted to take the time to explore and see just where the limits were. She already learned she gained an impeccable sense of balance, especially when jumping and making sharp turns. Her tails were also faster and far stronger than one would think, something that was learned in a sparring session she'd had with Annabeth a day after her change.

At one point Penny had charged at the demigoddess pinned against a tree with a jumping slash but the mortal had ducked to the side and quickly countered with her own stab. However even as Penny's sword-stroke carried through, one of her tails had whipped out at the blonde. Annabeth had barely thrown herself out of the way of the surprise action and it turned out to be a very good thing.

Penny hadn't thought much of it at the time as she _lightly_ swung her tail, thinking it would maybe knock over the mortal or merely stun at worst. What she actually got was her tail snapping the small tree, blasting off the bark and felling it. It was at that time that Penny realized she needed to practice using her tails and how to limit the strength the same way she did for her body the first few days after becoming a god.

It came down to the fact that her tails were now her strongest limbs by a significant margin and, after blocking a slash from Annabeth on reflex, that her fur was deceptively tough. Still didn't stop her tails from being fluffy, warm, and excellent for snuggling. Sure she had the cute (and useful) ears, whisker marks, fangs, claws, and narrowed pupils giving her a wilder edge but it was the tails that did it for her.

Gods be damned she loved her tails!

And, given that she'd finished the last one, she nodded to herself as she turned the shower off and stepped out, steam curling off her nude form. A quick snap of her fingers and the water blew off her body in a cooling mist as her tails quickly shook off anything remaining (something that happened whether she intended or not). The moment she was dry she left the bathroom and stepped into her room, the smell of cooking bacon and pancakes wafting in from her slightly open door.

She almost drooled at the smell but kept herself in check as she sat on her bed, knowing that Sally was cooking plenty and there would be some for her even if Mariana was probably digging in right now. ' _At least those two are getting along. It'll make the rest of the traveling easier too,'_ the vixen thought as her tails curled around onto her lap and with a gesture of her hand, a brush from her bags flew into her hand.

As a growing routine of hers, she took her time cleaning each of her tails from the base to the tip, gently brushing along as a soft hum came from her. She didn't really need to considering her hair and fur were naturally tangle free and silky after spending time in water and as a perk of being a love deity but it was more for the relaxation and enjoying time to herself.

However after going through the first two, her thoughts shifted along to some things she'd been putting off. After all, running across the country on a literal goose chase, faking a death and new identity with backstory, her introductions to the camp, claiming Sally and her dates with goddesses, reclaiming Annabeth and then forming a separate hunt meant for finding demigods to discovering Mariana, only to be constantly busy with teaching said sister and travel had really kept Penny with her hands full.

So, taking full advantage of essentially having the morning to herself (she could maybe get away with leaving Mariana and Sally alone together until lunch), she decided best to check up on some things. One look at the door and it silently shut, a thought and twitch of her ear happened as a small barrier came up, assuring her privacy. As she moved on to her third tail she started to focus internally, leaving her hands to carry the motion, looking for a _presence_ of sorts. Her vision got a little hazy the deeper she searched, feeling like she was almost physically reaching into deep and dark well, a little spot of green light flickering from the bottom.

She lost sight of the physical world for that moment, her attention brought within as the echoes of unseen yet immense waters churning with power, the soft prayers of those within her domains as the whispers of their thoughts, hopes, and desires came to her. The silvery glow coming overhead shining down around her as she looked deeper, reached farther until she felt it.

Her fingers found the coarse and worn surface, her hands wrapping around the thick spine of her search as she pulled back. Suddenly the world returned into focus and she was back, sitting quietly as she stopped brushing her tail, her eyes fixed on her left hand holding a large, dark brown book. But it wasn't just any old book. Not with the clear aura of power it radiated, the ancient glowing scripts marking the surface.

The book was none other than Hecate's Personal Grimoire … and now it belonged to Penny.

A divine artifact and in the right (or wrong) hands, as dangerous as other divine symbols of power. The grimoire held all of Hecate's cumulated knowledge in the mystic arts and the ties the gods had to the world around them. The inner workings of power through domains and belief, what could be used as power and to what effect. The details of the Mist and its part in the grander scheme of magic in this world. It had millennia of notes, formulas, experiments, and discoveries listed within and all at Penny's finger tips.

Just holding the book sent tingles through Penny's body as her ears and the very fur of her tails stood on end, daring her yet also warning her to explore its pages. It also filled an intense sense of familiarity with the goddess but also the draw of something new and only needing to be discovered.

While Penny had inherited all of Hecate's domains and some power at the moment she was ascended and titled by the Fates, it was the knowledge here that was the true power of the late goddess. With the inheritance Penny already learned most of what Hecate knew but at the same time, a good deal of it drifted into her subconscious, and kept locked away as she slowly rediscovered herself. But, with every page read, that knowledge would surface.

She'd never actually summoned forth the book and opened it before, having been somewhat frightened of what she might find, especially after the first memory Hecate directly transferred to her before she faded in that throne room. The memory was a message and plead, a last wish from Hecate to care for her children but also warning her of the power that would be given to her and hints to what it could do.

Taking a steadying breath Penny set down her brush to grab the book with both hands and setting it down on her lap. Taking a moment to admire the script on the surface, something she and only she could instinctually read, she opened to the first page.

There was no beginning message, no page with an author's message to the reader or acknowledgements of any kind, but rather a fairly extensive index breaking down the layout of the book but strangely, no page numbers. Even the main subject and the subsequent chapters detailing extensions of the main subject were listed in detail.

"The Mist, Mist: Manipulation and Magic of Illusion, Mist: Limits and Exceptions," she mumbled as she looked at the first chapters before her eyes skimmed down. "Magical Arts: Affinities and Natures, Alchemy: States of Comprehension, Deconstruction, and Reconstruction … Charms, Curses, Runes, War Arts, Dark Arts, Rituals: The Abstract Alchemy, White and Black Magic: Aspects of the Soul … True Magic: Changing Reality."

With every title she read she felt like a little chime went off in her head and the first understandings of each came to her. What the subject was about and what it could do to even hints of experiments Hecate had performed in each given field. Of course some horrified her while others caught her interest and she even wondered if she could teach some of the things here to others … without actually showing them the grimoire.

As she kept reading she also notice that she hadn't turned the page yet what she read wasn't what should have been on the page. In fact, she was around the 50th entry, Potions: Liquids of Power, but it was near the top of the same page.

' _But wasn't the first chapter **The Mist**?' _ she wondered only for her eyes to widen as the words _scrolled_ down until said entry reappeared in its proper place. Blinking owlishly as she stared at the page, she thought of another entry, the 32nd to be exact and low and behold, it scrolled down to it.

"Okay …" she mumbled before she tapped said entry being Elements: Manipulation, Illusion, or Creation, and turning the page.

Her eyes widened to see the next page being the first part of that exact chapter, with introduction and _moving_ diagrams. A quick turn of the page showed the next sub-set of the chapter with new material. She then looked to the bottom of the page which clearly had a paragraph cut off only to start as the text scrolled up to reveal the rest of it. Watching the moving texts and diagrams for a minute she then looked up as she closed the book, counting to 10 before looking back at it.

"Alright, that's really cool," she finally said with a slight grin forming on her lips.

An ancient book that functioned as a super intuitive library and tablet all at her finger tips? Yep, definitely up there in awesome divine artifacts. However before she could get back into the book and dive into whatever caught her interest, there was a knocking at her door. Sighing at realizing her solo time was probably done for the morning, she looked at the book for moment until it turned to green and blue mist that soundlessly drifted to her chest and dissolved into her.

"Well that's convenient," she murmured as she stood up, now clearly sensing the book hiding within her and just a mental command away from appearing.

At the second knocking she got a move on, stepping into a pair of lacy green panties before pulling on a green skirt and snug cream shirt before walking out to the smell of breakfast and Shayne's warm gaze.

"Milady," the priestess greeted with a little curtsy, dressed in the orange summer dress Penny had summoned for her last night. "We were wondering if you wanted to eat with us."

"Definitely," Penny replied with a grin as she quickly moved along, Shayne a step behind her as the pair got to the dining table just as Sally was pilling blue pancakes onto a large dish.

Several more plates with bacon, hash brown, and diced fruit lined the table and at the very sight of it Penny's stomach decided a loud grumble was necessary. Blushing slightly at the giggles that got from the two adults (Mariana was too busy trying to inhale a pancake drowned in syrup) the goddess got to her table and greeted Sally with a kiss before starting to pile on the food.

Within moments a tower of pancakes, a mound of hash browns, and plenty of bacon was on her plate as thanked Sally for cooking before digging in. She was pretty sure her moan of delight as the flavor hit her was a little much but she honestly didn't give a damn as she feasted. Feeling a tail brush against her foot she glanced down to see Milo chowing down on chopped bacon and fruit from a small bowl beside her seat. She smiled as she returned her attention to her meal with everyone else.

After most of the food was gobbled up (between a demigod, a goddess, and two blessed mortals, they could really put it away), Penny decided to help Sally with the dishes while Mariana and Shayne moved to the couch to watch some morning cartoons.

As she collected some plates she felt Milo brushing up against her leg. Glancing down, she raised an eyebrow at the divine critter as he yipped before hooping up and smoothly landing on her shoulder. He then started licking at her whiskers and butting his head against hers making her giggle at the ticklish sensation.

"Well someone's being affectionate today," Sally said to her as the vixen walked to the sink with Milo continuing his ministrations.

"Maybe he's feeling left out?" Penny wondered as she set the dishes into the soapy water.

"Maybe…" Sally hummed back as the two then fell into silence as they cleaned.

However, after a few minutes or so, Penny broke that silence as she looked at her priestess.

"So, have you been training while at Aphrodite's place?" she asked getting the attention of the blessed mortal.

"Here and there," Sally replied as she took a moment to scrub at a stubborn stain. "Aphrodite helps me out occasionally, but I think I've been doing pretty well overall. I like short-swords and small shields the best."

"That's good to hear," Penny said as she dried some plates and then looked at Sally. "By the way, I want you staying with us for a while instead of going back to Aphrodite's palace."

"Really?" Sally asked with a hint of surprise as she put down a dried plate. "But wasn't it risky to have me traveling with you? What if you run into a god?"

"That shouldn't be a problem anymore," Penny replied as she leaned her hip against the counter. "You de-aged when I blessed you so most gods wouldn't even recognize you even if they remember you from the ball at Olympus. Granted you don't _smell_ or _feel_ like a hunter but I can make you a similar collar like Annabeth's to hide your presence."

"But won't the power requirement be too high?" Sally asked before nibbling on her lower lip for a moment. "I mean, even simple charms and runes need a steady supply of power either from a place or the user and charms to hide a presence and scent aren't exactly low-tiered."

"Someone's been reading through those small manuscripts I sent," Penny said with a pleased hum.

Sally blushed a little before replying, "Well, I'm your High Priestess so I need to know this stuff if you ever need me to do something for you."

"Good," Penny said firmly. "But anyways, as my High Priestess you do have the reserves to power the collar on your own and I add little bits myself every here and there." A perverted little grin then made its way onto the vixen's face as she added. "I might have also found another way to not only power one collar, but entire sets or even full location barriers too."

Seeing her grin Sally looked at her curiously but before she could ask they heard a knocking at the door. Feeling who it was Penny turned as she called out, "It's open!"

A moment later the door opened to reveal Annabeth and Aphrodite, the pair in matching white sundresses as they walked in hand in hand, one bag in Aphrodite's offhand with their clothes from the night out. Just being close Penny could sense the affection and budding love between them making her smile as her lovers approached her, each giving her a greeting kiss.

"Well girls, how was your night?" she asked after a moment as four moved over the table to sit together.

The beaming grins and slight blushes were very telling before the pair started talking about their night. As they did Shayne came over for a moment to greet Aphrodite and offer refreshments. Listening to how the night went filled Penny with a familiar warmth though once they got to the more … adult bits they tapered off since Mariana was within hearing distance.

As they settled down and took sips of the juice Shayne served Aphrodite cleared her throat drawing attention to herself.

"Well, as lovely as these last few days have been, I do need to be making my rounds and some appearances on Olympus. Some gods tend to get nosey if they don't see the regulars around," she said, sounding a little annoyed about having to go at all.

Penny nodded in understanding even if she wanted her lover to stay.

"Yeah, I thought as much," she said as she stood up, the others following suite.

"So, what are your plans?" Aphrodite asked.

"Heading West to meet up with the Hunt as they come South. They're around Nebraska right now and I think Artemis might be considering a visit to Camp Jupiter soon," Penny answered as she watched Annabeth and Sally along with Mariana head to their rooms to pick up. "Also, Sally is staying with us this time around."

"Really?" Aphrodite asked with a hint of surprise. "You got a plan for that?"

At the question Penny only raised an eyebrow as she sent a probe of information directly to the goddess. Aphrodite blinked for a moment as she got the plans, including the bit about ways to power the collars and barriers, before she gave the same perverted grin that Penny had before.

"Oh, I am so helping with that," she said with a little purr as she walked up to Penny and wrapped her arms around the vixen's waist. "Where did that little gem of knowledge come from?" she asked in a whisper as she leaned closer.

"Magicians don't reveal their secrets," Penny shot back before she gave Aphrodite a quick peck of a kiss and shimmed out of her grip. "Now, not that I'm not in the mood but I need to get a car rental. Traveling as a group of four on buses and trains can be a hassle."

"Oh, why don't you just take one of mine?" Aphrodite asked getting Penny to look back at her. "I have more than sports cars you know."

"Are you sure?" Penny asked to which Aphrodite waved it away.

"Babe, if you want something, just tell me," she said with a little smirk.

"You make it sound like you're my Sugar Mama," Penny said with a giggle as Aphrodite closed in on her again and pulled Penny against her.

"Oh? And who says I'm not?" Aphrodite asked as she let her hands wander south, one petting the base of Penny's tails. "I buy you all kinds of clothes and dress you up, I pamper you and take you out on dates, and of course, let's not forget our more _vigorous_ activities."

"True enough," Penny said as she hummed, her ears twitching as she felt Aphrodite kneading her rear and petting her tails.

However, their little fun came to an end as both heard Mariana's excited run making both let go of each other as Penny willed her tails and ears away.

"Ready!" the little demigod chirped as she came up to them, her stuffed bag on her back as she bounced on the spot.

Smiling at her little sister Penny glanced at Aphrodite as the goddess waved at her as she left to get said car and Penny sat Mariana down to wait for Annabeth, Sally, and Shayne.

"Back in a moment," she said to her little sister before making her way to her room but the moment she walked in she saw that just about everything was already packed up into two shoulder bags next to Annabeth's feet.

"Have I ever mentioned how much I love your self-packing bags?" Annabeth asked as she picked them up and handed a dark green one to Penny.

"They do make things a whole lot easier," Penny agreed as the pair then walked out together and back to the living room to see Shayne and Sally ready as well.

Giving one last look around to make sure nothing of theirs was left in the suite (she was sure Sally and Shayne made sure Mariana didn't forget anything) she then looked to the waiting women (and girl).

"Alright ladies, down to the lobby," she instructed while purposely looking haughty about it getting some chuckles as they marched out.

Hearing a yip beside her Penny looked down to see Milo sitting at her feet, tailing wagging slowly as he looked up at her.

"You too," Penny said as she set her bag down.

The fox was quick to jump into the bag that was roughly his size, his body disappearing into the shadowy depths for a moment before his head popped back out and he looked at her expectantly.

"Spoiled much," she said with a chuckle as she picked up the bag and head out, knowing Aphrodite was probably already waiting for them with the car…

* * *

 **Evening, Same Day**

"And here we are," Penny announced as she turned pulled up into a moderately sized hotel.

"Yay!" was Mariana's little cheer and Penny caught Annabeth's low "Finally," from the passenger seat.

She smirked as she glanced at her princess before looking back as Mariana scrambled to get out of her seatbelt, Sally chortling beside her as she did the same at a calmer pace.

"So, we're finally in Houston and tomorrow morning we leave for San Antonio, right?" Annabeth asked as she undid her seatbelt.

"Yeah and we'll stay there for a few days before leaving for El Paso, then we turn north and go to Albuquerque and next day finally get to the Rio Grande National Forest and meet the Hunt there," Penny replied as she got out of the car along with the others, a dry breeze passing over them as the dusk slowly turned into night.

Glancing at the black Audi A4 Aphrodite loaned them to make sure it was properly closed once everyone was out, Penny led them into their chosen hotel but as they walked in Mariana chirped up, "I'm hungry!"

Glancing down at her sister for a moment, Penny then shared a look with Annabeth and Sally before the mortals added their thoughts as they walked into the hotel.

"A dinner out would be nice after being cooped up in the car all day," Annabeth said to an agreeing nod from Sally.

"Well I don't see a problem with that," Penny said before turning to the desk attendant waiting for her.

In a few minutes she quickly secured them a large room with two full beds and bathroom, along with a complementary breakfast for tomorrow. Once she had the keys, she looked at her little group.

"Alright girls, I'll take our things to our room and set up for us while you three explore a little and find a restaurant, sound like a plan?" she asked getting eager nods from the three mortals. "Good."

Once she had all the bags in her arms or back, she waved them off before heading for the nearest elevators and going to their room. It took her a few minutes to find it before she set her bags down as hers popped open and Milo sprung out like a furry jack-in-the-box, shaking himself and stretching.

"Awake at last," Penny muttered as she eyed the lazy fox as he jumped onto one of the beds, chose a pillow, and promptly curled up on it. "… Never mind."

Leaving her familiar to his business she moved around the room as she touched each corner, either with her hand or her revealed tails as she muttered incantations in Ancient Greek. Runic symbols appeared with light green glows as she moved before she finally stood in the center and gave one last chant.

There was a bright flash before she felt the relatively strong barrier go up, her ears twitching as she flexed her reserves a bit to power it. Granted making a barrier for such a small room was child's play, even with the isolation effects to hide the presence and scent of demigods. She really needed to find some time to go and test out her limits with magic but until she could get Mariana safely to the Hunt, she was pretty much limited to little parlor tricks or emergencies.

"Okay, and that ought to do it," she murmured as she dug into one of the bags to pull out one of Mariana's stuffed toys.

She took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of sea-breeze and hints of the strawberry shampoo her sister preferred. Then she set the toy down as she willed her tails and ears away and left the room before taking another deep breath. She didn't pick up Mariana's scent at all which meant the barrier was working just as she wanted. With a nod of satisfaction, she then turned away and started heading for the stairs leading down.

However, as she was walking, she felt something between an itch and a tickle right at the top of her head. She paused as she gave it a scratch, but the feeling persisted and got a little confused when she felt a sense of familiarity with it. It took her a moment before she recognized it as a mental call from a god, or this time around, a goddess.

Glancing around to make sure she was alone in the hall Penny then opened-up the first layer of mental barriers naturally guarding a divine mind and allowed a connection.

' _Penny, can you hear me?'_ she heard in her head, the voice unmistakable.

' _Hi Hestia! Loud and clear,'_ she replied as she leaned against a wall and closed her eyes to better focus.

A sort of projection of Hestia appeared in her mind and she knew Hestia could see her too.

' _Oh good, I almost thought I might have gone for the wrong mind,'_ Hestia returned. ' _Your mind and presence feel so different after your change that I almost didn't recognize you.'_

 _'Well its not like there are many gods in Texas right now so you would have gotten me soon enough,'_ Penny replied as she snickered, picturing Hestia going through a godly phone-book as she looked for her.

Honestly the absurdity of some godly powers cracked Penny up. The fact that when gods mentally called each other, it was almost like answering a regular phone, with new numbers showing up as unknown until you answer.

' _You'd be surprised how often gods pass through that state and I'll have you know there are no **phone-books** for contacting another god's mind,'_ Hestia sniped with a little huff. ' _Luckily I could just track you through our mutual Family domains.'_

 _'And you got my full attention, so, what's up?'_ Penny asked.

' _Oh! Well … ah, what are you doing in the next few days. Say, about two days from now?'_ Hestia asked, her voice(?) coming soft and just a little shy. Penny just knew Hestia had to have an utterly adorable expression right now.

 _'Two days? Well, I should be in San Antonio with the girls for a few days of rest before we hit the road for another three days straight.'_

 _'That's a lot of traveling, what's the rush?'_ Hestia asked curiously.

 _'Trying to meet up with Artemis and the Hunt in the Rio Grande National Forest.'_

 _'I see… So, you'll be in San Antonio for a few days?'_ Hestia asked and Penny could nearly feel the searching look from the goddess.

 _'Yep, that's the plan. Why?'_ Penny asked as she decided she could walk and talk so she got a move on continuing for the elevators.

' _Well, I was wondering …'_

 _'Yes?'_ Penny asked as a sense of déjà vu got to her.

' _You see, I was wondering if, umm, if you're not too busy,'_ Hestia babbled a bit as a small grin broke out on Penny's face.

' _Hestia,'_ she cut in gently, getting the goddess to stop, ' _Are you asking me out?'_

All she got was silence for a few seconds as she made it out an elevator onto the first floor and turned towards the exit.

' _Yes, I-I am,'_ Hestia finally answered, and Penny could almost see the blush on the goddess' face.

' _Then yes,'_ Penny replied as she turned in the direction she felt the connections to Annabeth, Mariana, and Sally.

' _I mean, I understand if you—wait… Did you say yes? As in, you'll go on a date with me?'_

 _'Yes Hestia, I'll go on a date with you,'_ Penny replied before smiling as she heard a tiny squeal. ' _Why so nervous though? I mean, we've kissed before, so this should have been a cake walk for you.'_

 _'Hey, that kiss wasn't planned, I just, you had that smile and—'_

 _'Easy there Hestia, I was just teasing,'_ Penny replied with a giggle before she noticed she'd walked up to the front of a large restaurant. ' _Okay, well I'm going to cut here since I have dinner with the girls. So, see you in a few days?'_ she asked as she walked in and waved off the host as went on towards the table the others got.

' _Yep! See you for our date!'_ was Hestia's excited reply before Penny severed the connection just as she was about to reach the table with the others. Now she had a date planned with one of her favorite goddesses and was about to get some fajitas!

Life was good…

* * *

 **Two Days Later, San Antonio**

"… And if anything happens, just contact me through our connection," Penny listed off as she walked towards the door to the suite with Sally right behind her.

"Penny don't worry. I think we can manage one day without you," Sally said with a bit of a sigh at the end.

Penny looked at her, unconvinced before she looked past her mother and towards the couch of the living room where Mariana and Annabeth were. The pair had been scrolling through movies to watch for the evening after a day of traveling in the car until a few hours ago.

Annabeth and Sally knew what Penny was up to for the day, so they'd planned to stay in for the night knowing Penny would be nervous leaving them alone. After all, it was the first time both her lovers and sister would be on their own without Penny herself or another god present. For that reason, Penny had gone further than usual and added layers of barriers not only to the apartment suite but small barriers at the elevators and stairs too.

Also, they're hotel was right on the San Antonio River front meaning if anything happened, all three mortals could simply jump off the deck and into the river below to be completely safe. And yes, after a little experimentation Penny and Sally confirmed that the priestess did have minor water-related abilities. Namely breathing in water and healing but she couldn't control if she got wet or not, or her ability to actively control water was noticeably less than Annabeth or Mariana.

Overall the protections she placed along with the location and Annabeth's fighting ability meant the mortals were pretty damn safe, but Penny still didn't like it. She would prefer having at least Aphrodite or her father here but coincidently both gods were on the rotation for watching over Camp Half-blood for the next week so neither were an option.

At least Penny's destination was close by and they weren't ordering out or anything that would need people to come to the apartment thanks to Penny snapping some fresh pizzas into being (which were being kept warm in the oven for now). However, before her mind could wander into what else she might need to check Sally spoke up.

"Sweetheart, you're overthinking this," she said as she cupped Penny's cheek and gave her a small smile. "After all, you don't want to spend the whole night worrying during your date with Hestia, right?"

Penny looked into Sally's warm blue eyes for a few seconds before sighing softly as she nodded.

"Right."

"Good," Sally said as she pecked Penny on the lips. "Now go."

Penny made to step out before pausing as she glanced towards Annabeth again. As if sensing her look Annabeth glanced over the couch before raising an eyebrow at her, blowing a kiss at her, and making a shooing motion. Seeing as her princess was also fine with this, Penny finally relented as she turned around and walked out. Sally firmly closed the door behind her and Penny only kept moving after she heard the lock being secured.

"Okay. She's right, they'll be fine," she murmured to herself as she made for the elevators.

Once in she glanced down at herself after having hit the button for the ground floor. For this evening Penny had gone simple with a low-cut red blouse, a white skirt that reached a little past mid-thigh, and sandals with small heels. She was curious what Hestia had planned for the night since the goddess asked her to meet her at another apartment. All Penny could get out of her was that the night was meant for having a sweet-tooth.

The ping of the elevator broke Penny out of her thoughts as she exited the elevator and made short work of leaving the hotel lobby. The warm Texas air and scent of river water greeted her as she walked out, the walkways beginning to fill up as people came out for the night-life. All manner of little bars and restaurants next to the river were buzzing with activity as she walked by, taking in the sights.

All kinds of delicious smells mixed with the scent of hundreds of people passed through her nose as her head swiveled around. ' _I really need to explore the city for a bit with the girls tomorrow,'_ she thought, knowing they'd love the sights and there were probably a few monuments and special architectural places Annabeth were nerd out over.

So, for the next hour or so she spent like that, enjoying the view as dusk set in and she reached another small hotel down near one of the ends of the riverfront. Just standing there she could already feel Hestia's familiar presence, like a warm campfire and a hint of honeysuckle in the air. She couldn't help but let a warm smile form on her face as she walked in, waved at the receptionist, and then went up the single flight of stairs into the hall and then to the second door.

She knocked just once before she heard approaching footsteps and then the door opened to reveal a beaming Hestia.

"Penny!" Hestia greeted as the goddess eagerly hugged her which Penny returned.

"Hey Hestia, were you waiting long?" Penny asked as she broke the hug and looked down at the slightly shorter goddess.

Hestia was in an older form this time, probably around 21 or so, and Penny approved. Her eyes quickly trailed over Hestia's curvy form hardly hidden the light outfit the goddess was wearing. It was cream colored, strapless top and a grey flounced skirt that ended at a flirty mid-thigh to reveal Hestia's shoulders and long legs ended with small heeled sandals much like Penny.

"Oh, not at all. Come in," Hestia said as she beckoned Penny in, the smell of warm chocolate and other baking goodies drawing the vixen in.

She idly noted that a barrier went up the moment she was inside but rationed that Hestia was making sure things stayed private for them.

Inside was a small apartment that looked to have a single bedroom beyond the mixed kitchen and living room. However, all of Penny's attention went to the kitchen, and if her foxy features had been out, they would have been twitching and wagging. There was a large island stretching the length parallel to the counter of the kitchen and it was covered in bowls, pots, and pans. Some were empty and clearly ready for use while others were already filled.

She counted three bowls full of icing, two pots on the stove simmering with chocolate and what looked like blueberries. Sets of food dyes, sprinkles, and decoration sets were also aplenty and lastly, she glanced at the oven to see a tray of fresh cookies on the way. ' _Chocolate chip!'_ she mentally cheered as her nose identified it.

"Someone looks excited," Hestia tittered behind her before she felt a very distinct touch.

She jumped for a moment before she looked to see that, yes, her tails and ears had come out in her excitement and Hestia was currently petting one of her tails. Good thing she fixed most of her clothes to feature a slit near the top of her butt in case her tails did come out.

"Well can you blame me?" Penny asked with a small wave towards the kitchen, a small blush tinting her cheeks at the soft feel of Hestia's hands going through her fur.

"Well, it's my cooking so, not really," Hestia replied with a shrug.

"Someone's humble," Penny quipped as she moved towards the island while tugging her tail away from the goddess.

A little smirk made its way onto her face when she caught Hestia's little whine before the goddess followed along.

"So, what did you plan to do?" Penny asked as she eyed the bowl of chocolate icing.

"Well, since Aphrodite tells me you have an infamous sweet tooth, I thought we could spend the evening just cooking and decorating treats," the goddess answered as she grabbed a green apron from a hanger close to the kitchen and handed it to Penny before grabbing a red one for herself.

"And are we going to eat it all?" Penny asked as she tied on her apron while looking at the all the flour Hestia had on a counter.

"We could but if there's anything left over, we can pack it up for later," Hestia replied as she checked the oven. "Perfect."

Penny watched as the goddess opened the oven and reached in, without any gloves, and grabbed the hot tray of cookies and pulled it out. Penny was surprised to see the goddess touch something so hot without a twitch but then guessed that it made sense for Hestia to have very high heat tolerance given her association with fire. ' _Does that mean I have heat tolerance too?'_ she wondered as she glanced at her own hands.

Magical/divine flames like Greek Fire was one thing but natural flames and other sources of heat? Well, why not test it now? While Hestia set the tray of fresh cookies on a space next to the oven Penny walked closer and gingerly poked at the tray. She blinked in surprise as she poked it more before setting her fingers against the hot metal only to feel a mildly uncomfortable warmth.

"So, a high tolerance," she murmured before returning her attention to Hestia only to see that the goddess was watching her curiously. "Just testing something."

Hestia didn't question her, instead shrugging before grabbing a steaming cookie and offering it to Penny. Well, who was she to turn that down? With tails wagging she eagerly opened her mouth and ate it all in one bite. The moan that escaped her was deep and throaty as the taste hit her. The warm and gooey chocolate chunks melted on her tongue as the soft cookie broke apart in her mouth.

She chewed slowly and deliberately as her eyes closed, savoring the flavor as her tongue writhed around to get a taste of everything before slowly swallowing with another moan. After a few seconds she finally opened her eyes again to see Hestia blushing to her neck, the goddess looking at her with wide eyes.

"W-was it good?" Hestia asked softly to which Penny nodded as she got closer to the goddess.

"It was amazing," she whispered into the goddess' ear, grinning at the little shiver Hestia gave before she backed up.

Hestia looked at her for a few seconds before clearing her throat as her blush lessened. "Well, thank you for the compliment. Now, want to make a brownie or a full cake?" she asked as she moved to the island station with Penny right beside her.

Penny took a moment to think on it as she looked around before saying, "Cake."

"Alright," Hestia said as she brought out some measuring cups and grabbed a big bowl before asking Penny, "Can you grab the eggs, butter, and milk please?"

Penny nodded as she moved over to the fridge and opened it to grab what Hestia needed. As she set things on the island, she noticed the milk wasn't in a regular carton or marked bottles you get in stores. It reminded her more of the bottles you get with hand-collected milk straight off the farm. As Hestia worked on mixing the right amounts of flour, sugar, and salt into the large bowl Penny opened the milk bottle.

The smell was fresh and … different somehow to the point it got Penny curious, so she took a moment to get a little glass from a cabinet and poured herself a little of the creamy fluid. Stirring it around in the cup for a moment Penny then took a sip and her eyes widened. She'd never tasted a milk so rich and smooth in her life, the thickness passing over her tongue as she chugged it down with an audible gulp.

"P-Penny?"

"Hmm?" she hummed back as she looked at the goddess to see Hestia blushing even more.

"Like the milk?" Hestia asked softly to which Penny smiled and nodded.

"It's delicious! Where did you get it because I want to buy a few bottles?" Penny asked eagerly as she planned on buying a new cooler bag that she could expand and keep cool with charms.

"O-Oh, umm, maybe later," Hestia edged before turning back to the mix she was making leaving Penny confused.

Shrugging it off for now, Penny started cracking eggs and pouring them into a separate bowl after asking Hestia how many. Once those were done and the milk and butter was added, she got stirring as Hestia spoke up.

"So, who's the demigoddess you picked up in Florida?"

Penny paused as she glanced at the goddess. Hestia was still looking at the mix she was making, a content smile on her face. Penny was sure the goddess already had a solid guess as to just who Mariana was, especially with the use of her own Family domain to sense or even see familial bonds like Penny could.

"Well …" she started, reasoning that if any goddess was trustworthy about Mariana, it was Hestia. "She's my little sister and her name is Mariana."

Hestia didn't even pause in her stirring as she glanced at Penny and gave her a small, knowing smile.

"You already knew, didn't you?" she asked to which Hestia's smile grew.

"I might not have been able to sense her until after you found her but there were a few clues," Hestia said as she gestured for Penny to give her the mixed eggs and milk. "Having her so close now only gave me a better guess," she said as she stirred the mix before shrugging, "And your father wasn't exactly subtle about his good mood lately, plus chatting up Aphrodite can get you results too."

"Oh, and how's daddy been lately?" Penny asked as she leaned forward curiously.

Poseidon had only been able to visit 2 other times since Penny brought him to meet Mariana, and the last time had been nearly 2 weeks ago. She understood that he needed to be discreet for several reasons, but he hadn't even seen Mariana using her water abilities yet.

Hestia gave her a raised eyebrow but answered nonetheless, "He's been in a pretty good mood all things considered but he still shoots little looks at drama queen every here and there. I even heard from Amphitrite that she caught him humming while reading memos from the Atlantean council, something he normally hates."

"I didn't know you and my step-mother talked," Penny said in surprise while avoiding saying the name.

It was one thing for Hestia, a known goddess, to call Amphitrite's name and it was another for Penny to go saying it and possibly attract the goddess' attention out of sheer curiosity. Granted Amphitrite's name was probably called thousands of times in prayers, curses, and gossip from the people of Atlantis alone, so the goddess might not even notice.

Better safe than sorry though.

"Oh, she actually visits me once or twice a month on Olympus or some of my mortal homes," Hestia replied casually. "Keeps me up to date with what's going on in Atlantis and other sea communities."

"So, what you're saying is you're a gossip?" Penny asked with a little grin.

"No, I just like to be well informed," Hestia replied as she stopped stirring and offered up the batter-coated spoon to Penny. "Taste test?"

Penny nodded eagerly as Hestia brought the spoon closer before she gave it a tentative lick. The vanilla flavor glided over her tongue as she hummed in approval.

"Tasty."

"Good, then let's get the pans ready," Hestia instructed as she put the spoon back and then handed Penny one of the round pans and a stick of butter.

The goddess got to work as she started coating the inside of the pans as Hestia stirred up the mix a little more before slowly starting to pour the mix. Once the three round, thin pans were filled Hestia made quick work of setting them in the oven to bake with a timer.

"Those should be ready in 30 minutes," the goddesses commented as she then moved to taking off the pots with bubbling chocolate and blueberry jam off the stove top.

"I hear you're a fan of blue food and fudge?" Hestia asked with a little grin as she poured the dark, thick liquid into a ceramic bowl and then the blueberry jam into a plastic container before putting it in the fridge without a top.

"Will that cool down in time for the cakes?" Penny asked as she glanced at the oven.

"It should and if not, I got some tricks for that," Hestia replied before the goddess took a few minutes to clean up some bowls and put away some ingredients.

Once that was done Hestia cleared a bit of the island and collected all the cookies onto a plate next to the bowl of hot chocolate sauce before leaning against the island as she looked at Penny. There was a moment of silence as Penny simply looked back at the goddess for a moment, content to take in her beauty, before she spoke up, "So I've been a little curious."

"Yes?" Hestia asked as she picked up a cookie while looking at the vixen.

"Have you done anything about that little baker situation?" she asked, a grin forming on her face as Hestia almost bit her own finger while going for the cookie in surprise.

Coughing a little as she quickly chewed and swallowed, the Olympian gained a golden tinge to her cheeks as she looked back at Penny while mumbling, "… Maybe a little."

"Oh, do tell," Penny tittered as she leaned closer to the goddess.

"Well … I might have talked with her, a little," Hestia answered as she nibbled on a second cookie.

"How that did that happen? Did you go up and talk to her when she was working at the counter or something?" Penny asked excitedly, her tails lightly wagging as she looked at the goddess.

"… No, well, it was sort of by accident," Hestia answered as she glanced at the cookie in her hand. "I can't visit all the time like I did before becoming the camp director but I usually stop by every other week or so and I happened to bump into her when she was leaving early for the day, literally."

"… And?" Penny persisted as she grabbed a cookie as well.

"It was a little awkward at first but then she recognized me as one of the regulars. We talked a little from there and I learned her name is Selina and that she's the granddaughter of the owners and she wants to open up her own café like them," Hestia explained, a cute little smile tugging at her lips as she glanced down. "She also likes making up her own recipes."

"Okay, that sounds like a good start," Penny said as she then nibbled on a cookie before glancing at the bowl of cooling fudge and grinning as she used the cookie to scoop some up.

She made quick work of gobbling up the chocolate coated cookie, another little moan escaping her as she licked her lips before focusing on the lightly blushing Olympian.

"So, did you get her number or something?" Penny asked.

"Yes," was Hestia's reply.

"Great! Then are you going to call her some time? Maybe set up a little date?" the vixen asked with a teasing grin as Hestia blushed a little more.

"But I don't know if she's into … that," Hestia replied as her smile fell.

"And if she isn't, oh well. You just move on, but it doesn't mean you can't be her friend and since you're a regular at that café, you'll see her often enough anyways. But still, if you don't try, you'll never know," Penny retorted as before running her tongue over her lips as she glanced at the chocolate bowl. "Need some milk for that," she mumbled as she let Hestia stew with those thoughts for a moment.

Guessing that maybe she could do with a cool drink too, Penny went and poured two tall glasses of the creamy milk before returning to her spot and setting down one glass in front of Hestia and sipping at her own. Hestia didn't even seem to notice the drink as she chewed on her lip for a minute or so before looking at Penny.

"But wouldn't it be a little to fast to ask her out? She barely knows me," Hestia said as Penny gave her an understanding smile.

"Well, that is the point of asking someone out, to get to know them. But, if you think a solo date would be a little much, why not invite her out on a group outing?" Penny suggested getting a surprised look from Hestia. "You got me and I'm sure Aphrodite and Annabeth would happily come along. Movies, clubbing and dancing, or heck, a cook-out or picnic so she can bring some food to show her stuff. You got plenty of options."

Then a little perverted grin formed on Penny's face as she stepped closer to the goddess.

"… And if you really want to see what makes her tick, maybe a pool party?" Penny offered, her voice getting a little husky as she looked at the goddess. "Wet bodies, skimpy clothes, and maybe a few drinks can go a long way. And if it turns out she isn't up for it, well, who says she needs to be the only one interested in you?"

Hestia made a tiny whimper as she barely met Penny's gaze, instead trying to focus on another cookie but Penny wasn't fooled. She could feel the embers of lust within Hestia, sense the bubbling desire mixed with the affection the goddess had for the mortal as well as others, herself included. And it was feeling that desire that enticed Penny to respond, to meet it and nurture it. She watched as Hestia squirmed a little in place, her own need building as Penny got a closer before the vixen leaned in.

She started slowly, letting her lips ghost against Hestia's cheek as their eyes met. Penny's silvery-green eyes met the warm amber of Hestia's, one daring and wanting while the other was nervous yet willing. Penny's lips came closer to Hestia's, feeling Hestia's quickening breath washing over her lips. She paused there, waiting to see what the Olympian would do.

It lasted for all of five seconds…

Penny almost grinned as Hestia brought their lips together, her arms coming up and wrapping around Penny's neck. The kiss was hungry and wanting, carrying a need that had been suppressed for who knew how long. Penny met it with gusto, her hands coming to Hestia's waist and pulling the goddess closer as she depended the kiss. For a good minute or two the kiss was a simple push and pull, Penny at times taking charge as she let Hestia explore much like the first time they kissed.

And then she took it further. She expertly wiggled her tongue in and through Hestia's lips when the goddess opened her mouth a little and took control. Hestia squeaked at the intrusion but then gave a soft moan as Penny's right hand lowered and squeezed her left cheek. Penny took her time ravaging Hestia's mouth with her tongue, her own lust and desire burning as she felt Hestia submitting to her.

A growl rumbled through her chest as she pulled the goddess closer and broke the kiss before going for Hestia's neck. The goddess could only moan as she let Penny kiss and nibble at her silky skin, her arms clutching at Penny's head.

"Penny~" was the wanting sigh of the Olympian before Penny stopped and looked at the goddess.

The doe-like look in her amber eyes, the swelling lips and way her tongue darted out to keep them wet, the quick little breathes. Gods this goddess was so cute in such sinful ways, Penny just couldn't help the hunger building within herself.

"Turn around," she all but ordered, her gaze boring into Hestia's as the goddess gave a small whimper and nodded.

Considering it was their first date, Penny wouldn't have normally gone this far but this time it was different to the first date with Athena. It was all coming to her the longer she engaged with the goddess, understanding what she wanted and needed. She was naturally shy and sweet, with a mostly submissive side that responded well depending on who was pressing the buttons and how. She wanted to do more, to try and experiment, but what she needed was someone to give her that little push, and now, Penny was playing that role.

She watched as Hestia wiggled within her grip as she turned around and slowly leaned onto the counter as she glanced back to look at Penny, a full blush on her cheeks. Penny gave her a predatory grin as she ran her hands along Hestia's back before lowering them to her rear and giving the generous cheeks a squeeze. Hestia's breath hitched before she gave a soft moan as Penny played with her rear for a little, memorizing the feel as Hestia jutted out her ass more.

"Is someone getting excited?" Penny asked as she moved her hands to running along the back of Hestia's thighs and inching up even as her tails curled around to caress the rest of the goddess' legs.

"Mhm," was the hummed reply as Hestia wiggled a little in place at the ticklish sensation of Penny's tails.

Penny couldn't resist the purr that echoed through her chest as she slowly raised Hestia's skirt and hitched it up onto her lower back to reveal a pristine, white thong. The tight set of panties were already wet around the crotch and sticking to Hestia's body, forming around her flower. She drank in the sight as the scent of Hestia's arousal filled her nose making her lick her lips before she went to her knees to get a better view.

"Oh, what a naughty girl. Were you wearing this just for me?" she asked as she used her hands to spread Hestia's cheeks further apart to better see her, including Hestia's barely hidden arsehole.

"… Maybe," was Hestia shy reply. "Do … do you like it?"

"Like it?" Penny shot back before she moved closer and gave a long, slow lick from the crotch to ass-crack as Hestia squealed before saying, "I love it."

She then grabbed the waistband of the panties and slowly pulled down, pealing the thong away inch by inch as Hestia's body trembled in excitement. Once the thong was down around Hestia's knees Penny cooed as she looked at the goddess' quivering pussy. The naturally bronzed skin without a single hair surrounding her cunt before becoming a dark pink. Her delicate petals slowly swelling open in her excitement and almost dripping with arousal.

"A little further," Penny murmured as she shuffled backwards while pulling Hestia's hips with her forcing the goddess to bend over and arch her back more to better show herself. "There it is," she purred as all of Hestia's pussy was facing her including her little pearl barely peaking out of a hood.

"Hey Hestia," she started as she raised a finger to gently rub Hestia's petals. "Did you know love and sex gods can tell partners apart by taste and feel alone?"

"R-really?" the goddess returned, her breathing starting to get heavy as Penny added more pressure to her rubbing.

"Oh yes," Penny replied as she leaned closer, letting her hot breath wash over the lower lips, watching as Hestia clenched in reflex. "… And I can't wait to taste you."

And she meant it.

Before Hestia could reply Penny had already started with another long lick, without a pair of panties in the way. Hestia's pussy felt as soft as it looked, her arousal being as sweet as honey to the vixen's unique sense of taste making her moan in tandem to the Olympian. Again, she made another pass, flicking at Hestia's petals as she hungered for more of her taste.

"Penny!" Hestia squealed as she rolled her hips into it.

Penny giggled even as she continued to slowly lick the goddess, exploring the ins and outs of her folds and committing everything to memory. Hestia's mewls and whimpers were music to her ears as she dug in, alternating between slow, long licks and fast, tickling ones.

"Mm, now that's some good pussy," Penny murmured as she used her fingers to spread Hestia's folds apart to get a better look of her entrance.

She probed her tongue in, moaning at the taste of honey and something that could only be called 'homely' as she ate Hestia out. ' _Gods, are all virgins this sweet!?'_ she wondered, recalling her first time with Annabeth and how the mortal had tasted almost like candy. Nowadays Annabeth didn't taste as overwhelmingly sweet anymore (still delicious with hints of lavender to the vixen's delight) and Penny guessed that was the tasting difference in maidens and women.

As a goddess of magic, Penny also sensed a noted difference in Annabeth's aura before and after their first time, so she guessed being a magical goddess also made her a walking virgin detector. Go figure…

"Ah, Penny!" Hestia squealed as Penny nibbled on the lips of her entrance, pulling the vixen out of her little tangent and refocusing her on the goddess.

Sticking her face closer Penny went and pushed in with her tongue. The wet appendage caressed Hestia's velvety walls dripping with her honey. Penny moaned as she switched between licking and sucking at Hestia's cunt, one of her hands tweaking and pinching at her exposed clit.

She could feel Hestia's breathing getting heavier as the goddess rolled her hips, softly whining and begging for more as she got closer and closer to release. And evil little grin made its way onto Penny's face as she purposely teased the Olympian, slowing down whenever Hestia got too close to her limit. She wondered if this was the first orgasm Hestia would have caused by someone else instead of masturbation (she refused to think the maiden never took time to play with herself throughout the millennia) and wanted it to be a rocker.

So, she kept at it, making out with Hestia's quivering pussy, giving slobbery kisses and wet licks as she tortured the maiden with pleasure. At times she would give a long lick from clit all the way to her arse, rimming the clenching hole just the way Annabeth liked it and Aphrodite did to her once. Now that got a squeal of surprise from the panting goddess, but she only ground her rear against Penny's face more.

' _Dirty girl,'_ Penny cooed mentally to the goddess as she switched between ass and cunt, bringing the goddess higher and higher until she finally decided to push her over the edge.

' _That's it baby, cum for me!'_ Penny mentally called to the goddess as she sucked harder on her pussy lips, her tongue darting further in than it had before. She could hear the wood of the island-top groaning and cracking as Hestia's fingers dug into it, tiny hints of her aura flaring as she got closer to her limit. Then, it all came to a head as Hestia gave a loud squeal as her walls pulsed before she arched her back and her spring snapped.

"Cumming!" she called as she threw her head back, her entire body trembling as she released onto Penny's waiting tongue.

The vixen eagerly lapped up Hestia's juices, mercilessly stimulating the goddess' sensitive cunt and keeping her on the high. She did that for over a minute as Hestia could only mewl and whimper, desperately holding the cracked island-top as her legs quivered. Grinning a little smugly at her success, Penny stood up and moved closer so that her front was pressed against Hestia's back, pulling the Olympian's hips against herself as she chewed her lower lip.

Her own pussy was aching with want, dripping wet as her own panties stuck to her and ready for some action. There was also an echo of a sensation, the familiarity of her wanting to whip out her cock and pierce the goddess right here and now.

To make her moan and scream as Penny fucked her into orgasmic oblivion. To pump into that hot little tunnel, molding it to fit her personally and then, to breed her and irrevocably claim her.

The desires burned within her as she looked at Hestia's back, feeling as the goddess softly ground herself back against Penny. A predatory grin formed on Penny's lips as her ego shot up, knowing Hestia was likely unconsciously trying to entice Penny to do just that. But Penny just barely managed to hold herself back, knowing that even if the Olympian wanted it, Hestia wasn't truly ready for that.

Aphrodite had warned Penny many times about the dangers of being a love and therefore, a sex deity. All gods had incredibly high libido and the instincts to breed, regardless of their sex, marital status, or being sworn to celibacy. All it took was a chance, just the right amount of stimulation or perhaps finding the right partner to bring those desires up. Yet as a sex goddess, those desires were stronger and easier to give into and that meant Penny had to stay aware unless she was with a partner she completely trusted, especially when her presence made others more amorous in turn.

Annabeth had already taken the brunt of Penny's uncontrolled desire, and even if the blonde liked the night of rough loving and told Penny so, the vixen still took the lesson about control to heart.

Hestia had a crush on her, possibly for some time when Penny was still Percy, but those feelings weren't enough yet. This wasn't like Annabeth, who had been more than ready even if Penny's change had thrown her for a loop, but a sworn maiden beginning to open herself up to romance and a sex life after millennia of celibacy. So, for now, Penny kept herself in check … mostly.

She curled her arms around Hestia's torso, purposely grabbing handfuls of her bouncy chest as she nuzzled into the side of Hestia's neck. ' _So soft and no bra too,'_ she thought as she squeezed the tits and getting little moans out of Hestia before the goddess turned her head in Penny's direction. Penny knew what she wanted as she started a heated make-out, letting Hestia taste herself as her hands dug under the apron and found Hestia's hardened nipples.

They kept going as Hestia recovered enough to turn around, her hands going to Penny's ass and fondling her in turn much to the vixen's approval. Then the goddess surprised Penny as she broke the kiss only to start hungry licking her own wetness covering Penny's chin and cheeks, moaning in a way that was hotter than when Penny had been eating her out.

Penny shivered as that sound went all the way to her cunt, making her all too aware of her own need. A cock might have been off the table but damn if she wasn't going to get Hestia's head between her legs to return the favor. However, it seemed that their fun was going to have to take a break as a loud ping made both break apart and look at the oven.

"Cakes are ready," she commented after a moment of silence and couldn't help the little irritation slipping into her tone.

Apparently, Hestia found that funny as she gave an airy giggle and wiggled out of Penny's arms, casually kicking off the panties hanging at her ankles as she walked towards it though Penny noticed her walking with a little … sway. ' _Am I just that good?'_ she wondered smugly as she watched the goddess 'discreetly' try to tease her.

"Well we wouldn't want our cake to burn now," Hestia said as she grabbed a toothpick from a little cup near the sink and opened the oven while purposely bending over slowly, her skirt barely hiding her snatch from Penny's hungry gaze.

A quick dip of the pick confirmed that yes, the layers of cake were cooked through and again the goddess casually grabbed the steaming hot pans and took them out before setting them on the stove-top to cool.

"Now we wait a little longer and we can start frosting them," Hestia said as Penny glanced at the bowls of frosting already ready, including a prominently blue batch.

Penny's tails started to wag again getting a giggle out of Hestia before the goddess settled as a more hooded look entered her eyes making the vixen pause for a moment. She could feel a little shift in Hestia, her desire picking up from the simmer it had been just after Penny made her peak. ' _Oh boy,'_ the vixen thought as she blindly grabbed for her glass of milk still on the island counter, her own heat and desire rising in response to the Olympian.

A cool drink would help…

The moment she found it she eagerly brought it to her mouth even as her eyes stayed locked with Hestia. The delicious, creamy liquid did get her attention for a moment as she relished in the taste and texture as she swallowed it. However, as she did so she noticed Hestia blushed more and her lust spiked noticeably as she walked—no stalked—closer to the vixen.

"You really like that milk, don't you?" the Olympian asked as Penny set down her empty glass and took her time licking her lips as she watched Hestia.

"It's really something," she replied as Hestia finally reached her and boldly wrapped her arms around Penny's neck and pressed their chests together.

"Oh, don't I know it?" Hestia asked almost coyly, one of her hands come up to lightly scratch one of Penny's foxy ears making the goddess purr softly.

"Nice, thick, creamy milk," she continued, her voice getting heady as she started to kiss along Penny's jaw. "… You want more, don't you?"

Meanwhile the vixen was resisting the desire to close her eyes and lose herself to Hestia's warm fingers as she replied, "Yes, I do," and then moaned softly as Hestia nibbled on her neck.

Penny could feel Hestia's lust growing, needy and wanting, as her own pussy ached in answer. She couldn't stop the little mewl that escaped her as Hestia's hands came back up and started to play with Penny's covered breasts, squeezing and fondling them as Hestia stopped kissing and the goddesses locked eyes.

There was so much in Hestia's smoldering gaze even as her cheeks burned golden from her blush. She then slowly pulled back enough before she untied the noose of her apron and let the garment fall. Then, ever so slowly, she pulled down her strapless top as she kept her gaze on Penny.

The vixen watched, mesmerized as inch by inch of bronzed skin was revealed with the generous swell of Hestia's bust until, with a little bouncy pop, her girls came free. Penny licked her lips as she looked upon Hestia's full breasts, noting the way they jiggled with the Olympian's every breathe. And of course, the dark-tipped nipples standing erect and practically begging for attention.

"What do you think?" the goddess asked, a hint of her normal shyness coming through as she folded her arms under her bust, pressing them together and making them look even more delectable.

"… They look amazing," Penny said as her hands slowly came up.

She paused for a moment as Hestia's breathing hitched but instead of saying anything the Olympian merely inched closer as her chest met Penny's hands. The moment Penny felt it her hands moved of their own will, cupping and gently caressing her breasts as Hestia sighed and relaxed into it.

"So full," Penny murmured as she expertly worked the goddess, kneading her flesh and using her thumbs to rub Hestia's hard nipples. "They're bigger than mine too," she added as she gave some playful squeezes as Hestia melted into the touch.

' _So at least Hestia, Aphrodite, and Demeter got me beat in size,'_ she thought idly, knowing herself to be a solid D-cup whereas Hestia was bordering DD territory in her adult form while Aphrodite and Demeter were well into DD-cup or bigger. However, it looked like touching simply wasn't enough for the Olympian as she made for Penny's head before pulling her closer.

Penny wasn't about to resist but couldn't help as she paused the moment a scent hit her sensitive nose. The creamy scent almost hidden by Hestia's own of honeysuckle and campfire. ' _No … way.'_ She froze, her mind thrown for the loop at the utter surprise.

"You wanted more milk, didn't you?" Hestia asked, her voice soft and tempting to the surprised vixen as she leaned her chest closer until her right nipple brushed against Penny's lips. "Then drink."

Whatever shock she had, Penny wasn't about to let that stop her as her lips came around the teat and gingerly lapped at it with her tongue. A soft mewl escaped the Olympian, her hands running through Penny's hair and gently caressing her ears as the vixen teased the erect but for a few seconds. Looking up and locking her gaze with the elder goddess, Penny then started to suck in earnest as the golden blush on Hestia's cheeks got brighter.

She flicked the nipple with her tongue as she kept giving strong sucks making the Olympian moan harder, her grip on Penny's head tightening. "A little more," she whispered as she pressed her chest closer and Penny sucked harder before she felt it. A burst of warm liquid met her tongue causing the vixen to moan at the creamy flavor while Hestia let her head fall back.

' _So thick and rich,'_ Penny thought as her eyes closed and she lost herself in the act, suckling off the Olympian and relishing in her taste. She'd thought nectar was delicious, but Hestia had it beat with the taste of honey mixed with her warm milk flowing down the vixen's throat and settling in her stomach. Her hands came up to cup and squeeze Hestia's breasts much to the goddess' vocal approval.

She eagerly drank the godly essence, at times adding little nibbles on the nipples making the goddess squeak and moan. At one point she switched to Hestia's other breast, latching on and sucking away to get more of the warm drink.

' _Such a dirty girl,'_ Penny openly thought, knowing Hestia was probably catching them going by how her blush and lust spiked at those moments. And then Penny thought farther, her eyes widening as she even paused for a moment even as her tails stood up straight along with her fox ears and let go of the teat earning Hestia's attention.

"Do you cook all your treats with your own milk?" she asked, her own cunt quivering with wetness at the very thought of such perversion from the least expected of goddesses.

The deepening blush and coy grin was the answer as Penny's tails wagged and her heat grew. She thought about all the times she'd heard of Hestia's amazing cooking and the occasions she made large batches of treats to give away on Olympus (and now Camp Half-blood). And yet no one knew…

"You kinky little cunt," Penny said before she could stop herself, one of her tails wrapping around and lightly spanking the Olympian making her yelp even as her grin stayed.

It was always the quiet ones… But to think, when Aphrodite told her all gods had some sort of kinks or buttons that got their motors going, that one of the purest and most overlooked of goddess would be into something like that. Gods, it just made Hestia hotter in her mind and she could only imagine how Aphrodite would react to this!

With a purr Penny moved to Hestia's breasts again, mouth open to start sucking but it seemed that Hestia had other plans.

"Penny~" the goddess whispered as she softly pushed Penny's mouth away much to the vixen's disappointment, the pair locking gazes for a moment.

Hestia then looked away and past her making Penny glanced back to see that the goddess was looking at the couch across the room from them. It didn't take a genius to figure out what she wanted as Penny nodded and wordlessly started to walk while pulling the Olympian with her and even then, she read Hestia like a book.

Hestia might not be feeling Love yet, but that lust and affection was well into Penny's domain. The way her interest and desire shifted as she grew bolder at moments, and other moments more willing to follow along with what Penny did or wanted.

Just as she got to the couch though she felt Hestia tug at the noose of her apron to undo it making the vixen grin as she spun around to face the goddess. Just the sight of Hestia's blushing face, her breathing heavy and making her breasts jiggle made Penny want her more.

"You too," the goddess demanded with a little pout as she tugged at the edge of Penny's top.

With her grin still present on her face the vixen complied as she quickly pulled of her top to reveal her braless chest. Her ego swelled at the way she saw Hestia gazing on her chest and drinking in the details as she licked her lips. Knowing the Olympian liked what she saw Penny made a little show of kicking off her sandals before turning around and wiggling while teasingly playing with her skirt as she bent over slowly, feeling the goddess' gaze on her.

To tease her further Penny purposely let one of her tails drop low and over her rear even as she hiked her skirt up, perfectly covering her wet, panty-clad mound earning a whine from the goddess. Still bent over enough to touch her toes and then some, Penny grinned at Hestia while looking through her own legs before straightening up just as she lifted her tail and letting Hestia get a glance of her ass covered in red, lacy panties before the skirt covered it again.

After a few second, she twirled around before slowly sitting on the couch as she looked at Hestia, purring at the hungry look in the Olympian's eyes. And yet Penny couldn't resist teasing the goddess further as she imperiously spread her legs, again flashing her panties, and leaned back, her right hand casually lowering and going under her skirt to her wet crotch and starting to rub herself.

She hummed as she slowly touched herself, eyeing up the Olympian that looked on in want and slight annoyance. Penny only grinned in response as she took to pressing her middle finger in harder and rubbing circles, her left hand groping her left breast as she licked her lips. To her utter glee Hestia made a little whimper as she came closer and then when Penny pointed down at the spot in front of her with her foot, the Olympian went to her knees with her gaze fixed on Penny's crotch now that she had a better angle.

Penny then smirked as she pulled her panties aside just enough to give Hestia a glimpse and continued to play with herself, rubbing her clit and slick folds. Hestia licked her lips before swallowing as she watched, probably not even noticing the way her face drifted closer.

Or at least, not until Penny lifted her right foot and planted it against Hestia's shoulder to stop her.

"You like that?" Penny asked sensually, one of her fingers lightly digging into her folds and teasing at her entrance as Hestia nodded. "And do you want it?" she asked as her left foot moved until it was settled against Hestia's own wet mound, the top of her foot slowly rubbing the Olympian making her shudder in place as she nodded again. "Say it Hestia, do you want it?"

"I do," the goddess replied as her gaze kept shifting between Penny's face and her crotch.

"You want my sweet little cunty?" Penny persisted as she took her foot of Hestia's shoulder and spread the leg to the side to give the goddess a better view of the vixen slowly fingering herself.

"I want your sweet cunt," Hestia agreed, her voice a needy whisper, again leaning closer now that Penny's foot wasn't in the way. "I want to taste it."

Penny purred at the hunger in Hestia's voice as she decided to give her what she wanted.

"Then come and get it," she said with a soft moan as she rolled her hips at the Olympian's face.

Hestia's breath hitched for a moment as she finally set her hands on Penny's hips, her fingers rubbing into the tender skin as they trailed up to the knots of her side-tie panties and undid them. The vixen watched as the goddess slowly pulled her panties away to completely expose her, a shiver racing up her body as she felt Hestia's breathe on her slick folds.

"It's so pretty," the goddess mumbled as she gently traced a finger along Penny's folds before looking higher at her other hand currently playing with Penny's trimmed line of pubes. "… and soft."

"Hmm, is this the first cunt you've seen up close," Penny asked between soft sighs and mewls, the feeling of Hestia's warm fingers and curious touch feeling wonderful.

"I've shared baths with Hera and Demeter before, but I never got to see from this angle … except porn," Hestia replied, not even blinking at admitting to watching porn, as her lips got closer before she said, "I've always been curious."

And just like that Hestia kissed a pussy for the first time as Penny watched, her breath hitching at the feeling as her tails twitched and wagged from where they lay around her. The kiss was followed by another, deeper one as Hestia let her eyes drift closed and explored by feeling alone. A soft moan escaped the vixen as Hestia pressed and moved her lips against Penny's folds, the Olympian's nose lightly brushing over her clit at times.

"Oh Hestia~" Penny purred as one of her hands was set on the goddess' head, softly playing with her hair as the Olympian kissed her honeypot. "Ah!" she yelped as she then felt the hot tongue pass over her folds for the first time before a deep, throaty moan practically erupted from Hestia.

Again, Penny felt a spike and shift in Hestia's desires, a change that excited the vixen as she knew the goddess was about to take good care of her. And she wasn't disappointed as Hestia pushed her face in harder as her tongue darted out for a long, hard lick. The fleshy appendage parted the folds and caressed Penny's inner layers along with the edge of her entrance as the vixen arched her back in response.

Again, the tongue came, searching and wanting, as Hestia well and truly started to make-out with Penny's cunt. Her pace increased with more licks and kissing/sucking as Penny rolled her hips, her right hand holding tightly onto Hestia's head to keep the goddess there … not that said goddess would even think of stopping.

"So…good," Hestia mumbled, her voice muffled with pussy as she dug in, her arms wrapped around Penny's thighs to keep her close.

Good lord! Penny felt like she was literally starting to boil, and it was all coming from Hestia's ridiculously hot tongue. Her breathing was heavy as her chest jiggled from the motion as she ground herself against the elder goddess, losing herself in the pleasure. She was almost tempted to call the goddess out, to demand who she'd eaten out before because this was so good!

' _Maybe she's a natural,'_ Penny wondered as she threw her head back and let out a long moan as Hestia started probing her entrance with her tongue while one of her hands moved to playing with Penny's clit. Natural or not, Hestia was doing amazing and Penny would be sure to get repeat performances. Her wetness was overflowing as she mewled and moaned, her heat rising after being pent up when she'd eaten the goddess out first.

"So close … Hestia," she murmured as she used her tails to wrap around the goddess' torso, her furry tails squeezing and brushing over the goddess' breasts.

Her foot that was also still under Hestia's mound started moving again, getting a vocal moan from the Olympian even as she kept licking, nibbling, and sucking on Penny's cunt. She then surprised the vixen as she grabbed Penny's thighs and pushed them up (coincidently removing Penny's left foot from Hestia's cunt) as the vixen squealed but before she say anything another squeal of surprise escaped her.

' _Oh sweet Aphrodite, Hestia's rimming me!'_ Penny thought, remembering the sensation from the first time. Regardless of awkward ending for the first time, right now Penny was too into the oral-performance, too close to climaxing, to think about voicing opposition and honestly, the sensation was very pleasurable. She could only moan as Hestia slipped a finger in Penny's cunt even as she ate the vixen's ass. And then, out of nowhere she felt it again, to a very different result.

She felt Hestia's probing tongue and again the echo of a sensation, of wrong somehow, but too late to make a difference. That ' **NO'** was practically bowled over by a bigger **'YES'** as the surprise, and pleasure, of Hestia's intrusive tongue sent Penny over the edge.

"Cumming!" Penny cried as she threw her head back, her nails-turned claws ripping into the couch in her pleasure as her body trembled, legs pulled back and up, tails squeezing the goddess, and with Hestia's tongue wiggling inside Penny's ass.

And she didn't just cum … she was fucking squirting!

Penny was pretty sure she flared her aura enough to make the barrier surrounding the apartment groan and nearly break as it tried to contain her power. She could see nothing but white for a good 30 seconds or so, little mewls and moans escaping her as she felt Hestia move from her ass to her cunt again. After she finally regained her breath and looked down between the valley of her breasts, she was met with Hestia gaze.

"My gods," she moaned as she took in the sight.

Hestia, looking up at her almost demurely, face covered in pussy-juice, even as she slowly licked Penny along the clit. She knew that image alone would help her with 'private sessions' and promised to get more moments like this. There was just something so hot and appealing about a (usually) innocent and pure goddess being covered in cum.

After enjoying the sight for a little longer Penny grabbed Hestia's head and gently pulled her up, the goddesses meeting in a hungry kiss as Penny wrapped her legs around Hestia's waist. Both moaned into it, their chests rubbing together as their hands searched each other's bodies. Penny could feel the way Hestia added little roles and humps to her hips, trying to grind her crotch against Penny's own.

A small grin formed into her kiss, knowing both weren't satisfied quite yet. Oh well, they could get to the cakes later…

* * *

 **And how was that? Another goddess and her kinks make a showing! And Penny got the start to new pleasures, how will that continue?**

 **Always love to hear back from you guys.**

 **Oh, also, if there are any gamers here, I wondering if you guys know about Wildlife. It's an adult rpg currently under development from a new group and trust me, legit stuff to it. If you guys want to check it out on you tube, there is a pitch to it.**

 **And if you feel up to it, they have a (I know that site is getting dicey but hey) and could do with the support.**

 **I'm also on that discord.**

 **Okay, that's what I wanted to say, see yah later.**

 **Makingmamaproud.**


End file.
